Day in the Life
by Mirror and Image
Summary: [Complete] Another journey into character development. An examination of the Troopers lives outside, well, the Troopers, and how they interact with familyfriends, etc, to find out, uh, what a day in their lives would look like.
1. Touma

**A Day in the Life  
Touma**

Mirror and Image

Glancing at the clock, Touma noted that it was getting late. Or early, depending on your point of view. Staring at the red numbers glowing "12:00", it occurred to him that he should probably put his book down and go to bed, but he didn't really feel like it. So he went back to the well-thumbed volume and continued to read, despite his disagreement with the clock.

In the quite of the apartment, Touma heard a faint rumble in the distance. Some thunderstorms were headed towards town. He didn't pay any attention to them. He'd heard things worse than thunderstorms over his incredibly short life. It was strange; Touma realized that he was no longer scared of thunderstorms like he had been as a child. But then, he reminded himself, Arago was a representation that there were better things to fear than a few sonic booms from the clouds.

He remembered when he was a child, before his parents split up, how if there was a thunderstorm he'd run into his parents' room and they'd hug him and comfort him and stroke his soft blue hair. His father would explain that thunder was the result of the energy of lightning as it raced, faster than sound, towards the ground, or wherever it was headed, bringing forth a sonic boom to scare little children. His mother would scold his father for talking about storms, while she would try to sooth him with other topics to discuss. As a child, he felt safe in their arms.

Touma shook his head, chuckling to himself in the empty, thunderously silent apartment. It was so hard to believe that he was a child, once upon a time. At fourteen, he ended up fighting Arago, which was followed by Shikaisen in New York, Mukara in Africa, and finally the grief stricken Suzunagi. Now he was in college, on break, with essentially no parents. His father lived in the laboratory, and his mother traveled the world in search of a scoop. It was nice to be back home, he had to admit. Tokyo was good, but Osaka had its own charm that could only be called home. It was kind of a shame that his parents' schedules didn't match up with his for break, but they would once summer came. While it wasn't easy, his parents had always made time for him and he appreciated it greatly. He may be a little lonely from time to time, but that was nothing compared to how full his life was on a whole.

Looking at the book on his lap, Touma realized he'd spent more time thinking than reading, as usual. The thunder was almost on top of him, and he was getting tired. Glancing at the clock again, it read "1:06". Touma gave up. He turned off the light and headed for his room. He had set up the futon earlier, so he just pulled of his clothes, threw them in the hamper, noting he'd have to do a wash the following day, and slid under the covers. While the storm raged overhead, Touma fell fast asleep.

Touma's sleep did not go undisturbed, for he dreamt. They were not the usual nightmares of Arago, which still plagued him every now and then, but just normal everyday dreams. His normal dreams were of his friends, in the peaceful times, without any worries, just having fun and enjoying their close bond. Times like Ryo's sixteenth birthday party resurfaced in Touma's sleepy mind. Visiting Seiji's dojo and showing off their skills to the students. Going to the beach with Shin. Visiting Shuu's family's restaurant. Those times were so happy. _Any_ time with his friends was happy. Touma dreamed of his childhood, with both of his parents. Experimenting with his father, visiting his mother's work place. More recent times filtered up in his dreams, times with his new friends from college. Scenes like Toramaru making a scene in class leaving Touma and Kenji to try and bail him out. Thoughts of Megumi flying off the handle in her cute little way and making him smile.

The sunlight was streaming through the windows when Touma finally opened his eyes. He grunted, rolling under the sheets and tried to block out the light. He was having such good dreams; did he have to wake up now? Alas, he was awake, so he might as well have some sort of meal. Sighing, he got out of the futon.

Touma let out a loud yawn, startling the birds that were chirping outside his window. He ignored them. His habit of waking up late usually startled any birds in the area since his yawns were very loud. It was actually quite amusing. His roommate Kenji had stated on several occasions that Touma's yawn could interrupt his studying like nobody's business.

Touma got up, utilized the toilet, and then went down the hall to the furo. One of the advantages of his mother's journalism was that she pulled a decent salary. She was hardly rich, and often had to push things to make ends meet, but she was able to afford a decent apartment with its own well-sized furo, a washing machine and quite a lot of space. He had moved here shortly after passing his college entrance exam because her apartment was closer to the college. A "furo" is a bathing room, separate from the toilet where you can take your bath.

Even though he now lived with his mother, he lived in Tokyo for the school year. Touma had thought long and hard about going to Tokyo University, like Shin had, but decided on the college he was currently going at. It had more to offer Touma in what he wanted, so he ignored the prestige of Toudai. It had turned out for the best, since he'd met the closest friends he had outside of the Troopers, Kenji and Toramaru. Toudai is slang for Tokyo University.

Sliding into the hot water, Touma let out a relaxed sigh, letting the warm water soak into him. Kenji and Toramaru were quite a pair indeed. When Touma had first started college he had a nagging fear that he would be alone again like he was in high school. He was blessedly wrong when he found Kenji as a roommate. Even more so when Toramaru started to hang around with them. Kenji was studious, good-hearted, and open, a sort of mix of Touma and Ryo. Toramaru, by contrast, was loud, selfish and very guarded in a bizarre combination of Shuu and Seiji. Oh the stunts they got away with in college.

He shook in the water. Touma had been pleasantly surprised that Toramaru lived in Osaka as well and Kenji was in the prefecture. Admittedly, he had hoped one of his parents would be home enough for him to introduce them, but it was alright that they weren't. Touma had put to bed his constant loneliness after Arago's first war. He didn't have a reason to be lonely just because his parents weren't around as much as he would have liked or they would have preferred. He needed look no further than the Troopers to see that he was never alone. From that strength of friendship, Touma found the courage to go out and pursue other friends as well.

One of the benefits of the Troopers was that Touma had learned that friendship was not something that serendipity simply dropped onto your lap. It was something that took work and wasn't just about the happy moments. Touma had already had to help Kenji through the loss of his mother, and Toramaru with being in the hospital. Friendship took time patience and the ability to accept people as being far from perfect.

Touma noted the clock was still progressing with time, got out and toweled himself dry before replacing the cover over the bath and getting dressed. He ran a wet comb through his hair and put on his headband. Headbands had been going out of style recently, but he could really care less. With naturally blue hair, he'd stand out anyway. Who cared if he had a headband as well?

Walking into the kitchen, Touma got out a frying pan, a rice steamer, some eggs and fish. It didn't take long for him to cook his small breakfast and he ate quietly in the empty apartment. It was a small breakfast by anyone's standards, but it was already noon, so Touma knew he'd be having lunch soon. Shuu would probably have some sort of fit, seeing such a small meal. Knowing him, he'd probably march right into the kitchen and start cooking even more food for Touma to eat. Touma wouldn't have minded, but he had more of a sweet tooth than an appetite for all foods. Of course, Touma mused, if Shin were cooking, then he'd probably would eat everything offered. Shin's love of cooking gave him plenty of practice so he was actually quite good at it. Touma thought that he was lucky to have friends who loved to cook. His sweet tooth was always satisfied when they were around.

All this thinking wasn't going to get chores done. Downing the last of his tea, Touma cleaned the dishes thoroughly and put them away. Then he gathered up the clothes that had been gathering for the past week and put them in the washing machine and started it.

While the clothes got washed, Touma wandered into his room to try and work on some of his ongoing projects. The room itself was stuck somewhere between childhood and adulthood. He had an unstrung bow and quiver, along with a target out lying around. Touma would have to find someplace to put that someday. There were also many pictures of the sky, stars, and weather. An interesting side effect of his armor was being fascinated by his element. Touma just couldn't stop admiring the stars. It didn't matter if he was in the country on a crystal clear night or in the city looking through the clouds to the sun beyond.

Picking up his papers, Touma noted that there actually wasn't anything he could do at this point. Some of his papers weren't there. In his rush to pack to come home, he'd lost some of his research. That meant it was either at his room at Tokyo, or it was with his roommate Kenji. Touma dug around his papers a little more. He knew he had the number around somewhere.

"Aha!" Pulling out the number, Touma returned to the kitchen and pulled a chair over to the phone. Kenji may be the quiet studious type, but Touma knew that he had a pension for talking a lot once he found a friend.

The phone rung until a little girl picked up the phone. "Moshi moshi?" Don't know the literal translation, but it's how the Japanese answer the phone.

"Let me guess," Touma chuckled. "Satsuki-chan, right?"

"Hai," the little voice answered. "Dare desu ka?" Yes, . . . Who is this?

"Touma. Hashiba Touma," he replied. "May I speak with your brother Kenji?"

"Touma-san?"

"Yes. You can drop the -san."

Satsuki giggled. "You're the new friend Nii-chan doesn't stop talking about." Big Brother i.e. Kenji

Touma laughed with her. "Yes, that sounds like Kenji. He doesn't stop talking when someone can listen, does he?"

Satsuki's voice continued to laugh. "Hahaue used to talk as much as him. Those two could talk for hours." Mom. . .

Touma quieted. Satsuki seemed to be doing well since her mother's death. It had only been a year, but then little children always seemed to bounce back quickly. Kenji was still prone to bouts of just wanting to be alone, but he was better. Touma suspected having him and Toramaru close by helped him get through it while he was away from home.

"Touma?" Satsuki asked. "Nii-chan says that Hahaue is happy were she is now. Do you think so?" Kenji . . . Mom

He smiled despite himself. Evidently she was also missing her mother from time to time. "Yes, Satsuki-chan. I think she's happy and watching over you to make sure that you are happy."

The little girl offered a sound of agreement.

"Ne, can I speak with Kenji now?" Hey. . .

"Hai, Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Phoooooone!" Yes, Kenji!

Touma moved the receiver away from his ear. The little girl had quite a set of lungs on her.

"Satsukiiiiiiiiii!" came Kenji's voice from across the room. "You just blew the eardrum of whoever's on the phone!"

"Ah! Gomen nasai!" she cried over the phone. Sorry!

"Satsuki, give me the phone."

"But I haven't finished apologizing to Touma!"

"Touma? Great! Now give the phone so I can talk to him."

"But I have to apologize!"

"Satsuki, please give me the phone."

"No! Hahaue taught me to apologize when I made a boo-boo. I have to apologize!" Mom. . .

"You've already apologized, now please give me the phone!"

Touma couldn't help but laugh as he listened to Kenji try to wrestle the phone from his little sister.

"Touma?"

"Kenji? Could that possibly be you? Why, I haven't heard from you all day." Touma's smile grew wide.

"Well I'd say that you've heard me ever since you picked up the phone."

"Why Kenji! Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Ha, ha," Kenji grumbled. "So what's up?"

"Not much," Touma replied. "I was just looking through my papers and discovered I'm missing some of my research. Can you check through your--"

"Way ahead of you my friend," Kenji replied, his voice light. "I was going through my own papers yesterday for my project and discovered your chicken scratch that you call handwriting."

Touma winced, grateful that that his roommate couldn't see him over the phone. "At least I can READ my own handwriting," he retorted.

"Really?" Kenji responded, laughing into the phone. "I don't know how. Your kanji is almost indistinguishable from your hiragana." There was some rustling of pause on the other end of the phone, and then some rustling of papers. Touma could feel his face heat up. kanji is the original alphabet that was stolen from Chinese characters. Hirigana is a second alphabet that symbolizes phonetic sounds and is used for pronunciation of kanji, or if a kanji isn't available for a word.

"I mean come on," Kenji continued. "Is this a re or a n? Ma or su? E or go? Ki or sa? Which is it?" Kenji chuckled. "Even Satsuki can write better than this!" Touma's friend couldn't stop laughing and Touma could swear that his blush was reaching up into his hair. re, n, ma, su, e, go, ki, and sa are all letters in the hiragana (and also katakana) alphabet. We looked them up and the various pairs are similar in strokes, so feasibly they could be easily mistaken for the other.

"Touma? You there?" Kenji's voice started to show concern. "You know I'm just teasing, right?"

"Yes, Kenji," Touma growled. "And when I get my hands on you, you will know the full fury of what I can do." There was a silent pause. "You know, I think I can find just the kick-ass armor for the situation. You do know that I'm pretty good with a bow and arrow, don't you?"

Kenji's voice sounded exaggeratingly scared as he replied, "Oh no! Please not the arrows! You champion of every tournament you come across! Please!" They both laughed for a good while. "So," Touma's roommate continued through his laughing, "what kind of armor can kick my ass? I mean it's modern day Japan! Armor wouldn't stand a chance against what we've got today!"

Touma smiled to himself. If only Kenji knew. Putting on his most serious and logical voice, he responded, "A magic armor endowed with the winds and stars could probably do pretty well against machines."

Kenji's laughter increased.

"A second armor with the power of fire could aid the armor of wind in stopping machines from defeating them."

It sounded like Kenji was crying, he was laughing so hard. Touma didn't know how he kept his voice so even.

"If other armors are required, then perhaps the five eastern elements could combine and work together. To make sure they would flatten any adversary, perhaps four more armors could be added to the mix with the power of the four seasons."

That did it. Kenji dropped the phone and it sounded like he was down on the floor laughing. After several minutes, Touma's friend finally picked up the phone.

"Do my ears detect a disbeliever?" Touma asked, sending Kenji into another fit of laughter.

"Touma, my friend," Kenji wheezed between chuckles, "You have got to let me borrow your muse. You and your armor! You're impossible when you go deadpan historian on me!"

Touma smiled. Talking about his armor in the sense of a thing for comedy had helped him deal with the things he'd gone through. After Suzunagi, the five of them were left pretty scared on many levels. When Touma had gotten into college, there were many times in conversation that he would think of mentioning his armor since it was pertinent in some way shape of form. The Tenkuu was as much a part of him as anything else, so he wanted to mention it the same way he might mention some aspect of himself or a story of something that happened to him. Rather than try to explain the concept of magic since most people wouldn't believe him, Touma had adopted a sort of deadpan method of mentioning armors that sounded much like a boring professor, droning on and on about material that no one cared about. This normally struck his friends as funny so he kept it up.

It actually wasn't until a few months ago that Touma realized that talking about his armor in such a way and opened his mind to seeing the atrocities he and the others had gone through as something other than horrendous. Viewing things in a more humorous light had helped him deal with the hell he had gone through. He didn't look back on those memories with bitterness anymore. They were memories he cherished and enjoyed in a way that his friends outside of the Troopers couldn't really know or understand.

"So would you mind coming over with my papers? I'm further behind than I would like," Touma stated, smiling brightly.

"Yeah, but not today," Kenji replied. "I have to do a lot of stuff today. Gotta go to the bank, pick up Jiro from a friend's house, and our father is coming home early for a family dinner."

"That's fine," answered Touma. "I'll probably be out this afternoon anyway. Why not tomorrow? I can stay home and we can probably talk for a while?"

"Sound's good. Where's your place again? I think I left the directions back in Tokyo."

Smiling, Touma started to give directions, hoping that Kenji would be able to make it the following day. As studious as his roommate was, he also had a bad habit of being late. He hung up the phone and started to go back to his room.

Glancing at his watch, however, he noted that the clothes were probably ready by now. Turning, he went down the hall. Sure enough, the clothes were done, so he went to the balcony by the living room and rolled the clothes out onto the clothes line to let them dry in the warm afternoon sun. The thunderstorms the previous night had made for a wonderful day. Touma couldn't help but smile. With the sun shining brightly in the middle of a bright clear blue sky without a cloud in sight, he let his already high spirits lift.

The only thing missing was that he had to admit, deep down, he was sort of missing his parents. His father had been stuck in the lab lately due to his research, and his mother was away in England on some political function going on. Unfortunately, it seemed every time she was able to book a flight home, something came up and she had to stay. Touma understood that his mother was busy, and she sounded extremely frustrated at being unable to return, but they both knew it couldn't be helped. So Touma missed her.

Leaving the clothes to dry, he went back inside and cleaned up his room a little more. He had been doing research on astrology and the stars, his favorite subject. While the class was listed as a simple GER, he had jumped at it once he had the chance. The same way, Touma was sure, any of the other Troopers would jump at the chance to study their elements given the opportunity. It was simply second nature.

As he filed his papers more properly, even if they were stacked behind his quiver, Touma remembered when his father introduced him to science. He was about six at the time, and was getting into his father's way at the lab. So to keep him busy, his father had given him a piece of paper and told him to follow the instructions and write about he learned. It was a simple experiment, putting a hard-boiled egg over a soda bottle that had a burning candle in it, but to Touma, the very idea of watching the egg get sucked, unbroken into the bottle and trying to figure out why it had happened, had opened up a whole new world for him. From then on, non-fiction books were an adventure as he tried to figure out why certain things happened.

Once his papers were put into a decent order, Touma went out to the balcony, still lost in his own thoughts.

A gentle breeze left over from the thunderstorms the previous night ruffled his hair. Touma looked up to the clear blue sky and smiled. The heavens rarely looked as beautiful as they did after a storm, crystal clear and bluer than ever. He liked thunderstorms for that reason. The aftermath was always gorgeous. Not a single lonely cloud awaiting friends. Instead all the clouds had a party and then cleaned up and left, leaving the sky open and stunning.

Pulling himself away, Touma wandered into the tv room and absently turned on the television and started to flip through the channels, not really paying attention.

All his life, he had spent his time waiting for a good friend to come to him, rather than seeking one out himself. It wasn't until the Troopers that he learned how to go out and look for friends. Now he had several good friends that he could depend on, with and without magical yoroi. It was so different from when he was at school, People were nice to him, but nobody reached out to him in friendship. His parents were all he had, even after the divorce. The Troopers, however, showed him how people his own age could interact and have a fun. The reality of such a close bond was far more than just having a good time. The bond was about being there for each other in times of despair, loneliness, hope and joy.

Touma had had that once with his parents, long ago. But now, it was the Troopers who provided him with that closeness that the human spirit longed for. When he had gotten to college, Touma set out determined he'd make friends. And lo and behold, he'd met Toramaru and Kenji in one of his English classes. The following semester, he and Kenji became roommates.

A sudden sound exploded through the empty apartment. Touma's stomach had growled. "All right, all right," Touma muttered to himself. "I didn't have a big enough breakfast, fine." He left the balcony went into the kitchen, got out the rice steamer and fish again, but instead of eggs, he pulled out some pickled vegetables and started to make a good-sized meal.

While he was pulling out what he needed to cook, the phone rang, startling Touma in the silence of the apartment. He was startled so much, he dropped his box of rice, which spilled all over the floor. Mumbling several curses, Touma picked up the phone.

"What?" he growled.

"You okay?" came a low voice that belonged to Toramaru.

"You're timing is impeccable, as always," Touma bit out. "Your call made me drop my rice all over the floor."

"Itai." Ouch.

"Ah. So what's up?" Touma pulled out a broom and dustpan, cradling the receiver on his shoulder as he scooped up as much as possible and dumped the now dirty rice into the trash.

"Well, I've got another appointment with my doctor this week."

Touma straightened. "Oh." Toramaru had been in the hospital last year after getting hammered by an opposing soccer team. His leg had been thrashed so badly, he still wore a knee brace regularly. Any chance of Toramaru continuing on the soccer team was destroyed and upset him greatly. He had been praying for a chance to play again and it seemed like he was getting almost desperate.

"Toramaru, you don't have to play soccer. Soccer isn't the only thing you can do."

"I know that," his friend replied, unusually subdued. "It's just that soccer was where I excelled more than anything. And now I can't do it any more."

"So throw your knowledge of soccer into something else. You're into journalism, so become a sports commentator."

"I was already planning on that," Toramaru stated. " 'And there goes the Japanese soccer team, champions of the world cup!' " Toramaru's more loud personality started to come through again as he lapsed into his commentator voice, which was highly exaggerated.

Touma chuckled while he cooked. "So how's your father and brother doing?"

"Chichiue's working long hours again, and Aniki finally got a job and is out of my hair." Toramaru's sarcasm was crystal clear. "In reality, Chichiue had to go to Beijing on business so Aniki and myself have the run of the household. Aniki got a job at Mitsubishi. He's turning his love of cars into a real job. Of course, in order to be closer to his job, he's had to move to Yokohama, but that's not too bad. I'm in Tokyo for most of the year anyway, so it's just a short train ride if I want to visit."

Touma smiled. "I'll have to join you some time. I have a friend who lives in Yokohama. He has a very nice restaurant."

"Oh yeah," Toramaru replied. "I remember you telling me about him. Chinese kid, right? Something like Chuu or Fuu, or something like that--"

"Shuu," Touma corrected.

"Yeah, and he loves food even more than you, right? He must put a real strain on the restaurant!"

Touma chuckled despite himself as he dished out his lunch. He knew that Toramaru's humor tended to boarder on rude, and if anyone else had said that, he would have come to Shuu's defense. However this was how Toramaru was, playing the complete idiot who didn't know when funny was actually rude.

"Better not let him hear you say that," Touma retorted, half in defense of Shuu, half in good humor. "He's liable to do something."

"Like what? Sit on me?"

The mental picture in Touma's head was enough to send him laughing, almost spitting out his lunch.

"Actually," he replied, getting a hold of his laughter, "he's pretty good with a bo staff and nunchuku."

"So he'll bonk me on the head and then sit on me."

Touma stopped laughing. He could handle his boisterous friend's humor on most points, but he couldn't stand it when he got around to making fun of someone's fighting ability. Shuu was an accomplished fighter and had saved Touma's own skin more times than he could probably remember. The same with the rest of the Troopers. "Toramaru, you're pushing it." His habit of making fun of Touma's other friends tended to push the boundary of his patience. Some teasing he understood. He'd teased the Troopers himself on many occasions, but when it came to areas where they had great pride, Touma drew a line.

"Ah, gomen," Toramaru stated, not really sounding sorry. "I forgot you have an overprotective streak when it comes to them." sorry

Touma didn't reply. He was protective for a reason, but Toramaru didn't understand that since he didn't know about the battles they had fought. So Touma merely steered his friend away from insulting topics when they started to arise. And despite how he sounded, Toramaru was usually sincere in what he said. He was sorry, he just didn't sound it.

"You still eating?" Toramaru asked, "You're awfully quiet."

Touma sipped his tea. "Yes, I'm eating. It's not like I get a word in edgewise."

"Hai, hai." Yeah, yeah.

Glancing at the clock, Touma's eyes almost bulged out of his head. "That's the time!" He gulped down the rest of his food. "Sorry, Toramaru, but I have to go. I'm running late!"

"Eh? For what? Oh! Do you have a date with Megumi?"

"That's later," Touma replied, "I got to log in my hours today."

"Alright. Have fun. I swear; I'll never understand your obsession with flying."

Touma didn't respond, but muttered a goodbye before hanging up the phone and grabbing his wallet, keys, jacket and bike before heading to the door.

Once out on the crowded street, he got a running start with his bike down the hill. Cruising down the hill, Touma listened as bits of the Kansai ben filtered into his ears. It was funny. He had never picked up on the dialect. Between the fact that his parents weren't from Osaka originally, and that he was always reading standard Japanese, he'd never spoken Kansai ben. The kids at school sometimes made fun of him because he didn't speak like the rest of them.

Touma got off his bike and carried it down the steps to the subway. He couldn't believe how late he got started. It was so unlike him, he was always punctual for everything. But when talking to any of his friends, time always seemed to slip away from him. Getting his ticket, he got onto the subway, held onto his bike, and let the rocking of the car relax the muscles he didn't even realize where tense.

Kenji was making the train ride into Osaka tomorrow, so he'd probably have to go out and get some food the following morning. He had been getting low on real food, actually haven eaten up the last of it that morning. After the fiasco with the rice he was definitely going to have to get more. Touma would probably also have to visit Toramaru this week since he was obviously feeling anxious. Probably the day after. If he mentioned it to Kenji, maybe he could visit as well and the three of them could get into trouble as well. They were very good at it. Any classes they had together usually made the professor grow a few extra gray hairs. Mainly because Toramaru would cause some sort of scene or make a fuss, leaving Kenji and Touma to try and get his butt out of the fire.

One time stuck out in Touma's memory from their English class when they all met. Toramaru came parading into the class, almost halfway through and looking overly bedraggled. So he came up and plopped between Kenji and Touma, saying in a very loud voice that they shouldn't have left him behind. Kenji and Touma had no idea what he was taking about of course, but it succeeded in getting all three of them in trouble. In the end, Touma made up a story on the fly to get them out of trouble. In return, Toramaru treated them at the local bar. While it didn't seem fun at the time, Toramaru's retelling of it usually was. That was over two years ago. Touma still had stories he could tell of the war that was seven years ago. Time could really fly.

A voice over the intercom interrupted Touma's thoughts. This was his stop. Rolling his bike out of the car and up the stairs, he got on and continued to head out of town, ignoring all the people around him whom seemed to have someone with them.

It was so hard to believe that it had been over seven years since he got his armor. Six years since he and the others had fought Arago. It seemed like yesterday when he was lounging around Nasutei's house, or up at Ryo's cabin, strategizing on battle instead of doing what normal teenagers did. Now he was twenty and in college, doing very well for himself. When he reflected on it, the friendships with Kenji and Toramaru almost seemed superficial if compared to what he shared with the other Troopers. But his college friends were close in their own right.

Touma paused at a corner, got his bearings, and turned left. He had left the city long ago, and now was almost where he wanted to be out in the airfields. Pausing at the gate, Touma went down to the smaller building in the center of the field, avoiding planes and mechanics that waved greetings to him. He was a fairly familiar face around here after all. He'd been training for his pilot's license for almost a year now. He wasn't quite there yet, but that was never the point. The point was that he could fly again. Ever since Suzunagi had taken away their armors, he'd been feeling very earth-bound. He wanted to fly again, and the only way he could was in a plane.

Once at the building, Touma found the man in charge.

"Kononachi wa, Touma," waved Yoiichi, his Osaka dialect thick. "What brings you out here today?"

Touma smiled. Since he'd been in college, he'd been logging in flight time when he could, so the little airfield was used to irregularities in his showing up, though he always called ahead. "A need to leave this planet for a while," he answered. "Been feeling a little too grounded."

"Know what you mean," the old pilot replied. "You ready to give me a nap up there again?"

Touma couldn't help laughing. Everyone on the airfield knew that Yoiichi was the hardest pilot to pass under, but that somehow Touma had once lulled him to sleep in the air. Touma never let them know that it was because he used to fly in armor and was used to following the wind currents. He just let them think it was his own magical touch, which, in a way, it was.

"Only if I don't jerk the plane into another loop-de-loop," he answered. Touma was also known on the field for doing tricks no new pilot would dare to try, or any old pilot.

Locking up his bike, Touma filled up the necessary paper work that this was just more flight time to get his license. With that out of the way, Touma and Yoiichi got into the plane and started it up.

"How do you work everything so well?" Yoiichi asked again. It was almost a part of their routine.

"Natural need to fly," he always replied. It was. His armor may be no more, but flying was such an intricate part of him, the same way watching the weather, the stars, or anything else connected to the heavens filled up a part of him that no one could touch.

That was one of the things Yoiichi seemed to understand. Most pilots dreaded giving Touma his flying hours because he'd always do something dangerous. Yoiichi, on the other hand, had been an old World War II pilot. He understood Touma's need to fly and show that he was one with the winds. So when the old man said Touma would start learning under him, nobody was really surprised. If anything, the people on the airfield wondered why it took so long for Yoiichi to take him under his wing, so to speak.

Touma continued the take off procedures, going through each check with well-practiced ease. "You ready jii-san?" he smiled. old man

"You bet, kid," the bald man replied. Touma nodded, took off the final safety lock and accelerated the propeller to the proper rpms.

As the propeller gained speed, Touma took off the break and started down the take-off strip. The horizon sped towards them until finally he pulled back the controls and ascended into the sky. Within seconds, they were soaring through the air as if Touma had grown a pair of wings and carried Yoiichi as they traversed the skies. "I'll never get tired of that," the old man murmured.

"Neither will I."

The next few moments were passed in silence. No words could ever pass between the two of them as the heavens opened before them. The bright blue spring sky shined all around them with the same radiance of the sun, which illuminated the earth below them. Touma gently banked the plane, so that he and Yoiichi could look down to the green earth below. Below them the large planes of the airfield seemed nothing more than the miniatures that Touma used to build as a child, placed on a green blanket hugging around the mountains that rose up and pointed their peeks toward the golden disk of the sun. It was stunning.

Finishing the banking maneuver, Touma let out a very long sigh. Yoiichi echoed him.

"Fine job, kid. Fine job."

"Thanks."

"So what's bugging you?"

"Eh?"

The old man turned to him. "When you came in today, you looked like you were fighting off some sorta darkness. What's eating you?"

Touma paused in consideration. He'd been having a pretty good day. Nothing was really overly wrong. Well, except for one thing. "My mother hasn't been able to come home yet. She has to keep canceling her flight."

"A little lonely again?"

"Yes."

"If that big apartment is so lonely without your ma there, then just get your own place, with a roommate or something."

"When I'm in Tokyo, I have my own place with a friend of mine. I've told you that before."

"I don't mean when you're in college, I mean here at home."

Touma paused, watching the ground beneath them melt from high mountains into a vast cityscape jungle, with stone and metal canyons, and little insects that looked like humans buzz about their daily lives.

"I'm okay for the most part. I've just been missing her lately. My father I can see any time, even if he is busy. My mother, though, is gone for now."

"Hn."

They were silent again for a long time. Touma didn't explain himself further; instead he slowly started to turn the plane, leaving the city-canyon filled with people. It wasn't until a bamboo forest was below them that old Yoiichi spoke.

"I understand."

"You do?"

"Yup. I lost a lot of friends back in the war. Some by kamikaze, some by the Amerikaijin. It doesn't matter how I lost them. I just lost them. I remember once in a while. Whenever I go out by Hiroshima, or Nagasaki. Whenever I see an old movie about the war. It just hurts. I feel alone. But you know what kid?"

"What?"

"As much as you miss your mother, you still have her. No, you may not see her for a while at a time, but you've still got her. When she gets home, you'll catch up on everything you need and you won't miss her as much."

"Arigatoo, jii-san." Thanks, old man.

Yoiichi had a point. All day he had been pretty happy, but nagging at the back of his mind was the fact that he missed his mother. In a smaller way, he also missed the Troopers. His mother didn't have the yen for long-distance phone calls, and he didn't have the yen for a train-ride all over Japan with all of it going into college. What was worse was that, even though he kept in contact with everyone through the mail, he could never put down into words what he _really_ felt. Somehow, just saying, "I miss you, guys," didn't quite portray how he really felt.

That was the problem with writing things down. Even though Japanese had so many different ways of saying one thing, Touma could never find the way that _truly_ expressed how he felt. Only writers, people who were good with words, could portray what they wanted, and so easily. Shin was pretty good at it. He could really make you feel something in the letters he wrote. Ryo had a knack for it as well. But Touma, he could easily take hours going over and over what he was writing. Words didn't express what the face or the eyes, or even the human voice could.

Perhaps that was part of the reason why he missed his mother at that moment. Touma had always been a visual person, and looking at words didn't always convey the meaning he wanted. He found letters too impersonal, and phones didn't show the face. As a child, Touma had often watched his parents' faces as they talked. His father's angular chin could stretch into an incredibly goofy smile as he gave of the most ridiculous explanations of something, which of course, he had believed as a child. Though his father's voice was on the rough side, he had this way of just smoothing everything over with a tug at his ever-present beard, or a mischievous wink. His mother, by contrast, had a very silky, delicate voice, and she would often pull off her glasses and chew on the end of them. Touma liked it when she did that. He could see her eyes better that way.

"Ground control to Touma!"

"Eh?"

"Where'd you go just now?"

"Gomen, jii-san," Touma apologized. "I was just thinking about what you said. Was there something you needed?" Sorry, old man.

"No. Your eyes were starting to droop. That usually means you're more in your head than the skies."

"Gomen." Sorry.

"Don't apologize. You've got a lot on your mind, Touma-kun."

"Hey! Don't call me -kun!"

"So ya, so ya. Only your mother calls you that, ne?" Right, right. …correct?

Touma blushed. "Ano…jii-san…" Hey…old man…

"You don't blush often. You need a girl in your life."

"JII-SAN!" His blush deepened. OLD MAN!

Conversation basically lightened from there. Considering the rather embarrassing turn of events, as Touma approached the airfield again, he pulled of several stunts. Partially to pay old Yoiichi back, partially to cover his humiliation, and mostly to show off to the pilots still on the ground.

Finally making his approach to the landing strip, Touma and Yoiichi laughed as the people who had been staring at them ran out of the way, giving them a wide berth.

"I do believe they're nervous around us," the bald old man commented.

"Now why would that be I wonder?"

Both chuckled as Touma finally cut the engines. They got out and walked into the hanger.

"A good fly today."

"Hai." Yes.

"Next time you drop by," the old pilot started, seating himself in his chair, "why not bring some of your friends? Or maybe your family?"

"I'll think about it."

Touma left the airfield on his bike in a good mood, one that was probably even better than he was in when he got there. Whenever he went flying that happened. It probably had to do with actually leaving the ground a while, if only for a few hours. His armor had been Tenkuu. A part of him would probably always be in the air. And _that_ was ultimately why he continued to strive for his pilot's license. Shin understood how he felt. His brown haired friend had a love affair with the ocean that would never die, the same way his love of they sky continued to make his heart beat all that much faster. The others didn't have the same access to their elements as he and his ever-swimming comrade did. Though the other Troopers appreciated their elements just as much, such a connection could not be made as frequently as both Touma and Shin could do. Especially Ryo. Seiji had the sun's light, and Shuu was always on firm ground. But Ryo couldn't join with fire the way wind and water could connect to their masters.

Touma shook his head and entered the subway station. His fiery teammate may not be able to connect with fire like he could with wind, but he had Byakuen to make up for that. They were all pretty balanced. That also explained why five very different people could be such good friends. While Shuu was probably the only one with a truly stable family life, they had all found their balance somewhere with not only their elements, but also their lives. For Touma, it had been books.

That was his balance when he got his armor, and when he met his friends. Books were always a good way to escape from things that one just couldn't deal with. Books could distract him from the loneliness he felt as a child. All the others had something similar. By being balanced individuals, it didn't take much adjustment to create a balanced team. He was good with plans. Ryo could think well on his feet and alter plans for what happened in battle. Shuu had energy to spare for all of them; Shin kept them all calm and Seiji had good focus. They all balanced each other perfectly.

Looking at the subway map, he paused. He didn't have time to go home, he'd had way to late a start. Megumi would just have to take him as he was. But he did have some time to kill before he was supposed to meet her at the restaurant. He was still on a high after being in the air, and the best way to continue that was to go to only one place.

The ride seemed to go by more quickly than when he had first came out. Once in downtown, Touma rode his bike up and down the hills, turning when necessary. It didn't take long to reach his destination, a dojo.

He locked up his bike and took off his shoes at the entrance. Padding down the hall, he found the changing room and went to his locker. Once there, he pulled out his white gi and pale blue hakama. Touma mentally winced. While he didn't mind blue jeans, a dark blue shirt, or even his armor, he hated it when he was perpetually in blue. While he'd be the first to admit he liked blue, it was not the _only_ color he liked. However, because his hair and eyes were blue, and he _occasionally_ would wear a blue shirt or blue jeans, people seemed to think he _lived_ in blue. Oh well.

He changed quickly and went back out into the dojo. While he technically was interrupting scheduled classes, he didn't believe anybody was using the archery field at this time. After the war, Touma had made it a point to keep in practice with his archery and fighting skills. After all, one never knew.

Unfortunately, there _was_ someone at the archery field. Two someones actually. Akemi and Shiho Yamaki. Wife and daughter of the dojo's owner respectively. Akemi was showing her little five-year-old how to pull back a bow.

"Yamaki-san, Shiho-kun. Konnichi wa," Touma greeted politely. Miss Yamaki, Shiho. Hello.

"Touma-nii-chan!" Shiho ran up to him and jumped up into his arms. "Kononachi wa!" she all but shouted. "Big Brother Touma", literally. Better translated as "Uncle Touma". "Hello" in the Kansai ben dialect.

"Shiho-san," Akemi scolded. "Don't use that dialect. You're a Yamaki. You can speak better than that."

"Hai! Kaa-chan! Konnichi wa, Touma-nii-san!" She seemed rather pleased with herself at pronouncing the normal Japanese dialect so properly. Yes! Mom! Hello Uncle Touma!

Touma chuckled and lifted little Shiho into the air. "Konnichi wa, Shiho-kun! How are you today?" Hello, Shiho!

"Genki desu! Kaa-chan was just showing me how to use a bow!" Fine! Mom…

Akemi smiled, taking Shiho from Touma's arms. "Yes, I was. Now Shiho-san, show Touma-san what you've learned."

"Hai!" Yes!

Shiho raced over to the children's bow she had and slid over the wooden amada till she was at the center. She knocked her arrow, rather poorly Touma noted, and pulled it back as far as her little arms could take it, which was about her forward shoulder. Naturally, when she let the arrow loose, it bounced on the ground, halfway to the targets. Touma smiled, ruffling the frustrated little girl's chin-length hair.

"For a first shot, Shiho-kun, that was very good."

Shiho disagreed. Loudly. "But I didn't even hit the target!" she wailed. "I wanna be good like Touma-nii-chan and hit the bulls-eye every time and it's not fair I can't do it and the stupid bow won't pull back far enough and the arrow couldn't fly far enough and I shoulda done better and-"

"Now Shiho-san," Akemi cooed, kneeling down to her daughter. "It's not very nice to wail like that. You are a Yamaki. You will learn and do even better than Touma-san."

Shiho quieted down a moment, sniffled, and looked up to her mother. "Honto ka?" Really?

"Yes. But you can't do that unless you practice, ne?"

The little five-year-old wringed her hakama a little bit more, then wiped her face on her gi. "Okay, Kaa-chan." mom

Touma couldn't help but smile as he watched Akemi slowly show Shiho how to pull back the bow properly, hold the arrow, and sight the target. Little Shiho had regarded him as a nii-san ever since she was born, which was right around when Shikaisen had kidnapped Seiji in New York. Americans could certainly produce some strange people. Still, even though he didn't show up at the dojo very often, the sweet little girl had latched onto him. He never did know why. Maybe because he was so easy to spot in a crowd. But her cute innocence could really brighten a person's day. Already, everybody at the dojo treated her with respect and absolutely loved her. She was the epitome of adorable.

Perhaps that was the pride of her parents talking, but she had this way of getting on the good side of every student of the dojo to the point that those who had graduated often came back to visit her. Touma feared the day she grew up and realized how much power she had.

Pulling back the bow, he let an arrow fly, which hit dead center, as expected. He repeated the process with several other arrows, being very careful not to split the shaft of those already on the target. When he had done that, years ago when he was just a novice, Yamaki-sensei had given him a lecture about watching where he was aiming. Arrows were expensive, so he had to watch what he was doing.

In a way, he envied little Shiho. She was learning martial arts to continue the family tradition, and because she wanted to be like Touma-nii-chan. He had started out that way, but eventually, it became about survival instincts, and not just fun. The war with Arago made him grateful for all of his training, but also bitter that it was needed. While there was no doubt that all of that time under various sensei had saved him, he had learned how to fight solely for the sake of fun. But once he need it to save the world, all that was fun turned sour. If he went through his stances, Touma would often remember certain times he used it against the tin cans that Arago had sent.

It wasn't that he hated his training. It wasn't that he was ungrateful. But sometimes, things were just….Touma didn't know. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that he could even inflict such damage. That he had spent his life training in the perfect way to kill. He knew very well just _what_ all those moves could do and he wouldn't want to do that to another living souls at all. No one deserved to be under his arrows, or at his feet. The killing just wasn't right, even though it saved his world.

Thankfully, his dry historian-sense of humor had eased things over the years.

Touma noticed that the last arrow of his quiver had just been sent to the target. He pulled out his geta and walked out to retrieve the arrows. Akemi joined him, gathering her daughter's arrows, which were scattered on the ground.

"You seem off today, Touma-san."

"Eh?"

"You're shots today seem automatic."

"Well, I've sorta been thinking too much again."

"Touma-san, there is no such thing as 'thinking to much'. However, it is when one does not think enough that one should be scared."

"I suppose so."

"Do not suppose so. Be so."

Touma pulled the last of his arrows out. Leave it to Akemi-san to try and be mysterious about things. She was so like her husband in that regard. Always saying things in unusual ways when what she meant wasn't very clear. Touma had to really think about it before he understood what she meant. At other times though, she could be remarkably blunt.

Quivering the last of his arrows, Touma returned to the engawa and pulled back his bow again. Little Shiho did the same. Releasing arrow after arrow, Touma thought about what Akemi-san had said. He often found that he had the habit of over-analyzing things and because of that, he felt that he thought too much. Thinking too much could often lead to hesitation. And that was certainly something that nobody wanted. Hesitation led to missed opportunities. Perhaps he was merely making up for all the times he just reacted back in the war. No, he was like this even as a child. It was just the way he was, living in his own head sometimes. That was what he'd been doing all day.

Was that what Akemi-san meant? Did she mean that by thinking too much, he released himself from his home to go see his friends? Not his closest friends, but friends nonetheless? Maybe it was _by_ thinking so much that he valued those that were close to him. The other Troopers. His friends at college. Even the Ma Sho, to a certain degree. Was that what Akemi-san was telling him?

Touma sighted along the shaft of his arrow, eyeing the target several meters away. The arrow held steady in his fingers, pointing towards the exact center. There was a soft breeze, left over from the thunderstorm the previous night. Touma and the arrow adjusted themselves accordingly. Though the rubber-tipped arrow he held wasn't as perfectly balanced as the golden arrows of his armor, and the heavy Japanese bow wasn't as accurate as his normal bow, Touma could feel them both as they aimed together at the target. The breeze wasn't very strong, and the adjustment wasn't all that much.

The arrow flew.

Yet another side effect of his armor. His love of flying made the bow much more preferable. Swords, staffs, kusari-gama, naginatas, kunai. Of all possible weapons, only arrows were meant for him. No other weapon could fly like an arrow. No other weapon could soar through the winds towards its target. Everything else required hand-to-hand combat. Arrows were meant for the sharp eyed; those who could eye an enemy from a distance without worry of being spotted. Arrows were meant to soar.

Touma was brought out of his reverie by applause. Lots of applause. He whirled around to see one of Yamaki-sensei's classes had been watching him take his most recent shot. He blushed brightly and put a hand through his hair humbly. He hadn't meant to disturb class.

"Suminasen, sensei. I didn't mean to disturb your class." I apologize, teacher.

"No apologies needed, Touma-san," Yamaki-sensei replied.

"Tou-chan! Tou-chan!" Shiho ran up and into her father's arms. "Isn't Touma-nii-chan great? Sugoi! Nobody can do that! He nailed it!"Daddy! Daddy! … Wonderful!

"Yes, Shiho-san. Touma-san did a remarkable job. Enough to put these students to shame."

Touma bowed deeply. "Thank you for your words of kindness."

"I was bringing my students out here to practice, but you showed them how it's done. Well done, Touma-san."

Akemi-san finally spoke up. "All he needed was to think about what had brought him here, to this point. Once he understood that, all else fell behind as he became one with the arrow. The rest was easy."

Touma bowed again. He never really was one for the spotlight. He preferred behind the scene work. Somehow, being in front of people just didn't work for him. Probably because he was so used to being alone. That was why he wasn't used to an audience. Shuu was the exact opposite, though. He loved goofing around and making people laugh. Touma, however, just didn't do well in social situations.

"Well," Touma said, glancing at his watch. Was it six o'clock already? "I should probably be going now."

"Please come by again," Yamaki-sensei said.

"We would like to see your prowess sometime soon," Akemi-san added.

"Don't you dare forget about me!" Shiho shouted.

"Sayonara." Bowing again, Touma disappeared to go get changed. Good-bye.

Within a few minutes Touma bowed to the class again before leaving the dojo, once again in his street clothes. He paused for a moment, looking at his watch. He was starting to get hungry again and he was supposed to meet Megumi at the restaurant. He checked his wallet. He had just enough money for a good meal at the restaurant for both of them and a subway ticket home. Only just enough; he really should have checked his wallet before he left. Shaking his blue head, Touma reminded himself that he needed to restock his wallet soon. The subway kept draining it.

With financial thoughts in mind, he got onto his bike and headed into a different part of Osaka, looking for a good restaurant. Sure enough, he found one in the Dotonbori district. While not as extravagant as the Kanidoraku, which (tastelessly in his mind) had a thirty-foot crab shaped sign at the entrance, the small restaurant he entered tried to mimic the glory. Dotonbori-famous district in Osaka. Kanidoraku-famous restaurant in Dontonbori with huge crab at entrance and specializes in crab dishes.

Megumi was waiting at the entrance, looking as rushed as he was. She waved to him, pushed up her glasses and hugged him.

"What kept you?" she asked. "I've been waiting a whole five minutes!"

Touma chuckled. "I got an unusually late start today."

"So did I," she murmured in return. She smiled, brightening her pale face. Megumi was someone he had met the previous summer and had been going out with for a while now. She went to school in Chiba which was a short train ride from Tokyo. She had been extremely patient with Touma, since he had a habit of not really showing his emotions very well. It was his analytical nature, though sometimes Touma wondered if he had used up all his emotions in all the battles he'd fought; as irrational as the thought was. Besides, Megumi usually expressed enough emotion for the both of them.

Touma took his seat and looked briefly at the menu. "I'll have some tea, an ika and some miso soup , please." ika-squid and cuttlfish dish. We try to add culture here.

"Raw, cooked, or dried ika, sir?"

"Cooked, please."

The waiter turned to Megumi.

"I think I'll have the same. Except I'd like black tea."

"Will that be all?" the waitress asked.

"Yes," they both chorused.

"It'll be here right away."

"Arigatoo." Thank you.

Touma sat back, ran a hand through his hair and stared at Megumi in front of him.

"You seem off in your own world today," she stated.

"It's nothing really."

"Somehow, I doubt that."

"It's just that," Touma sighed. "As good as things have been going for me, I still kinda miss my mother. She still isn't home yet."

"Aw, poor Touma," Megumi reached over and ruffled his blue hair. "Cheer up. She can't stay in England or wherever."

"I know that," he replied.

"Then what's the matter?"

Touma didn't reply. As much as he'd admit to himself that he missed his mother, he tended to have trouble admitting his problems to people other than the Troopers. Even then, he admitted problems with the Troopers because he had a bond with them far closer than the one he shared with his new friends. Battles tend to do that. As close has he may become to Megumi or his friends Kenji and Toramaru, it would never be the same or on the same level as the Troopers. But he still had to try and be more open.

"Here you are, sir."

Touma shook his head, forcing himself out of his thoughts as he looked at the large plate in front of him.

"Sugoi! This looks wonderful!" He immediately broke apart his chopsticks and tasted a piece. "Oishi! Arigatoo!" Great! … Delicious! Thank you!

Megumi paused for a moment before doing the same. "Ah! This is delicious!"

"Hai! Will there be anything else?" Yes!

"No thank you," Touma answered, taking a quick sip of his tea. "This is wonderful. My compliments to the chef."

"Same here," Megumi agreed.

"Arigato gozaimasu." The waitress bowed very low and left. Thank you very much.

"So you gonna tell me what's on your mind now?"

Touma sighed. He was no match for Megumi's gentle persuasions.

"My mother hasn't been able to come home yet. I haven't seen her for almost three weeks and she just called a few days ago, saying that her departure was postponed again for another week. That'll make a month. This is a break from college, but I won't be able to see her at all. At least I got to see my dad before he had to go to a conference in Tokyo."

"Baka," Megumi muttered. "No wonder you're in your own world. You're missing your mother."

He couldn't help it; he blushed. Over the time Megumi had known him she had been getting better and better at being able to decipher what he said into what he was feeling.

"It's okay to miss your mother, you know."

"I do," Touma replied, swallowing his mouthful. "I just can't express things easily."

"I noticed."

"Ano, can we change subject?" Um,

Megumi reached over and ruffled his blue hair. A habit that was both fun and annoying at the same time. "Sure thing," she replied.

The rest of their meal together went as normal. Megumi was very energetic as usual, using wild gesticulation to get her point across. To counter her, Touma was usually soft-spoken yet somehow giving off just as much energy in his words as Megumi, which constantly amazed her. They had fun together, like they normally did.

They were both quite surprised when the waiter came over to say that Megumi had a phone call. He watched her go and then continued to eat at a marginally fast pace, not to messy, but not exactly neat either. He could almost hear Seiji saying that he was just like Shuu when it came to food. Touma couldn't help but chuckle to himself. That was true. Both he and Shuu loved to eat, though admittedly, he had more of a sweet tooth than his burly friend. But then, they were both adolescents. Of course they ate a lot. However, Touma was sort of surprised that it was still with him, despite being in college now. Still, in spite of the sweets he liked munching on, he _was_ able to stay healthy.

So were all the others. No matter what they did, they always stayed in top form. Even now, without any magical armor, it was still important to all of them to stay on their guard. Responsibility was something that all of them took very seriously, and it wasn't something they could just give up on. They'd probably always be ready. Just in case they needed to save the world again. It was their responsibility. It was a part of who they were as a team.

Megumi came back looking rather sad and did not take her seat.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"My parents just called from their restaurant. Their car has completely stalled," she replied. "My little siblings are going to come home soon to an empty house and they're going to need me to look after them."

"In other words," Touma summed up, "you're off to baby-sit. Don't you have a younger brother who's in high school now? Can't he watch them?"

"He's off at a friend's house practicing for an upcoming tournament." Megumi sighed. "My parents felt that his tournament was more important than my date."

"A date can be picked up again," Touma replied. "Go on. Your baby brother and sister need you more than me right now."

"I feel bad leaving you like this," she replied. Suddenly, she reached over and ruffled his hair in a full blown noogie. He fought back in retaliation, tickling her and standing up so she didn't have such easy access to his blue locks. Their lips ended up touching briefly in a soft kiss and Touma felt his blush run right up to his hair. Megumi pulled away as well, also blushing.

"Well, I'll be off now. I'll call you later this week."

"H-hai. . ." Y-yeah. . .

Sitting back, Touma took another sip of his tea. His first kiss. If either Kenji or Toramaru knew that this was his first kiss, they would have laughed their heads off. Nearly everyone Touma knew talked of having girlfriends or boyfriends starting back in junior high. However when he was in junior high, he was far to worried about Arago. When high school came, it was Shikaisen, Mukara, and Suzunagi. So Touma had never really had time for a "relationship" and was very inexperienced. What was so nice about Megumi was that he was pretty sure she wasn't what he ultimately wanted to settle down with, but it was a good way to see how a romantic situation would normally develop. After all, it was very rare to marry your first girlfriend. Touma did like her. As more than a friend but less than a lover. If anything, he saw their relationship as ending in a more brotherly-sisterly sort of way. That was fine with him.

But he was still so confused about so many things about how romance unfolded and worked out. He really wanted someone to talk to about it. His father tended to be a little clueless on certain aspects of how people interacted, so Touma really wanted to speak with his mother. Unfortunately, she wouldn't be home for a while from the looks of things. So he missed her even more.

Maybe one of the Troopers. No, they were just as inexperienced as he was and had very different views on just about any subject they talked about. It was still amazing to him how such different people could still be close friends. Had he met any of the Troopers in school, he might have avoided them. But when put together under the right circumstances, he had something much closer than almost anyone had. Touma took another long sip of his tea.

When the waitress returned, Touma decided to indulge his sweet tooth a small bit and had some chocolate cake. He had to admit that he'd tasted better cakes, but that one was certainly good. He paid his bill, and stood by his bike in the cool night air. The sky was still clear, and he could see the moon way up in the sky. Unfortunately, the city lights were hampering his view of the stars, but that wasn't too big of a deal. He knew what they all looked like at any rate, but he still liked to see them.

Touma was feeling a little lonely since he couldn't talk to his mother and his apartment was still empty. So he still didn't want to go home just yet. Maybe his father was free. While his father may be a little clueless in some areas, he was still a good person to talk to. Chances are, he'd be at the university, which wasn't that far on bike from where Touma was. So, Touma zipped up his jacket and went off on his way. Though it was early evening, he noted that the streets seemed remarkably full.

Touma turned the corner, entering the university campus. It didn't take him very long to reach his father's office in the science building. However, he was disappointed to find that his father wasn't there. In fact, there was a note on the door that said "Away in conference. Be back tomorrow. -Genichirou." Oh yeah. Touma had forgotten about the conference.

Sighing, he decided to make the best of it. He left the science building and took a quick stroll to the library. The librarians, who knew him well, greeted him politely as he pulled out a book and sat down to read.

Reading had always been a good way to end the day for Touma. It didn't matter whether it was to top off a very good day, or just to lift him up from a bad one before he went to sleep. Books were just magnificent. Books could just take you away from everything that was going on around you and pull you into a world of the author's creation. And books didn't require fiction in order to pull you in. A well-written textbook could do just the same, provided you were interested in the subject matter. In that sense, he enjoyed science and history books. For history books, it was sort of like reading a fiction novel in the sense that you read about what happened to people and how countries interacted. Or if it was a biography, how a person lived their life and trying to figure out, based on that, what drove them.

Science books were different. Science books were about discovering something he never knew about before. Finding out that, decades before Newton even came up with Calculus, Kepler was on the verge of it. To read about some of the latest discoveries that may lead to a cure for cancer, or Alzheimer's disease. There was no parallel to what books could do.

And then there were detective novels. A man trying to solve a crime on such a scant amount of evidence, or facing some criminal mastermind. Things like Sherlock Holmes, or more modern Japanese detective novels. Someday, Touma wanted to get his hands on some old radio-dramas from the 1930s and 1940s. Those that he'd heard weren't that bad, but a book could give so much more detail, so much more insight. Books were just marvelous.

His father also understood this. He also bore a love of books, though admittedly, not as much as Touma. His father had even written a few books, which Touma had plowed through as soon as they were published. His mother also had a minor passion for reading, though not as much as her spouse or son. Her preferences were more in articles than books. Still, his family liked reading, the same as him.

Touma had picked up a detective novel and was deep into the book when a voice startled him.

"Excuse me." He turned to see a young man, probably around his age, speaking to him. It was probably a college student who hadn't gone home for break, or maybe was working.

"It's eleven o'clock. The library is closing. We just had an announcement, but you haven't done anything."

"Sorry about that," Touma answered, getting up. "Got locked up in my own head again."

"I know a certain sensei like that."

Touma chuckled and replaced his book.

"Have a good evening."

"You too."

Stretching briefly, Touma left the library. Glancing at his watch, he noted that it was eleven o'clock. He really should head home.

Touma wished his mother was home. His first kiss floated back up in his mind. He had thought he had everything figured out with Megumi. But the kiss sort of sent everything spinning for him. Logically, he knew that people just didn't end up with their first love, but he couldn't see what he and Megumi had changing in any way. Things just seemed to be going around in circles in Touma's very befuddled mind. As much as the silver screen showed that people could fall in love at first sight, that stuff didn't happen. Love was a slow progression, usually starting as friends that evolved into something beautiful. Touma didn't think he had something beautiful with Megumi. He had something pretty, certainly, but it wasn't exactly beautiful at that very moment. What he had with the Troopers was beautiful, but in a different way. It was sort of like saying Beethoven did as beautiful work as Leonardo de Vinci. Neither even worked in the same field.

It was a short bike ride to the subway, where he got his ticket. Touma wished his mother or father were there. Though neither could sort through his muddled feelings, no one could but himself, either of them could provide a good perspective on where to go from where he was. Toramaru might scoff at asking parents for help, but Touma understood that they were older and wiser than he was. People his age didn't really have the experience of being in love for a long period of time that could span into his golden years. No one his age had been in a relationship that actually lasted beyond a few years. Parents usually had. Parents were usually together for several years, raising a family and spending time with one another. Parents knew what it was like to be _in_ love.

Though his parents may be divorced, Touma knew that they still loved each other, though not in the way they had when they were married. So they could provide advice. Particularly his mother. As a journalist, she had a knack for asking just the right questions to help Touma get through whatever was confusing or bothering him. She would have made a good scientist if she had the interest.

The subway slowed to a stop and Touma rolled his bike off the car and hefted it up the stairs. The streets were completely empty as he finally made his way back to his apartment building. Once up the elevator, he fumbled with his keys at the door, not noticing the light that was underneath it.

Finally swinging the door open, he was rather surprised that the lights were on. He had woken up, when, ten or eleven this morning? He hadn't needed the lights. He wouldn't have left them on.

"Okairimasu! Touma-kun!" came a sweet gentle voice. Welcome home!

Touma gaped at the woman in living room, chewing on the end of her glasses. Beyond her were clothes, the ones Touma still had to finish. Some were folded, the rest in neat piles to be folded, and just beyond the television were suitcases. This couldn't be! Wasn't she supposed to come home in another week?

"Okaa-san?" Mother?

"Well don't just stand there with your mouth on the floor!" she smiled at him. "Give me a hug."

He did so readily, squeezing extra hard. Kissing her briefly on the cheek, he pulled away.

"Mom! I wasn't expecting you home for another week! Is everything all right?" he asked, completely flustered.

"Fine. I've got all I need for the story, so I said 'To hell with it' and tried to get the first flight home. I missed you terribly and I wanted come home eventually. Was that bad?" she smiled brightly.

"No!" he protested. "I'm just so glad to see you. Here, let me help you finish the laundry. Then you can unpack and tell me about your trip." He smiled. What a perfect surprise right when he needed her. Of course, this blasted any chance he had of getting any sleep tonight, but he didn't mind.

He picked up some clothes and started to fold everything. It was so nice to have his mother home. As a consideration to her, he would listen to her adventures in England first before he told her how he had been or about the confusing circumstances with Megumi that had happened. He put the last of the clothes away in his room. Sitting on his futon-hadn't he put it away this morning? Did his mother set it up for him?-he smiled. This had proven to be one heck of a day. But all that mattered right then was that his mother was finally home.

"Touma-kun?" His mother sounded a touch worried, probably because he was spacing out to think, like he always did.

"Yes, Mom?"

"It's late. Should we just talk in the morning and let you get to bed?" He glanced at the clock. Only eleven thirty? The day had seemed so much longer.

"No, mom. I woke up late this morning. I don't mind talking."

"Good." Touma's mother sat down by him. "So, my star-eyed old-man. How have you been while I've been gone?"

He turned to her. She hadn't called him by that nickname in years. She had called him that because he had always acted much older than he was. Part of his growing up, he supposed.

"Oh fine," he answered quietly, smiling at her. She started to chew on the end of her glasses again. "I was just out saving the world again."

"Oh really?" she asked, her voice rising. "And which world did you venture into this time?" Touma watched her smile brightly, laughter in her eyes.

"Why my own of course." 

**End of the First Day.**


	2. Seiji

**Day in the Life  
Seiji**

Mirror and Image

Seiji Date woke up. He had been told that people often wake up slowly, that there are vaguely aware of their body as they exit REM and fall back into Stage One of sleep, their senses only half working. This had never occurred to Seiji. His body just woke up. The blond youth was just suddenly aware. His lavender eyes opened and he was aware.

For a moment Seiji debated on staying under the comfort of his thick blankets, comfortable in his futon and hesitant to get up. The thought was quickly dismissed, however, when he looked over to his window. Seiji did not believe in shades, and had never used them in his room, much more satisfied with the natural light. Gazing out his window, he saw the gray-purple of the sky and decided he had better get going.

The lavender-eyed youth slid out of his futon, carefully folding the blankets and putting them away. The house was chill, and Seiji dressed himself quickly to avoid it. Normally, he would have run a comb through his hair, but looking out the window he realized that he had slept a little late, and satisfied himself with doing it later. Instead, Seiji slipped out of his room, careful not to wake anyone, and stepped out to the engawa, making his way to the eastern side of the house before sitting down.

In the few minutes that this took place; the sky had lightened noticeably; however Seiji had been in time. He always was in time. The youth had had the perfect sense of when the sun would rise and fall for as long as he could remember; and he was the only one in the house that was awake early enough to see and enjoy its beauty.

The sun raised slowly, his normally white-gold globe now and orange circle set in a sky that altered from orange to pink to a lavender color. His mother had once commented that it was the same color as his eyes. The transition from one color to the next was gradual; the only sudden change of color that was present was in the otherwise invisible clouds. Said clouds were numerous this morning. The higher the sun rose, the more yellow the sky and gray-blue the clouds became. Seiji wondered if there would be rain, perhaps later this afternoon.

The youth released the breath he was not aware he had been holding. A sunrise was always breathtaking; for Seiji in a very literal sense. He forced himself to inhale, taking in the scent of the morning. The chill inside the house was also present in the air; a crisp feeling that cleaned his lungs and seemed to expand his senses. A bird was chirping in a tree, saying good morning to the sun. Much as Seiji himself was doing, he mused. There was a flapping of wings and the bird took flight, leaving the tree and sitting instead on the roof above Seiji. More wings were heard as one or two other birds joined the first, all chirping good morning to one another and to the sun. Seiji inhaled the crisp air again. The sun was now a pure gold, a globe that shone brighter than anything in the world. Not even the magical light of the Korin yoroi could compare the light of the sun. Of that Seiji knew, and did not try to live up to such a perfect glow, content to merely shine as brightly as he could, even without the yoroi.

Noise.

Seiji sensed more than heard the sounds inside the house, and realized that he had stayed to long in the sun's beams. Sighing, he bowed deeply to the sun and rose. He crossed the engawa quickly and entered the house once again. He listened to his father rummaging around in his room. Nodding, Seiji entered the kitchen and turned on one of the burners of the stove. He quickly buttered a pan and broke some eggs into it, letting them cook slowly as he made his way throughout the house. Seiji's father was not a messy person, but he did tend to be a scatterbrain with his things. When the police officer would come home, he would often put things down here and there, thinking that he would remember where he left them. But then Makoto would see to him, and all thoughts of work would be left behind, long forgotten. It had therefore become Seiji's morning chore to search for his father's effects in the morning.

Today, his father's gloves were on a desk, his hat on a chair, his club in the kitchen, and his badge and gun in a drawer. The latter were effects that were always put in the same place after Seiji's father came home. Nobuyuki made it a very clear point to his family that no one was to touch either the gun or the badge. Not even Makoto was to take them. Seiji technically was not to touch them either, despite his age of twenty. However, when he had imposed upon himself the chore of collecting the scattered items, his father conceded to his son gathering the gun and badge. Seiji did not know why the two items were so important to his father, and he would not dare ask. He sensed that there was a story to the badge at least and perhaps the gun as well.

Seiji arranged his father's things neatly by his father's place at the table. Checking the eggs, he pulled out a spatula from a drawer and began to add in some rice from last night's supper. After doing that, Seiji turned and started to cook his father's coffee. He personally did not like the Western flavor of his father's breakfast, but thankfully it was the only Western dish his father liked. He then retrieved the silverware. Setting the table and putting the just done eggs and rice onto the plate, Seiji poured the coffee and set it down as well.

A door sliding open was heard, and Seiji quickly knelt down by the table, his hands placed neatly on his knees and his head bowed slightly in respect. He remained that way for only a moment before his father walked into the kitchen.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Chichiue." ((Good morning, father.))

"Ohayo, Seiji." (('Morning.))

Nobuyuki sat down and Seiji bowed to him. "I hope that your breakfast is good." His father grinned as he broke apart his chopsticks and tasted the meal.

"It is, Seiji," he replied in an equally polite voice. Then he grinned at his son. "You slept in late, I take it?"

For a moment, Seiji did not know how his father knew, but then realized that his hair was still uncombed and sticking out in every which way.

"I awoke later than expected, Chichiue." ((Father.))

Nobuyuki laughed, pleased at the ever rare bursts of imperfection that came from his son.

"You should sleep in more often, Seiji. It will do you good."

"I like the sunrise."

"Missing it one day won't kill you, boy," his father admonished, still chuckling slightly. "It would be nice if you, just once, had people serving you instead of the other way around."

Seiji could not help but smirk ever so slightly. His father was about the only one in his family that could get away with making light of him.

"Were that to happen, Chichiue, then how would you find the items you so precariously leave around the house?"

Nobuyuki blinked, and then looked down to his neatly arranged things on the table.

"… Oh."

The pair of them laughed at that; quiet muffles that were barely such in their attempt to not wake up the entire house.

Seiji bowed and stood, opening the fridge. He took out a bento that his mother had made the previous night and offered it to his father. Nobuyuki took it gratefully and breathed in, trying to make out the contents of his lunch without opening it. "Rice and shrimp, I think. With a nikuman, right?" A nod was his reply, and Seiji's father made a victory sign, once more pleased that his nose did not fail him. ((Bento is a boxed lunch. Nikuman is a type of food.))

Seiji knelt down at his place again, his back erect and his eyes lowered in respect to his father. It was interesting as he thought about it. His father was the only member of the family that did not have to earn Seiji's respect. It was his father that he saw the least out of all his family, and it was his father that went out every day to look after the city of Sendai. Despite Nobuyuki's protests, Seiji had found the job heroic as a child, and looked up to him for that. There was also the consideration that his father was the only one who treated his son as his son. To Seiji's mother and grandfather, he was the family heir; to Yayoi, he was doll material; to Satsuki, he was the family's center of attention. Which was probably true.

Seiji was the young master of the house, even called that by his mother and by some of his grandfather's friends. His mother and grandfather had high expectations of him and often prevailed upon his free time. His older sister Yayoi resented the attention her little "Seiji-kun" received and did everything in her power to make his life miserable. It was what older sisters did, apparently.

"Seiji, are you sure you are awake?" Nobuyuki asked.

Said youth blinked, realizing that he had lost himself in his thoughts.

"H-hai, Chichiue. I was merely thinking," he said quickly. ((Y-yes, father.))

"You are worried, I take it? About Yayoi bringing home that Kensuke?"

Seiji's eyes looked down. "I will admit concern. It is unlike Onee-sama to wait so long in bringing home someone as… special as Kensuke-san."

Nobuyuki blinked. "Referring to Yayoi as Onee-sama? Now I know you're worried." Seiji's father gulped the last of his coffee, giving a great sigh as he finished. "For someone who hate's anything Western, you sure make great coffee."

"Shall I pour you another cup, Chichiue?" ((Father))

"No, I shall gladly do it myself," Seiji's father said, once again entering a light, if formal tone. "You may go about your business. Know that I will try desperately to make it home by the appointed hour, but that the evil criminals of the world may overwhelm me! I will fight, and fight hard, and fight valiantly! But I dare not make any guarantees as to my arrival! I may fall at the hands of my enemies!"

With only the slightest hint of a grin on his face, Seiji said, "Now you have a sarcastic tone, Chichiue. What would Hahaue say to such?"

Nobuyuki merely grinned as he poured his second cup of coffee. "She would say what you've said exactly; and then my lovely Makoto-sama would do things even you don't want to know about." Seiji's father turned to his son and winked, causing the young man to flush slightly as he caught his father's drift.

"Wakarimasu, Chichiue. Shall I go?" ((I understand, father.))

"Yes, Seiji, you may go do whatever you please! Be free among the trees and the winds and the skies! Take flight and shine your own light among the stars! Mwa hahahahahahaha!"

Seiji bowed and quietly left his father to his ramblings, knowing they would cease when he became aware that there was no longer an audience. Seiji slipped noiselessly into his room and allowed himself a full smile. His father and Satsuki were the only ones in the entire household that knew how to NOT take something seriously. Seiji sighed happily and put away the folded blankets that made up his bed. He slid open the closet and pulled out his training gi, knowing that he would need it when the women woke up. Standing, he grabbed his comb and ran it through his hair. Seiji's blond locks soon fell into place. Contrary to popular thought-especially some of the other Troopers, Seiji did not need any length of time to put his hair into place. Had he wanted any other style than the one he wore; then yes, time would be consumed. But because his hair fell naturally outward and to the side, the layered style he wore was very easy to create and to maintain.

Seiji noticed the time and slipped out to the engawa, his socks patting lightly on the floor as he met his father once again.An engawa is a porch that sort of wraps around a traditional Japanese home

"No fair leaving me in the middle of a rant like that!" Nobuyuki almost whined his voice was so high. "I was just getting into it! Anyway, I will try my darnedest to be home early, but like I told your mother, I can't make any guarantees."

"I understand, Chichiue, and will look forward to your arrival."

"Of course you will," Nobuyuki grinned. "I'm the only one you pretend to like."

"And you are the only one who would pretend to tolerate my misbehaviors," Seiji said. It was a routine they had gone through for as long as Seiji could remember.

There was a soft patting sound, followed by another, and one pounding sound. The women had finally woken up. Makoto-fully dressed in a proper muted red kimono and her hair pulled into a looped ponytail-bowed to her husband. "I would hope that your day at work pleasant, and the criminals intelligent enough to give themselves up."

Nobuyuki grinned. "I shall always strive to make that so." He gave an exaggerated bow.

"Be safe, anata." ((Darling))

"Always, Makoto-chan."

Seiji blushed at the familiar suffix and decided to leave the pair alone, instead entering the kitchen. Yayoi and Satsuki were already working on making breakfast. The pair pulled different foods from different cabinets, throwing some into a mixer, others into a rice cooker, and still others onto plates. Seiji deftly picked up the pan he had used to cook his father's breakfast and rinsed it, putting it in the dishwasher along with his fathers bowl and mug. Seiji knelt down, this time at his place at the table, the tatami cushion still soft despite the years of usage. The low table had already been set up, chopsticks and napkins at everyone's proper place. He waited.

By the time his mother Makoto had joined him; his two sisters had finished making breakfast and were setting the plates neatly on the table. Yayoi was dressed in a faded, almost sky blue kimono with a lovely tree pattern on the sleeves and skirt. Her obi was also a faded blue, with thin green stripes, tied into an intricate bow behind her. Satsuki, ever relaxed, was in jeans and a loose, light sweater over a collared shirt. It had a pretty color pattern on the sleeves. Seiji looked more carefully, however, at the collared shirt.

"It would appear that someone has yet to learn where the laundry goes after being washed," he observed.

Yayoi choked on her rice and glared at her little brother. "Just what are you suggesting, Seiji-kun? That I do not know my place? Surely the young master should punish me for my misbehavior that he is imagining."

Seiji shot her a one eyed glare, and then focused on Satsuki. "Then perhaps the culprit has resumed her old habit of hording from my closet."

Satsuki blinked, looking down at her outfit. Noticing the collared shirt that, at one time, had been Seiji's, she merely smiled sweetly. "But Nii-chan!" she said, causing Seiji to twitch. "It looks so good on me!" His little sister then gave her best impression of a puppy dog and looked pleadingly at him. "I don't have to take it off, do I?"

Yayoi scoffed. "Heaven forbid that the young master Seiji-kun not do as he so pleases. Should he have the desire, he would have you strip in front of the entire city and not think twice about it, so great is his stature."

Seiji had learned long ago how to deal with his older sister, and the corners of his mouth quirked up as he said, "And the young master's business and mighty stature, as you so delicately put it, would never be the business of a mere Baa-san, would it?" Satisfied with Yayoi's choking and sputtering noises, he looked to Satsuki. "If you like the shirt so much, you may have it. However, I respectfully request that you ask my permission in the future, should you feel that one of my articles of clothing is in the wrong closet." ((Old hag.))

Satsuki nodded her understanding and continued to munch on her rice and her greens.

"Expertly handled, Seiji-san," his mother said softly, drinking her green tea. "Your words are almost as sharp as your kendo skills."

"One tries one's best, Hahaue." Seiji bowed to his mother and continued his breakfast.

"Nee-chan," asked Satsuki. "When will you and Ken-chan get home?"

"I know that Chichiue will be late, and I shall try to be home by six at the latest."

"Kaa-san, can I have some friends over before Nee-chan and Ken-chan come home? Naoko and Megumi and Tetsuro? I want to show them something I made."

"Of course, Satsuki-san," Makoto answered. "Try not to destroy the house too much before they leave, since you will be the only one around to clean it up."

Seiji's little sister made a face, but nodded. He grinned inwardly at Satsuki. As much as he respected his father, he loved Satsuki even more. To him, she was the only one who acted normally in the household, not afraid to just be herself. She did not have the entire family's expectations on her shoulders, nor did she resent not having those expectations. Satsuki was just… Satsuki, and Seiji loved that she could afford to be that way, unlike him. There were times that he felt that the self he portrayed, to his family and friends, was nothing like the self he felt he really was. Only the other Troopers knew his true self. His little sister could do and say as she pleased. She had no interest in kendo, but in crafts, in making things. Her room was covered with things ranging from sewing, to painting, and most recently to woodwork, of all things. Her latest career goal is to be a carpenter. Seiji felt that she would mostly likely end up teaching. Probably the elementary division.

Seiji's career, however, was already decided for him. He would take over the dojo. He had once entertained thoughts of becoming a racer, and later a musician. He still leaned toward the latter, but he knew that it would not be an eventuality. Too much was riding on him to take over the dojo. He did love kendo, and was told that he was an excellent teacher. What he did not like was that he did not have the CHOICE of taking over the dojo.

Drinking the last of his tea, Seiji bowed to his family. "I regret leaving you so early, however it is my turn to help Ojii-sama open the dojo, and I must not be late. I thank you for the delicious breakfast and will see you later today." Seiji bowed again and made a hasty retreat before Yayoi could comment on his leaving. ((Grandfather))

Going back to his room, Seiji picked up his training gi that he had left our earlier and exited. He slid his geta on in the gaken and left his home. His feet were light on the stone pathway that lead to the dojo, where his grandfather lived. He took his geta off and stepped into the large building.

"Ojii-sama?" he called. ((Grandfather?))

"You are late, Seiji!" The tall image of his grandfather appeared. Seiji's grandfather had solid white hair, with no signs of it disappearing any time soon. Other than a few lines under his eyes, there were no other displays of aging. He was dressed in traditional hakama and gi, both of soft green in color. A bokken was in his hand.

"Suminasen, Ojii-sama. Breakfast took longer than usual." ((Forgive me, Grandfather))

"No doubt you and Yayoi were fighting again."

"Yes."

Mamoru sighed. "Very well. Be sure not to be tardy in the future. Not a single member of the Date clan was ever late for an appointment, with family or otherwise." Seiji's grandfather let out another humph and added, "Exercises will begin in ten minutes. Change quickly."

Seiji bowed to his grandfather, hiding a clenched jaw as he did so, and made his way to the changing room in wide strides. Seiji knew deep down inside, that his grandfather loved him dearly. But there were times… Did Mamoru ALWAYS have to continually imply that Seiji was not a proper heir to the Date name? With every little mistake he would say something like "A Date would never do something like that," or "No one after the One-Eyed-Dragon was ever seen doing that," or something else along those lines. For years, Seiji thought that his grandfather saw his grandson only as an heir, a thing. There were times he still thought so. Mamoru would never learn it, however. Of that Seiji made sure. Once, when Seiji was only a little boy, he had shouted his frustration at his grandfather's lack of emotional attachment. He was hardly articulate, having said nothing more than "I hate you!" But it was enough to send him to the basement for the rest of the day.

Seiji shuddered at the memory as he tied his belt and walked to the large hall where the students learned. His father had later told him that Mamoru had been very upset, and little Seiji had amended his previous notions.

The detachment still hurt, though.

His grandfather was already on the mat, rolling his hips and his head to loosen up. Seiji stretched as well, and it was not long until both of them were ready.

The two bowed to each other, and slowly entered into the katas, the training sequences that warmed them up for the day's classes. Their motions were smooth, their rhythm flawless. Seiji and his grandfather mirrored each other perfectly. When they finished the first set, they went straight into the second, and then the third. They paused only long enough to grab some datchi before they entered into the fourth and fifth katas.

When they had finished, Seiji felt incredibly calm, almost numb. It was a type a relaxation that affected his entire internal ki, the energy that was called Date Seiji. The annoyances of breakfast and the ongoing irritation of earlier were forgotten, and Seiji had returned to the state that he entered when he watched the sunrise.

"Seiji, open up the dojo."

"Yes, Ojii-sama." ((Grandfather))

Seiji padded over to the main door, seeing that two students were already waiting to be let in along with their parents. He slid open the door.

"Welcome, Wong-san and Kurosawa-san."

"Ohayo! Seiji-sensei!" The two boys ran inside, their sneakers flying off as they made their way to the changing rooms. Seiji permitted himself a smile as he watched them run off. The children he taught were always so full of energy. He started to follow them when Mamoru stopped him. ((Morning!))

"Seiji!"

"Hai, Ojii-sama." ((Yes, Grandfather.))

"Because the dojo is only open this morning, I want to go over some of the financial details with you. Ever since Date Kenji opened this dojo, we Date's will do everything in our power to keep it open, and pass our technique on to future generations."

"Hai, Ojii-sama." ((Yes, Grandfather.))

With that, the white haired man once again disappeared. Seiji groaned inwardly at the thought of looking over all those numbers. Mamoru had always insisted that everything be done either by hand or by abacus, despite Seiji's gentle suggestions to buy a computer. Stepping into the great hall again, Seiji picked up the swords that he and his grandfather had been using earlier and moved to put them away. The younger children were not allowed to touch even bokken, not until they had been studying for three years.

As he was doing so, he heard someone enter the main hall.

"Yes?" he said, turning to meet whoever had some in.

Before him was a small woman, barely reaching his shoulders. Her hair was a light, almost mouse brown, and she wore a faded lavender shirt over a dark blue skirt. She kept her eyes veiled. By her leg was a little girl, no more than six, in a yellow elementary division uniform. She was gaping at Seiji, no doubt staring at his blond hair.

"May I help you, Ojyou-san?" ((Literally, 'Lady'. Here, it's used as a 'ma'am'.))

"H-hai. I was wondering… Could Rumiko sign up for your classes?"

"Of course, would you like me to give you the paperwork?"

"Ano… how much would it cost?" The woman's eye remained lowered, her hands clasped very tightly in front of her.

"Forgive me, but Ojii-sama handles the finances, and I am not yet familiar with costs. I will retrieve the paperwork and we will both find out."

"A-arigatoo." ((T-Thank you.))

"Please remain here until I return."

Seiji glanced at a clock in the hall. It was only seven forty-five. Class would not begin for another fifteen minutes. Plenty of time, he hoped. He stuck his head into his grandfather's office to see that it was empty. Seiji paused, trying to remember which drawer held the appropriate paperwork. Recalling, and then collecting it, he walked stiffly back to where he had left the woman and little Rumiko.

"I have retrieved the forms, Ojyou-san." He handed them to her and watched her face as she looked them over. He saw that she had deep brown eyes, and her brow was tensed with worry as she looked over the various fees and expenses of having Rumiko-Seiji presumed her little sister-enter a dojo. "If it is of importance to you, the first five lessons are free. Rumiko-san would join the new class, starting next Sunday. That class meets once a week, from eight o'clock until eleven."

"Until eleven?"

"School time comes first, Ojyou-san. Classes that meet on school days last only an hour, so that the student may have more time for their studies, and therefore meet more often."

"I see."

"Do I really get to learn how to beat people up?" asked the six-year old Rumiko.

"Rumiko!" the small woman said.

"I'm curious, Onee-chan. Without Okaa-chan and Otou-chan around to protect me anymore, I gotta make sure that no one picks on me anymore."

"I apologize, Date-san," said the woman. "Our parents… passed away a few weeks ago. I'm trying to find a job, and Rumiko needs a place to be, to focus, and… and…"

Seiji put a hand on the small woman's shoulder, her tears refusing to fall. "If you need a job, Ojii-sama has a great many contacts here in Sendai. You have only just moved here, I assume?"

"H-hai. We couldn't afford to live in Tokyo, and I was going to go to college…"

"You need not explain yourself, Ojyou-san. As I have previously stated, the first five lessons are free. That leaves you with five weeks to earn money. If you cannot make the payments, then come to either Ojii-sama or myself and we will work out a different way for you to pay. Is that satisfactory?"

"Hai. Hai! Arigatoo gozaimasu. Domo, domo arigatoo gozaimasu!" The woman bowed deeply; her hair falling beyond her head, her bow was so low. "I did not know what I was going to do. Thank you ever so much! Date-san."

"Of course." Seiji bowed his head to the small woman.

"So do I get to beat people up?"

Seiji looked to the brown haired Rumiko. He inwardly stiffened, not comfortable with handling small children one on one. Kneeling down, he said, "Rumiko-san, what does one call a person who beats up another for no reason?"

"A bully."

"Would you want to be given such a label?"

"I guess not."

"Then this dojo will not teach you how to 'beat people up'. This dojo will, however teach you how to handle the bullies you do not want around you. Do you understand?"

"Hai!" she said, giving a stout nod. Then she paused, looking at Seiji. "Are you a demon?"

"Rumiko!"

"Onee-chan, his eyes are purple! Okaa-chan said that demons had purple eyes!"

Seiji took a deep breath, willing himself not to take offense to a six-year old. "Rumiko-san, I am only a demon to my enemies. Do you want to be an enemy?"

"Uh-uh! Okaa-chan said that demons do really mean and scary things!"

"Good. Today I have no enemies. I was worried that you would be one. I do not like being a demon very often."

"You mean you got demon powers?"

"You have yet to see me spar with Ojii-sama."

"Sugoooooooooi!" ((Awwwwwwwesome!))

Seiji stood and looked to Rumiko's sister. "I expect to see you Sunday at eight, Ojyou-san."

"Tsubame. My name is Matsuri Tsubame. I thank you again."

"Date Seiji."

"Sayonara, Seiji-san." ((Goodbye.))

"Ja ne! Onii-chan!" ((See you later!))

"Sayonara, Matsuri-san, and Matsuri-san."

Seiji watched the two sisters leave.

"You handled that very well."

"Arigatoo gozaimasu, Ojii-sama." ((Thank you very much, Grandfather.))

"I think they will be an excellent example. I hold you responsible for them. You will bill them and collect payment; and I will use them after class when we are going over the records."

"Of course."

"I have already made a few calls. A friend of mine might take her on. We'll be stopping by later, at any rate."

"Of course."

"Class starts in ten minutes. Make sure your room is set up."

"Yes, Ojii-sama." ((Grandfather.))

With the Masturis gone, Seiji entered the room where he taught his eight o'clock class. The room had filled very quickly in the few minutes he had spent talking to Tsubame-san, and several of the students were in groups at various parts of the room talking about themselves. So engrossed were they in their conversations that they did not see Seiji enter, and failed to quiet down and stand in form. Knowing that class did not start for another several minutes, he let them continue and instead knelt down on the mat, his back straight and his hands neatly folded on his lap.

He watched the students with some envy. As a child, there were very few people who would talk to a "demon eyed gaijin". It was not until junior high school that other students started to get to know him. The downside of that, however, was that girls started to notice him. Instead of a gaijin, he became an "exotic beauty". Almost overnight, blond and violet was the complexion of the perfect man. Seiji was a prompt, punctual individual, but there were times he would have to get to school over an hour early to avoid the mob-like behavior of the female gender. This of course was an indication that Seiji was a nerd to his kendo friends who did not believe in making the extra effort to study, instead focusing all their energy on seeing who the better fighter was. Seiji's polite corrections meant little to them until he became vice president of the kendo club. ((Gaijin means foreigner))

That changed a lot of things. The president, Akito, had been a fellow student at the Date dojo, and knew Seiji's merit better than anyone in school, and gave him a free hand to the kendo club.

Seiji inwardly smirked at the memory. At their first meeting, Akito announced that Seiji would be in charge of their practices while he took care of the meets. Many people were surprised at that, not wanting some smart-ass gaijin from a prominent family to show them what to do. Akito settled the matter by having an internal competition, in which Seiji, of course, won.

Having girls mob him was bad enough, but having the out and out adoration of the men was downright insulting. Still, Seiji bared it, and the next year took Akito's place as president when the upper classman graduated to high school.

Seiji exited his internal musings, his internal clock again asserting its accuracy. He looked up to the clock on the wall-one he knew students would often stare at in vain hopes to make it go faster-to see that it was precisely eight o'clock. Most of his ten year old students were kneeling as Seiji was, waiting for class to begin. However some were still chatting in the back of the room, oblivious of the time. Seiji stood, his students following suit, sans the chatters in back. He bowed to his class, and they again followed his motions, most of them smooth with practice. When he raised his blond head, he saw that the students in back still had to notice class had started.

Exhaling slowly, Seiji moved to the back of the room. The students parted slightly to let him pass, and many turned around to see what he would do. Seiji's European appearance always caused confusion for the beginner classes, because they did not know how Japanese he really was. He handled the situations with patience, and usually settled matters by showing the class some of the more advanced moves, to prove he was worth listening to. This class, however, he had been teaching for two years; and the students in back he knew very well. Hayama, Midoriko, and Tsukishiro. Midoriko was the problem; the other two just followed him.

Seiji stood there, waiting patiently for them to notice his presence. Hayama and Tsukishiro did almost immediately, and tried to bow and back away at the same time. Midoriko, however, kept laughing and talking.

"I still say that gaijin sensei of ours is a girl! Or maybe he swings the wrong way, do you know what I mean? There's no way someone that feminine could be a Date! I bet he was probably just adopted because the Date's were desperate for an heir. Some son he makes!"

The entire class, of course, heard this. Several of the students offered prayers up to Kami-sama to make Midoriko's death mercifully painless. It was a silent rule to NEVER talk about Seiji's coloring in front of him. He had never said anything about it, but it was at times like this when the students learned it. Midoriko, however, refused to acknowledge the rule. In fact, he even did all he could to bring it out, deliberately baiting Seiji.

"And another thing!" Midoriko said, still oblivious to Seiji's presence behind him or the frightful looks of Hayama and Tsukishiro. "He's not even that great at kendo! I could beat him anytime I wanted!"

"Could you?" Seiji asked quietly. He always strove to keep his voice quiet. To speak too sharply was to cause disrespect. So always, his ways were quiet and polite. But never were they in deference to anyone. Not even to his grandfather.

Midoriko swung around to see his sensei standing over him, his violet blue eyes narrow. At first he blinked, and then for a brief moment he showed fear. But the boy thought of something, and his green eyes became defiant. He stared openly at Seiji when he said, "Damn straight! Gaijin!"

Seiji nodded his head. "As you so wish, Midoriko-san." Then he turned to the class. "Minna-san, today's lesson will be slightly different then I had planned. Would you please follow me to the main hall?" Seiji bowed to them and left, not even bothering to check to see if they would follow. He knew that they would. On his way he passed his grandfather's classroom. He saw Seiji, and nodded, guessing as to what was going on. His mother had slipped into the dojo at some point and was teaching her class as well. She nodded. Only Yayoi's class was cancelled. Too bad, Seiji would have liked to know her opinion of what he was about to do.

Stepping into the main hall, Seiji picked out two bokken. Exiting to a storage room, he also pulled out the fighting masks and chest plates, along with the gloves used in proper matches. He reentered the main hall and to the green eyed Midoriko he handed one of the sets and a bokken. As the rest of the class gathered, Seiji motioned for them to take their seats. They knelt down at the edge of the training mat and waited, no one sure of what Seiji-sensei was planning. Even Midoriko showed signs of confusion. When things quieted down, Seiji held his bokken by his side like a seethed katana. He bowed to Midoriko. ((Bokken are wooden swords, common in kendo.))

"Midoriko-san. Your boast to be able to beat me I have, appropriately, taken as a challenge of skill. I would not insult you with a beginner's level shinai, and have given you the bokken as a symbol of my respect to your challenge. I would ask that we fight now, to see if your claim is indeed valid. I accept you challenge."

"MY challenge?" Midoriko cried. "You're the one demanding that I fight you!"

"I demand nothing. You have made a challenge and I have accepted it. You may refuse to fight, if you wish. However, proper etiquette dictates that such a refusal is the same as a defeat. What do you choose?"

"That's not fair! You're pulling some kind of gaijin trick!"

"I do nothing of the sort. I was born into the Date clan, Midoriko-san, and have been taught in all the proper ways of kendo. I am merely behaving accordingly. Surely you knew this would happen, otherwise you would not have challenged me."

"You're lying! You used some dirty gaijin trick. And what would you know about kendo, huh?"

"Fight me and find out, then, Midoriko-san. There is a reason why this dojo waits three years before students learn kendo. This is the lesson I will teach to the class. To you, I seek to prove to you once and for all that I am a Nihonjin and that I take insult to those who would call me otherwise. Now, you claim to be able to beat me, show me your skill then."

Midoriko, trapped by his own boast and his pride, raised the bokken clumsily, holding the hilt all wrong. "How do I know that you won't cheat?" he breathed.Nihonjin mean Japanese person

"If your proficiency in kendo is as strong as you claim, then you will easily point out where I have erred."

"How can I do that? I'll be too busy fighting you!"

"All experienced practitioners of kendo know when a mistake is being made. But if you wish, we may have an impartial judge." Seiji looked over to his students to discover that his grandfather and mother's classes had gathered to watch. Seiji ran his eyes over the crowd. "Sakamoto-san," he said. "I believe you have submitted to be a judge."

"I have, Seiji-sensei," the young man answered. He was a tall student from Makoto's class, with broad shoulders and small eyes. "I would be honored to judge the match you have proposed."

Seiji bowed to him deeply, his bokken still held by his side like a katana. Then he looked to the green eyed Midoriko. "Have you any more objections, Midoriko-san?"

"I don't wanna do this," he answered slowly. Behind the faceplate his face glistened in sweat, his hands shook with nerves, but his green eyes remained defiant. "I don't wanna hafta show you up to the entire dojo." Midoriko refused to give up his pride.

"Then, Midoriko-san, you should have thought of that before you sought to challenge me. This display is your doing, not mine. I have acted as any kendo practitioner would; however you seem to fail to realize this, despite your claims to be better in kendo that I. Now, shall this match of skill begin?"

Seiji bowed to Midoriko, beginning the match and thereby brooking no further argument. He stepped forward, entering proper fighting stance, and "drew" his bokken, holding it firmly in both hands. Sakamoto, the judge, nodded at the fluidity of the motion and turned to Midoriko. The boy tried clumsily to mimic the motions Seiji had made, still holding the bokken with unfamiliar hands. Seiji began to circle the ten-year-old boy, his steps light. Midoriko circled also, his feet unsure. He clearly had never held a shinai before, let alone the heavier wood of the bokken. His stance kept changing, altering between stances he had already learned to poor copies of those shown on anime and TV. Seiji knew that he could disqualify the boy with one strike, but he preferred to have the green-eyed youth to make the first move. The circling continued for several minutes. Finally Midoriko, his face still defiant, ran to Seiji with his bokken raised. The boy was fast, but not as fast as Seiji. He merely held his bokken forward, letting Midoriko run into the wooden sword. It hit squarely in the chest.

"Point, Seiji-sensei," Sakamoto said.

Midoriko huffed, striving to get air back into his lungs and got up. Those green eyes were now filled with rage. "Foreign dog," he spat in breathes. The boy grabbed the bokken he had dropped and gripped it.

"Midoriko, that's enough," Tsukishiro said from his place on the mat.

"That's right," Hayama added. "You don't want to get Seiji-sensei mad! He's supposed to go all hitokiri like on Rurouni Kenshin!"

Seiji inwardly winced at the comparison of him to an anime character. Only once had he entered a rage in front of his students, and the story of it still floated amongst the students. He swore to himself that he would never do so again.

"Urusei!" Midoriko shouted to his companions. ((Shut up))

He raised the bokken again and charged again. And Seiji let the boy walk into the bokken again.

"Point, Seiji-sensei."

"Mou. Just because you were adopted into a wealthy family, you think you can do anything you want. You can treat people however you want. Stuck up, high handed, arrogant, GAIJIN!" Midoriko stood again. "I HATE YOU!" The boy raised his bokken a final time and charged. He avoided running into Seiji's bokken, leaping to the side, and swung his wooden sword toward Seiji's ribs. However, Midoriko really didn't know any kendo. He would not have signed up to learn it, otherwise. Seiji easily blocked the strike; and then tapped him lightly on the chest.

"Point, Seiji-sensei. Winner, Seiji-sensei."

Many of the students "oo"ed and "aw"ed Seiji as he bowed to the enraged Midoriko. He turned and bowed to the judge, Sakamoto. The gasps from the three classes did not alert him to Midoriko's movements, the clumsy footsteps on the mat did. Seiji raised himself from the bow and turned to grab the bokken, pulling it out of the boy's grasp. Midoriko raised his foot, ready to kick Seiji. But the other hand raised and blocked the foot.

"Midoriko-san," Seiji said softly. The students did not hear him, only the boy did. "There is no need for this."

"There is," the green-eyed boy spat. "You don't understand, gaijin, but there is."

"What offense have I committed?"

"You were born!"

Seiji released the child, who threw off his chest plate, facemask, and gloves before storming out of the dojo. Seiji pursed his thin lips. The boy was a problem. For the two years that Seiji taught that boy, Midoriko refused to learn.

Seiji's grandfather and mother came up to him. "Are you alright?" Makoto asked.

"Hai."

"You are responsible for that boy," his grandfather said. "His misconduct is your responsibility."

"Hai," Seiji responded through clenched teeth. One would think that his grandfather would also take offense to Midoriko's insults. But no, it was his fault Seiji was insulted.

Seiji corrected that train of thought immediately. He really was responsible for the students he taught; that point was made very clear when he began teaching. Seiji could expel the green-eyed boy anytime he wished, but he did not. Why? Because Seiji could not understand why Midoriko hated gaijin so much, Seiji-sensei in particular.

Seiji looked to his students.

"Minna-san, class is still in session." He led the students back to his classroom and bowed to them. "Do you have any questions about that demonstration?"

Hayama raised his hand. "How come you were always bowing?"

"Kendo is an honorable and respectful sport, Hayama-san. You show respect to both your opponent and to the judge. Kendo itself is a practice of showing respect."

"Then why do you let nobody's come in and learn?"

"No person that we let in is a nobody. If a person is part of the wrong crowd, which I assume is your meaning, then we teach them honor and respect so that they may not be part of that wrong crowd. Or, if all else fails, to teach them how to control their anger."

"Then you're not doing a good job," Tsukishiro muttered under his breath.

Seiji bypassed the comment and answered questions for the remainder of the class.

The eight o'clock class finally let out, and the nine o'clock class went by with considerably fewer problems. Seiji had no ten o'clock or eleven o'clock class, and his grandfather had cancelled his ten and eleven classes to make time to sit down and cover finances with Seiji. Under normal circumstances, they would go over it in the afternoon, but the afternoon was considered full because of Yayoi and Kensuke. So, Seiji changed back into his clothes and locked the dojo before joining his grandfather in Mamoru's office.

His grandfather's office was large, with a rich oak desk with a painted trim. Behind it was a thick comfortable cushioned chair. This furniture was merely decoration, however, used only if a western guest were present in the room. Mamoru's work was always done on the low table at the far side of the room. The tatami were a mulberry color, in keeping with the rich wood of the desk and table. On the low table was a snack. Seiji knelt down to rice crackers. Green tea was already poured, and Seiji's grandfather sat there waiting for him, much the same way Seiji had waited for his father for breakfast.

"I am here, Ojii-sama."

"That you are, Seiji." He knelt down on the empty cushion and bowed to his grandfather. "Tell my how you will go about paying the bills for this dojo, Seiji."

Direct as always. Seiji took a deep breath. "I would first gather all the bills, examining what, exactly, they were for. I would then gather all the payments from our students and calculate how much that was. Were it enough, I would pay the bills accordingly, and were it not enough; I would pay only the most important bills."

Mamoru shook his head. "Not good enough. Bills are not that simple, Seiji. You should know better."

Seiji twitched ever so slightly, but showed no other outward signs of annoyance. "I apologize, Ojii-sama. My knowledge of billing is limited at best, and my previous statement was based on that small amount of knowledge."

"Then it is a good thing I decided to go over these bills with you. You would never make it on your own without my teachings."

Actually, Seiji suspected that he would do just fine on his own. He had good instincts about people and could always tell when he was being cheated. The first few months would be haphazard at best, but it was doubtful that Seiji would drive himself out of business, like his grandfather was implying.

"I bow to your wisdom, Ojii-sama."

"First of all, what types of bills do you think a dojo would have?"

Seiji paused to think of the answer. "Obviously bills on licenses and maintenance of the dojo, ordering the gi for the students, and of course taxes."

"You have the general idea, but you are missing something important. Insurance. Japan is nothing like America, but we must always take precautions. Especially since more and more Amerikajin are coming into this country. Those gaijin are sure to ruin us."

"I will be weary of their presence, Ojii-sama," Seiji said politely.

"Very good. Here is a standard bill for the dojo. I want you to explain everything on it."

Seiji accepted the paper and scanned its contents quickly before speaking.

"This is obviously a form for someone who has just recently joined. The number of weeks due is smaller than is normal. The names of the student-in this case students-are filled out as is the name of the guardian."

"Wrong." Mamoru stated flatly. "That person is the one who is paying the bills, not the one who is guardian. Rare as it is, sometime a person different than the parent or guardian pays us, and you must be aware of that."

"Wakarimasu, Ojii-sama," Seiji stated politely, bowing is head. "The amount charged is listed," he continued. "And so are any outstanding debts. There are none here, however. Also listed are the address of the payee and the address of the dojo." Seiji handed back the paper. ((I understand, grandfather.))

"You will become very familiar with those forms when you take over the dojo. Bills are sent out the first of every other month. Do you know how much income this dojo receives?"

"I would hope an adequate amount to pay our own bills and expenses. Perhaps a few million yen a month?"

"You are close. How much of that do you think goes to our own bills?"

"Knowing about how much we spend a month, perhaps three quarters of it?"

"It is good to know that all the yen we spent on your education was well spent. Your mathematical skills are adequate. Higher accuracy will be needed for the future, but for now you pass. Later I will expect you to know exactly how much we bring in and how much of it goes to our own payments."

Seiji bowed his head. He knew that he was very close to what the numbers actually were; otherwise his grandfather would not have said such… soft things. What Touma often said was true-knowledge is the route of all finance.

Similar series of questions and answers were thrown at Seiji, who answered to the best of his ability. Afterward, Mamoru unlocked a drawer and pulled out the entire financial folder for the dojo. Seiji was to look over it and ask if he had any questions; which in Mamoru's language meant "You better understand this by now or you'll be sent to the basement." Seiji wouldn't have been sent to the basement really, but the threat had always been implied even long after her had grown out of the punishment.

It was not that Seiji's grandfather was cruel; it was merely that he was strict. Sometimes Seiji thought that Mamoru was still living in the end of Meiji era of Japan, where everything was uncertain and a war was heavy on everyone's minds. Such old principles were continually pressed upon Seiji, who took them up reluctantly. Seiji had always been the type of person to speak his mind. Period, the end. To have to particularly state everything in polite rhetoric and merely imply his opinion grated on his nerves to no end. It was always etiquette that got him in trouble; and Mamoru was a stickler for etiquette.

It sometimes put a great strain on their relationship when Seiji was younger. Seiji wanted so desperately to state his opinion clearly, but his grandfather often refused to hear it until he said it politely. Sometimes, when Seiji was really mad, he would slip into a very rough manner of speaking just too great on everyone's nerves and make himself feel better.

When the finances were gone over, Mamoru took a deep breath, and Seiji wished desperately that his grandfather would allow a computer.

"With that over with, I want to take you to meet someone. He's an old friend of mine, so I expect you to be on your best behavior."

"Always, grandfather."

"I expect you to be ready within fifteen minutes. I will be outside."

"Hai, Ojii-sama." Seiji bowed to his grandfather and left the dojo. There was not really need for the fifteen minutes on his side. Mamoru was the one who needed the time to change out of his sweaty gi and into something nicer.

It was just after eleven, and with his mother and grandfather at the dojo and Satsuki at school, the house was empty. Seiji patted into his room and sat down. His dark slacks were tight around his knees, indicating that he was finally growing out of the pair. He had worn them since he was fourteen. They were big on him then; they had finally grown small. Uncertain what to do with the free time he strove to get comfortable. Thinking ahead, he knew that he would most likely be home in time for lunch with his mother. The afternoon was free up until perhaps five. Yayoi did not get home until six, but he knew that that was not always cast in stone. Assuming lunch was over by two, he had a few hours to kill. Perhaps he could go down to the tracks and see who was there.

Nodding at the decision, he continued. He knew that Akito would be there, and perhaps Osamu if the boy wasn't working. Not enough to race, but certainly enough to work together on an engine or two, and to see what the latest news was. Seiji had been a little out of touch lately because of the news of his sister. It would be good to catch up with everyone and see how they were doing. He wondered what they were all doing over the last two weeks. He had also meant to get in touch with the other Troopers. Touma had just sent him a letter, and Shin had written over a week ago. Seiji had started writing a few days ago, but Yayoi had come home to say that she was bringing home someone special to her. His mind was more focused on that than the Troopers.

It was interesting. He thought of the other Troopers just as much as he thought of his family. In a way, the Troopers were his family. Seiji was closer to them than even to his senpai Akito, who had looked after him and believed in him in school. He made sure to keep in close contact with all four of them. He even received an occasional letter from Kayura and the Masho. Touma was pushing everyone to switch over to email, and had even convinced Shin and Shuu of it. Ryo had said that he didn't have the yen to spend on an ISP, and Seiji didn't even have a computer. His grandfather never thought it was necessary and wouldn't hear about the subject. Seiji knew once he inherited the dojo, a computer would be his first purchase. Shin meanwhile was talking about how his mother needed a live in nurse. Shuu's letters were always pages long, explaining the exploits of his family and extended family. Ryo's letters were always short and to the point, and like the man himself, always positive. The thought of the four of them made Seiji smile. Maybe, once the Yayoi thing had settled down, he would invite everyone up and make a weekend of it.

Nodding again, Seiji stood. He looked at the clock and smirked. Fifteen minutes exactly. He padded out to the ganken. Instead of putting on his geta, he satisfied himself with a simple pair of sneakers and stepped out of the house. His grandfather, he saw, exited the dojo at the same time.

"Come," Mamoru stated. "I do not want us to be late."

"With you, Ojii-sama, that will never happen."

The subway station was only three blocks from their home, and the train ride took just under ten minutes before they were in the heart of Sendai. Stepping out into the tree lined streets; Mamoru paused to get his bearings.

"The shop is in walking distance," he muttered to himself, looking around again.

Seiji watched his grandfather carefully. Date Mamoru, getting senile? He never forgot anything, much to Seiji's constant annoyance, even in his advance years.

"Are you alright, Ojii-sama?"

"Just fine," Mamoru said, his tone frustrated. "I knew they were building in this area, but it could not have changed that much."

Seiji, at that moment, got very concerned. He had never seen his grandfather confused, at it was beyond his nature to get lost. Especially when en route to a person he had known most of his life. Seiji looked at his grandfather intently. Mamoru's eyes were clear, and his faculties seemed to be all about him. But Seiji watched anyway.

"Ah! There we go!" Mamoru finally stated. "They renamed that restaurant over there. Come, the shop is this way."

Seiji let out a silent sigh of relief and followed. The shop they were looking for was five blocks from the subway station. It had older style architecture, possibly early Meiji Era; Seiji could not be sure as he was not an architect, but he thought is was a good guess judging on what his grandfather had said on the train ride. Musashi Fujitako's grandfather had built the shop just before the Meiji Restoration and the fall of the Tokugawa regime. Sword repair became difficult, especially with the no sword laws that broke out later, but the Musashi family managed well despite that, looking after and repairing the sword of the richer families and sometimes training the heirs.

"Fujitako!"

"Mamoru!"

An old man, dressed in hakama, gi, and haori like Mamoru was, came to greet them with open arms.

"It's been weeks, you old man! Where've you been?"

"I have been preparing to meet my granddaughter Yayoi's special Kensuke."

"Oh? Finally getting out of the house, is she? She was always a smart girl, that one." Fujitako looked to Seiji. "How about you, boy? When will you break away from this disrespectful maniac?"

"I will do so when I see that I am able," Seiji replied politely. He liked Fujitako.

"Haha! That's my boy! Mamoru, keep you eye on him. Seiji is going places!"

"What he is going to do is to act as go between for you and me. He will be taking over the maintenance of the dojo's swords. You'll be seeing a lot of him."

Fujitako let out another hearty laugh. "No, I won't. Didn't you know? I retired!"

Mamoru blinked. Seiji smirked, watching his grandfather, for the first time, be shocked stupid.

"Pick your jaw up, old man! You look like a shattered sheath."

Mamoru blinked again and regained control of his voice. "What on earth made you retire, you old fool? You are still in your prime, with plenty of years on you! Do not go leaving me to deal with only children!"

"My niece is hardly a child, you know! She's had two children now, one of them following in her mother's footsteps."

"You're NEICE? Do not tell me you are letting a woman's small hands take care of the delicate work of-"

Fujitako raised a hand. "Now Mamoru, you old dog. Misao's hands are hardly little. They're bigger than mine, actually. S'what she gets from that Kenyajin mother of hers. I'll show you. Misao! Would you come in please?"

Seiji remembered Kenya. He wondered briefly what Naria and her brother Mukara were doing now.

The sliding sound of the shoji indicated the arrival of Fujitako's niece, and Seiji blinked when he saw her. She was tall, taller than anyone Seiji could think of off the top of his head was. Like Fujitako had said, her hands were large, and her complexion was darker than the average Japanese person, but not so dark that you automatically thought she was African. She looked exotic, with her deep eyes and midnight blue colored hair. Her age was only just beginning to show, laugh lines heavier than that of a young person. Misao wore a lavender colored kimono and gold striped obi, and her hair was braided, falling over her shoulder.

"You bellowed, uncle?" Rougher speech than Seiji was used to hearing from a woman, but it was light, jesting.

"Misao, this here is Date Seiji and his demonic Jii-san, Date Mamoru."

"Hey, there. Nice to see ya." She waved politely and then bowed more formally.

Seiji bowed stiffly. "It is indeed an honor to meet you. Ojii-sama has always related stories of you and your family."

It was Misao's turn to blink. "Wow. You're more polite than most of the guys who come into this shop. Didn't even stare at me, neither."

Seiji knew from personal experience that it was impolite to stare, and only looked at her.

"Ya, I guess you'd know about that. You're a 'pure' Nihonjin?"

"I am."

"Thought so. Couldn't be otherwise with that shape face and hair texture."

Seiji inclined his head politely. The rough manner of speech and manners threw him off, and he found he was unsure of how to react to her. On one part her empathy for his "gaijin" situation made him glad to know her. But her lack of respect confused him. Perhaps it was compensation for being considered a gaijin?

"Y'uncomfortable, Seiji?" Misao asked.

"I… will admit uncertainty in how to react towards you."

The dark skinned Misao laughed. "Boy, you're too polite. Don't beat around the bush. C'mon, let's let these two old men talk themselves out. I'll show you what you'll be doing when you come here." She stood quickly and left the room, leaving Seiji to hurry to catch up.

"Kaa-chan!" Two children ran into the hallway. The older, a boy was chasing after the younger, a girl. The four-year-old girl leapt up into her mother's arms and the eleven-year-old boy reached up to grab her. Misao was too tall, however, and lifted the girl high into the air.

"Seiji, these two monsters are my children," she said finally after several minutes of keeping the two from tearing the other apart. "Demons," she said to her children. "This is Date Seiji, grandson of Date Mamoru. Now what do you say?"

"Yoroshuku," said the boy. "I'm Keichi." ((Pleased to meet you.))

"Yoroshuku," said the girl. "I'm Kinomoto Sakura."

"No you're not!" said the boy. "That's just some anime character!"

The girl shook her head. "Mm-n! I'm Sakura, and Sakura wants to get all the Clow cards! Ne, Kaa-chan?"

"Of course you will," Misao said, winking to Seiji. "Why don't you see if you can go find one?"

"Yooooooooooooosha!" the little girl cried. She looked to her brother. "C'mon, Kero-chan! Let's go find the Clow Cards before that mean ol' Li does!" With that the little girl lowered herself from her mother and ran down the hall to the room from whence they came. Keichi followed after an apologetic bow.

Misao laughed brightly. "Her name's really Sakura," she explained. "Because of that she's convinced herself that she's THE Sakura. This way." Misao lead the way down the hall finally and entered a large room. "This's where we will do all our business. Most of our customers use the main room where those two old men are. But you Date's've been our customers since day one. That kinda loyalty gets special privileges, I think. Anyways, this is where I do my work. If I ain't in the main room ta greet ya, I'm in here workin'."

"Will I make regular visits, or only when a sword needs repairs?"

"You'll make regular visits. Some o'the swords you have're downright ancient. One of'em dates way back to the Heian Era. They don't make swords like that anymore. You're grandpa is quite the collector, and I've worked on almost all of them swords."

"I see. I thank you for giving me such honored treatment, and look forward to working with you in the future."

"Do you?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Do ya really want to work with me? Do ya really want to run the dojo? Do ya really want to take your grandpa's place?" Misao's light nature lowered, and she spoke very soberly. "I been able to get away with a lot. My ma an' I spent a lot o' time traveling. I been to America, France, just about everywhere in Africa from Kenya to South Africa to Egypt to Angola. I've found out that a lotta Japan's culture is based on duty and expectations. I ain't dissin' it; it's a damn good thing. But sometimes they take it way too far. I been hearing 'bout you for a while now. How the grand heir Date Seiji will continue the tradition and takin' your grandpa's place. I'm tellin' ya, it sure ain't easy to do what you want. It took me over five years to get my uncle convinced that I was good at fixin' swords. But I was able to do it. So I guess I'm askin' ya what you really wanna do."

"I…" Seiji paused, uncertain what to do. He had never met anyone quite like Misao. His anxiety towards women seemed to have disappeared around her, perhaps because she hardly acted like a woman, nor did she idolize him in the slightest. In fact, she seemed to see him for more than what he looked like or what he represented. She saw him for who he was. Only the other Troopers had every really seen him. They had often asked what he wanted to do, and he would answer automatically. This time, however, he was put on the spot, and he found himself thinking.

"I… I will admit to entertaining other ideas for my future. But when it comes right down to it, I think I want to take over the dojo."

Seiji felt a pull in his heart, and he realized, perhaps for the first time, how true his words actually were. As much as he loved racing; as much as he loved music; he loved the dojo even more. He loved teaching there, to watch the students grow and improve. Seiji was beginning to discover that he had a knack for making the students pay attention and to learn. The students honestly respected him for his talent, not for his family name.

Well, most of them. The face of the green-eyed Midoriko entered his mind. He would have to do something about that boy.

To the dark skinned Misao, he said, "It may have draw backs, and it may not have been my initial choice, but the more I learn about the art of running a dojo, the more I find that I like the work."

Misao nodded. "Y'know what you like. That's good. I think we'll get along quite well, Date Seiji."

"I hope so, Musashi Misao."

When they reentered the main room, Mamoru and Fujitaka were still talking. Seiji's grandfather said that he should go on ahead, and that Mamoru would take the next subway back to Sendai. Seiji hesitated momentarily, remembering the trouble he had with finding the shop, but Fujitako reassured the boy that he wouldn't let the old man kill himself in a fight. Nodding, Seiji went home alone, easily finding his way back and returning to the dojo.

No one was there, so he entered his home to the smell of teriyaki and tamagoyaki.

"Tadaima," he called. I'm home.

"Okairi nasai," his mother Makoto answered. Welcome home.

"Ojii-sama stayed behind to continue his conversation with Musashi-san. He informed me to come home ahead of him."

"I expected that," his mother replied. "With him gone and with Yayoi either in class or with Kensuke, we appear to have the place to ourselves." She placed still-warm plates on the low table and sat down, offering her son's plate first.

"Hahaue, it is a warm day today. If I am allowed the luxury, may we eat outside?"

Makoto smiled. "Of course such a luxury is allowed you, Seiji-san. Please find a blanket while I gather the foods."

"Hai, Hahaue." Seiji withdrew from the kitchen and entered his parent's room. He knew that they kept a picnic blanket in there somewhere, and he found it in the closet. Pulling it out, he hastily put on his geta and stepped outside.

Behind the Date household and dojo was a traditional garden. It was modest in comparison to other families that lived around the neighborhood, but to Seiji it was beautiful. A large sakura tree spread out over half of the yard, engulfing the small property in shade. Rocks had been compiled in a pleasing, Zen-like fashion at various parts of the yard, and the grass was a very green color this year. Seiji often practiced in the garden when the weather was nice. The warmth of the sun on any given day often stole him away from his shade-less room and outside, where he could enjoy the solar energy more thoroughly. Today, the day was warm, and the sun poked through the thickening clouds, creating brilliant streams of light.

Seiji spread out the blanket and placed a few small pebbles on each corner to prevent it from blowing away. The breeze was only slight, but one wanted to make sure. Seiji moved to reenter the house to see if he should help his mother, but a stream of light moved over him, and he paused, moved that the sun wanted to greet him. Seiji closed his eyes and raised his head, letting the warm rays pass through him and charge his entire internal ki. The morning sunrise flashed in his head, the golden orb amongst the clouded and colored sky. What a beautiful day this was! On days like this the Korin armor would work at its finest, if it still existed! The beauty of the day was marvelous, and Seiji found himself smiling despite himself as the thought ran through his mind and his entire being.

"You are in good spirits, Seiji-san."

Seiji turned to see that Makoto had already set up the lunch upon the picnic blanket and was waiting for him, her red kimono darker under the shade of the tree. The stream of light passed, and Seiji was again in the graying presence of the day. Breathing in deeply, Seiji walked back to under the tree and knelt down across from his mother.

"Itadakimasu." ((Literally, "Thank you for the food." But it translates to more of a "Bon appetite".))

The teriyaki was delicious, but the tamagoyaki was a little over done. The pair ate in relative silence, the only noise coming from the birds overhead and the occasional sound of a bike or car rushing by. Seiji let his mind drift as he ate lunch. The day was proving to be quite surprising. Between the incident with Midoriko and meeting Musashi Misao, he wondered just what his role in the dojo was. He was beginning to realize his like for the job. He no longer moved to open the dojo doors with dread, but with a neutral state of mind. He liked teaching the students who wanted to learn, but he found he had little patience with the new students who did not know his heritage or the upstarts like the green eyed Midoriko. He knew that such problems would occur, even persist. He knew that he would have to do jobs that he did not like, such as dealing with the finances or overbearing parents who thought they knew better.Teriyaki is a sauce, and tamagoyaki is fried eggs.

But then he would meet people like Misao, or the Matsuri sisters. Rumiko thought he was a demon, but he was able to show her that he was all right. And of Misao he did not know what to think. She grew up as he did, laughed at and jeered at for being a gaijin, but she grew up healthy despite it. She had a good sense of self and did not seem perturbed by her appearance and the reaction of others. Seiji still stiffened when even the well meaning brought up the topic of his looks. An upstart child did so, when Seiji was in bad humor to boot, and the students to still spread exaggerated rumors to the new comers of what will happen if you got Seiji-sensei mad. It was a reputation that he did not like.

But in some circumstances it served him well. His class thought that he was going to kill Midoriko, but instead he showed them how kendo etiquette was applied and gave them further incentive to study the art. When, angered, his cold eyes often drove people away, giving him the quiet he often desired when he was angry.

Seiji had a sudden urge to see his friends, his fellow Troopers. They could help him understand the thoughts running through his head. Touma would explain logically what his options were, listing the pros and cons of each choice. Shin would ask him how he would feel about each circumstance Touma would give, and then Shuu would ask him to spare with him, to "get a feel of how a future dojo sensei would fight". After all that was done, Ryo would give a story of someone he grew up with and then everything would be clear. Seiji would know his own mind better than he would were he to enter the deepest level of meditation.

"To what are you thinking?" his mother asked.

"Many things," Seiji answered. "The primary of which is my role in the dojo."

"You still debate on whether or not to inherit it? I thought we had gone through this before."

"We have. You and Ojii-sama feel that my fate has already been determined. I would like to think that I have a say in what my destiny is."

"Surely you do no think us so cruel, Seiji-san. You yourself have stated any number of times that you love kendo."

"I do, and I consider the idea of taking over the dojo very seriously. But please understand that I do have other interests. Music and racing are as important to me as kendo is, and I consider their possibilities as well as that of taking over after Ojii-sama."

"They would not be as lucrative, or as secure as running our dojo. We have run it since before the Meiji Restoration. It is a tradition."

"Then why must I be the one to succeed Ojii-sama? Yayoi clearly wants the position. You would have succeeded if I were not born."

Makoto took a deep breath and looked up to the half cloudy, half sunny sky above the canopy of leaves she sat under. Sunrays filtered though the tree leaves and illuminated her dark hair.

"Did I ever tell you that I, too, did not want to teach at the dojo?"

Seiji blinked.

"When I was much younger, I did not want to teach. I was good, and one of the few women in Sendai who knew how to handle a bokken. But my ideas were very different then those of Chichiue. My hopes were to become a teacher. Not of kendo, but of literature and history. It is and has always been one of my passions. When I was your age and younger, I hated teaching at the dojo. The children-all boys-laughed at a woman holding a bokken. The older ones leered at me and often tried to corner me when I was alone. We had another teacher then, and he would often try to take me, either in practice or in a more suggestive manner."

Seiji bristled. A fellow teacher would dare try to make a pass at her? Without her consent?

"Do not think so negatively. It was to be expected. As I said, I was one of the first women teachers of kendo. Their actions made me all the more resolute in showing them that I was better than they were. I became a very brash young girl, Seiji-san. I spoke rudely and listened to no one. No even Chichiue could make me do what he wanted. The consistent leers and jokes made upon my person made me become a very ugly young girl.

"But then something very special happened. A young man signed up to one of my classes. He was gangly, awkward, and entirely too sure of himself for my tastes. His moves were clumsy; it was obvious that he had never performed any kind of physical activity before hand. My grandfather forced me to become his personal trainer. Imagine my frustration when he would fail miserably at every exercise I put before him and then laugh about it. Despite my criticism of this boy, however, he never spoke negatively of me. On the contrary, somewhere along the way he became quite an admirer of mine. This fact was totally lost to me, however.

"One day, I finally gave up and told him that it was impossible for a gangly youth such as him to learn the fine art of kendo."

"How did he react to that?"

"He laughed."

"What?"

"He laughed," Makoto repeated. A small smile appeared on her face as she remembered the encounter. "He gave the most honest, sincere laugh that I have ever heard. Then he looked at me with serious eyes and asked me whether or not I had heard the same thing told to me. I believe it was the first time I was ever struck speechless. Thankfully, such an occurrence had not happened since. But I must admit, I must have looked very stupid, standing there gaping at this tall, gangly boy who could not do anything I told him. But his question had a very true answer. Many people, from my students to my fellow sensei to the ever-implied indications of Chichiue thought that I could not become a kendo instructor.

"That was when I realized something. I had done what I had done in order to prove everyone wrong, but to my astonishment I was merely proving him or her right. My rough speech and lack of manners insulted the kendo art and my love for it. My lack of respect to even my students gave them no cause to respect me, and that was why they could not take me seriously; because I was not taking me seriously. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Seiji paused before he answered. "You are saying that your own goals and desires got in the way of your teaching kendo."

"It is a lesson that I must sometimes still learn. It is why I still teach kendo. There are times when I get so wrapped up in myself that I loose sight of kendo and what it does and what it represents. I must sometimes remember that gangly boy asking me if a person ever told me that I could not do something, and remember that that person is often I."

Makoto took a breath, sipping her tea and savoring the taste. The continually graying sky seemed to lighten, if only for a moment, casting one more ray of sun down on Seiji's mother to emphasize her point, before becoming completely overcast with clouds. She gazed at her son, her deep eyes seeming to bore into him.

"I do not think that my lesson is the same as your lesson. But I wanted you to know that you are not alone in your opinions and feelings. I once shared them and I know what you are going through, Seiji-san. You are merely too courteous to express yourself. As much as I might wish otherwise, what Chichiue and I want for you should not apply in your decision. We will support any career you undertake, and should you so wish, Yayoi will inherit the dojo when Chichiue passes on."

Seiji's mother stood slowly, her kimono a darker red in the poor light.

"The sun's rays no longer support us; I suggest we go inside before there is rain." She gathered the dishes and walked lightly back into the house, then returned and began to fold up the blanket as Seiji stood to help her.

"Hahaue," he started, before pausing.

"Hai, Seiji-san?"

"A… Arigatoo gozaimasu. Thank you for sharing your lessons with me."

"You are most welcome, Seiji-san."

"What… What ever happened to the boy?"

"The boy?"

"The gangly youth who made you realize so much."

"Oh, him. He married me."

"Hahaue!"

Makoto smiled as she put the dishes into the sink to be washed. Then she turned to her son and kissed his forehead. "It is not an easy choice to make, Seiji-san. I speak from experience. But it is not one to be made merely to spite someone. That I also say from experience." She held Seiji's head in her hand, still smiling. "You are such a beautiful boy. You turned out so well that I am bursting with pride. You are still thinking, and that is better than I ever did as a child. Take your time. Chichiue still has many years on him yet, and you have the time to think about it."

Did he? Seiji thought back to when his grandfather could not find his old friend's home. Were his faculties beginning to wane? Mamoru may have many years left to live, but what if his mind began to go? If he became incapable of running the dojo, then Seiji would be forced into the job without even a choice. It would be expected of him to do so in his grandfather's steed. Such was the tradition. When a Date had to step down, then the next in line was required to take over. What would he do then?

Seiji needed to get out of the house. He needed time to think in his own terms without the opinions of his mother or grandfather or anyone else. Seiji went into his room and took out his raincoat. He did not think it would rain for a few more hours yet, but it was better to be safe.

"Hahaue, I had hoped to go to the tracks. I will not be more than a few hours."

"Of course, Seiji-san. Say hello to Akito-san for me. He was always a prize student."

Seiji put on his sneakers in the ganken and bowed to his mother. "Itekimasu." ((I'm leaving now.))

"Iterashai, Seiji-san." ((Have fun.))

Seiji left his house and walked briskly to the subway station where he bought his tickets. While in the underground train he took the time to gather his thoughts. He was beginning to sound like Touma, overanalyzing a simple situation of not being able to get one's bearings. However, Seiji's grandfather had never done that before. Even if he just forgot which direction to go, it was hardly indicative to some horrible disease or frailty. His grandfather was merely showing his age.

At least, that was what Seiji hoped.

He shook his head finally and gave up. Brooding about his concerns would do him no good. It was an hour's ride to the tracks, so Seiji closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting his senses withdraw into himself until he could no longer hear the sounds around him. The baby crying, or the couple cooing, the newspaper turning, or the engine of the train all faded away. Even the rocking of the car he was in no longer registered. He could only sense himself. Seiji carefully examined his internal ki, noticing that it was noticeable tighter and more worried than in the morning when he had watched the sunrise, or when he had relaxed while performing his katas, or even when he was listening to the story his mother had related about her lessons of life. Seiji focused on his tightness and tried to smooth it out, letting go of the negative ki that had begun to enter into him and to accept that which decided to stay.

By the time his stop was called out, Seiji had calmed about half of himself, and felt all the better for it. Stepping out of the car, he walked in long strides out of the subway station and into the suburbs outside of Sendai.

The sky had darkened considerably in the hour's ride, and Seiji was glad he had decided to wear his dark raincoat.

The racetracks were a short walk from the station, and it was under fifteen minutes before Seiji stepped out onto the tracks. Predictably, there was already a small group of people in the pit stop, surrounding a car. As he approached, Seiji saw that, as expected, Osamu was in the driver's seat, making wild comments about the performance of the vehicle. Akito was standing with the ever-greasy Takato over the engine, exchanging specs and comparing notes. Oddly enough, there was a girl there as well.

"Konnichi wa," he called out.

"Ah! Seiji!" Akito called out, beckoning him to come closer.

"Date! Where've you been?" called out the stained Takato. The youth picked up a filthy rag and began wiping his black hands, only to succeed in smearing the grease and filth further.

"I apologize for not coming sooner. I had to deal with my nee-san dropping a bomb shell."

"Oh?" Akito asked. "Don't tell me she went and dropped a fiancé on you or something."

"You are actually quite correct. It would appear that nee-san decided to bring him home for inspection."

"That must have taken her a while to finally pull off. You know that you're the one who's essentially inspecting him."

"And Ojii-sama, and Hahaue, and Chichiue, and Satsuki."

"Oh, sure," Akito said, moving closer to his friend. "But you're the future head of the family, right? You're the one who has to accept him. I should know. I had to do the same thing when my little sister wanted to get married."

"Fujiko wanted to get married?"

"Well, she was only six at the time. But when she brought home that poor boy to be accepted into the family, I was the one who ended up judging him. Otou-san said that it was my job as future head of the family. In fact, he still says it every time Fujiko-chan decides to bring someone home."

Seiji nodded. "She seems very intent to get married."

Akito gave an exaggerated sigh. "You have no idea, Seiji. She thinks every boy who's nice to her is 'the one'. It's only gotten worse since she went to high school. I can't wait for her to graduate, and then I can tell her to wait until she's serious about someone before she brings him home."

"He'll regret that," said the filthy Takato. "Then the same thing that's happening to you will happen to him."

"Well, good," said Akito. "Then I'll know that she's serious."

"Hey, guys," Osamu said from the driver's seat of the car. "I thought I came here so that you could admire this baby!"

"It would help if you told us what it was," said the girl.

"I told you! It's an American car. A Ford or something."

Takato shook his head. "For all your self proclaimed knowledge, you can be very dense sometimes." Takato slammed the hood of the car and sat on it, oblivious to the grease smears he was leaving on the car. "This is a Mustang, a GT 500 Cobra. You don't get cars like these without paying an arm and a leg. This is one of those power cars of the sixties. Don't you ever read manga from Sonoda Kenichi?"

"Yeah," Osamu said indignantly. "I have every issue of Exxaxion."

"You should've started collecting earlier," Takato pointed out. "Pick up Gunsmith Cats sometime. About the only thing this baby is missing is the racer stripe; otherwise it would be a dead ringer or Rally Vincent's car."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Children and toys," she muttered.

Seiji felt his teeth clench at the comment, but the others seemed oblivious to the remark as the continued to try and convince Osamu to let them drive the car.

"I do not believe we have been properly introduced. I am Date Seiji. Hajimashite." ((Pleased to meet you))

"Hanagawa. Call me Hana, everybody else does. I'm that grease rat's older sister."

Seiji looked to the dirt covered Takato, noticing for the first time that the he and Hanagawa shared the same unruly hair and broad shoulders. "I see the resemblance," he said slowly.

The girl shrugged and pulled out a cigarette. "That's it for us. He only dragged me down here to show me where he worked. I leave in a half and hour." She lit the cigarette and took a long drag. As she blew out the smoke she looked at Seiji for the first time.

Seiji felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, a sensation he had become very familiar with as the girl, easily five years his senior, gazed at him with hungry eyes. An unattractive smile crossed her face as she gave Seiji the once over.

"So tell me, where are you from?"

"My family runs a dojo in Sendai," he said politely, already feeling his nerves tense.

"Really, so you know how to defend yourself?"

"… I do," he said after a pause.

"You speak Japanese very well," she said.

"That would be because I was born and raised here." The polite manner of his speech masked the irritation at once again having to go through a woman-no, a girl, take a fancy to him and to assume he was a foreigner, a gaijin.

"Then where are your parents from?"

"My family has lived in Sendai for many generations. One of my ancestors was Date Masumane, the One-Eyed Dragon."

"Impressive," she said, her voice lowering. "You'll have to tell me all about him."

Seiji wanted to scream. This was the first time a girl had used his heritage as a way to pick him up. He resented the underlying insult and bypassed a reply by instead focusing his attentions to Akito and his friends.

"…Are you sure I can't take her out for a spin?" Osamu was asking.

"I would not advise it," Seiji interjected, throwing a glance to the sky. "I suspect that it will rain within a half hour or so, and it would be too dangerous."

"Yeah," Akito said. "Especially with your driving record."

"Hey!" Osamu said. Then he turned pleading eyes to Takato. "I can go, can't I?"

The greasy man shook his head. "No way. If Seiji says it's gonna rain, it's gonna rain. Besides, if you take it out unsupervised and something happens, then I'm gonna be responsible."

"And Kami-sama forbid he should loose his job here," muttered Hanagawa under her breath.

"Look, guys, it's only a lap or two; I'll be done before it rains, honest! C'mon Takato, you've been working here for five years; you can be supervisor! Please?" Osamu gave his best impression of a shojo anime character angsting.

"Let him drive," Hanagawa said. "Let's see if he's a great has he's been claiming since he got here. An hour ago."

"Yeah!" Osamu shouted, giving a victory sign. "I knew you would understand. So, Hana-chan, do you want to ride shotgun with me?" He gave a downright evil smile. "You could handle the emergency break, should it come up."

"He's so subtle, isn't he?" Hanagawa said in a husky voice to Seiji. "He has no idea how annoying he is; does he?"

"Aw," Osamu said as he turned on the engine. "You love it and you know it."

Hanagawa wrapped her arms around Seiji's elbow after taking another drag of her almost gone cigarette. "I never said anything of the sort!" she whined, her voice too high for her age and appearance. She then turned to Seiji with large eyes. "Neeeeeeee, Seiji-kun, save me from the lecher, please?"

Seiji resisted the urge to throw up the meal his mother had cooked for him. Subtlety was obviously not her strong point. "You are mistaken," he answered politely. "I have never known Osamu-san to be anything but a gentleman to any girl he is attracted to. He fortunately only acts like a hentai." ((pervert))

"Seiji!" Osamu said from the driver's seat of the Mustang. "Don't go ruining my image like that!"

Takato and Akito merely laughed. "You didn't have an image to begin with!"

"Mou," Osamu said, making a face. He gunned the engine and took off down the track, speeding around one of the turns.

"Hey!" the greasy Takato shouted. "I never said you could race yet! Come back before my manager comes out and kills me!"

Akito shook his head. "Idiot. No sense at all. It's starting to rain, too."

It was. The very lightest of showers was beginning to fall, dampening everyone's shirts and coats as the asphalt of the race track started to darken.

"Mou!" cried Hanagawa, still clutching Seiji. "I'm getting soaked! Seiji-kun?" her voice again lowered and became husky. "You'll dry me off, ne? Seiji-kun? Or will you make me wetter?"

That was it. Osamu was known for not being very subtle to a girl he liked, but he never got anywhere. Hanagawa wasn't going to get anywhere either. It was bad enough that she tried to use Seiji's ancestor as a come on and called him "Seiji-kun", but blatantly making herself available to him was crude, low, and trashy. Seiji forcibly pried her hand off his arm and moved over to Akito.

"Seiji-kun, what's the matter?"

"I must politely decline," he said in a slow, measured voice. "I have no interest in what you have to offer, and I do not appreciate such actions upon my person. I respectfully request that you refrain from further comments when in my presence and no longer disturb me with such talk."

Takato looked at his sister with disgust. "I see you haven't changed since you went to live with mom," he said bitterly. "I'm sorry I can't send you on the next train to Hokkaido."

Hanagawa lit another cigarette. "'Tou-chan' would never allow it."

"That's too bad," Takato replied. "I try very hard not to associate with people like you."

"Hey," the ever calm Akito said. "Ease off, guys. Hana-san, you could have refused to come here. Takato, you didn't have to invite her. And I don't care if you father expected it, or forced it, or whatever. You could have gone along and then split up when he let you out of his sight."

The brother and sister looked at each other, and then looked away. Osamu's car zoomed past the quartet and started the second lap as the rain started to get heavier. The silence reined for a few minutes as they watch him drive.

"Arigatoo," Seiji said under his breath to Akito, the rain drowning out his voice to the siblings.

"You forget that I was your partner when I learned kendo at your dojo. I know when you're out of your place, especially for the ladies. I can't tell you how many girls in high school asked me to give you love letters. Some of the excuses I had to come up with…"

Seiji raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Akito was like that sometimes. He had always supported Seiji when he was growing up, had been a good friend. Seiji considered Akito his best friend outside of the Troopers, sometimes just as close, like right now. Akito did things, shielded him from the girls, organized that kendo competition to show off Seiji's skills and, most of all, Akito never asked about his disappearance during the war with Arago. He had come close once, when Seiji had just come home. He had rushed over from across Sendai, on bike. Seiji would never forget the site. The ever calm Akito standing in the doorway, panting and out of breathe, staring at Seiji like he was a ghost or something.

Then he had stopped, and smiled.

"I thought friends always knew where friends were," he had said, his face a picture of relief.

Seiji was still numb from the first battle. He had gone through many trials and many tribulations, had even experience his own death and rebirth. He had been dazed at best, and more than shocked to see Akito anything other than calm. His response had not been the best, but under the circumstances he could not think of anything better. Seiji had replied, "You always know where I am. You merely do not always realize it."

Akito's relieved face had turned to something of puzzlement, and Seiji knew he had erred. But how did one tell his family let alone his best friend that he was given an ancient yoroi with vast spiritual powers in order to fight another dimensional demon floating head that in actuality created the yoroi he had worn when he helped defeated him? Life was not simple, and Seiji did not know how to correct the situation.

Seiji must have somehow showed his confusion, because Akito's smile broadened, and all puzzlement was erased from his face.

"So da. So da na. Sorry for being so stupid." ((Ya. Ya you're right.))

Seiji in turn smiled. "You have no need to apologize. It is I who should apologize for not being clear."

"You need only be clear when you feel that you can."

Seiji would never forget that one moment. It was probably one of the defining moments of his life. There were many defining moments during the time in his life when he wore the Korin yoroi. But this always stood out in his mind. He had said something in a daze, not fully aware of what he said or how his reply could affect someone. However, what he had said defined his friendship with Akito. He always had a sense of where he was and visa versa. The pair could always feel each other out and sense when to back off or but in. Akito was always there for Seiji and Seiji was always there for Akito.

"Arigatoo," Seiji said again.

Akito looked at Seiji, but then smiled. "That's what friends are for."

At that moment, Seiji made a decision. "I have some other friends that I would like you to meet. I plan to have them come over after this problem with my sister."

"You met your friends in Tokyo, ne?"

"Hai. So desu. It is past time I told you what happened during that time. I am not sure how much of it you will believe, but you of all people have the right to know."

Osamu pulled in, having finished his go at the tracks. The Cobra splashed water from a puddle onto Akito, Seiji, and Takato and his sister. Hanagawa gave an annoyed cry.

"Takato, I HATE YOU! I hate Sendai! I hate your friends; I hate you, I hate EVERYTHING! I was happy in Hokkaido, and Tou-chan had to convince Hahaue to drag me down here for family time! Why was I ever given a dirty little brother like you? All you do is spend time with your stupid cars and your stupid friends and your stupid tracks and your stupid engines! I HATE STUPID JERKS LIKE YOU!"

"You're a fine one to talk, Hana!" Takato replied his dirty face twisted in anger. "You're the one who sided with mom even after finding out she was cheating on Tou-san. You can be shallow and narrow minded and cheap all you want to me, but leave my friends out of this! They're good people, better than you, and you have no right to talk to them like that! Kisama!" ((Literally, "You!" translated as "Bitch!"))

Seiji stepped forward.

"I believe that is more than enough." He put a hand on the filthy Takato and offered a warm smile. "Thank you for your defense," he said softly to him. Then Seiji turned to the equally dirty, if in a different way, Hanagawa. "To you, I say that this is not the time for a family argument. Whatever differences you have between yourself and Takato should be discussed in private, not in public where you put anyone who can hear you in an awkward and unwanted position. That is discourteous and puts shame upon you. If you find this place so disgusting, I point out that, like my friend Akito had mentioned, you could have left at anytime. However, now I must ask you to leave, lest you bring further shame upon yourself."

"Shame has nothing to do with how I feel," Hana spat. Then her mouth curled into a smile. "But a gaijin like you would never understand."

The rain suddenly turned heavy, soaking everyone on the race tracks. Seiji's violet eyes narrowed, and both could be seen. Osamu and Akito instinctively backed away from the site. Takato would have were he not so mad at his sister.

"Hanagawa-san. I will ask you once more. Leave." Seiji's voice was quiet, polite. There was no threat in anything he had said. However the threat was given, very clearly. Loud enough that even Hanagawa realized she had gone too far.

"You wouldn't dare."

Takato picked up where Seiji left off. "You obviously haven't seen him or Akito practice kendo." A rude smile crossed his face. "And even if they don't do anything. I will."

Hana gave a great huff and then stomped off into the rain, muttering to herself.

A great sigh of relief passed though the four young men.

"That was scary!" Osamu cried. "I thought Seiji was really gonna kick her out of here."

"He wouldn't have," Akito said. "But had she said anything else, he might have."

"I'm sorry you had to see all of that," Takato said, the raining slowly washing off the grease and dirt that had built up in his day of work.

"We are sorry that you have so shallow a sister," Seiji replied. "I was not even aware that your parents were divorced."

"I don't really like to brag about it," Takato said as he put a nervous hand behind his head. "It was a few years ago, and it was really messy, and the story's a little to long to get into right now." Takato laughed. "With the rain, I guess I have to really get working inside. I guess that about wraps it up for the day. I'm sorry to end it on such a bad note."

Akito shook his head. "It wasn't a bad day. We learned something about you. You are fiercely defensive of those you care about. It is a good quality." Akito put his hand on Takato's shoulder. "Ja, na." ((See you))

"… I better get this Mustang Cobra out of here before my parents find out I took it. Ja!"

Seiji didn't say anything. He merely looked at the now soaked Takato for a long moment, then nodded and left. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw the greasy boy pick up his tools and go behind the stands, were the garage was.

The hour train ride seemed very long. When he came home his body was exhausted, yet he could not bring himself to sit still. With all that had happened in one day, from the confrontation with Midoriko to the meeting of the Masturi sisters and Musashi Misao, to the discussion with his mother to the event at the tracks, Seiji wasn't sure he had the emotional energy to meet Kensuke-san.

"Nii-chan!"

Perfect timing.

Satsuki ran up to him. "Nii-chan, you're soaked! Was it raining at the tracks?"

"Hai; and it seems to have followed me home."

"How come you didn't have your umbrella?"

"I had thought that I would not be in the rain long. I was mistaken."

"Aa. So."

"Are your friends still here?"

"No, they just left." Satsuki helped Seiji out of his coat. "Kaa-san is helping Jii-san clean up the dojo since Ken-chan is coming over. Do you need any help with anything? I better get some other clothes for you. Jii-san and Kaa-san want us all to look our best. They even got a kimono out for me. Like I'm going to wear it."

Seiji openly smirked despite himself, at the thought of his little sister trying to put on a kimono. "Should you decide otherwise, I would be glad to help."

"Hentai. You just want to see me in my underwear." ((Pervert .))

Seiji raised an eyebrow. "You forget that I am no longer a teenager. I do not-and indecently never have-take pleasure in such activities. You seem to forget my fan clubs in high school. Beside, I am your Nii-chan. I have seen you in your underwear many times."

"Nii-chan. You're taking me seriously again."

"Oh. Sumimasen." ((Forgive me))

Satsuki laughed. "You're still taking me seriously! Come on. If you can help me change, then I can help you change."

Seiji allowed himself to smile and followed his little sister to his room.

"So how has your day been?"

"Long," Seiji answered. "I have come through several confrontations and surprises, and the most important part of the day has not arrived yet."

"The same thing happened to me," Satsuki said. "My friends got into this huge argument today at lunch over the stupidest thing. Naoko and Megumi were talking about weddings of all things, going on and on about what type of wedding dresses they want and how they want their ceremony. Then Tetsuro had to go and say it was stupid, that he was never getting married. Then Megumi started cuddling up to him and making nice just to make him blush and say yes, he might get married. But then Ayumi stepped in and said some horrible stuff about weddings, which made Naoko and Megumi furious. Tetsuro joined Ayumi to make himself feel better, and everything degenerated from there. I tried to stop it, but instead somehow I got dragged into it. It was horrible."

Seiji nodded at he pulled off his shirt. Despite herself, Satsuki turned around and opened her older brother's closet, digging around and pulling out a deep blue hakama and white gi. Not skipping a beat, she tossed them over a head and, with uncanny aim, the clothes landed on his head.

"Very good, Satsuki."

"I try hard."

"What else happened during your strenuous day?"

"Well, I brought everybody home to show them some of the carvings I've done, and to just hang out. But nobody was talking to anybody until Megumi thought she'd settle everything by watching this stupid anime called Wedding Peach. These three girls go around wasting valuable Maho Shojo transformation sequences to change into wedding dresses and defeat their enemies using love-love waves. It was pure torture watching the first two volumes. Give me Nurse Angel Ririko any day." Satsuki gave an exasperated sigh.

"I see you day has been very hard on you."

"No kidding! With all this talk about wedding and how bad everything's turned out, I don't know how I'm going to react when Ken-chan shows up."

"I empathize with your position. I have little to no energy to face Kensuke-san today."

Seiji heard Satsuki gasp. "My mighty Nii-chan, the heir of the Date clan, the prize of the Date family, doesn't have the energy to face one dinky little fiancé? You must have had a bad day!"

Seiji, fully changed, turned to his little sister. "I would not call it a bad day so much a long day." The looser clothing made Seiji feel lighter and less constricted. He could never understand how some of the clothing that Westerners wore could feasibly be considered comfortable. Seiji cocked his head from side to side, stretching and pulling at his tight muscles. He would have to remedy that before Yayoi came home. But first thing was first.

"I believe it is your turn to change?"

Satsuki's head fell. "And here I was hoping you'd forget." Then her face lit up. "Ah! I know! You can help Kaa-san and Jii-san to clean the dojo."

Seiji just smiled. "Nice try."

Satsuki's head fell again.

"Fine. Come on."

Satsuki's room was perhaps the least formal of the entire house. Posters of different idols and the host of the TV show "English Please" hung on the walls along with different art projects that she worked on when she was younger. Satsuki was hardly neat, and her different carpentry projects were scattered across the floor, along with articles of clothing that came from either her or Seiji's closet. The school uniform she had changed into after having breakfast in the outfit she wore now hung wrinkled on a hanger next to another hangar that held the kimono she was supposed to change into.

The kimono was covered in a stylized sakura design against a pale lavender cloth. Her obi was the same shade of lavender with a black stripe in the middle. Satsuki stared at it as if it were a demon. "Remind me why I'm about to put this on?"

Seiji grinned again. "Because we need to impress Kensuke-san as much he needs to impress us."

"Nii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan," Satsuki whined, causing Seiji to twitch slightly as she began to undress. "Nee-chan met him in medical school, remember? Why does he have to impress us?"

"Just because Kensuke-san is also studying to become a doctor does not mean that he is not proper for Yayoi-onee-sama. That is why families always interview the soon to be in-law. Even the Amerika-jin do that."

Satsuki pulled on the first layer of her kimono before saying, "I still think it's stupid. I mean, they're gonna get married whether or not we approve of them or not. They love each other, isn't that enough?"

"Yes, it is. However, there is also the consideration of who marries into what family. Kensuke-san wishes to take our name, and we must be willing to consider him a Date as well as an in-law. If not, then Yayoi-onee-sama must marry into his family, and she has already hinted that he is of lesser income than us. It would be easier for him to change names than for us, as it is beneficial on all sides. Kensuke-san would remove a significant financial burden from his parents and we would continue to be blessed by Yayoi-onee-sama's wonderful personality."

"Why, Nii-chan," Satsuki said as she placed the last layer of her kimono on. "I do believe you were sarcastic!"

Seiji openly smiled. "Please keep that a secret. I would hate to ruin my reputation of an overly serious, overly Japanese gaijin."

Satsuki closed each layer of kimono over herself, and let Seiji hold everything closed as she reached for the obi. She reached behind her to tie it, but found she did not have the dexterity to do so. So she and Seiji switched positions; she held the kimono together as Seiji knotted the obi into a simple bow. Then Satsuki stepped back and turned around.

"You look beautiful." And she did. "You should wear a kimono more often."

Satsuki merely stuck her tongue out at him.

"I have to get supper ready. Do you want to help with that too?"

Seiji shook his head. "I would like to take the time to gain balance of myself again. I would not wish to disappoint Kensuke-san."

"Whatever." With that, Satsuki pounded out of her room and into the kitchen as Seiji once again made his way to his room. He placed a tatami under the window and took out his bamboo flute.

For the longest time, he had played a bamboo flute that belonged to his grandfather. However, when he turned fifteen, a bamboo flute had been one of his birthday presents, along with his very own sword. The sword was kept in his room, the most cherished possession in it, and his flute not far behind. He gazed at the worn bamboo, aged with use and with care; it gave the purest of sounds, better than any flutes he had ever played. Seiji often wondered if the sound came from the flute or from him.

One last gaze and he lifted the flute to his lips. The silvery sound filled the room and almost automatically, Seiji's tension built up from the day seemed to drift away, seeming almost insignificant. Slowly, the bamboo flute began to fill him, creeping in at first, calming his mind and bringing his senses to a sharper and more accurate edge. It was common for him to enter such a meditative state when he played. He seemed to become one with the flute, and his family often told him that the music he played, created on the spot to match whatever mood he was in, was the most relaxing that any of them had ever heard. Even his tight lipped grandfather had to concede the point, proving his talent.

His thoughts drifted as he the music continued to enter into him. The topic that continued to come up during the day was the dojo. Even the trouble at the tracks dealt in a subtle way with the dojo. Hanagawa had thought nothing of him or of his heritage-calling him a gaijin, and that was an insult to him. It was a repeated problem in his life. People did not believe that he was an honest Nihon-jin, now matter how much he acted like one. His fellow Troopers often said that he was more Japanese than any Japanese person they knew. People thinking of him as a foreigner often had a lower opinion of him, making him look like a fake or an imposter; and often people would try to bring points of error to his attention, as if he didn't know any better. Direct these low thoughts to the idea of him running the dojo, and suddenly he could not perform the task.

That thought reminded him of the story his mother had told. People had thought that she could not teach at the dojo, let alone run it. She had gotten angry and became a gruff person, hardly honorable and unbecoming of a member of the Date family. However, Seiji did not let himself be anything other then Japanese. The traditional raising of his family made him enjoy such things, and he had to admit that sometimes he took a morbid pleasure in proving people wrong. But more often than not he did nothing to such insults, saying nothing and leaving the matter well enough alone.

That did not stop it from hurting him though; and the resentment that built up from such low opinions could often drive him into a rage. He entered such a rage in front of the students once, and the repercussions still reverberated across the dojo. It would hardly do if he wanted to take over the dojo.

Did Seiji want to take over the dojo? The question reasserted itself in his mind as the mood of the flute changed. The events of the day brought about several mixed emotions, some of which he was not even aware of. He hated not knowing of himself. It was not knowing himself that had nearly cost him several times in his fight with Arago. Even after a lifetime of meditation he did not know his own mind enough to make a decision like what he wanted to do with his life.

Then he remembered a Buddhist story he had been told. A mighty emperor heard that a pious and learned monk was coming to his kingdom. The emperor wanted to learn from the wise man, and upon the monks arrival invited him to his palace. The emperor gave the ancient and holy monk a fine meal and the best entertainment he could find, and after such he asked the monk a burning question. "Holy one," he asked. "What is self?"

The wrinkled and holy monk sipped some of the fine tea presented him and answered, "I don't know".

Seiji admonished himself. Life was a continual learning process. A mere twenty years was not enough for Seiji to know his own mind; and what he knew could easily change as he himself changed. Look at his two decades of life. When he was a boy he was defiant, his eyes hard and refusing to lower. He had hated etiquette and rules. Now he thrived on them. The trial he had gone through as a Samurai Trooper, from fighting Arago to the torture of New York to traveling to Africa to loosing his armor. Each battle brought about a new part of Seiji, made him learn a new thing about himself.

Even now Seiji was learning something about himself. The music was now completely absorbed in his system, and most likely the room and even the whole house if he chose to extend his perceptions and find out. Seiji's flute shot up to a very high note, and it vibrated across his entire presence. He felt his body resonate with the high note. His nasal cavity vibrated and shook all the way to his crossed feet.

Seiji was learning about himself. He was learning that he didn't know nearly as much about himself as he thought; and he was learning that he wanted to learn more about himself. Introspection was an endless process.

Seiji turned these thoughts to the dojo to see where they would lead.

His feelings toward the dojo were mixed at best. He resented being expected to run the dojo. However, the more he taught at the dojo and became more familiar with its running, the more he liked the job. Certainly, there were things that he did not like. Dealing with and teaching new students ranked among the highest. It wasn't that he didn't like teaching, but he hated proving to the students over and over that he was a good sensei. But now that he thought about it, he realized that such trials were probably common to every teacher. It would be a question that he would have to ask his mother. Seiji did not like the finances, but it was something common to any profession that he would chose, from racing to music. Besides, he had people to help him out. If his grandfather's connections were too busy, he could always ask Touma or Shin.

Was there anything about the dojo that he really didn't like? Something with a passion? Surely, there was some task that came with running a dojo that he hated beyond all else shy of Arago. But he could find none. The flute expressed his surprise as he realized this fact, a single low note drawn out for several minutes.

There was nothing about the dojo that he hated, and anything that he did not like could easily be remedied. But how did he feel about taking it over? What muddled emotions did he feel about that? To that he had no answer. That perplexed him. He queried himself again, but no feelings arrived to him. Perhaps he was not ready for the answer? That perplexed him even more. It felt as though he had introspected upon himself for a long time. Why would he not be ready for an answer?

The silvery flute died away as he removed it from his lips. It was something he could not comprehend. However, something told him that he should let the matter alone. A voice in his head, a feeling in his ki, a sense he could not resist told him the wait that the answer would come when it was ready. Such a feeling only overcame him in the rarest of times, but it was a feeling that he always trusted. It was this feeling that told him to run away from Anubisu after Kaosu had visited him in a dream, causing him to go to the Akiyodashi caves. It was that feeling that made him continue to fight against Shikaishin in New York despite his drug numbed mind. And it was that feeling that made him give up his armor to Suzunagi. He was not about to go against this compelling emotion.

The silence rained in his room until the fusama slid open to reveal his sister.

"Why'd you stop so suddenly?" Satsuki asked. "It sounded so beautiful."

"I… had something of a revelation. I needed to pause and consider what had come to me."

The little sister shrugged. "Nee-chan and Ken-chan will be here in under an hour. Are you still going to play, or will you help me with dinner?"

"I think that I will play more," Seiji said smiling. "My previous music was brought about from personal musings. Now I hope to entertain you with something more pleasurable."

Satsuki made a face at the thought of continuing her work alone, but slid the fusama closed behind her. Before Seiji lifted the bamboo flute to his lips again, he heard his mother enter the house, and then heard Satsuki start pleading for help in her cute way.

Smiling, Seiji raised the flute to his lips and began to play again. This time, he focused on the music and his ki. His body had become entirely relaxed with the previous music. He had finally returned to the state he was in when he awoke that morning, a feeling of complete oneness with his self. The sun against the pastel and colored clouds crossed across his mind as he played, and the deep music that he played seemed to soar with his mind as he recalled the memory.

Light notes and silvery music filled his being and he reached one of his highest levels of meditation. His perceptions left him and filtered out of his room and around the house, following his music as it traveled about the house. He could sense, almost see Satsuki and Makoto in the kitchen, chopping the vegetable and pouring them either onto the frying pan or a pot. Rice balls were made, and the table had already been set. Mamoru was pacing about in front of the ganken, obviously waiting for his granddaughter and her fiancé. His music could not go much further outside the house, but Seiji was happy with what he could see. He would have to write the Troopers about the experience. He would also have to tell of the surprising day he had bee having. Yes, he would have to invite all the Troopers to Sendai, perhaps at the end of the month, when everything had settled down.

The music was beautiful. Some of the best he had ever played. It was rare that he ever played to flute so well, and his ki rejoiced with knowing the solid silver of the note that he played. The joy filled his being, and the happy feeling seemed to increase the sound of the music that he played. Ah! The beauty!

Noise.

If ever there were noise, it was now as he heard as someone entered the house. His music was interrupted, and he found himself reluctant to pull himself away from his flute. Instead he cast his senses out as he had done before. It was Yayoi and Kensuke. Had he been playing that long?

Finally, Seiji brought himself to stop playing. For a moment he just sat, letting the last soothing feelings of the meditative playing of the bamboo flute leave him on his own.

"You must be Kensuke-san. Hajimemashita." ((Pleased to meet you.))

"Hello, Date-san. Date-san. Satsuki-san. Yoroshiku." ((Pleased to meet you.))

"My husband will be home soon, I hope; and the young master of the house, Seiji-san will be here shortly."

"Was he the one playing the bamboo flute?"

"It was. It often helps him relax. It is his favorite form of meditation, next to watching the morning sunrise."

"It sounds as though he has a very Japanese spirit. It is a rare thing nowadays."

"You are not aware how rare one like Seiji-san really is."

Seiji twitched. "Arigatoo, Hahaue," he muttered under his breath. "I am sure that will make is reaction towards my appearance all the more violent."

"I am honored that you all invited me to dinner. Yayoi-san is often very shy to talk about you."

"I'm not surprised about that. Nee-chan wouldn't want to scare you off."

"Satsuki!"

"Haha! Got you Nee-chan!"

Seiji smirked and stood. His feet were a little numb after sitting for so long, but feeling quickly returned as he took sure steps toward the fusama.

"Please come in, Kensuke-san. Satsuki-san and I are in the middle of preparing dinner. If you are willing to spare your fiancée, I would like her to help finish it all the more quickly."

"You may if Yayoi-san wants to help you," Kensuke said slowly.

Seiji nodded as he opened the fusama.Sliding door inside a house

"I do," Yayoi replied.

"Hey! That sounds like Nii-chan!"

Everyone turned as Seiji made his way down the hall. Mamoru stood almost directly in front of Seiji, Satsuki behind him and slightly to the left. Makoto and Yayoi were partway to the kitchen. Kensuke, behind everyone else, had dark blue black hair falling into a neat bowl cut. He wore a simple three piece suit, light blue in color, and a dark tie. His eyes were large for his face, and were a deep brown. Those eyes widened when the saw the blond Seiji.

"Eh? Yayoi-san, you never mention that your Itoto was adopted into the family." ((little brother))

Everyone froze.

NOW Seiji was in a predicament. He had been introduced as the young master of the house, and Kensuke doubtless knew that he was to inherit. This entire meeting was set up so that Seiji alone could judge the worthiness of Kensuke, just like Akito had predicted. Things were not off to a good start; Kensuke had committed a family sin-bringing up his appearance, and Seiji only now realized the position he was put in.

For a brief moment, a wave of resentment passed over Seiji at his family for putting him in such an awkward situation. The wave passed, thankfully, when he realized that he knew full well that this was most likely to occur. He had been preparing himself for this exact reaction since Yayoi had told them all about Kensuke.

But what was he to do? His first reaction was to ignore the insult, but the circumstances prevented that. Besides, his family-however odd they were-would never let such an insult just go away. He could not correct Kensuke-san either. The last thing the man needed was to be scolded in front of his entire in law family by a man younger than him. Seiji could not react childishly either, because this meeting was as much his impression of them as their impression of him.

There was a full minute of silence before Seiji stated, "Would an adopted son have such a rare Japanese spirit? Kensuke-san?"

"A… ano… I guess not."

"Please remember that lesson, Kensuke-san. It will run rampant with this family."

"H-hai. Ano… You must be Seiji-san. Yoroshku."

"Hajimemashite, Kensuke-san. Please be seated at the table. We obviously have much to talk about if you are to marry Onee-sama."

"H-hai." Kensuke's shoulders slumped as he bowed and made his way to the low table. Seiji's grandfather muttered something under his breath and moved to follow, but Seiji grabbed the man's hand.

"Seiji, you should have done more! No one will call my grandson a gaijin and get away with it!" he whispered harshly.

"As much as I appreciated your ever rare bursts of emotion," Seiji replied, meaning every word. "I do not want anything that has just happened to weigh upon you. You should know after twenty years that this is a very natural reaction. It was to be expected, and it happened. There is nothing more that we can do now. Besides, he is already being punished more than you may realize. When he learned that he was invited over to dinner, he was not stupid. He knew that this would be an interview, and has spent his time preparing for it. How do you think he feels now that he has made what this family considers a sin? Look at him; he has lost all hope of gaining our approval."

"And he is right in thinking so!" Mamoru said in a louder whisper.

"Date Mamoru," Seiji in a normal tone, loud enough that everyone in the house could hear it, his eyes hard. "_I_ was the one who was introduced as the master of this house. Therefore, it will be _I_ who decide whether I approve of him or not. Please remember that."

The house once again reigned silent for a moment. Satsuki, however, broke the tension as she sat down by Kensuke.

"So, Ken-chan. Have you done anything with Nee-chan yet?"

Kensuke turned bright red. "L-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-like what?"

"Have you made out yet?"

"IMOUTO-SAN!" ((LITTLE SISTER!))

"Nee-chan! I was curious! You never tell me anything anymore!"

"That is because there is nothing to tell!"

Satsuki grinned and looked to Kensuke. "Is that true?"

"H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-hai?"

"Yokatta! If you had done anything before the wedding then I would have to hurt you!" Satsuki grinned evilly, suddenly, while Seiji and his grandfather sat down at the table. "Did you know that I'm into wood working, Ken-chan? It's really great. I get to work with saws and hacksaws and blunt saws and chisels and nails and stuff. You'd be surprised at how much cutting and digging is involved when you carve. There've been times when I actually split woods!"

"Satsuki-san, I do not believe, however much your job it is to do so, that it is appropriate to scare Kensuke-san to the very transparent color that he is now."

Satsuki made a face. "No one in this house can ever take a joke!"

"Kensuke," Mamoru said in a hard voice. "What are you studying?"

"Ah!" The question brought the previously almost-dead man back to life. "I am studying to become a doctor, like Yayoi-san. However, I plan to go into forensic science."

"So you would perform autopsies and the like?"

"So desu." ((Correct.))

"Tadaimaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Seiji, Satsuki, Mamoru, and Kensuke looked up to see the slightly ruffled form of Nobuyuki.

"S-sorry I'm late!" he panted as he shrugged out of his coat and gloves. "You would think with the rain that everything would go quietly, but no! Everything has to prevent me from coming home on time. Ah! You must be Kensuke-san. I'm Date Nobuyuki, Yayoi's father. Hajimemashite. I hope my family hasn't scared you yet." Seiji's father paused to take a breath before adding, "Oh! I see that you are a few shades paler than I expected. Satsuki must have tried to scare you, right? And Chichiue's face is enough to scare anybody…"

"Muko-dono!" ((Son-in-law!))

"Sorry, Chichiue," Nobuyuki said, obviously not meaning a word of it. "I just wanted to make sure that Ken-san here knew what he was getting into, and that includes Satsuki's mindset, Makoto-sama's temper, your intimidation, Seiji's seriousness, and my perfect personality!"

"Chichiue," Seiji said slowly, managing to keep his face straight. "You seem to have left out your customary appearance."

Nobuyuki looked down at his wrinkled and ruffle uniform, his coat on the floor, his gloves in one hand and his gun in the other.

"…Oh."

Satsuki burst out laughing as her father tried belatedly to look less like a mad scientist and more like a police officer. Poor Kensuke was merely dumbstruck.

By the time dinner was served, things had FINALLY calmed down. Nobuyuki and Satsuki still tried to make random bursts of normalcy to show that Yayoi's family wasn't nearly so stuck up as they were trying to come across as. Mamoru and Makoto, on the flip side, did everything they could to show that they were a proper, traditional family, and not nearly to strange as Satsuki and Nobuyuki came across. Yayoi and Kensuke merely sat and watched the repertoire, Kensuke obviously clueless as to what to think, and Yayoi absolutely shocked that her family could act they way that they were. Seiji merely watched all of this quietly.

"So tell me, Kensuke-san," started his mother, finally shifting the focus to Kensuke, who promptly turned white. "You stated before my husband came home that you wish to perform autopsies. May I ask what kind of training is required? I assume that it is different from Yayoi-san's training."

"Not really. I still work to determine what is wrong with my patient; however I have the ability to cut him or her open and investigate that way. It is often the coroner who discovers the clues that the detective use to catch killers."

"Then you must like mystery novels," Makoto continued.

"Yes, very much so. I like to wrap my mind around puzzles and determine how to solve them. However, I have found that I am a lousy puzzle solver. I can find all the right clues, but it often takes someone else to put them together."

"Do you have other interests?" asked Yayoi's grandfather.

"I like reading, as you know, as well as kabuki music and plays. I must admit that I am an indoor person. I suffer from terrible allergies, and have learned to keep myself entertained inside. I am okay a jigsaw puzzles and different card games, and like to watch game shows. I also like…" his voice trailed off as he stole a glance to Yayoi, then blushed. "I also like you daughter."

"That of course was to be expected," Makoto said, sipping her tea. "Thank you for answering my question so honestly."

"Boy," started Mamoru. "Do you practice kendo?"

"Sadly, no, Ojii-sama," Kensuke said slowly after a pause. "I have found that I am not very good at physical activity."

"Then you're a klutz?" Satsuki asked.

"I do not think so. I have just never been conditioned to exercise. I tried once, but found I never had the time for it."

Mamoru humphed.

Nobuyuki stepped in. "Have you sent out any applications for work? Do you know where you'll end up?"

"I have sent out inquiries, but have gotten to replies as of yet. I hope to keep working here in Sendai. I grew up here, and do not really want to leave."

"You are well grounded then," Makoto said. "I like that."

"HAHAUE!"

"You forget, Yayoi-san, that this is your own doing. Be embarrassed on your account, not mine."

Seiji's sister muttered something unintelligible but otherwise kept quiet.

"Does anyone want dessert?" Satsuki asked. She got up and went to the kitchen before anyone could answer.

Makoto stood as well. "Anata, Chichiue, Yayoi-san, could you please help us?" Nobuyuki followed almost immediately, and Mamoru only moved after a very meaningful glare came from both his daughter and grandson. Yayoi looked to her fiancé, and then got up and left.

Kensuke kept his head bowed. The man had not looked at Seiji at all since he had arrived.

"You may stare at me, if you wish. It no longer bothers me like it used to."

"But it must still bother you, Seiji-san. Otherwise no one would have reacted at all let alone as strongly as they did. I jumped to conclusions and opened my mouth before I thought. Yayoi-san deliberately did not say anything to see how I would react, and I did so poorly."

"Had she told you that I had a lighter complexion, would you have reacted any differently?"

"I don't know."

"I think that you would have. You would have deliberately made a point of not caring about my blond hair or violet eyes, and your true thoughts of my appearance would have been lost."

"Would that not have been better?"

"I cannot speak for the rest of my family, but it would not have for me."

"Eh?"

"I have learned from both personal experience and from those of others. I have found that it is much better to let another person know what your thoughts are in a situation than to say what you think ought to be said. Ojii-sama has a very bad habit of only implying what he wants of you, of implying how he feels toward you."

"He was hardly implying today."

"That means that he feels very strongly. Please believe me that when I say that such a strong attitude almost never befalls upon the man. The cost of his impartiality, however, is that he is often hurt in the process. As a child, I was sent to the basement more times than I remember because I would react honestly to his aloof nature. It was my honest reactions that often got me into fights at school when students would tease me. Do not get me wrong, there is a right and wrong way to react to a situation, but how you reacted earlier this evening was the right one."

"It was?"

"Look at it this way. Had you not expressed yourself, then your feelings would never have been acknowledged, and you would be left to wonder. If I am truly a member of the Date family, then why does everyone make it a point of saying that I am one? But if I am one and I look like this, then what happened to cause it? Was Date-hahaue free with herself? No, that could not be possible because she loved Date-chichiue too much. Then was she taken? Then why not say so in the beginning? Your mind would oscillate back and forth, and your confusion would be expressed, however subtly, in how you react towards me in the future. I would wonder how you truly felt, and speaking for myself, I would resent the mixed messages that you would send me. Eventually, I would confront you, you would finally express you thoughts about me, and I would become angry that you said nothing earlier. My anger about the topic would spread throughout the entire family, and you would be cast out, shunned, whether you were the son-in-law or not."

Kensuke's large eyes blinked. "That's a very thorough reaction."

"Take no doubt that I have questioned how and why I look the way I do. When I was fourteen, however, I finally realized that my appearance has something to do with my destiny, my role in this incarnation. Since then I have become a much less defiant boy."

"You have put a lot of thought into this."

"Would you not?"

"No, I don't think so." Kensuke took a long sip of the green tea. Seiji joined him, surprised that he had so much to say. Much of it he knew, much of it he did not. A thought suddenly entered his mind.

"Did Onee-sama tell you that it is uncertain whether or not I take over the dojo?"

"No. I had thought that the matter was resolved."

"More like resigned. I had finally resigned myself to my position."

"Oh."

"But do you know something?" Seiji took another sip of tea. "I have finally come to realize that I want to take over the dojo."

"Oh?"

"It has taken longer than I am willing to admit, but I acknowledge that I like working at the dojo, and the added responsibilities that Ojii-sama puts upon me are not difficult. However, I never knew whether or not I wanted to take over. I have other interests that I wanted to explore."

"I feel that I'm supposed to ask what made you choose the dojo."

"You are perceptive, Kensuke-san. Yes, you are correct. I choose the dojo because of you."

"Eh?"

"Kendo is an old and traditional sport. It teaches one discipline and manners as well as self defense. Kendo also teaches-me at least-how to express myself. When I turned fourteen and started to use kendo more intensely, I learned more about myself, and through that I was slowly able to express myself better. I have grown up, I think. I want to teach the lessons I have learned in my life to others. You are my first pupil."

"Arigatoo gozaimasu."

"You have passed, Kensuke-san. Welcome to the family."

"Arigatoo gozaimasu."

At that moment, right on cue, Yayoi ran from the kitchen to Kensuke. "Ken-kun, that is so great!"

"Way to go, Ken-Nii-chan!" cried Satsuki as she tackled hugged her new relation.

"Congratulations, Kensuke-san" said Makoto quietly as she took her seat.

Nobuyuki slapped his hand on Kensuke's back and sat by him, trying to get a word in edgewise between his two daughters.

Mamoru said nothing as he sat down by his grandson, taking his now empty cup and filling it with a freshly opened bottle of sake. "This calls for celebration!" he said over the noise. Then he turned to Seiji. "I'm not that aloof, Seiji!"

"Of course not, Ojii-sama you just act that way."

"Seiji…"

"You cannot say anything, anymore, Ojii-sama," Seiji said slowly, a very free grin on his face. "I believe I have finally succeeded as head of the family."

"That you have, Seiji-san. That you have."

The rest of the night was spent in surprisingly light conversation. Well after ten o'clock, Yayoi left to take Kensuke home. By then it was so late that the family went to bed. Seiji sat on his futon, tired and somehow content. He had missed his opportunity to meditate during the sunset, but it was not uncommon for that to happen. He wrote a note to himself to write the Troopers and invite them to Sendai for the last week of the month and to let Akito know that he was invited as well. After this, Seiji slipped under his blankets and laid his blond head on his pillow.

"This has been a good day."

Seiji rolled over and was asleep instantaneously.

**End the Second Day.**


	3. Shin

**Day in the Life  
Shin**

Mirror and Image

Shin slowly opened his eyes, his mind still in a sleepy fog. It was morning all right. The sun was just peaking over the horizon through his window. His window. It was nice to be home for a while. College sometimes pressed on him so much with work to do that he never got a chance to enjoy himself. True, he had friends at college, and he enjoyed learning, but there was just something different about being home with his family. Perhaps it was the reassurance that he now knew for sure that his mother was fine. As much as she may want him to lead his own life, he knew it was his duty to look after her.

Stretching slowly, Shin shoved those thoughts from his mind. Today was a special day and he didn't need to worry about his mother. They had a live-in nurse now to help take care of her. Shin couldn't help but smile as he got up out of his futon, preparing to get dressed. Sometimes, the other Troopers teased him about not having enough male influence growing up. So what if he had only his mother and sister for the longest time? He didn't mind. Oh how the other Troopers would chuckle now that Erika, the live-in nurse was here. Yet another female in his life that was just family added on to his new niece, Natsumi.

He went downstairs. Shin sometimes couldn't believe that his family had owned the house and land for generations. The house, despite its modern kitchen and conveniences, felt ancient and strong. The fusama, engawa, shoji, all were made of ancient wood polished by age and usage, unlike the modern cabinets in the kitchen, or newer low-tables from only a generation ago. It was simply amazing that a house could hold such a feeling of honor and duty. Just coming home could make Shin feel revived.

Shin started to leave the house, heading for Kikugahama beach and telling his mind to quiet down or else he'd never get anything done. He still needed to go to the pharmacist, get the pottery shop open, and he had to get a special dinner done tonight. After all, it was Sayoko and Ryuusuke's anniversary today.

The bike ride to the beach was a moderately long one. Shin's house was close the Kikugahama, the beach itself was very much a place for tourists, but this early in the morning, he doubted anyone would be there. His house was so close to this beach because of his history. His family was to defend Hagi Sea over the generations. Of course, Shin protected the sea in a way slightly different from his ancestors. He had been blessed with a mystical yoroi to help defend the sea and subsequently the oceans. Back in the war with Arago, it was sometimes easy to forget that there was more to their fight than just fighting.

Shin finally reached the Kikugahama beach and stretched under the gentle rays of the sun and the old ruins of Hagi castle. His guess was right, and very few people were there that early. Leaving his bike on the beach, Shin dove right into the water, letting its cool, almost chill temperature engulf him and welcome him home. That was what was so wonderful about coming home. The very sea itself always welcomed him home, as if it missed him. He swam around, admiring the clear water and the splashes of light on the sea bottom that the sun made as it continued to raise. He surfaced briefly for air, and to check the beach. There still weren't too many people, and no one was near his bike. Taking another deep breath, he dove down again.

Shin sometimes felt guilty that he had such access to his element. None of the other Troopers could really be a part of their respective elements like he could. But as much as he tried to be considerate of the other Troopers, he simply _needed_ to be a part of the sea. The ocean flowed in his blood, after generations of looking after the sea and being a Mouri. His family's love of the sea was passed down in every generation, not by force. It just happened.

Perhaps that was why he still felt a little animosity to Ryuusuke, his brother-in-law. Years ago, before Arago had shown up a second time, Ryuusuke, then Sayoko's fiancé, asked if Shin hated the sea. It had always been difficult to make Shin mad, but Ryuusuke not understanding the Mouri history, which was everywhere in his hometown, was just too much. Add on top of that Sayoko intending to marry into Ryuusuke's family instead of the other way around, and Shin was enraged.

Shin smiled underwater, swimming with a school of fish. It seemed somewhat silly now that he had challenged his soon-to-be brother-in-law to a diving contest, but it had all worked out. Still, that Ryuusuke had been so ignorant of the girl he loved was just wrong. Maybe that was why the two of them were still on eggshells with each other, even after almost six years. But Ryuusuke was his Onii-san now.

There was a whistle under water and Shin turned to see Suiki swimming towards him, whistling a welcome home. The large orca slid beside Shin, who gently grabbed the large dorsal fin. Together, they started to swim around the sea of Hagi, enjoying each other's company. They finally surfaced, and Shin gasped for air. Suiki started to dive again, but Shin let go of the orca's dorsal fin and slid into the water once more.

"Suminasen, my friend," he told Suiki. "But the sun keeps rising, and I need to get home." ((I apologize))

Suiki clicked somewhat sadly, but offered his fin once more. Shin gratefully held on as he got a little taxi ride to the shore. "Arigatoo!" Shin called. "I'll see you tomorrow!" He received a happy series of clicks in response and he turned to his bike. The tourists were starting to crowd the beach, so Shin pushed his dripping hair back, got on his bike and started back home. It was interesting, despite how many times Shin and the other Troopers ended up riding Byakuen, Shin still preferred to ride Suiki. The large killer whale just provided a smoother and more comfortable ride. Riding Byakuen usually ended up with fur caught in his armor and a sore rump.

The sun was now well above the horizon, and drying him in its gentle rays. By the time he got home, his hair was only damp. He quickly and quietly went upstairs and got dressed for the day and ran a comb through his hair. He also folded up his futon and put it away. Quietly creeping downstairs again, Shin went into the kitchen to start breakfast. He could already hear Sayoko up in her room, getting ready as well as Erika, their live-in nurse. Shin mildly scolded himself for spending too much time at Kikugahama this morning.

Since it was Sayoko and Ryuusuke's anniversary today, Shin decided to do a more western breakfast, since Ryuusuke had a taste for it and had passed it to Sayoko and their daughter Natsumi. He pulled out a frying pan and started to cook some eggs. Reaching for some salt, Shin sighed as a weight wrapped itself around his leg.

"Natsumi-chan," he chided his three-year-old niece. "Please let me cook."

"Shin-jii-chama," she pleaded, "please let me help!" ((jii - uncle, -chama, combination of chan - term for young, and sama - term for master, boy master))

"Hai," he replied. "Could you please set the table for everyone?" ((Yes))

"But I can't reach."

Shin checked the eggs and went to the silverware draw, pulling out everything that was needed as well as napkins and cups. He set them on a tray and handed it to Natsumi. "Can you take these to the low table without dropping anything?"

"Of course!" Natsumi replied cheerfully. She hurried over to the low table and started to set everything up, already knowing where knives, forks, and spoons went.

With Natsumi's boundless energy satiated, Shin went back to cooking and started to warm the kettle for the tea. He pulled out six plates and placed the eggs onto one of them and started another. Pulling out a second frying pan, Shin started to cook some fish. The one thing about a western breakfast that he always refused to cook was bacon and sausage, because it just wasn't healthy. So he always cooked fish. Shin smiled to himself. The other Troopers had been surprised that he enjoyed seafood, unless the head was still on. He once countered them by asking why they weren't surprised that Touma liked to eat fowl. The Troopers kept quiet after that.

"Natsumi-chan, let me help you with those," Sayoko said, finally coming downstairs.

"Iya!" the little sea-eyed three-year old replied. "I'm helping Jii-chama!" ((No! …Uncle Shin))

"Then let me get the plates, Natsumi-chan."

"Hai!" ((Yes!))

Shin smiled. He loved his family dearly. Even Ryuusuke, to a point. The only problem with Ryuusuke was that Shin just didn't know how to act around him. Ryuusuke had proven that he could be a good person, and Shin could see many redeeming qualities in him, but he still had difficulties forgetting that Ryuusuke had been so ignorant of the history of the very woman he loved. The fact that Ryuusuke didn't learn about someone he cared so much for was just wrong for Shin. If you loved someone, you did everything you could to learn about them. For example, Shin loved his niece very much. Because of this, he noticed that when Natsumi wasn't feeling well, her energy level dropped. Natsumi was very energetic and also very quiet, preferring to express things in actions instead of words.

Shin could go on and on like that for every member of his family, including Ryuusuke and the Troopers, who were just as much family as his biological ones. Yet Ryuusuke hadn't known about Sayoko's history. The Mouri clan was famous and written about in history for founding Hagi and so much more, but Ryuusuke hadn't understood their love of the sea.

"Ohaiyo, anata," greeted the only other male voice in the house. Ryuusuke was downstairs now. Shin glanced over to the low table to see Ryuusuke kissing Sayoko. "How are you this morning?" ((Morning, dear))

Sayoko giggled softly in response and whispered something in his ear that made him blush. Shin went back to his cooking, noting that he was almost done. At least Ryuusuke made Sayoko happy. She deserved it. When Shin was nothing more than a little boy, Sayoko had to look after their mother Ai, making sure she didn't over work herself, stay away from stress, eat healthy foods, and make sure she didn't get sick again. As Shin got older, he took over, letting Sayoko go to college and go about her life. Unfortunately, when the fight with Arago started, he had to call Sayoko back because he couldn't look after her. Sayoko agreed willingly, but brought Ryuusuke with her.

Perhaps that was another reason why he and Ryuusuke got off on the wrong foot. Everyone in Shin's family knew about his armor and that he had gone off to fight a war, but Ryuusuke hadn't. After all, why would he believe them? Shin smiled briefly; during their diving contest, Ryuusuke had been rather surprised when he had to put his armor on and clean an oil spill nearby.

Shin sighed quietly. His relationship with Ryuusuke was strained at best, non-existent at worst. Shin still didn't appreciate Ryuusuke's initial behavior, and Ryuusuke was scared of Shin. The silence between them needed to change and soon, but how could Shin try and talk to Ryuusuke without Ryuusuke getting scared or perceiving it as a threat?

All of the breakfasts were done now, so Shin brought them in, two at a time, and putting them down in everyone's place. By now, Shin's mother Ai and her nurse Erika were downstairs. Sayoko and her husband were cuddling and Natsumi was in the corner, doing various stances from her bo training.

"Natsumi-chan?" Shin walked over to her quietly. "Breakfast is ready."

"But I 'as gettin' this new stance!" she complained.

"Breakfast, Natsumi-chan," Shin replied. "Tomorrow I'll work with you and your stances."

"Honto ni!" ((Really!))

"Hai, now clean up for breakfast." Yes

"You betcha!" Natsumi happily went for her stool and climbed up to get to the sink and washed her face and hands, clambered down and raced for her seat. With the table finally settled, they started to eat.

Erika was the first to comment. "This food is delicious, as always, Shin-chama, and I'm glad you all look after your mother so well."

"Of course the food is good," Sayoko replied, "Shin has always loved cooking and has been doing so since he was ten."

"Arigatoo, Onee-san," smiled Shin, his cheeks slightly warm. "I do what I can to help out."

"Oh you two," Ai interrupted, "I know you've been looking after me for years, but I'm not a glued together Hagiyaki. I can still do lots of things on my own." ((Hagiyaki is a famous type of pottery from Hagi.))

"Baa-chan?" Natsumi asked. "You're not a pot're you?" ((Grandma?))

"No, little one," Shin's mother replied. "I am however, sometimes as delicate as one. But not as delicate as one already broken. Your mother and uncle seem to forget that sometimes as they take over my chores."

"Kaa-chan, Jii-chama, why'd you think Baa-chan's a pot?" ((Mommy, Uncle Shin….Grandma))

Shin thought a moment before answering, "Natsumi-chan, what do you sometimes call me?"

"B'sides Jii-chama?" ((Uncle Shin))

"Yes."

"Seaman," she replied. She often called him that when they were at the beach together. "'Cause you live in the sea."

"But I am a person, right?"

"Yes."

"So I remind you of a seaman."

"Yes."

"Just like I remind you of a seaman, Baa-chan reminds me and Sayoko of pottery." ((Grandma))

"But seaman's a man. Pots're pots. Baa-chan isn't a pot." ((Grandma))

Shin didn't have an answer for that.

"Thank you, Natsumi-chan" Ai replied.

"Shin," Sayoko giggled lightly, "You've been out-fenced by a three-year-old."

"Hai, Onee-san. And a very skilled three-year-old at that." ((Yes, elder sister.))

Though Natsumi didn't understand how she had beaten Shin, she beamed with pride at the complements. "Ne, ne," Natsumi added. "C'n we go t'the beach today?" ((Hey, hey))

"Maybe later," Ryuusuke stated, talking for the first time since breakfast started. "We have a lot of work to do today. Maybe this afternoon, if we have time."

Natsumi sulked and continued to eat her breakfast. For any three-year-old, "maybe" meant "no". Shin smiled to himself. Natsumi already loved the sea, like any other Mouri.

"Not only am I lucky enough to live with a great cook," Erika cut in, flapping back her short black hair, "but I also live near the beach now You have no idea how nice it is to smell the sea every morning."

Shin chuckled. Erika had previously been living with an elderly couple in Tokyo. The children of the old couple were rarely around, though they lived in the same house, and the old couple rarely left their home. Though Erika had enjoyed their company, she had also felt that they should go out more. Unfortunately, the old couple had died recently, which was why she was able to take the job with Shin's family to look after their mother. Though Ai was still very young, everyone in the family thought she was not supposed to get sick so easily and thus agreed that a live-in nurse would be better for everyone.

Erika sure was a character though. She dealt with people dying all the time yet was still able to remain cheerful.

"Mouri-san," Erika turned to Shin's mother. "Would you mind if sometime in the future I invite my nieces and nephews up for a weekend? It wouldn't be all of them, of course, only a few at a time, but I think they would enjoy it. Except poor Kaoru, the poor thing is allergic to seafood." Erika continued to clatter on about her family, which was actually quite large from what she said. Two sisters, three brothers, a total of seven nieces and six nephews in all. Of course they were spread out across Japan, but for Erika, who couldn't have children, it was very important to be in every one of their lives.

"Erika-nee-chan? C'n I be friends with'em?" asked Natsumi. ((Auntie Erika?))

"Of course, Natsumi-chan," Erika smiled. "Why, my little sister Nobuku has a little girl around your age named Chiharu. I think you'd get along just fine with her. What do you think Mouri-san?"

Ai offered a small gentle smile. "I think it is a lovely idea, Erika-san. I'm sure that my doting children can look over me for a day or so while you entertain your own family."

"Speaking of doting children," Ryuusuke stated, "but isn't it time for your medicine, Okaa-sama?" Ryuusuke bowed his head. "After all, breakfast is almost over and you need to get to the shop this morning." ((Mother))

Erika looked cross-eyed at Ryuusuke and shushed him off. "Now Ryuusuke-san, I know that you're concerned about Mouri-san, but I know how to do my job." She turned to Ai. "Are you ready for your medication or are you still eating?"

"You know," Shin's mother replied, her smile showing the age in her face, "I don't think anyone could be as lucky as I am. I have my children fighting over how to take care for me and who to be with me. But I am still a young woman, so don't treat me like an invalid. I know to take my prescription. Don't fuss so much. It takes gentle hands to feel a pot, and fussing over a pot means it will age before it is finished." Standing and picking up her plates, she quietly went into the kitchen.

That was something else that Ryuusuke sometimes stumbled with. He had a profound lack of tact that sometimes that just grated on Shin's nerves. He just had a bad habit of saying the worst things at the worst times. Even Sayoko complained about it at times. Still, Shin had to concede that Ryuusuke wasn't as bad as when they first met. Everyone in the house knew he could open his mouth and insert his foot, but what he said still hurt.

Sayoko and Erika got up and went to the kitchen to talk to Ai, leaving Shin, Ryuusuke and Natsumi at the breakfast table.

"Ne," Natsumi said, oblivious to what had just happened. "May I go and play?" ((Hey))

"In your room, Natsumi."

"Hai, Tou-chan!" With a leap, she jumped from the tale and bolted for the stairs, heading for where her coloring books most likely were in her room. ((Yes, daddy!))

There was a long and heavy silence in the room, weighing down on the two men of the family. Shin knew he had to say something to Ryuusuke, but how to word it gently was the problem. "Onii-san," Shin started, "you know better than to bring up Okaa-san's medical problems. She _is_ still a strong woman, no matter what the doctors say about her heart." Shin put his face in his palm. "She technically isn't even old enough to require a live-in nurse, but when she gets sick, she needs attention that the three of us can't give." Ryuusuke … Mother

"I know that," Ryuusuke replied quietly. "It's just that…I don't know…Today is special…and…"

"And you didn't want me to get sick," finished Ai, walking into the room. "I know you didn't mean any harm, but you must learn to think before you say anything. I know that Sayoko loves you, and so do I, but you must watch what you say. Others are not as forgiving as I am."

Shin winced. That was meant for him. Because of his foolish challenge to a diving contest because he was so insulted back then. Because he still had a hard time accepting his new onii-san. Because he still didn't do anything to cross the rift between him and his brother-in-law. Sayoko and Ryuusuke's anniversary was not starting out very well. ((brother))

"I need to change for the kiln. I will see you later." With that, Shin's mother left to get her clay covered smock. Erika joined her, as it was her job to keep an eye on the graying woman.

Since breakfast was basically finished, Shin started to clean the dishes, wishing he had kept his mouth shut. He had messed up with Ryuusuke again. If the Troopers were here, they'd just tell him to talk with his brother-in-law and work out the problems. However, it wasn't that easy. He'd tried talking to Ryuusuke several times. Each time, though, seemed to go all wrong. Ryuusuke would say something wrong again, or Shin got the impression that he was being intimidating and broke off before anything was solved. There had to be some way to get past the uncomfortable talks the two of them had.

Shin finished cleaning the dishes and put them away. He watched Natsumi run by, dragging Sayoko with her outside, most likely to play, so Shin got on his bike went to the pottery shop, which wasn't too far from their home. That was something else that the Troopers admired. That he lived in what was probably the oldest city in Japan. Not because of the date it was founded, but because the buildings in Hagi dated back to the end of the Tokugawa and the beginning of the Meiji. The town looked like Japan did centuries ago, filled with the power of those times.

It didn't take long to reach the shop, which was on the small side of small. Large enough for their family to display Ai's works, but something you had to know where to look for. Shin went around to the back and brought his bike into a small storehouse. Before the shop could be opened, he had to bring out the pottery that was finished yesterday. He admired his mother's beautiful Hagiyaki as he pulled them out and polished each one carefully for display. Once they shined, he gently brought each one out to the shop and put them in the display area of their small but moderately successful shop.

He admired his mother greatly. While she could create things of beauty unparalleled, Shin felt himself to be sorely lacking in the creativity department. True, he enjoyed things like flower arrangement, and he had an idea of one for the anniversary dinner tonight, Shin didn't feel that his creativity could last like his mother's could. Sayoko also had the talent to make things that lasted.

He pulled out a broom and went to the back room where the pottery was actually made. His mother was on the wheel, Erika preparing the clay for her so as to stay close. Shin quietly started to sweep.

After a time, Ai's voice broke the silence. "Erika, could you please go to the front and check to see if Sayoko is in yet?"

"Hai, Mouri-san." Yes, Mrs. Mouri.

"Well, Shin."

"Yes, Okaa-san?" Mother

"What do you have to say about this morning?"

"Okaa-san, you know that I've tried to become friendlier with Onii-san, but it just doesn't work. He says the wrong thing, or I come across threatening in ways that are very obscure to me. I think he's petrified of me because I had the Suiko yoroi. Even though I don't have it any more, there is still a strain between us." ((Mother … Ryuusuke))

"Shin," his mother said in a quiet voice, "I raised you better than that."

"Eh?"

Ai continued to form the pottery, gently letting it take shape. "When you make a piece of Hagiyaki, you need to give it a lot of attention."

"I know that, Okaa-san," Shin replied, lowering his head. "I've given Onii-san attention and he walks away, usually scared. He seems to prefer I keep a distance. So I've obliged him. Unfortunately, whenever I do try and talk to him, it causes problems because we don't know each other very well as a result."

"You're missing the point," the middle aged woman responded.

Shin paused in his sweeping to consider what she was saying. His mother had always made both him and his sister think about what they did wrong rather than tell them. That way, they learned their errors by themselves, thus learning faster. A person tended to be their own worst critic in any case.

Ryuusuke had obviously been the first at fault for insulting Ai. However, now that he thought about it, he had been rather quick to start scolding, rather than just letting the subject drop. Ryuusuke obviously felt bad about what had happened, so Shin rubbing his face in it, albeit unintentionally, didn't help matters.

"I shouldn't have said anything," he realized.

"Exactly," Ai responded, finishing the pot. Setting the wet pot aside, she grabbed some more clay and started the wheel. "You know there are times to be quiet. Being quiet is part of what saved you during that war with Arago. Yet after a few years of peace, you've forgotten that there are times other than battle that require silence. Ryuusuke already felt poorly about what he had said. Therefore it was unnecessary for you to admonish him. If you continue on like this, you will be no better than Ryuusuke with Ryuusuke."

Shin understood that. If he kept doing what he had been doing with his brother-in-law, then he would be just as tactless when dealing with Ryuusuke. Therefore, something was going to have to change. But what?

"Demo, Okaa-san, Ryuusuke seems to be afraid of me." But, mother

"He most certainly is not. Be more observant." Ai finally turned from the pottery and looked to her son. Smiling gently, she added, "Besides, we should be celebrating today."

Shin returned a small smile to her. "Arigatoo, Okaa-san." ((Thank you, mother.))

"Good. Now be off with you! You have work to do! Back to sweeping!"

"Hai." ((Yes.))

His mother had a point. The strained silences of the past six years just couldn't continue. Neither he nor Ryuusuke could survive it and stay on at least pleasant terms. But how could he act around Ryuusuke? They had very little in common, and didn't bump into each other that often during the day.

Shin finished sweeping the back room, noting that it was well past time for the shop to be open. Feeling bad about not opening the shop, he went into the front room to see Sayoko had already opened and was chatting with their first customer of the day.

Shin paused. His sister seemed different this morning. True, she was smiling as always and bright and cheerful, but something was off. Shin started to sweep the front of the shop, keeping an eye on his sister. As she talked with her customer, she laughed. However, the laugh was different than her usual laugh. Normally, her laugh was gentle and somewhat quiet, like a silver bell that was tapped by a clapper. This laugh however was downright giddy, on the verge of manic. Was something wrong with his sister? Why on her anniversary? Wonderful.

Shin finished sweeping again and went behind the counter to get his apron.

Sayoko turned to him and smiled. "I'll take the counter this morning," she said, giggles barely kept out of her voice. "Go on and take care of that food shopping. I know you're going to cook us a feast for tonight."

"If you are alright with that," Shin replied slowly, not liking how his sister was acting.

"Shin," Sayoko said in a serious voice, despite the smile on her face. "You'll find out at dinner."

Not knowing what she meant, but taking the hint, Shin headed for his bike and checked his wallet. He should have enough money for everything he needed to get. Putting the wallet in the back pocket of his slacks, he went to the back storehouse and pulled out his bike. Pausing, Shin put his bike back inside and went into the shop. Before he actually went out shopping, there was something he needed to check on first. Once in the shop, Shin headed upstairs to the office, which was used for the money side of their business.

He didn't bother to sit down, instead just picking up the phone and dialing the number.

"Clayton Claymore's Clay Company. Bringing you the best clay from around the world. This is Yuuko, how may I help you?" answered a young woman on the other end.

"Ohayo gozaimasu," Shin greeted politely. "I'm from Mouri no Pottari. I'd like to check on the order we made last week." ((Good morning … Mouri's Pottery))

The woman asked for some information, which Shin gave out. "Matte kudasai." ((Please wait.))

He sifted his weight, listening to something that vaguely resembled music. It was interesting. His mother had started taking clay from this business when it had just barely started, and now they had enough money to put you on hold. Somehow, that just seemed odd. At least the business was doing well. Something Sayoko had once tried to explain to him was that his mother was very picky about the clay she used. It couldn't just be any old clay, it had to have a certain texture and color to it. Evidently, it was hard to find this clay until Ai hand found Clayton Claymore Clay. They were in business together ever since. The only thing that Shin couldn't stand was trying to pronounce the name. Even the girl he had just talked to stumbled a little bit on the tongue twister of a name.

"Mouri-san?" ((Mr. Mouri?))

"Hai?" ((Yes?))

"Your order is already on its way. It should arrive within the week."

"Arigatoo gozaimasu." ((Thank you.))

"Kochira koso. Have a nice day." ((My pleasure.))

"Sayonara." ((Good bye.))

Hanging up the phone, Shin hurried to get his bike from the storehouse. It was almost nine-thirty, and he had a lot of shopping to do. He also needed to be home in order to get lunch ready. Once on his bike, Shin sped down the streets to the shopping district. His first stop had to be the pharmacist. Last night, when he had gotten home, Erika mentioned that his mother's medication was getting low. Her prescription needed a refill. So he thought he'd do that today.

Leaving his bike outside the pharmacy, Shin walked into the air-conditioned building, feeling the sweat roll down his cheek for the first time of the day. It wasn't that warm out was it?

"Shin-san! Ohayo!" the girl at the counter greeted.

"Naoko-san, ohayo," he replied. She was slightly younger than him, and had worked at this pharmacy since graduating high school. Evidently, Naoko had no intentions of going to college. Still, she always seemed concerned about Shin's mother and made for a good person to vent with about Ai's medical problems.

"You're more dressed up than normal today," she pointed out. "What's the occasion?"

Shin looked down. He had on a pair of slacks and a crisp white shirt with a blue tie. Compared to a pair of jeans and a clean shirt that he normally wore, this was indeed dressed up. However, Naoko always teased that he was more dressed up than most boys his age would be. He had to introduce her to Seiji. That would most certainly end her teasing him. Unfortunately, it would transfer to his blond friend. Maybe he shouldn't introduce her to Seiji.

"Actually," Shin answered, "today is Sayoko and Ryuusuke's anniversary."

"Oooo, the love-birds can celebrate," Naoko grinned evilly. Shin had a bad feeling about this. "So when are they going to disappear from the festivities? Will they go to a cheap motel to fulfill their passions? Or will they sneak upstairs and do it right under your noses? Or would that be above?"

Shin felt his cheeks redden and he bowed his head. Naoko was simply like that sometimes. She loved to tease him about how he usually didn't think in _that_ manner about things.

"Aw, Shin-chama is blushing. Gomen gomen, Shin-san," Naoko laughed softly. "You really can't take that kind of stuff can you?" ((Sorry, sorry))

"Ano, can we just change the subject?"

"Sure thing. So what do you need today?"

"Okaa-san's prescription needs a refill." ((Mother))

"No problem."

Shin handed Naoko his mother's prescription bottle and she went into the back to get the refill. He waited by the counter, watching the other customers in the store browse over-the-counter medications. Naoko returned, her dark brown hair now back in a ponytail.

"Here ya go, Shin-san."

"Arigatoo, Naoko-san." ((Thank you))

"How is your mother doing?"

"Well. Though I've only returned last night, she seems healthier than when I left."

"That's good. How's Tokyo? College? Life in general?"

"Tokyo is just too crowded," Shin replied, making a face. "I feel like I'm a nobody there. I prefer it here in Hagi very much, thank you." He laughed softly, talking to himself. "The only time I've ever seen Tokyo empty is a time I'd rather not go back to."

"What was that?"

Shin changed topics quickly. "College is going well. Most of my classes are challenging, and a few seem beyond me sometimes."

"Math does that to people," Naoko replied. "It's what stopped me from going to college. Trig is as far as I go. I so much as look at Calculus and I go crazy."

"You know," Shin answered, deciding to do the teasing this time, "I have a friend in Osaka who could tutor you if you're so desperate to improve your math and go to college."

"Eh?"

"Oh yes, Touma's very smart. He took one of those IQ tests once. Did you know he received a 250? That means he's a genius. So if you want to go to college so desperately, I'm sure I could give him a call."

"Sh-shi-shin-san!" Naoko blushed and started to fall away from the counter, cowering in fear. "I _don't_ do college! Don't even _think_ about calling that guy in as a tutor! I am _not_ going back to school!"

Shin took her reaction in stride and mimicked her from earlier.

"Aw, Naoko-san is blushing. Gomen gomen, Naoko-san," Shin laughed softly. "You really can't take that kind of stuff can you?" ((Sorry, sorry))

"You know _damn_ well that I hate school and am _not_ going back!" she hissed, starting to smile again. She sighed, "Don't scare me like that again."

"You can dish it out but you can't take it can you, Naoko-san?" Shin chuckled. "Don't worry. I usually don't tease you so much. I think you're off the hook for about a month."

"Really?" Naoko grinned devilishly again. "Then I have to pay you back for that with some horrible interest."

"Fine fine," he replied, heading for the door. "Have a good day, Naoko-san!"

"Hey! I'm supposed to have the last word!"

"Ja ne!" The door shut behind him. ((See ya!))

Ignoring the yells thrown through the door to his general direction, Shin put his mother's prescription into his pocket, feeling it would be safer there. Getting onto his bike again, Shin paused. He still needed to get food for the dinner tonight, but he also needed to get a gift for Sayoko and Ryuusuke. Actually, that wasn't entirely true. He already had the main part of the present; he just needed one last piece for it. Which should he worry about first?

That problem solved, Shin started off on his bike to a different section of Hagi. He should probably get the gift first. It had taken him forever to even figure out what to get for Sayoko and Ryuusuke, but he had finally decided on a family picture that they all enjoyed. He wanted to frame it for them. He also had a good idea what type of frame he should use.

It didn't take him long before he reached the tourist section of Hagi, where Shin went into one of the gift shops. Sure enough, along one of the shelves was picture frames. He paused, looking at each frame, and imagining the picture inside. Ultimately, it was a simple silver frame that he chose to hold the picture. It served best for the picture, which was a black-and-white of them in traditional clothing. The picture frame would be muted in comparison with the actual picture, letting the photograph stand out.

Shin went to the counter where the girl tallied the tax. It was slightly more expensive that he would have liked, but he had brought enough money. Besides, this was a tourist shop. Gift gotten, he glanced at the clock as he left the store. It was already almost noon? He had better hurry with the food shopping. He still needed to get home and make lunch.

Putting the picture frame in the basket on his bike, Shin hurried toward the market section of town. Thankfully, Sayoko had done most of the food shopping for him before he came home. All he needed to do now was to get the stuff he tended to be picky on. Things like meat and certain spices. That was one thing that Shin always had a good eye for. He was usually very good in picking out meats that were at the height of freshness and the spices that could taste perfect. Even Ryuusuke had complimented him on it.

That's right. Ryuusuke. Shin had been avoiding that train of thought for a while now. But he needed to think about it at some point. His mother had said that his brother-in-law didn't fear him. But if that was the case, then why did they have such difficulty communicating? What kept going wrong? Shin would admit that he sometimes made mistakes, much like he did this morning, but he wasn't the only one. Ryuusuke was the king of inserting his foot in his mouth.

Shin sighed as he slowed the bike, entering the market area. He started with the spice shop, browsing through their basil and oregano. He picked out the bottles that smelled best and bought it, heading now for the meat shop. There he looked through steaks. This was partially Ryuusuke's day after all.

_Okay, let's try this from a different angle._ The way things usually worked when the two of them were in the same room together was pretty habitual.

Shin would continue going about the business he was doing.

Ryuusuke would do the same.

Shin might try to start a conversation.

Ryuusuke would insert his foot in his mouth.

Shin would scold him politely.

Ryuusuke would step back, slide back, or some form of moving away.

Shin would see it as Ryuusuke feel threatened.

Shin would shut up.

An awkward silence would follow.

Ryuusuke would leave quickly.

Shin would wonder what happened.

All in all, it wasn't a very encouraging scenario. However, it was a steady one. How could Shin alter this so that they might actually have a conversation or a civil meeting? Better still, what if they actually had a friendship instead?

Right about now Shin wished the other Troopers were here. They'd probably have some good advice for him on how to handle this. The thing that could probably help him the most though was Seiji's observant eye. His blond friend could tell him what Ryuusuke was if he wasn't scared. Shuu would probably also have a good idea, since he was with Shin when he first met his future onii-san. Ryo also had a good feel for things. Touma would probably just over analyze everything, but something in there would probably grant some insights. And if Shin needed anything at the moment, it was insights about Ryuusuke.

Speaking of the Troopers, Shin missed them. It had been way too long since he last seen all of them. Maybe he should invite them over for a while. Seiji would have quite a while to travel though. Still, it would be worth it. Despite how different they all were, they would always have fun together. Didn't matter where or how, they always found a way. Usually Shuu would make a fool of himself, or Ryo would crack a joke. Something to make things light and cheerful. It never failed.

Shin found the meat he wanted, and paid for it. Getting on his bike, he started to head back to his house, the almost hot sun bearing down on his back. He was due for a few letters soon. Ryo and Seiji were usually the fastest in answering, though for different reasons. Ryo was usually so fast because he often had a lot of time. Seiji could normally find time quickly as well, though more through scheduling than free time. Shuu had a restaurant to work at and usually took a few days to write letters, little by little. Touma usually took the longest though. He tried to explain it once. Something about having difficulty writing what he wanted on paper. Shin understood how that might be a problem, but he didn't understand _how_ Touma could find it problematic.

Still, perhaps he should invite them after all. It would give them all a chance to catch up. But not right now. Shin needed time to think about Ryuusuke. He couldn't have them over while he was still on eggshells with his onii-san. He was the Trooper of the seas. If he could be in harmony with the seas, why couldn't he be in harmony with his brother-in-law? What kept going wrong?

Shin pulled his bike onto his family's property, and headed for the back door to the kitchen. He needed to put the food away quickly and hide the picture frame so he could put the photo in it later on.

"Oh, Shin!" He looked up to see his sister Sayoko by the stove with an apron on. Was he running so late? "Okairi nasai. Lunch will be ready in a few minutes." ((Welcome back.))

"Arigatoo, Onee-san, but isn't today your day? I can take care of the cooking," he replied, putting the groceries on the counter. ((Thank you, older sister,))

"Nonsense," Sayoko waved him off. "I can handle some cooking. I used to do it when you were a child and Okaa-san was sick." She looked towards him, her face serious but her eyes alight in joy. "Besides, don't you still have an anniversary gift to prepare?" Mother

"Onee-san!" ((Sayoko!))

"Don't worry, I don't know what it is. But you would have been faster if you didn't have to make a stop other than Okaa-san's prescription and some food." She smiled and pushed some of her shoulder-length hair behind her ears. "Now go on. Before I tackle you and see what your present is!" ((Mother))

"Hai, Onee-san." ((Yes, Sayoko.))

Shin hurried upstairs with the frame and pulled out the picture and framed it. Looking around his room, he opened the closet and put it under his futon. He doubted that Natsumi would wonder into his room today, but she was known to get her hands into almost everything. Once, when she was starting to crawl, she had managed to climb up his dresser and take his yoroi orb. _That_ had caused quite a stir in the house.

Come to think of it, Ryuusuke had apologized rather heavily after the incident, promising that he would make sure that his daughter would never again stumble into his room or take his orb. Shin shook his head going down the stairs. At the time, he had merely considered it further proof that his new Onii-san was scared of him because he possessed the Suiko armor. But that couldn't be true any more since Shin no longer had the Suiko yoroi, considering the Suzunagi incident. What if that wasn't fear? Then what was it?

Shin shook his head again. "Onee-san! "What can I do to help you out?" ((Sayoko!))

"Well I'm actually just about done," Sayoko answered in a giggle. "Okaa-san and Erika are still looking after the shop," she giggled before continuing, "and Ryuusuke should be home soon with whatever my gift is going to be." Bursting out laughing, Sayoko held her sides and brushed back tears. ((Mother))

"Onee-san, daijoubu ka?" Shin asked, trying to help his sister to a chair. "You've been acting a little weird all day." Once she was seated, he went to the medicine cabinet. ((Sayoko, are you alright?'))

"Oh don't bother, Shin," Sayoko replied, calming her laughing down. "Everything with me is perfect. You don't need to get me anything."

"Are you sure?" he glanced over what Sayoko was cooking and started to pull plates out for it. "You've been out of sorts all day."

Sayoko looked at him in the eyes and said "I already told you that I would explain at dinner. Please don't ask again."

"Hai, Onee-san." ((Yes, Sayoko.))

There were just sometimes that one did not question Shin's older sister. When she looked at someone so directly was one of them. His sister was basically a very kind and quiet person, much like himself, but when she asserted something, one had better do it.

In any case, Shin was concerned about his sister. She was laughing all day. Normally, that shouldn't be a problem, but he felt something different about the laugher. Something that wasn't quite right. Continuing to dish out his Onee-san's cooking, he was rather pleased that she had chosen a more traditional Japanese lunch. The rice looked perfect and the fish smelled delicious. Though everyone believed that Shin was the best cook, Sayoko was very good herself. Ryuusuke had claimed it was one of the reasons he loved her. She could cook anything that he couldn't, which was quite a bit. Then he had tasted Shin's cooking.

"Are you feeling better, Onee-san?" ((Sayoko))

"Yes, Shin, now stop worrying." Sayoko went quiet, obviously in her own thoughts. It was common for her to do so when something important was happening. That's what worried Shin. What could be so important now as to consume her thoughts?

Sayoko gave him another look and he went back to bringing out lunch. Once all the plates were on the table, Ryuusuke was dragged in by Natsumi. They all sat. Ai and Erika would look after the shop during the lunch hour. Since Shin was going to take the afternoon shift, he would bring them their share of lunch. Come to think of it, who was going to be on shift with him?

"Onee-san, who am I working with today?" ((Sayoko))

"Why Shin, I thought you knew!" Sayoko giggled. "You'll be working with Ryuusuke." Her giggling went into all out laughter and Natsumi joined in.

Ryuusuke paled, his short hair standing almost on end. "Ano, anata," he whispered to his wife, "demo… I thought that… well, aren't you… eto, it's your… agh…" ((Uh, dear … but … um))

Shin paused in eating. Normally he'd consider his brother-in-law's behavior as being scared. However, if what is mother said was true, and Ryuusuke wasn't scared, than why was he acting like this? Concern? About how the afternoon would go since the two of them usually didn't talk well together? Dread? Because today was his anniversary and he didn't want it spoiled in any way shape or form? Guilt? Because Shin had scolded him once today and he didn't want another? No, that would be closer to fear, and Shin was avoiding that line of thought.

"Don't worry, Onii-san," he said quietly. "I won't bite." ((Ryuusuke))

"H-hai." ((Yes.))

"Ne, Kaa-chan!" Natsumi looked pleadingly to her mother. "If Tou-chan 'n Shin-jii-chama 're at t' shop, c'n we go t' the beach with Baa-chan?" ((Mommy … Daddy … Uncle Shin … Grandma))

"Well Natsumi-chan," Sayoko said, starting to giggle again, "Kaa-chan has some shopping to do first. But if we have time afterward, we'll go to the beach."

"Suge! I'll help 's much 's I can!" ((Great!))

"Arigatoo, Natsumi-chan." ((Thank you))

Shin braced himself for a long afternoon of observation. Still lunch was just about over, so he brought his dishes to the kitchen and washed them. Ryuusuke followed suit. They both cleaned up briefly before heading out. Shin took out the basket with his mother's and Erika's food in it and got on his bike, Ryuusuke next to him on his own bike. They rode in silence to the shop.

"Onii-san, please give this to Okaa-san and Erika-san," Shin handed the basket to Ryuusuke. Going to the counter, he pulled out an apron and stayed behind the register. This was probably the more tedious part of working at the shop. Behind the counter, there was nothing to do until the customers came in.

Shin's shop was comparatively small compared to other shops in the area, and he often found he would go for several hours without customers. Turning on a radio, Shin settled himself down with a book. Before he opened it, however, he saw that there was a small dust pile on the floor by the entryway. Picking up a broom, he walked over and began to sweep it away and outside.

Right into someone.

"I'm sorry!" Shin said immediately. "I didn't see anyone there."

"That's alright," replied the young girl. She wore a high school uniform, and her hair was tied back into a ponytail. "It was my fault. I walk so quietly."

"You're not too dusty, I hope," Shin said.

The girl continued to hit at her skirt before she finally looked up. Her face turned a very bright red before she said, "N-no. D-daijoubu." ((I-I'm fine.))

"Well," Shin said. "Come on in. The least I can do is to see if I can scrounge up a snack." It also gave the girl a chance to browse the shop and maybe find something she liked and buy it. It was good business to do things like that.

"H-hai." ((O-Okay.))

The high school girl followed Shin into the shop, her face still very red.

Shin stepped into the back room. "Onii-san, are there any snacks back there?"

"Not that I know of," he called back slowly. Ryuusuke appeared with a freshly baked pot in his hand. "We just had lunch."

Shin nodded. "I know. There's someone in the shop right now and I want to get her something."

"There's always a glass of water," Ryuusuke replied slowly.

Shin filed the reaction away for later analysis and complied with the suggestion after a quick "Thanks!"

Returning with the glass of water, Shin found the girl indeed perusing the shop.

"These are so beautiful! Did you make them yourself?"

Shin laughed. "Don't I wish I did." He handed the glass of water. "No, my mother makes the pottery. I work here when I can."

"Then you must be on break or something?"

"Yes."

"Where do you go?"

"Toudai." ((Tokyo University))

"Wow!" the girl said; her red face suddenly wide in surprise. Then she tried to compose herself. "Ano, eto, ara, I mean, aaaaa…"

"It's a lot of work," Shin said, "The entrance exams alone convinced me of that. But I'm on break now, and I can enjoy myself."

"Ano! Ano… My name is… my name is… Hiroko."

"Hajimemashite, Hiroko-chan. My name is Shin." He bowed politely to the girl, and her red face became even redder. ((Nice to meet you.))

"Ano… how much longer do you have?"

"Do I have?"

The girl hid her mouth with her hands, her eyes looking down. "Iya, Nandemo nai." ((No, nothing.))

"Well," Shin said brightly, "did you spot anything that you liked?"

"Me? That I liked?" The girl again put her hands to her face and shook her head.

"If you don't have the money, I can put it on hold for you for a few days."

"You can? Wait, I mean?"

"Of course, as long as you like."

"Then, I'll be back after school. Ja ne, Shin-san!"

Hiroko left the shop with a bright smile on her face and Shin with a grimace on his. High school crushes were so tedious! He didn't mean that last line the way she took it, and now he was in a bind. Shin had managed to stay polite and cordial, but now she had some dreamy expectations like in a shojo anime or manga like His and Her Circumstances or To Heart. Granted, Shin liked shojo manga more than he would ever dare admit to anyone, but he also saw the sometimes-blatant impossibilities of the match making. But, then again, shounen manga didn't do a much better job in terms of realism. Comedies came the closest.

The very thought of Hiroko coming back with her friends and pretending to browse the store looking for something made Shin wince again. Seiji would probably have some very choice words for the situation, especially considering how Shin and the other Troopers tended to tease him about his girl problems.

However, the sweeping done and the customers temporarily lacking, Shin took the time to recall his conversation, however brief, with Ryuusuke. Normally, he would interpret his brother-in-laws slow response and brief words as fear. But fear wasn't an option to consider. Looking at the conversation in a different way, Ryuusuke's hesitation and soft tone could simply be awkwardness.

_Hmmmm,_ Shin thought. _I think I just hit on something._ He replayed some of their conversations over the years in his head. Ryuusuke was almost always soft-spoken around him, and even hesitant to talk. Shin had made the mistake of interpreting that as fear. But was it really just awkwardness? No, something had to be deeper than that. Simple awkwardness wasn't something that Shin would normally react to. It had to be something else. Something that caused Ryuusuke's awkwardness. But what could that be?

The bell above the door rang and Shin looked over to his new customer.

"Konnichi wa," he greeted. ((Good afternoon.))

"Konnichi wa," answered a middle-aged woman. "I was wondering if your mother had finished her next batch yet."

"Onii-san is taking them out and glazing them now, as we speak. Would you like to see them?"

"If I may," the lady replied. "My son is getting married, and I was hoping to give him a good gift. Your mother always makes fine pottery."

"She does indeed. I will be right back, Tanaka-san." Shin got up from his chair and again entered the back room. Keeping his previous thoughts in mind, he motioned for Ryuusuke.

"Hai?" ((Yes?))

"Tanaka-san, Okaa-san's friend, is here and she wants to see the latest batch. Is now a good time to bring them out?"

"Only a few of them," Ryuusuke said after a moment of thought. "Most of them aren't ready."

"Alright. I'll go see if that's enough. I'll be right back." Shin slipped back out to the front room. "Tanaka-san, they were only just taken out; we can only show you a few of them. Is that alright?"

"That would be fine, Shin-kun. Please do so."

Shin nodded and again reentered the back room. "She'll see them. Which ones are ready? I can help you take them out."

"Oh, no," Ryuusuke said quickly. "That's quite alright. I can handle it just fine."

Shin bristled slightly at the comment, but said nothing. He knew that Ryuusuke most likely didn't mean the comment the way it came out, but he pushed the thoughts aside as he held the door open as his brother-in-law slowly brought out about a half-dozen glazed pots and bowls and placed them gently one the counter. Ryuusuke laid the pottery out with the smoothest of hands and gentlest of handling, something that Shin had never seen, or perhaps noticed, his brother do. How interesting.

"My!" Tanaka-san said when Ryuusuke had finished. "These are so lovely! This is easily your mother's best work yet." The middle-aged woman picked up each pot as gently as Ryuusuke did, examining them with a delicate and knowledgeable eye. "This is such beautiful work! I love all of them." She looked up. "You said this is only part?"

"Correct," both men answered simultaneously. The two looked at each other and paused awkwardly. Shin gestured politely for Ryuusuke to continue, but his Onii-san shook his head and let Shin finish.

"Okaa-san lately has been working in large bunches. The collection she just finished is about twenty pieces."

"Do you know when it will be complete?"

Shin looked to Ryuusuke.

"They'll technically be finished by late this afternoon, but I would wait until tomorrow morning; give them enough time to cure and add any finishing touches that she wants."

"Then I will be here early tomorrow. Dewa ashita." ((Until tomorrow.))

"See you then," Shin replied as Tanaka-san left. When she was gone, Ryuusuke promptly returned to the back room.

Odd.

Under normal circumstances, Shin would interpret everything that just happened as Ryuusuke being scared. Except for his onii-san's insisting on handling the pottery. Now why would Ryuusuke do that? If Shin's thought of fear was the cause, why try to resist what you feared in that one instance and not run away like normal? Then what about awkwardness? That had continued, and was becoming a stronger and more viable reason for their unusual situation. But what caused the awkwardness?

Shin took out a clean rag and gently picked up some of the pottery and dusted them, just to keep their shine brilliant. After all, the pots were normally dusted at least twice a day.

Still, his brother-in-law's actions today proved confusing. There was something about how Ryuusuke insisted on handling the pottery, and later letting Shin discuss the progress. It seemed, almost, docile.

The bell rang as another customer came in. Shin headed back to the counter.

"Hello?" and English voice said.

"Hello," Shin replied in kind.

"Oh, there you are," a woman entered the shop. She was in her mid thirties, with a thick main of red hair and in a delivery uniform.

"Welcome to our shop," Shin continued in English. "May I help you with anything?"

"You speak very good English," the woman said.

"Well, it is a required course in our school system."

"You wouldn't know it when you tried to listen to them. The accent is so thick and pronunciation so atrocious I can barely understand what anyone is saying."

Shin reminded himself that he was talking to a very obvious foreigner, and politely ignored the dig to Japanese culture. "How may I help you?" he asked again.

"I'm sorry," she said. "My name is Claire, and I'm from the Clayton Claymore Clay Company. There was a shipment of clay that I was supposed to deliver. But I can't seem to find the shop. The street names and numbers are so out of order; someone drew me a map, but I can't read the kanji."

"Then you are very fortunate. Mouri no Pottari made the order, and we were expecting it anytime this week." Shin walked around the counter and bowed to Claire. "Thank you for bringing the shipment."

"Oh, it's no problem at all. Where would you like me to place the order?"

"Wait a moment, while I make sure that everything in back is prepared for the delivery," Shin said.

As he moved to the back room yet again, he heard the red headed Claire mutter to herself, "Such a good accent. You can tell he paid attention at school."

It was times like this that Shin really disliked foreigners. He found himself inadvertently twitching at the implications that Claire-san was making and felt offended by them. Oh, he knew that she meant nothing by it; most foreigners never did, but that didn't mean he liked it any more.

There was indeed space for the new clay shipment, and Shin walked back out to the front room to see that there was another customer browsing through the store while Claire waited. Shin suddenly felt tempted to talk about Claire-san to the customer in Japanese, but decided against it. It wasn't nice.

Instead, he walked over to the girl, no older than himself. "Irrashaimasu," he said. ((Welcome.))

"Konnichi wa," the girl said. "Do you sell other types of pottery?" ((Good afternoon.))

"No, my mother specialized only in Hagi-yaki. Our family has lived here for generations."

"Generations?" the girl asked. "Mouri no Pottari… are you related to Mouri Motonari?"

"Hai, very distantly. After all, it was the end of the Muromachi Era." ((Yes… the late 1500s.))

"Of course."

"Mr. Mouri? Is that back room ready?" Shin winced at the horrible American pronunciation of his last name.

"Chotto matte kudasai," Shin said deliberately. He turned back to his customer. "Suminasen. I have to take care of this. Do you need anything?" ((Please wait a moment… Forgive me.))

"No, not for a while. Go cater to that impatient gaijin." The girl then turned and continued to browse. ((foreigner))

Shin walked back over to the redheaded Claire. "I am sorry," he said in English. "The customer always comes first, and I had to make sure that the ojyou-san was taken care of." ((lady))

"Of course, I understand. I didn't mean to rush you. I have a schedule to run, and in that way my customers come first as well. So…"

Shin suddenly felt bad when he heard that and made a mental note not to deliberately make a delivery person wait again. The delivery was handled very quickly, with Claire handling the heavy boxes by herself and carrying it to the back room with little problems. Shin paid for the delivery and Claire gave an odd smile and left.

"That gaijin thinks you're cute," the girl from before said. "That's what the smile was for." ((foreigner))

"That's just great," Shin replied, groaning loudly. "A high school girl dropped by today, and she fell head over heals for me. Now I have Claire-san thinking I'm cute."

"It's only natural," the girl said. "You have soft eyes."

"Eh? Not you too!"

She laughed. "Oh, no. I have a very lovely koibito, thank you. I have to admit, though, I don't mind looking. So, are there still three arrows?" ((boyfriend))

Shin nodded at the reference. Mouri Motonari was famous, among other things, for the lesson of three arrows that he taught to his three sons. He gave each of his sons one arrow and told them to break it. They did so easily. Then he handed them a three-arrow bunch and told them to break it. They could not. Motonari told them that no matter how depressed, alone, or broken they felt, that they were only one of three arrows, and that those arrows together would never break.

"I suppose there are, but they would be in a museum somewhere in the city, not stowed away in the back room."

"I see. You are well acquainted with your history, then?"

"Yes. In Hagi, it is rather hard not to be."

"I suppose that's true. How do you find your history?"

"I, for one, have never believed in fighting, but I understand very well that there are times when it cannot be avoided."

The girl nodded. "You are very interesting, Mouri-san."

"Shin desu." ((It's Shin.))

"Yamagata Hisa desu. Hajimemashite." ((I'm Hisa Yamagata. Pleased to meet you.))

"Yoroshiku," Shin replied. "Your name also indicates you are well routed in history." ((Good to meet you.))

"Not so much as you'd think," Hisa replied. She glanced at her watch. "Oh, shoot, I have to go and I haven't even finished looking through the shop. I'll drop by again, okay?"

"Hai. I look forward to it." ((Okay.))

Hisa left, the door bell ringing as she did so. Now there was a girl that Shin liked. She was well mannered, appreciative of history, and understood some of his problems with foreigners. It was almost a shame that she had a boyfriend. She was pretty too, her long hair well maintained and her face gentle to look at.

Ah, well, such as life. He could really go for a girl like her. Unfortunately she was taken. Too bad. Maybe he could go for a friendship, since she would come to the shop again.

Ryuusuke poked his head out from the back, asking "How are things going up front?"

"Pretty quite," Shin replied, going back to dusting the pots. "Not many customers this afternoon. We might be able to close early for your dinner this evening."

"Hai." ((Sure.))

Ryuusuke disappeared in the back again, leaving Shin to continue polishing. It was strange, he noted. His brother-in-law's behavior seemed, almost, submissive. Very strange.

However, if his onii-san was acting submissive, that would probably be why he and Shin butted heads. Shin generally didn't like it when people were submissive. Everyone had a value and self-worth, but when someone acted submissive, Shin often thought that the person was looking for pity, or had little self-esteem. That would also explain why he had thought Ryuusuke's behavior as one of fear. If Shin had subconsciously been picking up on Ryuusuke's submissive nature, then he would react in kind, which in turn would make his brother-in-law "scared".

Their relationship was more complex than he thought.

Shin finished dusting and looked around the shop before glancing at his watch. It was almost five. He needed to get cooking dinner and soon. That meant he'd have to leave. Shin went to the back room. "Onii-san," he called. ((Ryuusuke?))

"Hai?" ((Yes?))

"Would you mind if you were to take the front? I want to start cooking."

"Hai." ((Fine.))

"Arigatoo." Shin quietly left, getting his bike and starting to head back to his house. The wind was very cool, but the sun remained warm, if in his eyes on the ride home.

Come to think of it, Ryuusuke very rarely ever didn't do what Shin asked. Probably part of the submissive attitude that he took. No, actually it wasn't. Shin paused at an intersection and looked both ways before crossing. His brother-in-law was only submissive to him. Normally, Ryuusuke had an opinion on everything, if uninformed sometimes. Shin's onii-san could easily reason to Shin's mother, Ai, why he couldn't do something, even if it was more convenient for her. He also could get into arguments with Sayoko over how to best look after Natsumi. So Ryuusuke was submissive only to Shin. Why?

Shin shook his head and turned to his house, marveling as he had that morning at its ancient honor. He put his bike back in the storehouse and went into the kitchen. Erika was there, putting away his mother's prescription.

"Okairi nasai," she greeted him. "Your mother is taking a nap right now, and Sayoko and Natsumi-chan are out, probably at Kikugahama. Natsumi-chan more or less begged to go." Erika smiled, and for the first time, Shin noticed that she wasn't as young as she sometimes seemed. "Of course, Sayoko was giggling all day. I don't think she could have taken Natsumi-chan's begging." ((Welcome home.))

"Indeed," Shin agreed. "I've noticed that Onee-san had been acting odd today."

"Never you mind about that," the live-in nurse waved it off. "You have a feast to cook. I think I'll get some reading done. I'll be outside if you need me."

"Hai."

Erika grabbed a book from the counter and went to the engawa, walking to the back, no doubt, to read in the sun. With the house almost empty, it was a perfect time to make his present ready.

Quietly slipping upstairs, Shin retrieved the picture frame and went into his mother's room where she was sleeping. He silently slid open her closet and retrieved the photo album. It only took a moment to find the photo he wanted. Replacing the album, Shin left Ai's room and returned to his own. The picture fit into the frame perfectly. Shin took out a small simple box and placed the gift inside. He also pulled out a card he had bought for them while he was in Tokyo.

Once downstairs, Shin placed the box and the card on the low table in the dining room. Ai and Erika had already placed their gifts there, as well as some other well-wishers who had doubtlessly dropped by while he was out. Come to think of it, Shin should probably have the table set before he started cooking. Nodding to himself, Shin went out to the storehouse and got some sheers.

In the garden, Shin looked over the flowers, trying to decide which ones would be best. He had a general idea of what he wanted, but he wasn't sure which colors would be best. He knew that Sayoko was very fond of pink and purple. But he didn't know what Ryuusuke liked in color. He had a feeling that it was reddish colors, but he could be sure, because he didn't know his onii-san that well. Blast it; he wanted the night to be special for both of them!

"Oi! Shin-san!" ((Hey! Shin!))

Turning, he saw Erika was sitting on the engawa, leaning against one of the supports, waving at him.

"Shouldn't you be cooking?"

Shin smiled and walked over to her. "Actually, I'm trying to find some good flowers for the table. I know what Sayoko likes, but I'm drawing a blank for Onii-san." ((Ryuusuke))

"Can't say as I know that either," the live-in nurse agreed. "But I do know that he likes to wear red ties when he goes to work. Does that help?"

Nodding, he agreed. "Hai. Now I just have to pick which flowers."

Erika offered a small light chuckle. "I can see where that would be a problem." Together they admired the garden for a moment. "Looks like a professional landscaper takes care of it."

"No," Shin answered softly. "Just Sayoko." He turned to Erika and smiled. "I'd better start picking. I'll let you get back to your book."

"Okay."

He carefully snipped some salvia and snapdagon, since their long stems would add some elegance. The sweet alyssum would add delicacy, and the pansy would bring some vibrancy. At least, that was Shin's opinion. Even though he was rather good at flower arrangement, he never paid attention to what certain flowers were supposed to represent. He just had an instinct on what would look good together. Once all the flowers were snipped, he added some amaranth to balance the colors.

Shin brought the flowers into the house and pulled out a crystal vase and filled it with water. Carefully, he placed each flower inside using one hand and the other to keep them set to the way he wanted. Shin had always preferred rikka ikebana. rikka ikebana: sophisticated style of classical Japanese flower arrangement.

It was funny. The other Troopers would often tease him on being too feminine sometimes, mostly because he grew up with women. However, all of them agreed, that he had a talent for cooking and flower arrangement. Though flower arrangement in particular was considered more of a female's job, Shin could often outdo well practiced women. Or so the other Troopers said. Shin didn't put much stock in that though.

Still, he was rather pleased with the end result. He glanced at his watch and noted that he had better get cooking, and quickly. Once in the kitchen, Shin pulled out some pots and a frying pan. With those set, he pulled out a cookbook. Since he was so unfamiliar with Western recipes, it would prove to be a good reference.

The menu for the evening would be Italian. It was simple enough that Shin could do it quickly, but provided enough room for him to add a little more traditional touch if he wanted to. The first step was to get the pasta cooking.

Once the noodles were on the stove, Shin started to cook the sauce. From what he saw in the recipe book, he didn't agree with some of the seasoning, so he chose his own from what he bought earlier. That set, he pulled out the meat from the market and set it on the frying pan and started to cook.

It was amazing what a few years could do. It wasn't all that long ago that he had been fighting for his life with the closest friends he'd ever had, or ever will. Shin had possessed an armor that could destroy a whole city block and allow him to become one with the seas he so loved. Now he had a different armor and no battles to fight, save the common everyday confrontations. What a difference.

In a way, he missed the days when he fought so hard, though it wasn't the fighting he missed. Instead it was the closeness he had with his friends. It tended to be difficult for all five of them to come together because they were spread out all over Japan. But back then, he was able to be with them all the time. There was even that brief time they had spent with Nasutei to make sure that Arago was destroyed and let Ryo heal. He didn't have any worries except for saving the world. Granted, saving the world was a very big worry, but a singular one that he could share with the other Troopers along with Nasutei. Even Jun could help relieve the stress of constantly looking over your shoulder. Even to this day, Shin found himself sometimes stretching out his senses to see if anything or anyone was present.

Shin shook his head and flipped the meat on the pan. Considering that his mode of thought for the entire day had been about Ryuusuke, it was unusual that he started to think about his non-blood family. Still, about the only thing about the Troopers that didn't make them family was blood or marriage. Yet they acted more like a family than Ryuusuke and sometimes even Sayoko did. He really should invite everyone down for a week or so. He missed them. It had been too long since they were all together. The letters they always sent helped, but it wasn't exactly the same as _being_ with them.

The meat was almost finished cooking, so Shin turned off the heat and set the pan aside. The sauce was bubbling and smelled delicious, though it still had a few minutes before it would be done. The pasta was doing well also. Shin was about to taste the sauce when a weight wrapped itself around his leg again.

"Natsumi-chan, okairi nasai." ((Welcome home, Natsumi-chan.))

"Yo, Shin-jii-chama! Tadaima!" ((Hi, Uncle Shin! I'm home!))

"May I please get back to cooking?"

"But I wanna help! This 's a special dinner, ne?" ((right?))

Sayoko finally entered the kitchen, giggling but still sounding serious. "Natsumi-chan. Don't leave your shoes in such a mess at the genkan. Go clean them up." Genkan is the step at a door where you leave your shoes in any Japanese home.

"Hai, Kaa-chan," Shin's niece looked down to the floor dejectedly and headed back to the door. ((Yes, mommy))

"Arigatoo," Shin whispered to Sayoko. "I really don't need her help right now and she'd just get in the way." ((Thanks))

His older sister gave a whimsical laugh and smiled at him. "No problem. Sorry I wasn't back earlier."

Shaking his head, Shin replied, "I didn't even notice you were late." He glanced at the clock. "Six already? I still need to make the salad and warm the bread! Excuse me Onee-san!"

Still smiling, Sayoko quietly left Shin to his cooking.

Natsumi-chan, however, was not so inclined.

"Jii-chama!" Natsumi came into the kitchen again and wrapped herself around his leg. "Who's Motonari-san?" Shin almost fell into the sauce he was stirring.

"Ano…he's a very famous ancestor of ours. Haven't your parents mentioned him at all?" ((Uh))

"That Motonari-san? But I just met 'm today." Natsumi got up and wrapped herself around Shin's leg again. "He w's 'sleep in a shrine."

"Eh?" Shin looked down to his niece and gaped. "Your Okaa-san brought you to the shrine today?" Natsumi nodded vigorously. ((Mommy))

"Aren't anc'st'rs suppose to be in the sky?"

Shin lowered his head. He didn't need this. Not when he was in the middle of cooking. Please not now!

"Natsumi-chan?" Erika came in with Sayoko. The live-in nurse knelt down to the three-year-old's height. "Can you please help me with something?"

"Demo, Jii-chama's 'bout to answer m' question." She squeezed Shin's leg tighter. ((But Uncle Shin))

"I can answer that, now please come with me." Erika unwrapped and picked up Natsumi-chan. "I found some coloring books today that were lacking any color. What do you say we go make them pretty?"

Natsumi's face lit up and the two left.

"Gomen ne," Sayoko apologized. "I took her to the shrine today to ask for Motonari-sama's blessing." ((Sorry))

Shin's head started to whirl. Why had Sayoko needed a blessing? Why? All Sayoko could do was giggle.

"You know, Shin," she laughed, "it won't be long before you're ready for Motonari-sama's blessing. For marriage." Shin almost ended up in the sauce again.

"Nani?" ((What?))

"You're so adorable when you're befuddled, it's almost a crime."

"Onee-san!" ((Sayoko!))

"I'll let you cook now."

Shin was left stock still in the kitchen, with his chin on the floor somewhere.

It was the boiling of the pasta that brought him out of his shocked countenance and returned to cooking.

"Oh no! The pasta is over cooking!"

Shin raced to drain the pasta and tossed it, to make sure that it remained soft. He grabbed a fork, grabbed a few noodles and tasted it. Thankfully, it was still good. Unfortunately, the sauce was starting to bubble too much. Shin immediately turned off all the burners and moved the sauce to a burner that hadn't been used. He tasted as he had with he pasta and was relieved that it was still decent, if too hot at the moment. After placing the bread Sayoko had bought for him in the oven to warm, he covered the sauce and quickly pulled out the vegetables for the salad. He was running late. He was supposed to be dishing everything out by now. Thankfully, the salad didn't take too long to make.

Shin heard a door open, and Ryuusuke entered the kitchen shortly thereafter.

"Tadaima," his brother-in-law greeted. ((I'm home))

"Okairi," Shin replied. "Dinner is almost ready. Please sit at the table." ((Welcome back))

"Hai," Ryuusuke answered quietly. Shin frowned. In his rush to get dinner ready, he had been neglecting that problem. He'd have to think on it some more. But right now, he needed to dish everything out. And quickly.

Shin listened as Erika brought Natsumi in for dinner and Sayoko and Ryuusuke greeted each other. He pulled off his apron and took the bread out of the oven. The bread smelled perfect, and he heard Natsumi starting to complain that she was hungry.

Placing a fresh pair of salad spoons in the salad bowl, he balanced the salad, bread, and butter as he walked over to the table. He set them down and smiled at the various compliments before quickly heading back to the kitchen to dish out the pasta and pour the sauce. With the dishes were set out before everyone, Shin brought out a bottle of milk for Natsumi and a bottle of red wine for everyone else. He let out a quiet sigh and sat down.

"I am glad to see dinner is ready." Everyone turned to the staircase and smiled as Ai finally joined them. "Though I was wondering what was prolonging the wait."

Shin offered a bashful smile. "I don't take teasing very well, Okaa-san."

"As I heard it, everyone was teasing you this afternoon," his mother replied. She took her seat at the head of the table. "Thank you, Shin, for cooking this special dinner tonight."

"C'n I start eatin' now?" Natsumi asked. "I've bin waitin' like ev'yone else."

"A moment, Natsumi-chan," Sayoko answered. "Special evenings take time to make them special. And it's 'May I start eating now'."

Shin smiled. Their mother had often said that when he was growing up, and doubtlessly when his sister was as well.

Ai raised her wine glass and everyone else followed suit. "I propose a toast. I wish that Sayoko and Ryuusuke-san will be as happy in the future as they are now. That when things are difficult, they will turn to each other and their family, who will always be there to support them. That they may continue their life together with the same love and commitment that binds a family together. And most importantly, that they continue to treasure what they have now." Ai raised her glass higher, and everyone did as well, then took a sip from their glasses.

"Baa-chan," Natsumi asked, "Don't you eat toast?"

"You'll understand when you're older," Ai replied.

Erika raised her glass. "Since we're making toasts, I propose to toast the future head of the Mouri family. May she be as wise as her mother."

Shin noticed that as they toasted Ryuusuke looked down. Was that the problem? That he didn't want to be married to the head of a family? No, he knew Ryuusuke enough that such a thing wasn't the problem. He loved Sayoko, no matter whether she was head of the family or not.

Still, with the toasting done, the family settled down into the meal and good conversation. Shin was often complimented on his cooking and he offered polite responses, but his mind was still on Ryuusuke. His onii-san appeared to only be on the submissive side to two people. His mother Ai, and Shin. Now being on the submissive side to Ai was understandable. She was the current head of the family. She deserved that respect. But why would Ryuusuke be submissive to Shin? Shin wasn't worthy of the respect that his mother commanded. He had given up being head of the family in order to be a Trooper.

So why was Ryuusuke so obliging?

"You know, Shin-kun," Erika commented. "It's too bad you're not the next head of the family. I think you'd do a good job."

Shin noticed that Ryuusuke looked down slightly. "Erika-san," Shin answered quietly, "It was decided years ago that I couldn't be the head of the family."

"Yes yes, I know." Erika took another sip of wine, probably too much wine. She wasn't normally so inquisitive about what had clearly been labeled "personal" affairs. "I never did find out why you passed the head of the family to Sayo-chan." Yes, she had definitely had too much wine. "So what did happen?"

"It is something I would rather not discuss," Shin calmly replied.

"Jii-chama had t' save t' world!" Natsumi happily stated. "S' why he trains me! So I cin get t' armor!"

Erika looked to Shin's niece with a lopsided grin. "Natsumi-chan, you've been watching too many samurai cartoons. Besides," the live-in nurse stood up and picked up the little girl. "It's getting close to your bed time."

"I wanna see t' presents!"

"They'll still be their in the morning. Let the grown-ups open what's theirs. Come on."

"Only 'f we do more colorin'."

"Just come along."

"Hai."

Shin glanced around the table. Everyone was more or less done with dinner, so they went to the gifts.

The first gifts to be opened were from the various well wishers that had dropped them off. Shin smiled. Sayoko and Ryuusuke had decided to have a quiet anniversary this year rather than invite all of their friends. It proved to be a good decision, at least for Shin, because it gave him the day to observe and try to figure out Ryuusuke. And as of that moment, Shin knew why Ryuusuke acted the way he did. He'd have to talk to him about it though.

"This is from you, Shin?" Sayoko asked, pulling out the picture. "This is beautiful!"

"Indeed," Ryuusuke agreed. His wife started to giggle. Again.

"Anata," she whispered between giggles, "could you open the next gift?" He nodded and went for the one that Erika had placed there earlier. He opened it and quietly pulled out a CD from a western composer called Tchaikovsky named Swan Ballet. Ryuusuke smiled. ((Dear))

"How very thoughtful of her," Ryuusuke said quietly. "She knows what I like."

"That's good," Sayoko agreed. "We can probably listen to it tonight."

"I'll be sure to translate," he replied, leaning in for a quick kiss.

"Anata!" ((Dear!))

"You have witnesses," Ai calmly stated. Both Sayoko and Ryuusuke blushed brightly.

Sayoko reached for the gift from her mother, which turned out to be a hand made futon blanket. The young couple blushed brightly again.

"Okaa-san!" they both yelled. Ai merely gave an enigmatic smile. ((Mother!))

"Open the last gift," she suggested.

Ryuusuke picked it up and handed it to Sayoko. "For you, my love."

Sayoko smiled and pulled out a beautiful traditional Japanese hair comb.

"When I saw it," Ryuusuke said quietly, the love shining in his eyes, "I could only think of you."

Sayoko wiped a tear from her eyes and hugged him tightly.

Shin cleared his throat. "Ano, Onee-san, where is your gift?"

Sayoko merely flashed everyone a large smile. "I went to the doctor's office the other day."

"Eh?"

"Ryuusuke, anata, you're going to be a father again." ((dear))

"NANI?" ((WHAT?))

Several congratulations followed and Shin slipped into the kitchen to start the dishes and leave Ryuusuke and Sayoko to their celebration. He could talk to Ryuusuke tomorrow after the celebration. His mother was right. His Onii-san was never scared of him. He only thought that he was stealing Shin's claim as the next head of the family. All Shin had to do, hopefully, was explain that he didn't want to be the next head of the family and things _should_ be resolved. However, old habits would most likely die hard.

Undoubtedly, it would take time for Shin and Ryuusuke to stop their old habit of misinterpreting the other. However, the core of their enmity would be addressed, and would hopefully clear a few things up.

With those thoughts finally settled, Shin finished the dishes. He wondered if Sayoko and Ryuusuke's baby would be a girl or a boy. His luck it would probably be a girl. Still, at least he really _did_ have an onii-san now. Another member of the family that he could talk to and no longer have to walk on eggshells with. brother-in-law

Shin slipped out of his clothes and pulled out his futon, sliding into the covers. It had been a very good day. An interesting and surprising one. He was going to be an uncle again. What an amazing thing.

**End of the Third Day**

Go to Shuu


	4. Shuu

**Author's Note:** Along with Japanese phrases, there will be a few Chinese phrases interspersed in the fic. We'll try to denote them. And we have given up trying to figure out what name is what in Shuu Rei Fuan's name. We tried to learn about it and found too many contradictions. :( Also, all the restaurant stuff is based very heavily on little we know of American standards (which is more than the average guy), because we don't have the faintest clue what the Japanese standards would be. Please bear with us. 

**Day in the Life  
Shuu**

Mirror and Image

Mei Ryu snuck into his big brother's room, as he had for the last several mornings. The sun was beginning to raise, the only indication of just how early in the morning it was. A bed sheet was wrapped around his neck to act as a cape. A broken mop from downstairs acted as his mighty staff.

His objective lay under a pile of blankets, so deep in sleep that he did not notice his little brother's coming. Mei Ryu readied himself, his body tense in anticipation as his heart raced. Taking a deep breath, he pounced.

"Haaaaaaaaaa!" The twelve year old jumped up and landed on the pile of blankets, sinking into them and getting absolutely no reaction from his brother.

"Huh?" Mei Ryu untangled himself from the blankets and lifted them off of the futon. Underneath was only a mass of pillows.

"Huh?" he said again.

"Roooooooar!" An ash haired young man leapt from the closet of the small room and proceeded to pounce upon the young Mei Ryu.

"Aaaaaaah!"

After tickling his little brother into submission, Fuan Shuu Rei lifted brother into the air. "So, Mei Ryu. Are you ready to say uncle? Huh? Are ya?" Shuu shifted Mei Ryu to one hand and used the other to tickle him some more.

"I am not Mei Ryu!" the boy tried to shout between giggles. "I am Sun Wu Kong, the monkey king! You cannot defeat me!"

Shuu tickled his little brother some more, raising the volume of laughter. "Well, Sun Wu Kong, I think that the monkey king should be ready for any and all surprises."

"Okay! Okay, okay, okay! Just stop tickling me!"

"Oh, I don't know. I think you're enjoying it."

"No I'm not!" Mei Ryu managed to shout. His face was red from the laughing. "Put me down, Da Ge! Please!" Chinese for eldest brother

"On one condition," Shuu said. He paused from the tickling and grabbed Mei Ryu's feet, so that the boy was upside down, yet still at eye level with him. "No more morning crusades."

"Alright, alright, alright! Just let me down!"

Shuu emitted a wide grin. "As you wish." Shuu let go and his little brother fell into the pile of blankets and pillows that was once called Shuu's bed. Mei Ryu struggled to get himself upright without strangling himself on his bed sheet cape. His mop staff had long since dropped to the ground, and Shuu picked it up and then crouched down to where his little brother lay. "Wasn't this supposed to be fixed this morning?" he asked.

Mei Ryu shook his head. "Dunno."

"Well, don't you think that if it comes from downstairs, then you shouldn't touch it unless you're working?"

Mei Ryu gave a sheepish grin and nodded. "Guess so."

"Then why did you take it?"

The twelve-year-old boy lowered his gaze, still trying to sit upright.

"So here you are."

Shuu and Mei Ryu looked up to see Rinfi standing in the doorway looking bored.

"Mama was wondering why no one was downstairs to help her make breakfast. I see that you were too busy trying to get in Da Ge's way. Just so you know Mama's getting breakfast all by herself. I'm sure she'll manage somehow. I suppose you can come down whenever you're ready. Of course, by then _supper_ will be long since cold. But hey, it's not my call. I'll just take your share." (Chinese: Eldest brother)

Mei Ryu finally managed to sit up, his large eyes wide in shock. "You wouldn't dare! You're supposed to yield to the kids."

"A fact that you have been taking advantage of, if you gut is any indication."

"Da Ge!" Mei Ryu looked up to his brother pleadingly. (Eldest brother)

Shuu was about to open his mouth when suddenly there was something clinging to his leg.

"Shuu-nii! Shuu-nii! Come quick! It's really bad!" (Japanese: Big brother Shuu)

Shuu looked down to see Chun Fa, the smallest Fuan at nine years of age, clutching his leg. He blinked, as did Rinfi and Mei Ryu, as all three wondered how she had managed to sneak in. But then, Chun Fa was undoubtedly the only quiet member of the Fuan family. Well, quiet in terms of everyone else.

"What's the matter, Chun Fa?" Shuu asked, lowering his hand and running it through her thick main of dark ash, almost blue colored hair.

"It's Yin-nii! It's Yin-nii!" she cried. (big brother Yin)

"Hey, hey, hey!" Mei Ryu interjected. "I'm the only one allowed to repeat myself like that!"

"Yes," Rinfi said. "It is a talent that succeeds in annoying everyone. One in the family is enough." She pulled at her pigtails and continued to look bored.

Shuu ignored the two and focused at the upset Chun Fa. "What happened to Yin?"

"I was watching!" she explained in a high voice. "I was watching, and he was shavin', and he cut himself shavin'! I've seen on it on movies! You cut your neck and then you die! There's blood everywhere and it wouldn't stop and he's gonna die!"

"Da Ge, it's not that serious at all! Don't listen to Chun Fa at all." (Eldest brother)

Shuu looked up to see Yin, indeed with a cut-on his cheek not his neck-standing in the doorway. Yin's hair had yet to be combed, and his school uniform was obviously hastily put on.

"Isn't fifteen a little young to be shaving?"

"It's not my fault. I was left with no alternative!" Yin put the band aid he had been holding on his cut. "I've told you how they won't leave me alone! My back was against the wall! I had to do something. I thought if I disfigured myself, then everyone would leave me alone."

"Back up," Shuu said, raising a hand. "Who are 'they'?"

Mei Ryu looked up. "You don't know?"

Rinfi snorted. "Of course he doesn't. He has a life, unlike you." Turning to Shuu, she added, "Poor, abused, frightened little Yin is talking about the one thing that all men loathe and fear in high school. Girls."

Shuu blinked. "Let me get this straight. You deliberately cut yourself shaving… to avoid girls?"

"Finally! You understand. Da Ge, they don't leave me alone! The second I walk past the main gate they converge on me! They're like a tsunami or a hurricane; they're an irresistible force." (Eldest brother)

"More like you're an irresistible force, Yin."

"Shut up, Da Jie! Don't think I don't know that you're helping them, feeding them lies about me so that I look cuter!" (Chinese: eldest sister. i.e. Rinfi)

"I hardly have to do anything, Yin," Rinfi said evilly. "After all, you're just naturally fetching."

"Do I look like a dog to you?" Yin responded.

"Yes," said Rinfi and Chun Fa in harmony. The youngest then added, "You're gonna make a good bishounen when I grow up." (Pretty boy)

"Why do you have to grow up for me to be a bishounen?" (Pretty boy)

"So I can marry you."

"WHAT!"

Mei Ryu, who had taken off his cape, promptly threw if over his little sister. "Why to girls always think of stupid things like marriage? Chun Fa, that's your Er Ge! You don't marry your family!" (Chinese for second oldest brother)

Chun Fa threw off the blanket. "Well, I'm gonna! So there!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Now do you see what you've done?" the seventeen-year-old Rinfi asked Yin, grinning wolfishly.

"No. What?"

"You're the center of attention. They're fighting over you."

Yin hung his uncombed head in defeat. "I give up!"

A sixth face entered Shuu's small bedroom. "Breakfast everyone!" She paused as she surveyed the situation. The two smallest, Chun Fa and Mei Ryu, had entered an "Oh Yeah? Yeah!" contest, while Yin was sporting a band-aid on his left cheek and mumbling something about being cursed. Rinfi was just grinning as she taunted her younger brother Yin, happy to have the opportunity. Shuu meanwhile was ignoring everyone. He had managed to get dressed somewhere along the way and was running a comb through his ash colored mane.

The sixth face, Mama Fuan, continued to look. "… How did you fit in here?"

All five Fuan children looked over, only just noticing their mother just inside the doorway. "Perhaps the question I should be asking is why you are all here?"

Everyone pointed to someone and shouted, "He started it!"

"… I see."

"Well," said a seventh voice. Everyone in Shuu's room saw Papa Fuan just outside the doorway. "If you all are busy, then I think I'll go downstairs and go through the prep. We open in half an hour you know."

Papa Fuan continued down the hall as if nothing had happened; and his feet could be heard clunking heavily down the stair and into the restaurant.

"Wait a minute. Half an hour?" someone said.

"WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

The heavy clunking of Papa Fuan's feet was nothing compared to the relative avalanche that followed him down the stairs. Papa Fuan smiled and calmly continued to make his way to the kitchen to grab his light breakfast.

"Why does this always happen?" Yin asked rhetorically.

Rinfi felt obliged to answer. "I think it's because of your constant striving to not be noticed!"

"Leave Yin-nii alone!" the nine-year-old Chun Fa demanded. "He's my husband!" (Big brother Yin)

"Why me?"

"Do you want me to answer that?"

"Sun Wu Kong, the monkey king must avenge the blow dealt upon him!" Mei Ryu, now dressed in his uniform, moved to jump onto Shuu's shoulders. The ash haired youth was very familiar with the maneuver, and simply side stepped. Mei Ryu went flying into the kitchen. Thankfully, he landed on his feet. Not so thankfully, his feet were where Rinfi's were supposed to be.

"What do you think you're doing, gakki? You know I can chop you in half any time I want!" (Brat)

"I am the monkey king! I fear nothing!"

"The hell you won't! Lemme get my hands on you!"

"Yay! Follow the leader!" Chun Fa joined in the chase around the kitchen.

"Now, now," Mama Fuan shouted over the commotion. "What did I say about running in the kitchen?"

"Don't worry Mama," Rinfi replied, a bright smile on her face. "I won't kill them. I'll only skewer them." She continued the chase, albeit at a much slower pace.

The band aided Yin, toast in his mouth and a glass of milk in his hand, stepped in front of his parents as Shuu started to chow down on his cereal.

"Itekimasu," he munched. He paused to guzzle down his milk and stuffed the toast back in his mouth as he searched for his book bag. Finding it, he bent down to get it at the precise moment that Mei Ryu, Rinfi, and Chun Fa-in that order-quite literally ran into him. The crash resounded throughout the restaurant. (I'm leaving now)

"So much for you not being noticed!"

"Ha, ha! The monkey king wins another battle!"

"Says, you, gakki! Come back here!" (Brat)

"Yin-nii, are you okay?" Chun Fa crawled over to the spiral eyed Yin.

"Pretty stars…"

Shuu calmly walked over to the pair. Picking up each sibling with one hand, he set them on their feet. "Okay!" he said loudly. "I think two people are going to be late for the subway."

Rinfi paused from her chasing and Yin immediately stopped seeing stars.

"Itekimasu!" Yin said again as he raced out the front door of the restaurant. (I'm leaving now)

"Yin! Wait! Don't you dare by the rail cards without me!" Rinfi grabbed a slice of toast from a plate and ran after her little brother. "Leave without me and I'll make sure that that everyone from your grade knows you're single!"

Shuu gave a smug smile and took his seat again, eating the last of his cereal. Mei Ryu and Chun Fa, the two youngest, had also sat down and were eating their cereal and toast.

"Mama," Mei Ryu asked. "Can I have Rinfi's share?"

"Yes, you may, Mei Ryu."

"I'm not Mei Ryu! I'm Sun Wu Kong the monkey king!" Mei Ryu forestalled saying more when he saw his mother's face and instead helped himself to his sister's breakfast. Chun Fa helped herself to two more slices of toast before drinking her milk.

"Shuu-nii, Yin-nii is going to be okay at school right?"

"Sure," Shuu answered. "What makes you think otherwise?"

"'Cause I don't want my husband to get beat up."

Shuu laughed. "If anyone even thinks of beating up Yin, then they have to deal with me, the youngest and bestest master of Wushu! I'll tear them limb from limb; and that's if I'm in a good mood!" Shuu raised his fist, showing off well-muscled arms underneath his light colored Chinese silk shirt. "Do you see that? There isn't anyone in Yokohama who can beat me!"

"I thought no one in Japan could beat you?" Mei Ryu asked as he helped himself to Yin's leftovers.

"That was until I met Shin-tachi," Shuu replied. The blue eyed boy leaned back in his chair. "I must say, it is nice to have people who are on the same level as me. It makes fights that much more interesting. Those high school wimps are pushovers! I could take them with one hand tied behind my back." (Japanese: Tachi is a plural, like "et all". He means the Troopers.)

"Shuu-nii?" Chun Fa asked.

"Yeah?"

"You scare me."

Shuu blinked, and then laughed good-naturedly. "Don't worry, Chun Fa. I only beat up people when they start things. You should know that by now."

"Honto?" (Really?)

"Yes, really. If anybody ever gets on your case, just let me know."

"Arigatoo." (Thank you)

Mama Fuan stuck her head into the kitchen. "You haven't left yet?"

"Ah!" the two children cried. Quickly they gulped down the last of their food and hurried off with their back packs. "Itekimaaaaaaaaaasu!" (We're leaving now)

The front door of the restaurant slammed shut and for the first time that morning, there was silence.

Papa Fuan let out a low sigh of contentment. Shuu hadn't even noticed that his father was there, as the balding man had been reading the paper along with his breakfast. "Another quiet morning," he said facetiously. He turned the page and continued reading. Shuu finished up his cereal and helped himself to the rest of the toast on the plate. Meanwhile the rest of the kitchen bustled as Shuu's mother began to section off the chunks of dough that was to become loaves of bread. With practiced skill she placed them on trays and slid them into the oven, which had been preheated when she came down to start breakfast half and hour ago.

"Mama?" Shuu asked. "Did you want any help at the tables, or am I gonna go straight to the basement?"

"Don't worry," Mama Fuan replied. "Your father, as soon as he decides to get off his butt and stop reading that blasted newspaper, is a wiz with setting up the tables." Shuu's mother looked down at his father as he continued to blissfully read the morning paper. "I expect that he'll get all fifty tables set up in five minutes."

"Do I look like a miracle worker?" filtered Papa Fuan's voice from behind the paper.

"Then you had better get moving. I expect that the second restaurant is already open by now. They're setting a better example than we are."

"Fine, fine," Shuu's father replied as he reluctantly put down the paper and entered the main hall of the restaurant.

"Shuu, honey, be a dear and let in all the workers who are waiting outside."

Shuu blinked. "They're already here?"

There came a knock from the front.

How did she do that? Shuu gulped the last of his milk and half ran to the front door.

"Sorry, guys," he apologized. "We ran a little late this morning." There came no reply, and Shuu nodded goodbye as he made his way to the basement.

What a morning it had been! Granted, Shuu's family tended to be noisy, even first thing in the morning, but this morning was something akin to a fiasco. How was a man expected to get dressed when the entire family was going at each other in his room! The closet was no place for a guy to get his clothes on. Shuu had had a hard enough time waiting in there for fifteen minutes for his little brother Mei Ryu to come in and pounce.

Shuu loved his family; there was never any doubt about that. But like any child in a house full of children, he wanted time to himself by himself. He didn't ask for it often, but he did want it from time to time. And he would never get it. Not to be rude, but Shuu had been going through the same routine for over two months now.

The last break he had gotten was when his parents had gotten called in at their second restaurant for some reason of another, and he and Rinfi were left to hold the fort. Rinfi had spent most of her time with friends, and Shuu was given the lay of their empty home. It felt nice, in a way. Shuu had never realized how big his house actually was. The square footage for the restaurant below was substantial, but he had never thought that the level above where his family lived was all that large. For the longest time he had given himself the smallest bedroom so that his siblings could share the bigger rooms. The kitchenette, for lack of a better word, was almost never used because Mama Fuan was so used to using the big kitchens downstairs; and the family room had always had someone in it. The quietest the house ever got was very late at night when the smallest two, Mei Ryu and Chun Fa, were asleep and the next two in line; Rinfi and Yin were doing homework. It was at those times Shuu could actually hear himself think when Rinfi wasn't on the phone or Yin trying to read his English out loud.

Shuu suddenly wished that one of the other Troopers would invite him over for the weekend or something. At least then he would have a better opportunity to get down time. Granted, there didn't seem to be much difference between four siblings and four friends, but his friends were so totally different from everyone else. Shuu supposed the same could be said about him, but he didn't really notice it until he was with the Troopers. All five of them had a sense of each other; a well-conditioned instinct on what another was feeling or thinking. Shin could often finish Shuu's sentences for him. Seiji could tell what he was thinking. Ryo would know when someone wanted company, Touma when someone wanted to be alone.

A smile crossed Shuu's face as he thought about the good old days. Now there was some GOOD ass kicking back then! Too bad no one else in Japan knew about it. Well, except Grandfather, but he was a WHOLE different story.

Shuu climbed down to the basement and turned on the lights. The boxes and packages for the day's food had already been moved up the previous night, leaving the far end of the basement open for the day's deliveries. He walked quickly to the far end and opened the large double doors just as one of the delivery trucks was backing in to Shuu's location.

"Ooooooooi!" Shuu waved to the driver. "Kochi, kochi!" (Heeeeeeeey! Over here, over here!)

The truck parked; its back end right at the double doors. The truck was unmarked, leaving Shuu with no clue as to which delivery it was. The driver, tall and lanky, jumped out of the truck and moved to the back.

"Fuan deshou ka?" (This the Fuans?)

"Aa," replied Shuu. "Which one are you?" (Yup)

"Vegetables," the man replied.

"Couldn't tell. Aren't your trucks marked?"

The man laughed. "Yeah, they are. Three of them broke down all at once yesterday. Gotta say we were hard pressed to find replacements. The old ones should be fixed by the end of the week."

"I see," Shuu said as he watched the man open up the truck. "You're well informed."

"Nii-san is head of the company. Be surprised if I wasn't." The man sifted through the boxes slowly, a clipboard appearing in his hand from somewhere as he searched for the Fuan order. (My older brother)

"What happened to the trucks?"

"A particular son of a particular family who shall remain nameless was allowed access to the keys. He didn't have a license. He won't get one either when I get through with him. Ah, here we go." The driver marked off a set of boxes.

Shuu hopped up into the truck to join the driver.

The driver filed through the boxes, checking his clipboard and checking again. "Yup. Everything's all here."

"Good," Shuu replied. "I'll help you unload and we can check the goods." The blue-eyed man easily picked up two boxes and walked to the edge of the truck. Hopping down, he walked a ways and set the boxes down. He cut the strip of tape and started pulling out the cans, one by one inspecting them. When he cleared each he placed them on a table that was nearby. It was a practiced routine that he had been doing since he was thirteen. The first box cleared, he opened up the second and repeated the process.

Reaching the bottom, he pulled out a can that had a dent in it.

"Got a bruised good," Shuu said. The truck driver, placing his last box on the ground, walked over.

"That's a bad one. Couldn't have been me, I'm too good a driver."

"I'm not placing blame. It's not too bad. I'd say about a thousand yen."

"Sounds fair," the driver replied. "Hang on a sec while I get the money and the order." The man jogged off to the truck, again jumping in and disappearing into the back. He returned with the clipboard and a strongbox. Jogging back, he the box on the table and pulled out a pen. "Better to list it all at once than pay you in bits."

Shuu nodded. "This was a can of pre-diced peppers. Clear dent. One thousand yen."

"Got it. How are the other boxes?"

"Let me check."

Shuu continued filing through the boxes, listing any damages that he came across and pricing them as he went. When he opened the last box, he found it filled with onions. Rotten onions.

"Woah!" Shuu said as the smell made its way to his nose. "What happened here?"

The truck driver groaned, as he smelled the bad onions. "That's putrid! What on earth--?"

Steeling himself, Shuu began the arduous task of filtering through the onions, picking apart the good and bad ones. The driver quickly began evaluating the damaged goods.

"That about doubles everything," the tall man said finally when the sorting was finished. Pulling out a key he opened the strongbox on the table and carefully counted the money before handing the agreed upon value to Shuu.

"Still," Shuu said, trying to breathe through his mouth. "That's not too bad for a delivery. You weren't kidding when you said you were a good driver. What's your name?"

"Yamakuro."

"Well, Yamakuro-san, how do I go about making you our regular vegetable delivery guy? I like good, informed drivers. Mama-tachi does, too. How do I contract you out?" (Mama et all)

"Well, call up Nii-san, and tell him that his Ototou really does know his salt," Yamakuro replied. He pulled out a small card from one of his many pockets and handed it to the ash haired man. On it was the title of the company and contact information. He grinned and bowed to Shuu. "Good workin' with ya." (Big brother… little brother)

Shuu returned the bow. "You too."

"Oi! Shuu! Got some pork for ya! Promise you won't eat it this time!"

Shuu laughed. "The other trucks are here. You better get going before you can't get out."

"Hai. Ja ne." (Yeah. See ya.)

"Tokinawa!" Shuu called as he walked out to the pork delivery truck. "You're twenty minutes late!"

"Wakateru, wakateru! Kio wouldn't let me out of the house until I'd promised to be better in bed. Hey, where's that sad excuse of help at?"( Yeah, I know, I know.)

"Hasn't shown up yet. You got just me today. You bring anybody?"

"Yeah, I got some of the rookies just so you could show them how it's done. They're in the truck."

"Well, then let's get started. We're late as it is."

"Oooooooi! Someone's in my spot!" Shuu peeked beyond the pork truck to see the flour truck.

"Be right with you!" Shuu called, wishing the burly and not very bright Katsuhito would show up. He needed the extra hands to get everything in the basement. Turning, Shuu said, "Tokinawa, can we make this quick? Much as you want to talk about your wife, you're still twenty minutes late, and I can't unload two trucks at once."

"Wakateru. Not a problem." The small eyed Tokinawa turned to the loaders. "Oi! We gotta make up for lost time, so hurry it up, you slackers! There better not be any torn chunks of meat, or it'll be YOUR pay that's docked!"

Shuu quickly helped in unloading the pork. Thankfully, there were little damaged goods, and Tokinawa didn't have to return much money. When he left the flour truck backed in and Shuu began helping in unloading THAT truck. The same process was done with the chicken, soda, and water trucks as they arrived. It was not long until the halfway full basement was filled to brimming. The only truck that had no arrived was the rice truck. Shuu was starting to get worried; as that was the largest delivery of all.

"I'm finally here!" Shuu looked up to see Katsuhito coming down the steps.

"Where the hell have you been?" Shuu asked, more than a little annoyed. "You were supposed to be here over two hours ago." He yanked at the cords of his apron and watched as the dim witted Katsuhito put his on.

"Gomen. I slept through the alarm." ()orry

"Again? After working here for almost two years that the only excuse you can think of? How many times have I told you to get another alarm? Heck, get your mother to come in. I know she's loud enough on the phone when we're trying to ask where you are."

"I sleep deeply. It can't be helped."

"Yeah, right?" Shuu replied sarcastically under his breath as he waited for the very late rice truck.

"Oi, Shuu-senpai. Where's the stuff I'm supposed to be lifting?"

Shuu restrained himself from batting Katsuhito over the head. "Since you weren't here to help me, I had to take care of it all by myself."

"Oh. So it's all done."

"Everything except the rice."

"Well, then. I'm going to go take a cigarette break. Call me when the truck arrives."

"I will not deck him," Shuu whispered to himself. "I will NOT deck him. I will calmly go upstairs after the truck gets here and ask Mama to FIRE him. But I will not deck him."

Taking a deep breath, Shuu stepped out of the basement yet again and looked around to see if the rice truck had arrived.

Everything was always late. The family was late this morning, the pork truck was late in arriving, and so was the rice truck. Katsuhito was always late, and now Shuu was getting late in getting back upstairs.

Shuu's thoughts were interrupted as there came a honk. The rice truck had finally arrived. Shuu almost ran up to the driver as he backed in to the basement.

"You're late!" he shouted. However, his anger was immediately diffused as he saw a new face in the truck. Said face had light mouse brown hair and thick glasses.

"Honto ni gomen nasai," replied the driver. "I could not find the place." (I'm really sorry)

"Well, that's fine," Shuu replied, making the best of the situation. "I'll help you unload in back and we can charge as we go."

"Charge?"

Shuu blinked. "Yeah. I inspect the goods and if anything is damage, then you have to pay back some of the money we paid you."

"Out of my own pocket?"

"No! Of course not. Didn't they give you a strong box along with all the rice?"

"Rice?"

Shuu blinked again. "You don't have rice?"

"No. I'm supposed to be delivering office equipment. Paper, staples, etc. This isn't a warehouse?"

"No, this is a restaurant!" Shuu cursed and took a deep breath. It was alright. Everybody made mistakes. He could handle this. Sure he could. Hopping up to the door of the truck, Shuu said, "Let me see the order form."

The driver handed it over without comment.

Scanning it quickly, Shuu saw the problem. "Okay, I see. Everything's fine, but somewhere along the way the addresses got changed. I feel bad for the warehouse that's getting a truckload of rice. Can you call up your boss and the other truck and tell him about the mix up? Also see if you can get the real address."

The driver nodded and pulled out his radio. Shuu hopped off the truck and back into the basement. "Katsuhito? Katsuhito!"

"Hai?" Yeah?

"Go upstairs and tell Mama Fuan that there was a mix up with the rice truck and that it's going to be late."

"Hai." (Okay.)

Shuu walked back to the truck and hopped up to the door again.

"You got the address?"

"Yeah, but I don't know where it is. I just moved in from Hokkaido and I'm not that familiar with Yokohama yet."

"Let me see," Shuu said. "I've been from Sendai to Osaka and almost everywhere in between trying to get places." Shuu looked at the address. "Okay, I know the general area. It's clear across the city, but I can give you a few short cuts and at least get you on the right road. Here." Shuu grabbed a pencil he saw on the dashboard drew out a rough map. "That'll get you in the general area; you can either call home for more directions or stop and ask someone."

"Hai. Sumimasen." (Yes. Forgive me.)

"Hey, things like this happen. Don't sweat it."

Shuu waved off the poor truck driver and made his way back up the stairs. Katsuhito was exactly where he left him. "Did you tell them?"

"I haven't finished my cigarette."

Shuu took a deep breath, reminded himself not to deck the guy and stomped upstairs.

"Mama! We have a problem!"

"Shuu, honey! Where's the rice?" Mama Fuan called from the kitchen. Shuu joined her to see that it was already bustling with the other cooks. Waiters were rushing in and out with the breakfast orders. Shuu could tell that the restaurant was already full with customers.

"The trucks got mixed up along the way. It's gonna be late."

"Honey, it's late already! Why aren't they here yet?"

"The addresses on the order forms got switched with some office warehouse across down."

"Oooooooooooh! Phooey!" Mama Fuan made a face. "Shen! Shen!"

"Hai?" Yes?

"Could you take over with these loaves? I need to call a man about rice."

"Hai." (Yes.)

"Shuu, I can take care of the rice, you get back to work."

"No problem, Mama." Shuu quickly went back upstairs. Upon entering his small room, he changed out of his jeans and Chinese shirt and into the restaurant uniform. The uniform consisted of traditional Chinese clothing, the pants being black and the shirt being a stark white with black trim. Shuu noticed that his hair had gotten messy yet again and picked up his comb. Satisfied, Shuu rolled up his sleeves and went back downstairs just after ten. The breakfast rush had finally died down, with only three of four tables occupied. Two of the waiters covered them easily, so Shuu sought out the head waiter and good friend.

"Quan Ko!"

"Shuu Rei!" Quan Ko was short in comparison to the massive Shuu. His black hair was kept in a tight bowl cut and his large eyes were a light brown, almost hazel in color. The two clasped hands. "I hear you're having trouble with rice."

"Nothing the parents can't handle. How've you been? I heard you were sick."

"Ah, nothing major. Little sister had a cold, so I had to leave here early and take her home. Of course, that was the day that it was pouring. I couldn't run home, and I didn't bring an umbrella, stupid me, so I had to walk all the way home crouched over so she wouldn't get too wet."

"Why not take the subway?"

"Na, she gets motion sickness from them. She hasn't figured out how to stand in them yet. The last thing I wanted was her throwing up all over the car. So anyway, next morning I start off fine, except I have no appetite."

"And no one noticed this?"

"Na, Tou-san was too busy looking after my sister. By the afternoon, though, I was feeling it. Not only had I caught her cold, but gotten worse from all the rain." (Dad)

"That's harsh."

Quan Ko shrugged. "It happens. Can't complain. Got two days of total spoiling, and trust me when I say that doesn't happen often."

"I bet," Shuu said. Quan Ko's father had to work all day to support his two children. Quan was trying to supplement the income with his own work, but things were tight to say the least. "How's your Tou-san?" (Dad)

"Now's he's sick. I wanted to look after him, but he wouldn't let me. Besides, I don't think I could afford another absent day."

Shuu shook his head. "We would have understood."

"No, I couldn't _afford_ to miss another day."

Shuu put his hand on Quan's shoulder. "Quan-kun, some day you're just going to have to accept the fact that you can borrow money from me and not expect to pay me back. You started off at the register; you know how much yen we pull in. Trust me when I say that I _can_ afford it."

Quan smiled, took Shuu's hand off his shoulder, and then replied in kind. "And some day, Shuu-kun, you will just have to accept the fact that I don't like to owe debts. To anybody."

Shuu showed the concern on his face. This was not the first time they had had this conversation. Shuu had known about Quan's financial situation since he had started five years ago, when Shuu was fifteen. Quan was now a first year Ronin-someone who not passed college entrance exams; and his little sister was still in junior high school. Quan was very capable, though. His skills with trays and customers was above anyone else; it had not taken him long to be promoted to head waiter.

"So, let's look at those applicants," Quan suggested after a pause. "How many do you think we'll go through before we want to start chopping?"

"For me, not long," Shuu answered playfully. "I came darn close to decking that Katsuhito. He came in late for work, and ended up not doing anything."

"Ah, the joys of camaraderie. You do know why I had Fuan-san fire those two dolts, right?"

"The ones who couldn't add?"

"I swear, they put one and one together and get sixty nine. Their minds were on completely different things."

"Yeah," Shuu said, blushing. "I noticed."

Quan blinked. "One of them came on to you?"

"Let's just say she wasn't subtle about what her type was."

"Big eyed and broad shouldered. You gotta love it. Did you get anywhere?"

Shuu face faulted. "Are you nuts?"

"Just asking."

Shuu rolled his eyes and changed the subject. "How many appointments do we have today?"

Quan paused at the register, reaching below it and pulling out a clipboard. "Three that we know of. There are always the walk-ins, too. Had a few come in this morning. Told them when the interview hours were. Now that I think about it, one of them was a big burly fellow. Might make a good replacement for Katsu."

"Only if he doesn't dent cans."

"I'll make sure SHE knows that."

Shuu face faulted.

Finally, they made it to the entrance of the restaurant where three people did indeed stand waiting.

"Right this way, lady and gents," Quan said smoothly. "Right this way. Now, I assume you are all here for the one of the new waiter openings?"

"No," said the lady. "I was here to schedule a banquet."

"Very well, then," Quan said. "Shuu, the lady is yours. I'll start interviewing."

"Follow me," Shuu replied as he left Quan with the two young men. "I can get you started, but Mama and Papa have to give the actual approval. When were you planning to hold the banquet?"

"Two weeks from tomorrow," the woman replied.

"That's awful short notice. How many people are going to be there?" Shuu stopped at the register and went under it to retrieve a form. He quickly started to fill out the information as the lady gave it out. The process went by very quickly. "Now, wait here while I track down one of my parents." Shuu offered the woman a seat and then made his way back to the kitchen.

When Mama Fuan saw her oldest son, she immediately converged upon him.

"Shuu! The rice delivery STILL isn't here and we're almost out! We're not going to make it through lunch at this rate! I've been on the phone with the company for over an hour! They refuse to admit that there's any kind of mistake on their part. They had the audacity to say it was our fault; that we somehow filed out the form wrong. Well, I told him that we had been using his company for ten years now, and that they've been causing us problems from the get go! And then the man at the other end said that he had never heard of problems at all since the company started. I told him that we'd already filed several complaints, but that nothing is ever done. Their deliveries have almost always been late, but this is the first time they've never shown up! I told him that our rice had better be delivered by noon today, of I would drop them and move on to another company!"

That reminded Shuu of something. Searching his person, Shuu realized that he had left the card that Yamakuro had given him with his clothes upstairs.

"Mama," he said. "One of the delivery guys, Yamakuro. He's contracted out to where we get our vegetables?"

"Yes?"

"Well, this guy was a really good driver; and he was well informed too. There was next to no damage to the cans or the bundles, and he had no problem explaining some of the problems his company had the other day without making it sound like a major problem. He was capable and fair. He gave me his number, but I left it upstairs. If we were to contract his company to take care of all our deliveries, then the only problem that we'd have would be stock side."

Mama blinked. "That sounds like a good idea. Where's his card?"

"Upstairs in my room. Before you take care of that, though, there's a woman outside who wants to rent out our hall for a banquet."

"Papa can take care of that. I'm still on the phone with that damn delivery company. The nerve they have!" Mama went off muttering to herself before added, "Your father should be in the basement, getting the deliveries up here."

"Gotcha!" Shuu went back to the main hall, finding the woman. "I'm sorry to take so long. It should only be a few more minutes."

"I quite understand."

Satisfied, Shuu took off to the basement. Shuu hoped that the rice truck did arrive, or Mama Fuan would bring her wrath down on the company. The ash haired man grimaced as he remembered the one and only time she had brought her wrath down on him. Mama Fuan was one to get upset, but almost never angry. When she did, you KNEW it was at you. Shuu shuddered. It was the first and only time he had gone somewhere without letting her know. His friends had invited him somewhere-Shuu couldn't even remember where-and he had accepted without leaving word to his family. Well, they lost track of time, as children do, and he had gotten home well after dark. At first his mother was just upset, and pouring over the boy, glad that he was safe. But the next morning… The stillness and utter quiet at breakfast sent shivers down Shuu's spine. After eating, she had given him a VERY long lecture on how mad she was. It had lasted well into the afternoon. And then there were all the punishments…

Shuu shook the memory off as he entered the basement.

"Papa?"

"Yeah?"

"There's a lady upstairs who wants to rent us out for a banquet. I filled everything out; all that's left is your signature."

"Be right up as soon as I finish this load."

"You need any help?"

"Haha! I'm old but I'm not that old. You go back up to Quan. I'm sure he needs the help. I think he was ready to pull his hair last I saw him."

"Okay," Shuu replied as he made his way back up the stairs.

Shuu wondered how his father knew that Quan was ready to pull hair, but upon seeing his good friend, he saw why. Quan had "the look". As much as the stereotype had been used in movies and such, Quan somewhere along the way had perfected "the look". His normally large eyes were narrow, his bowl cut hair was standing on end, and his mouth was turned down into a frown. His head bowed, he looked like he was about to take a knife from the kitchen and use it to start carving people.

"Quan Ko!" Shuu said brightly in hopes to diffuse the situation.

"Shuu Rei," he replied in a low whisper. Shuu walked up to his friend and pulled up a seat next to him. There were no people around, suggesting that he had already thrown the potential waiters out.

"Okay," Shuu said in a low voice. "What happened?"

Quan grinned, and unnatural thing to do given how his face looked at the moment. "You know how I have very little patience for unintelligent people, right?"

"Do I! If I wasn't there, you would have thrown Katsuhito out on his butt after cracking every rib in his cage. Of course, looking back on it, that may not have been a bad idea."

Quan smiled despite himself, and then went back to looking ticked. "Well, let me put it this way. The first applicant couldn't balance an empty tray with both hands. The second just stood there and said no to every question I asked. The first walk in, in so many words, said that we should be grateful that he was going to work for us, and the second walk in…"

"The second walk in?" Shuu prompted.

"He doesn't like girls."

"Huh?"

"He doesn't like _girls_," Quan repeated.

Shuu caught on. "Let me guess. You were his type."

"That's the nice way of putting what he did."

"So, did you get anywhere?"

Quan took his first turn of the day to face fault. "Shuu!"

"Turn about is fair play," Shuu said loftily as he crossed his arms. "Were there any others?"

"No; and to think we have another hour and a half of waiting for someone else to walk in."

"Things could be worse."

"How?"

"Well," Shuu said expansively. "We could be attacked by an evil king from another realm and kidnapped. We could be dragged to the dungeon of this mighty castle and tortured while the evil king absorbs all of our negative emotions; or worse, left out in the open as bait to wait for the heroes to come."

Quan's mouth quirked.

"We could be fighting for our lives and eating nothing but devil's tongue, without any knowledge of the passing of time except for the fact that we're both growing beards. We could be forced to fight each other in open combat like Gladiators or something. Of course, by that point I'd have to swallow my pride and kick your butt."

Quan was openly smiling now.

"Worse yet, we could be forced to take the Toudai entrance exams without any prep time or cram schools. Shin was telling me that the math was torture. All that trigonometry and calculus and wave theory and abstract mathematics and real analysis. They'd expect us to read an entire play of some dead writer like Shakespeare or something, in English, and answer all the question, in English." Shuu paused. "Have you ever read Shakespeare? Shin read me a passage once. You think English is hard to learn now!"

Quan finally gave in and chuckled.

"But back to the torture. The evil king of a another realm would bring us to the throne room, intent of killing us purely for his pleasure, then-"

"Then you would don that kick ass ancestral armor you're always talking about and save the world."

Shuu smiled. "Pretty much."

"I'd like to see you try."

"I have!" Shuu said defensively.

"Yeah, but you had other people helping you, as I recall. Apparently there's more than one kick ass ancestral armor-five or nine, I can never remember the number."

"Can you imagine me wearing it to a cosplay! I'd win every contest out there."

"I'd have to SEE the fabled armor before I make any judgments on that. But the deep dark secret of where it is will forever remain a mystery to the likes of me." Quan was openly smiling now. "I bet you look like something dog's were munching on and got sick off of."

"No way!" Shuu said defensively. "I looked way cool! Coolest of the team!"

"With a face like yours? Not likely!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Where's the proof?"

"I told you I don't have it anymore now. I got a different one."

"Which is still butt ugly."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Ano…" (Um…)

The pair looked up to see a young teen, still in her school uniform and holding her book bag with both hands. Her hair was long, and her eyes were small.

"Yes?" Shuu asked; a smile on his face.

"Is this where I apply for the opening?"

"It is indeed, Jyo-san," Quan replied. He rolled up his white sleeves and stood. "Could you please tell us your name?" Lady

"Takagi Yumi."

"Well, Yumi-san. We'll start with a few simple questions and then see what skills you have."

"Hai." The girl placed down her bag and sat in the open chair that Quan had used for previous applicants. (Yes.)

"To begin with," Shuu said. "There's obviously a lot of basic mathematics in waitressing. You have to be able to do a lot of adding and subtraction and multiplication. How are you at math?"

"Next semester I will be starting Calculus," Yumi replied smoothly.

"But are you passing?" Quan replied.

"I was third in my class last semester."

"Omedeto," offered Shuu. "So if I were to give you some sample problems," he offered a sheet. "You would be able to answer them correctly?" (Congratulations)

Yumi glanced at the sheet. Pulling out a pencil, she paused for a moment and wrote out the answers for each question. She handed the sheet back to Shuu. Upon looked at what she had written down, he found all the answers correct. "Without a calculator," he murmured.

"Our school doesn't believe in calculators. They are a crutch for people without any ability."

"Yumi-san," Quan said. "This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Tell me, have you been a waitress before?"

"Hai. Well, sort of," she replied. "There is a ramen shop across the street where I live. It is small, fitting only about twenty customers. I helped cook the ramen and serve it." (Yes.)

"So then, you've probably never had to carry things on trays before?" Shuu asked.

"Iie desu." (No.)

"Well, we'll get to that in a moment. Do you have a good memory? If you are hired, you will be given a list of our menus and their prices. You'll have to commit them to memory because, as you can see, our work clothes don't have many pockets." Quan stood and showed off the loose black pants and white silk shirt.

"My memory is good enough. It may take me a few days, but I can do it."

"Very good," Shuu said. Getting up, he pulled out a tray and handed it to Yumi. "How would you hold this?"

Yumi took the tray and held it with both hands in front of her.

Nodding, Shuu took out several empty dishes and began loading them onto the tray. Piling them on, he watched in slight amusement as she began to sink down with the weight of the tray. "Now," he said. "Try to walk around with that and not get in anyone's way." Yumi gulped in reply, but started to walk around. It was getting on eleven o'clock, and people were starting to file in for the lunch rush. Yumi quite nearly ran into one of the waiters, but managed to side step rather deftly to one side. Finally, she managed to come back.

Shuu took the tray from the grateful Yumi, lifting it and placing it on his shoulder with practiced ease. The long haired girl looked on enviously.

"Well," Quan said; who had been quiet up until that point. "I'd say you have a pretty good shot at becoming a waitress. Training starts next week. I assume you'll come straight here after school?"

"Hai." (Yes.)

"Well, we look forward to seeing you there. The first day you will have to fill out the official paperwork, but welcome to the team."

"Arigatoo! Domo arigatoo!" Yumi bowed excessively and with a giddy air, exited the restaurant. (Thank you! Thank you so much!)

"That's one," Quan said, sitting back down. Shuu joined him.

"She wasn't so bad."

"No," Quan replied. "No, she wasn't." Shuu noticed that his gaze was far away.

"Don't tell me that the ever busy Yang Quan Ko has finally noticed a girl?"

Quan blushed furiously and tried to look angry. "Look who's talking!" he huffed. "What were you doing with that customer last week, eh? Eh?"

"Absolutely nothing!" Shuu said defensively.

"Well, good, then I was doing absolutely nothing just now, then."

"You're a fine one to talk! I saw your eyes. They were rather firmly planted on her skirt. I saw that!"

"I was watching where she was stepping! You were doing the same thing!"

"Not to her skirt I wasn't!"

"Do I look that hopeless?"

"Yes!" Shuu said; his grin as wide as Quan's flush.

"Then you must be at least twice as hopeless," scoffed Quan as he turned away and crossed his arms. There was a moment of silence before the two of them burst out into laughing.

Shuu liked Quan. He was a math man, much to Shuu's envy, with the ability to automatically calculate any sum in his head, much as the high school girl Yumi had. His sense of humor was often self deprecating, but it was light and always meant to be funny. His continual competition with Shuu was another matter as well. The pair would always be playing off each other, be it at work or when they were spending time together on breaks. Quan was almost always a bright person, despite his hard financial situation. Between his father, who worked as a repairman, and Quan himself, they had managed to scrimp enough money together for their little sister to go have music lessons. Shuu meanwhile had offered to teach Quan Wushu-Chinese martial arts and Tai Chi. That had taken some convincing, because Quan was the type to never accept favors. He was very proud that way. But after finally giving in, Shuu discovered that Quan was gifted in physical prowess and loved learning.

That reminded Shuu. "Will you be staying on for any sparring?" he asked.

"I doubt it. Tou-san is still sick, so I'll probably be working right up till closing. I've already missed two days, so I have to make up for it and try to build up a buffer in case he's sick longer that my little sister and I were."

"Hey," Shuu offered. "I know you never will, but anytime you need a hand, let me know."

Quan's face darkened slightly, and replied, "I think you already know the answer to that."

Shuu did. Quan was a proud person. He did not like to associate himself with people he didn't like, and he never, never, asked for favors. He always tried to work out his problems by himself. Shuu remember one time when his father had gotten hurt on the job and was sent to the hospital. Quan worked from opening to closing for a whole week to pay for the bill and to make up for the lost work time of his father. Shuu didn't learn of it, and probably wouldn't have, were it not for the fact that Shuu overheard a conversation Quan had with his father over the phone. Shuu confronted him about it, and Quan was furious that he had to confide in Shuu. That had resulted in a very strong scolding from his friend, and from then on Quan was a little more forthcoming with information. A little.

"Shitsureshimasu, is this where I apply for the waiter job?" (Excuse me.)

There were no other hires, but finding the mathematical Yumi was progress in itself. At noon the audiences were over, and Quan followed Shuu into the kitchen.

"Mama? Got any scraps for lunch?" Shuu called out.

"Fuan-taitai?" Quan added. "It's only two lowly waiters trying to feed themselves between tables! Surely there are little crumbs that you can bestow upon these lowly workers." Chinese for Mrs. Fuan.

"Shuu! Hon, and Quan! Just in time!" Mama burst from somewhere deep in the kitchen. In her hands was a plate of egg rolls and a helping of pork rice. Well, it was more pork than it was rice.

"No rice truck, I take it," Shuu said as he pulled out two pairs of chopsticks. Offering one to Quan, he took the plate and started to dig into the rice. Quan picked up one of the rolls.

"No! It hasn't! Your Papa and I are absolutely furious! That sham of a company refuses to tell us where the truck is or what is going on. Your Papa left an hour ago to try and see if any of our other restaurants can spare some rice at least until we get through the rest of the day. I'm waiting for him to call any minute now. Oooooooooo, I am so furious! I have never in my thirty years of owning a restaurant ever had a truck THIS late before. Rice is the primary part of any Chinese dish and I have to use it sparingly because some BAKA doesn't feel like delivering it! Humph!" (Idiot)

"I'm sure the entire kitchen shares in your annoyance," Quan replied as he helps himself to the second egg roll.

"Hey! That's mine!"

"But you're the one eating all the pork!"

"I like meat!"

"Well, this is an egg roll, so I'm sure you won't miss anything."

"Says who?"

"Children!" the experienced Mama Fuan shouted over them. "There is enough for both of you! But eat quickly. This is the lunch rush!"

"Haaaaaaaaai!" both of them replied simultaneously. (Yeeeeeeeeees!)

The two finished their food quietly-well, quietly for them-and went back into the main hall to begin their work. Shuu ran a hand through his hair as he surveyed the restaurant. Not as full as it could get, but it was only a little after twelve. The lunch rush often didn't pick up until closer to one.

"Hey," Quan said in a low voice. "As your senpai I recommend you run a comb through your hair. You look horrible." (Superior)

"Hai, Hahaue!" (Yes mother.)

"And clean your shirt too!"

"Hai, Hahaue!" (Yes mother.)

Shuu ran upstairs and into his small room. Looking in the mirror, he saw Quan's point. Somewhere through the day, his hair had yet again started to point every which way. His Chinese silk shirt wasn't too bad, but there was evidence that he had been eating. Grabbing his comb, Shuu went down the hall to the bathroom. Running the comb under water, he again ran it through his hair as he had done twice already today. Pulling out a towel, he dampened it and ran it across the bits of rice, making sure it was once again the stark white it was supposed to be.

Shuu went back downstairs and found the waitress he was replacing.

"Any tables left for you?"

"Four and six. I'll finish them, and then I am so gone. It's been a long morning."

Shuu laughed. "You don't know the half of it. I'll clean them when you're done, it'll get you out earlier that way."

"Thanks."

That taken care of, Shuu checked the seven tables he was going to waiter today. Tables one and three still had empty plates on them. Obviously, they had not been picked up yet. Walking over and picking up a tray as he did so, Shuu cleared the plates from table one to the tray and, pulling out a cleaner, spritzed glass cleaner on the Plexiglas that covered the dark green tablecloth. Pulling out a towel from the same place he had gotten the glass cleaner, he wiped the table clean. Shuu repeated the process with table three and carried the now full tray to the kitchen, dropping off the contents on the dishwasher's counter. The men there looked at him rather pleadingly before taking the dirty dishes and putting them in the dishwasher. He replaced the tray to where he found it.

"Shuu!"

The blue eyed man turned to see the host motioning to him. He half jogged over. "What tables?"

"Seven, eight, and two. They came all at once."

"That's fine. You already gave out the menus?"

"Of course."

"Then I'm off." Shuu pulled out the notebook and pencil that the waiters were all allotted from his only pocket and moved off to the closest table.

"Konnichi wa, minna-san. I will be your waiter today. Are there any drinks that you want to order?" (Good afternoon, everyone.)

The table consisted of two women and an older man. The man replied, "What do you have to offer?"

"We have water, tea, root beer, iced tea, and soda."

"Do you serve any sake?" the old man asked.

"We do. Would you like me to give the liquor list?"

"No," the man said. "Give me a bottle of sake."

Shuu wrote that down and looked to the two ladies.

"Two green tea, please."

"Of course," Shuu replied. "I'll give you some time to order." Shuu walked off to the kitchen and gave them the order before going to the table seven.

"Konnichi wa, minna-san. I will be your waiter today. Are there any drinks that you want to order?" (Good afternoon, everyone.)

"Shuu-senpai!" Shuu smiled as he looked at his underclassman. He was a tall, burly looking boy named Asuma and with him was a frail looking girl that he did not remember.

"Hey, Asuma. Why are you here and not at school?"

"I decided to take the day off and treat my girl, here," Asuma replied. He looked to the frail girl and grinned lecherously.

"I see you haven't changed," Shuu supplied, looking directly at the frail girl. "What line did he use on you?"

"Ano… He didn't use any line," the girl said, her face a bright red.

Shuu grinned even wider, but said nothing. "So what'll you have?"

"I'll have the tea, of course, and Yukiko will have green tea."

"Alright. I'll have them in a minute." Shuu went back to the kitchen, placed that order, and repeated the process again with table two. By the time he came back to place the third order, the drinks for table eight had already been placed. Shuu took the tray and headed over to table eight.

"Here are you drinks, minna-san," Shuu said politely. He placed the two teas before the ladies and opened and poured the sake before he placed the cup on the table. He placed the bottle on the table and pulled out his notebook one handed, flipping to the order sheet. "Are you ready to order yet?"

"Yes," said the old man. "I'll have the egg rolls."

Shuu wrote that down. "Do you want pork or chicken rice?"

"Chicken."

"Hai. And the Jyou-san-tachi?" (Yes, sir … ladies?)

"I will have the chicken chow main, pork rice."

"I will have the dumplings, chicken rice."

"Those are all good choices," Shuu replied. "I'll be back with your orders in a bit."

Shuu went back to the kitchen to get the second set of drinks and moved off to the second table with his old classmate, noticing that table four had a woman sitting there.

"Here are your drinks, Asuma, and Yukiko-san." Shuu placed the two teas by the respective customer and again pulled out his notebook. "You must be ready to order by now."

"Hai, senpai. I'll be having the egg fuu yung, and she will have the dim sum."

Shuu wrote it down with practiced speed. "Knowing you, Asuma, I'm sure you want the dumplings, too."

"You should already to know the answer to that." Shuu nodded and added dumplings to the list. Pausing before going to table two, he went to table four.

"Konnichi wa, jyou-san. I will be your waiter today. Are there any drinks that you want to order?" (Good afternoon, lady.)

"I would like tea," the woman replied. "What is the day's special?"

"That would be the dim sum," Shuu replied politely. It was the days special because it was about the only dish that didn't require rice.

"I'll have that, then."

Shuu wrote that down. "I'll be right with you." He dropped off the two orders and finally took the drinks for table two. The restaurant filled quickly and it was not long before Shuu was waiting on all seven tables. It was no problem for Shuu, though. He had been waitering since he was fifteen, the same year Quan was hired. Shuu had liked working with the people, and had opted to stay a waiter, letting Quan have the headwaiter opening.

Half an hour later, Shuu checked on table seven.

"Asuma, you and Yukiko-san are enjoying everything, I hope?"

"We are indeed!" Asuma replied. Shuu looked to the frail high school girl to see her almost inhaling the dim sum. Shuu blinked, unable to picture such a petite girl eating so fast; and with such ferocity!

"Do you need anything?"

"Refills, but that about it."

Shuu nodded, writing it down. "I'll be right with you." Shuu walked back to the kitchen and placed the order for the drinks to see the third bottle of sake for table eight had already been set out. Picking it up, he walked back to table eight and opened the bottle for the old man. "Here you are sir," Shuu said politely. The man's nose and ears were red, and he said nothing as Shuu poured. Turning to the ladies, he asked if they needed anything.

"No, we're quite settled right now."

Shuu nodded and continued to check on his tables and place more orders until the headwaiter Quan waved him over.

"What's up?"

"How much sake has table eight had?"

"Three. He's not getting disruptive, is he?"

"No, not yet," Quan replied. "But keep an eye on him. The jyou-san-tachi are awfully quiet now, and I don't like how they're looking at the old man."

Shuu raised his thick eyebrows. "You act like you know how this is gonna happen."

"I do," Quan said quietly. "Classmate of mine had a mother like that. Took us out to eat and while we ate she got drunk. It got ugly."

"Sorry that happened to you," Shuu said sympathetically. "I'll keep watch."

Quan nodded. "If he starts anything, I'll take responsibility."

Shuu shook his head. "I can handle it. You forget who's been training you."

Quan offered a wry grin but said nothing as Shuu went back to the kitchen to see what orders were in. Three tables worth of orders had been set out almost at once. Nodding, Shuu picked up the tray for one table and easily carried it one handed to table five. After setting his table, he walked back to the kitchen, picked up the food for table four, and again placed it on the table, setting the dishes to the appropriate people. He walked back to the kitchen again and repeated the process for the newly seated table two.

Waitering involved a LOT of walking.

Shuu noticed Asuma waving him from table seven and he quickly walked over.

"Is everything all set?" he asked.

"They are indeed," Asuma replied, his grin broader than when he had entered the restaurant.

"Will you be wanting any desert?"

"Na, we'll be having desert later," he replied with a little too much enthusiasm. "Denpyou o, kudasai." (Check please.)

"Right away, Asuma," Shuu replied, rolling his eyes. "I wouldn't want to keep you from that desert." Asuma laughed as Shuu pulled out his notebook and walked to the register. He pulled out a small leather bound folder, and ripped out the order list he had used for table seven. He calculated the cost easily. While he may not have been overly great with advanced mathematics, he was an undisputed wiz with arithmetic. Writing out the total clearly, he walked back to table seven, glancing at table eight briefly, and placed the leather folder on the table. He disappeared without a word, knowing that any conversation would delay what Asuma had in mind. Teenagers.

Shuu stopped at table eight. "Is everything alright here?" he asked politely.

"More sake," the old man said, his words slurred.

Shuu looked to the two ladies. True to Quan's words, their faces were concerned, but one of the women nodded. Keeping his face expressionless, Shuu said, "Right away, sir."

"Bett'r b'fast. Take too damn long t'serve."

"Hai." Yes, sir.

Shuu walked stiffly back to the kitchen and to place the order for a fourth bottle of sake. A frown crossed his face and he hesitated for a moment before logging the order. He glanced at Quan's direction, finding him easily. The headwaiter nodded. Shuu moved on to the other tables, checking how his customers were doing and getting orders from newer arrivals. With Asuma and his latest girl gone, Shuu was left with no one to talk too, one of the minor problems with working during the rushes. One was often so busy so that one did not have the time to chat, and Shuu really wanted a chance to talk with Quan or someone about the man at table eight.

"Waiter!" Shuu could hear the slurred words of the old man.

Shuu forced himself to wait. "Is there anything else you would like?" he asked the family at table one.

"No, that would be fine."

"Waiter! Wherz th'damn sake?" The old man stood up, swaying for a second before making his way to Shuu.

Shuu looked to the family he was serving. "You'll have to excuse me, minna-san." He stepped away from the table and faced the drunk old man. "How may I help you, Ojii-san?" (Everyone… sir)

"Don'chu 'Ojii-san' me. I wanna know where m'sake is."

"Yes, sir. I have placed the order, and it will arrive shortly."

"I's not fas' enough!" he shouted, waving his hands wildly. "Yer givin' bad serv'ce! I ain't gonna tip ya!"

Shuu nodded. "That is your choice to make sir." He glanced over to the kitchen and saw that Quan was eyeing the conversation wearily. So was everyone in the restaurant, for that matter.

"Wherz m'sake?" he demanded. The old man lurched forward, his fist raised.

"Ojii-san!" one of the women finally walked up. "I think that's enough. Please don't upset the waiter, or he won't serve us." (Grandfather!)

"Go 'way, Kikyo! I'm talkin' man t'man here."

"Sir," Shuu said slowly. "I think if you were to take your seat we could talk about this without interruption."

"You shhhhut up! You don' know whut'chou're talkin' 'bout! I wan' m'sake!"

"Suminasen, waiter-san," the woman said, bowing low. "Ojii-san just lost his job, dakara…" (Forgive me… grandfather… so…)

"He do'n't haf t'know that!" the old man slurred. He put a hand on his granddaughter's shoulder and shoved her out of the way. "You go 'way!"

Shuu saw his opportunity. He stepped gracefully up to the old man from table eight and put his hand on his shoulder. "Sir, I must ask you to either take your seat again or to leave the restaurant. You-"

Before Shuu could say more, the old man swung his fist toward Shuu. He had anticipated the move, however. The waiter blocked the drunken punch and tightened his grip on the old man's shoulder, placing his thumb on a nerve in the neck. Quan was already making his way to the pair as the old man fell. With Quan's help, Shuu escorted the now unconscious man to the entryway. The two granddaughters followed, grabbing their things as they went.

Shuu pulled up a chair and set the old man on it, making sure that no one coming in would see him. Shuu stayed by him as the two ladies rushed over to Quan and him.

Quan stepped in front of Shuu. "Jyou-san-tachi," he said in a level voice. (Ladies)

Both women bowed lowly. "Honto ni gomen nasai," said the woman who had been pushed aside-Kikyo. "Neither of us expected…" We're so very sorry.

"That is beside the point," Quan said evenly. His face had once again obtained "the look", his hair on end and his eyes narrow. "Your Ojii-san got drunk. That in and of itself is not a bad thing, but he was an angry drunk, jyou-san-tachi. He made a public display of himself in a respectable restaurant and assaulted a waiter who was doing everything under his power to keep the situation from becoming what it did. I am very disappointed that two granddaughters, who are supposed to love and take care of their elders, let such a mess occur while simply sitting and their table and wishing they were somewhere else. You, Ojyou-san," Quan said, looking to Kikyo. "Tried to stop things too little and too late. You, Ojyou-san," he looked to the other woman. "Did nothing. You just sat there with your head down." (Grandfather… ladies… ma'am… ma'am)

Both women bowed again.

Quan took a deep breath. "At the risk of casting aside tradition, bowing won't help matters. I know that you are both probably more embarrassed than you are sorry. I can accept that. Pay the bill," Quan glanced to Shuu who went to the register. "Take your Ojii-san home, and please make sure that he never comes here again. Never," he adds in a low voice.

Kikyo and the other woman bowed sincerely. When Shuu handed them the bill, Kikyo pulled out the appropriate yen and handed it to Quan the headwaiter.

"What are you giving it to me for? Shuu was your waiter for the day."

Nodding, Kikyo handed the money to Shuu.

"Now," Quan said, his voice not as low as before. "I expect that you can take care of your Ojii-san now while Shuu goes back to his tables. I'm sure you won't mind my remaining here to make sure everything goes smoothly."

Shuu offered a small grin to Quan, who nodded, and Shuu went back to his tables.

Thankfully, the rest of Shuu's shift as waiter went without event. At four o'clock, Shuu's feet were only slightly sore and he sat in the kitchen gratefully as he watched the various cooks do their work. Pulling off his slip on shoes, Shuu rubbed his feet. Even after waitering for just over five years, his feet still got sore. Granted, it was not nearly as bad as when he first started, but Shuu often wondered when he would go through a full four-hour shift without having to rub his feet. Cocking his head from side to side, he rolled up his sleeves-now that he could, and satisfied himself with watching the controlled chaos of the kitchen.

Shuu wondered briefly if any of the Troopers were going to invite everyone over for a weekend. He had had the gathering last time, and he was getting a little impatient for the next get together. He really wanted some time away from the restaurant and from his family. He was getting downright stir crazy. But then, the other Troopers had their own routines and schedules, they probably got stir crazy at different times than him. Shuu knew that if was very rare for Ryo to invite everyone over because he almost never got bored. Hell, he lived in Tokyo most of the year; there was too much going on for him TO get bored there. Touma didn't invite the Troopers all that much either. But when he did it was usually one of the best get-aways. Touma, ever the planner, would practically have an itinerary for them, and was always very thoughtful about what everyone wanted. Seiji invited the others over when he could. He was just about as busy as Shuu with work at the dojo, but Seiji had an easier time planning out weekends together-Friday and Saturday included. Shin would have weekends to. His were great because Shin insisted on doing all the cooking at his house. Shuu smiled at the thought of Shin's decorated rice balls or his famous teriyaki sauce.

"Shuu! Hon!"

He blinked as he looked up to see Mama Fuan looking down at him. A bright smile was on her face.

"Hon, the rice truck arrived! It finally got here! Could you please help unload it?"

Shuu blinked.

"Mama," he said. "I just got off shift. My feet are sore and I'm done working for the day."

Mama Fuan blinked. "That's right. But there's no one downstairs in the basement right now! Oh, I hate to have to ask you, but…"

"Tadaima!" Yin walked into the kitchen from the back door. The bandaid that had been on his cheek that morning had been taken off sometime during the day and his cut showed, a small red line against his otherwise flawless skin. (I'm home!)

Mama Fuan grinned broadly as she looked at her second oldest son. "Okairi nasai, Yin-kun!" (Welcome home.)

Yin visibly blanched. "NO," he said firmly.

Yin's mother tried to feign innocence. "Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean whenever you call me Yin-kun, then I have to do something I don't usually do. It normally involves physical labor that I haven't been trained for."

"I haven't said anything yet!"

"You don't have to. Last time you called me Yin-kun I was stuck trying to clear all the tables after hours because Papa and Rinfi weren't home. The time before that I had to sub for Shuu during the lunch rush. The time before that I had to lug up the food from the basement because Ikenawa was sick. And the time before that wasn't even restaurant related! You had me baby-sit the kids while you and Papa took care of business at the second restaurant."

"But Yin!" Mama Fuan said brightly. "You look so cute when you're suffering!"

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no!"

"Yes!" replied Mama Fuan. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! The rice truck just arrived, and Shuu's already worn out having to deal with everything that's happened today. Several trucks were late, one truck wasn't even ours, there was a drunk in the restaurant, and I've been on the phone all day trying to get our rice truck here before we run out of yesterday's delivery. He's tired, I have little patience, and you WILL help unload the rice truck downstairs." Mama Fuan gave a healthy, if evil smile. "You know where the aprons are."

Yin hung his head dejectedly. "Hai, Hahaue." Then he looked up to the ceiling and asked, "Why me?" (Yes, mother.)

"Mama said it best," Shuu said, smiling broadly. "You look cute when you suffer. I'm sure all the girls would agree with me."

"Don't even get me started on girls!" Yin said with an overly depressed air as the fifteen-year-old put down his book bag where it wasn't in anyone's way and grabbed an apron from the peg. "I hate them!"

"I'm sure you do," Shuu said as he watched his mother run off to somewhere else in the kitchen. "But then you'll find one that you like and your entire attitude will change."

"Not likely."

Shuu grinned again. "You just mark my words."

Yin muttered something and then went down to the basement.

"Tadaimaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" (We're hoooooooooooooome!)

Mei Ryu and Chun Fa burst into the kitchen; and immediately paraded to Shuu. Not far behind them were three other kids, also running into the kitchen. "No running in the kitchen!" he yelled in a voice loud enough that even people across the large room slowed down noticeably.

"Shuu-nii!" cried Chun Fa. "Where's Yin-nii?"

Shuu smiled broadly. "He's suffering right now."

Chun Fa blinked. "You mean he's acting cute again?"

"Yep!" Shuu said brightly. "And he's doing it in the basement. We've been having some problems today, so he's been enlisted."

"Mama used her charm?" Mei Ryu asked.

"She did indeed. So you guys are stuck with your old Da Ge-nii." Chinese for eldest brother, with Japanese suffix for older brother. '

Mei Ryu and Chun Fa jumped up and down, their three friends doing the same. "Yay! Yay! Yay!"

"Does this mean we get to play hide and seek?" one of the children asked.

"If that's what you want," Shuu said brightly. "I even offer to be it on the first round. But! There's one condition."

All five children frowned.

"Do you see all these people working around here?" The children nodded. "Well, they all are working very hard; and they still have a lot of work to do, okay? So we don't want to interrupt their work, right? So we have a restriction. You can hide anywhere you want, but it can't be here on the ground floor. Is that understood?"

"Yeah!" came a chorus of replies.

"Okay then!" Shuu stood up, again rolling up his sleeves. "You all better be hidden by the time I get up there! I'm gonna start counting. Ichi…" Before he had even started counting, all five children came as close to running as they dared as the made their way the upstairs. "Ni!" Shuu cocked his head and rolled his shoulders, looking ahead to a long afternoon. "San!" He was going to be stuck at the restaurant all day at this rate. "Shi!" Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he called up, "Go!" He waited for a moment before shouting, "Roku, shichi, hachi, kyu, juu! I'm coming up!" (One… Two, three, four… do I need to translate this?)

Without further ado, Shuu bounded up the stairs, making sure his steps were loud and heavy. "Ready or not, here I come!" he shouted. He paused, listening. There were giggles here and there, but otherwise there was silence. He debated where to start. Shuu decided to start in his room. He stepped into the doorway and examined his small domain. It SEEMED no different than when he had last been there. His futon was folded and placed in the corner--Shuu had not had time to put it away with everyone in the room that morning. The closet door was closed; there were empty wrappers scattered about the floor; Shuu's Tai Chi, Fung Shue, and Kung Fu books were still in a neat pile at his desk.

Was that an extra foot under the desk?

Shuu gave a feral grin as he made a show of tiptoeing to the desk. "Oi," he whispered hoarsely. "There isn't anyone under my desk, is there?" (Hey)

"Iya! There isn't," came the equally whispered reply. (No!)

"Are you sure?"

"Hai!" (Yeah!)

"Oh. That's good. I thought there was someone under my desk."

"Well, there isn't."

"Okay!" Shuu said in a normal voice. "Then I guess since no one's under my desk no one will mind if I get to work." Pulling up a chair, Shuu sat down at his desk. "Man, are my feet sore from being a waiter. My legs, too. It feels so great to stretch them!" Shuu deliberately stretched his legs under the desk, running into and rubbing against the desperate child who was trying not to be caught. "I sure am glad there's no one under my desk. If there were, I'm sure I'd end up tickling them."

To emphasize the point, Shuu jerked his feet over to where the boy was, and succeeding in creating a very loud gulp of giggles.

Being a ham, Shuu put his hand to his ear and said. "Say, now that's funny. I thought I heard someone laughing under my desk. Are you sure there's no one under there?"

"Positive!" came the reply between giggles. "There's no one down here!"

"Oh, okay. Then I can stretch my feet all I want."

"No, you can't!"

"Why not? I'm enjoying myself."

"Because!"

"Because what?"

"Because I said so!"

"Oh, I see." Shuu put his feet to the floor momentarily. "I haven't heard logic that good for a while. Tell me, can you elaborate on the subject?"

"Iya da!" (No!)

"Well," Shuu said, sighing. "I guess that works to my advantage. Since I don't want everyone waiting for me when I go to find them, then it means I can to THIS much quicker." Shuu, who has slowly extracted his feet from under his desk, shot his hands in instead and grabbed the little boy who had tried to hide there. "Well, I'll be! There really WAS someone under my desk!"

"Okay!" the boy cried. Shuu couldn't remember his name, but he had seen him at the house a lot. "You found me! Now put me down!"

Shuu grinned. "Are you sure?"

"Hai!" (Yes!)

Promptly following orders, Shuu let go, and the boy fell lightly to the floor. "Care to follow me while I find the others?"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaai!" (Yeeeeeeeeees!)

Shuu slipped out of his room, the twelve-year-old boy whose name he didn't know following loudly, he walked across the hall and into the room Rinfi shared with her little sister, Chun Fa.

"Ew, a girl's room!"

Shuu shrugged. "Did you know girls say the same thing about boy's rooms?"

"But boy's rooms are cool!"

There came a scoffing sound from the general area of the bunk bed followed by a shushing sound. Shuu recognized the laugh as Chun Fa's. The boy pulled at Shuu's sleeve. "There's someone in here!" he whispered hoarsely.

The babysitter said nothing, but nodded and looked around the room. The desk in the girls' room doubled as a bureau, with a large mirror over the desk area and some make up off to the side. The other side of the wall held the bunk bed. The wall to Shuu's left held the built-in closet, to which Shuu lightly walked over toward. He knew where Chun Fa was; the nine-year-old always picked the same place when playing hide and seek. The shushing noise, from her friend, came from the same place. Glancing around with a conspiratorial air, he reached out to the fusama. With a large "karararara" sound, he flung open the door to reveal-

"An empty closet!" the boy said, his shoulder's slumped. "Hey, I thought you were good at this!"

Shuu looked down and smiled, winking. He put a finger to his mouth, indicating for the boy to remain quiet.

"Well," Shuu said in a loud voice. "If there's no one in the closet, I wonder where they would be." Turning his back to the still open fusama, Shuu moved across the room to the window. "Maybe someone's hiding outside the window?" Shuu unlocked it and again made a dramatic show of flinging it open. There was of course no one there, but Shuu was not done yet.

"This is getting hard," Shuu said, deliberately overacting. "I'm running out of places." Shuu again looked around the room. "Oh wait! I know!" Shuu went to the desk. "I bet someone hid in the drawer!" He opened one of them. "Wow, there are a lot of girly things here," he said loudly. "I'm glad no girls are in here, or they'd kill me."

He continued to make rummaging noises. Neither of the girls could see him from under the bunk bed. His back was directly to them, and they were not aware that he was looking through the one drawer that Rinfi years ago had deemed "safe" to look through. Shuu smiled at the memory. On one of his never-ending quests to find a snack, he had thought that there might be one in the desk/bureau. He found other things instead, things that prompted Rinfi, despite being three years younger, to beat on him soundly to teach him a lesson. Shuu never looked in a girl's drawer again, except for the one safe drawer that held pencils, papers, and other stuff.

"Gee, what's this?" Shuu said. "This must be Chun Fa's. I wonder why she would be something this kinky. And this is just gaudy! How do girls think this stuff is cool? Woah, and how do you even put this thing on?"

"Hentaaaaaaaaai!" cried Chun Fa as she burst from her spot under the bed. At the tender age of nine, all she understood were that hentai liked underwear. She ran all of the four steps to Shuu and jumped onto his exposed back, throwing her small arms around his neck. "Hentaaaaaai!" she cried again. (Pervert!)

Shuu carefully disengaged himself from her and lifted her to eye level. "Found you," he said; his smile bright.

Chun Fa, upon seeing the junk drawer opened and not another drawer threw her fist into Shuu's chest. "No fair! You cheated!"

Shuu laughed. "No, I didn't! How I play is what makes the game so popular!"

"Liar! That wasn't fun at all!"

"Really?" Shuu asked. "Then why are you smiling so much?"

"Shut up!"

Lowering his little sister back to the ground, Shuu then looked around the room. "So I guess that's everyone in this room," he said cheerily. "Since no one else is here, then we can leave this room alone for the rest of the day. Chun Fa, I don't think you're gonna be in here until late tonight; and I know that Rinfi is always the last one to bed. Yep, we can shut the door and not open it for several hours." Shuu went to the door. "Come on, minna. There's no more reason to stay in a girl's room." everyone

"Matte!" cried a small voice from Chun Fa's place under the bed. "Matte, matte!" Another little girl Chun Fa's age, burst out from under the lower bed and raced to them. "Matte!" (Wait!)

"Ah, so there you are!" Shuu said brightly. The little girl looked down, realizing her fatal mistake.

"Daijoubu. He always cheats." Chun Fa stuck her tongue out at Shuu. Shuu made a face right back. (It's okay.)

The next room was next to the girls' room. It was the parents' room. There was no one in there.

The room after that was the boys' room-Yin's and Mei Ryu's. Their room was a mirror image of Rinfi's and Chun Fa's room, accept instead of a mirror and make up, they had different sports balls scattered about the floor and Yin's school books strewn about his upper bunk bed. On the lower bed was another twelve-year-old boy, reading manga.

"Hey!" shouted Chun Fa. "You're supposed to be hidden!"

"I was," the boy said. "But I got bored waiting for you."

"Then you missed the best part!" cried Shuu's little sister. "Shuu is the best at playing Hide and Seek! Are you crazy?"

"Na," answered the boy. "Just bored."

"Where's Mei Ryu?" asked the first boy that Shuu had found.

"Dunno. Got hungry a while back. Haven't seen him since."

Shuu smacked his hand against his forehead. "I TOLD him not to go into the kitchen. He is SO going to be in trouble for this!"

"Don't worry," Chun Fa said. "I'll keep an eye on everyone." She turned to the three other children. "All right, now! I have a great idea!" She reached into her school uniform and pulled out a deck of cards. "I just happen to have a freshly created pack! Let's play and see who the champion is!"

The two boys' eyes immediately lit up, the other girl looked on blankly.

Shuu made sure that the four were deeply engrossed in their game before tromping downstairs. True to form, Mei Ryu was in the kitchen, begging the cooks to give him scraps of something and stealing them when they weren't looking. Mama Fuan was nowhere in sight, and most likely in the basement helping Yin. Papa Fuan was also nowhere. Shuu wagered he was still at the other restaurants, as was his custom. Because of this there was effectively no one to look after Mei Ryu.

What was Shuu saying earlier about needing to get away from his family? Suppressing a sigh, he calmly walked over to Mei Ryu, who was munching on some of the freshly delivered and cooked rice. Without a word, he picked up the well fed boy, who cried out with the motion. Several cooks nodded. They were happy to get the boy out of their hair nets.

Mei Ryu kicked and screamed, saying that the monkey king shouldn't be treated in such a manner, but Shuu didn't reply until he was back upstairs and in his room. He plopped the twelve-year-old on Shuu's desk chair. Sliding his door closed, Shuu sat on the desk in front of the boy. It was this way that Shuu retained his height and then some, giving him the clear advantage and the look of an authority--which he was without the parents around.

"Do you know what you were doing?" he asked in a low voice. This was not the time for light laughter and teasing.

Mei Ryu shook his head.

"You were eating in the kitchen."

"I always eat in the kitchen," Mei Ryu said off handedly.

"Then let me clarify, you were eating in the kitchen during hours."

Mei Ryu hung his head but said nothing.

"Do you know how many times we've told you not to eat during hours?"

"But I was hungry!" the boy said. "I'm a growing boy!"

Shuu pursed his lips but resisted the urge to sigh. Instead, he said, "Don't use my line."

"But you said it all the time."

"Did you ever see me eating from the downstairs kitchen while the restaurant was open?"

"… No."

"Did you ever see me eat from the upstairs kitchen while the restaurant was open?"

"… Yes."

"Have you ever seen Rinfi eat from the downstairs kitchen? Or Yin? Or Chun Fa? Or even Mama and Papa?"

"No."

Shuu nodded. "Did you ever see me eat all the time and not work out afterward?"

"Huh?"

"Mei Ryu," Shuu said. "The reason why I and Rinfi were always hungry, especially me, was because we were always practicing. We sparred; we trained under Papa or Grandfather. We were always running around doing chores. We burned off almost all the food we ate, so we would always have to eat more. And yes, I was a growing boy, but I was literally a growing boy. When I was thirteen, I jumped three shoes sizes in six months. I grew almost an inch a year."

"… hai." (… yes)

"You haven't hit puberty yet. You're not interested in Kung Fu, and you take advantage to the nth degree the fact that we let the kids have first dibs on the food. Now you're pilfering from the kitchen. Nobody really minds, except we've made it perfectly clear that you're NOT supposed to do that while the restaurant is open. Would you want food that had been partially eaten by someone else?"

"Of course not. I'm always eating your leftovers."

Shuu looked sternly at his little brother.

"Okay, okay. I get the point." Mei Ryu hung his head again.

"No, I don't think you do. Let me put it this way. What you're doing could close us down. Japanese regulations state that if you put out bread and take back the leftovers after the customer left, you cannot for any reason send out those loaves to another table. Suppose someone who had the bread the first time was sick. He or she picked through the bread to find one that they liked. After handling the food, that sick person transferred their germs to the bread. If we were to give that uneaten bread to other customers, and they got sick, then we could be sued for it and shut down for it. The cooks wear hair nets and use plastic gloves every time they use or cook the food. Dishes are cleaned in a hundred and eighty degree water. Can you imagine what happens if it gets out that a dirty little boy--"

"I'm not dirty!"

Shuu didn't say anything about that. "--got his hands on the food, let alone the dishes, that were going out the customers?"

"But I'm just nibbling!" Mei Ryu continued to protest.

"Fine. Were you wearing a hair net, or gloves? Did you wash the food thoroughly after nibbling on it? Did you throw away anything that you didn't finish?"

Mei Ryu couldn't reply.

Shuu nodded. "I'll have to confirm this with Mama, but your punishment is to come straight home after school to work in the kitchen." At Mei Ryu's smile, Shuu added, "NOT to work with the food, but to act as a runner. If a cook needs some vegetables, then you will get the vegetables for him. If they need a fresh leg of pork, then you will go down to the basement if you have to and cut it off. You will wear the net and gloves, and I don't care how hungry you are, you will NOT eat anything that is in front of you. You won't because Mama and Papa are going to make sure that you don't."

"But Da Ge--" (Chinese for eldest brother.)

"No buts. Now you're going to go to your room and watch Chun Fa beat everyone at that card game they've got going over there."

"They were playing a card game and you didn't tell me?"

"Consider that another punishment. At least I'm letting you go watch it. You won't play it, however."

"Da Ge!"

"Move!"

Mei Ryu muttered something under his breath, but Shuu ignored it as he followed the twelve-year-old into his and Yin's room to watch the game.

Fifteen minutes later Rinfi came in.

"Good timing!" Shuu said gratefully. Maybe now he could finally get out of the house. "You can take over watching the kids."

"Da Ge… Shuu… can I talk to you?" Rinfi asked in a quiet voice. "I really need some advice."

Oh, well.

"Sure," Shuu said, concerned. "On what?"

Rinfi promptly turned bright red.

Shuu cocked his head. "Guy problems? I though you were going out with what's-his-name. Wong, right?"

"That's just the problem."

"You don't think you should be going out with him?"

"No, no! That's not it." Rinfi blushed brighter, and Shuu realized what she wanted to know.

"Okay, parent room," he said. He glanced to the children, but they would be engrossed in the game for a while. The pair crossed the hall into Mama and Papa Fuan's room. Shuu slid the door shut as Rinfi sat on the bed. Shuu was the only one in the family who preferred the futon to an actual bed. Rinfi tugged at her pigtails and nibbled at the ends of her hair as Shuu sat beside her. For the first time since turning thirteen, Rinfi had once again retained the form of a little girl.

"What happened?" he asked. "Tell me from the beginning."

Rinfi didn't say anything for a long moment, her eyes fixed on something far off as she tried to figure out what she wanted to say. "You know that Wong has been seeing me for a year now, right?" At Shuu's nod, she continued. "Well, I'm starting to… I'm starting to… I think I want more than what he's been giving me."

"What does he give you?"

"No, that's not what I mean. I mean, well, you see, we kiss. A lot. And we hug, and we hold each other. But I find that even after all that I still want more. I think I'm ready for… you know… the next step."

Shuu nodded again. "Do you know what he feels?"

Rinfi shook her head. "I don't know how to ask him. I've tried a couple of times. But today…"

"Today?" Shuu prompted.

"Well, we were planning with the other students for the party. We decided to leave early because we have this big not-so-pop quiz in English and a test in Japanese. We were walking like we always do." Rinfi's face once again took a far off look as she remembered the moment, obviously happy. "We were just talking, it was really nice. We both want to go to the same college, and we were talking about going to the same cram school. It just sort of happened. We started kissing. I really liked it. I mean I _really_ liked it. I wasn't thinking, I just reacted to it. We were starting to go somewhere when… he stopped."

"Stopped?"

"He pulled away." Rinfi's face became sad. "He grabbed my arms and practically pushed me away. Then he took off. I went after him, but he pulled away again." Rinfi looked up to Shuu with bright eyes. "Da Ge, how am I supposed to take that? We've always wanted the same thing, but if he doesn't want that, then where to we stand? Has his feelings about me changed? Does he hate me for trying to go further? Doshiyo? Doshiyo, Da Ge?" (eldest brother… What should I do? What should I do, eldest brother?)

Shuu took a deep breath.

"My first reaction, I have to admit, it to give you a very long lecture about certain facts that I know Mama-tachi have gone over with you. But I won't. Much as I may not like it, what you do is your decision. You know my opinion about taking that kind of step?" (Mama and Papa)

Rinfi smirked. "I do. You were the first one to educate me, remember?"

They both laughed at the memory.

"Then I won't bother repeating myself. So on to the second thing I feel this burning need to tell you. Talk to him. Call him up or get him alone at school and just talk to him. Find out how he feels about the subject and where the two of you stand. It might just be something as simple as his not being ready. That was what happened to me once."

Rinfi blinked. "You? Weren't ready for something?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's the guy's who are supposed to think about that kind of thing all the time and stuff. But I made a decision when I was fourteen."

"While you were saving the world?"

"Yeah, actually. I wanted to stick by it. But you remember Ming. She was all head strong and determined to get her way with things. After going with her for a while, she made it perfectly known that she was ready for things to start happening."

"She wasn't your most subtle date, Da Ge." (eldest brother)

"Yeah!" Shuu laughed. "Not my best choice. We had 'the talk', and I told her point blank that I wasn't ready. Well, she didn't like that at all. She went on one of her 'her way or the subway' rants, and even tried to twist it around so that I was the one who didn't love her enough to wait for her. We broke off after that."

Rinfi nodded. "So that's what happened. "You never said why the two of you broke up."

Shuu looked at his seventeen-year-old sister. "Do I look like the kind of guy who would talk about that?"

"So sorry," Rinfi said; the smirk back on her face. "I temporarily forgot that I know you best."

Shuu grinned back. "You just explain everything to your proclaimed koibito. If it's 'he isn't ready'. Then you wait. If it's meant to work out, then it will work out." (boyfriend)

Tossing her pigtails behind her head, Rinfi gave a full smile. "Thanks, Da Ge. I'll take care the gakki-tachi. You can satiate yourself with knowing that I won't give them one moment's peace." (Chinese for eldest brother… brats)

"That's the Rinfi I remember! And I can finally get out of the house!"

The two stood up and walked out of the parents' room. Rinfi joined Mei Ryu and the children while Shuu went back to his tiny room to finally change out of his waiter uniform and back into is original clothes. Rolling his shoulders and cocking his head, he went back down to the restaurant.

"Oi!" Hey!

Shuu looked over to see Quan motioning to him. "What's up?"

"You're leaving?"

"I've been cooped up in here, Quan. I need to get out."

"I can more than empathize," the headwaiter said, his face serious. "I just got a call from Tou-san. He's horrible."

"Is there anything I can do?" Shuu asked.

Quan gave a wry, sardonic grin. "Pray that he's back on his feet by the end of the week?"

"You have it. If you want, I can stay around and help you out."

Quan shook his head. "I'm earning every sen of my paycheck, thank you. I'll probably see you when you get back."

Shuu nodded. "Okay. If you need anything, let me know. I mean it."

The headwaiter just shook his head and shooed Shuu away. The late afternoon air was slightly chill, despite the bright sun. Of course, this was the first time all day that Shuu had had time to notice the weather. Pausing slightly, Shuu decided to head to the gamer's center and see who was there. It was a five minute subway ride or a thirty minute walk. Shuu opted for the walk. Enjoying the noisy air, he rolled his shoulders again and allowed himself to get lost in his thoughts. Another thing he hadn't done all day, seldom any day for that matter.

The first thought that came up in is mind was his sister, Rinfi. Shuu sincerely hoped that she could work things out with Wong, no matter what her choice was. Rinfi was always the biting Da Jie to Yin and the others, but Shuu she looked up to. All the children did, really. Shuu was sometimes called the third parent by Chun Fa. Of all the siblings, he was closest to Rinfi. The two shared everything when they were younger. She was the first one he had told about inheriting his armor. He was the first one that she came to when she found blood on her sheets one morning. Granted, all five of them were close to Mama and Papa Fuan, but Shuu and Rinfi were really close. Shuu told her about things that happened to him and through that prepared her for a lot of things she would not have been otherwise. Shuu explained what guys were thinking, or not thinking, when they teased girls. Rinfi told Shuu what girls were thinking when they were trying to be flirtatious. It was a good relationship. (Chinese for eldest sister)

It was kind of like with Quan. Quan, however proud, was also very close to Shuu. After five years of talking to each other on breaks, the pair had gotten to read each other every well. Their interaction was great; Shuu really enjoyed his company.

Thinking about the headwaiter made Shuu send up some silent prayers that his father would get better soon. A repairman didn't make much money, but every yen was needed to pay the bills. Quan once said that his father sometimes doubled as a heavy laborer. That was how he had ended up in the hospital that one time. He had met Quan's father once. He didn't look at all like a repairman. He was short, slight in build, balding and grey haired. Now to have the father up in age and with a fever, well. Shuu hoped for the best.

Shuu turned the corner and entered the market area. In many ways it was just like a mini Hong Kong. Granted, Shuu had only been six at the time he had seen the big city, but the market area he walked down reminded him a lot of what he remembered of Hong Kong. The crowds were huge. There must have been hundreds of people crowding around people selling fresh fruit and goods. The smell of fish and ice filtered into Shuu's nostrils and he found himself smiling. Shin would have a field day trying to sort through all the different types of foods, carefully examining each specimen for quality and freshness. Of course Shin wasn't a good haggler. Shuu was. They would be a dynamic duo if they ever entered the market together. Maybe they could do that the next time the other Troopers were down this way.

Shuu had to sidestep several times while trying to cross the market, and more than one person bumped into him. His size and weight, however, kept his feet on the ground and thankfully he was fast enough to keep the smaller people from falling over completely. Some people called him by name and waved. Shuu smiled as he waved back, glad beyond anything that he was out of the restaurant. The ash haired youth had earned quite a reputation in the market when he was a child. The sheer size of the crowds in the market made it very hard for people to catch thieves or ruffians. It was long since accepted as the norm. Shuu however, on his first day at school did not like having half a dozen elementary students trying to pick on him. So he promptly beat them up. The process was repeated whenever he saw someone being manhandled, and had quickly earned recognition in the market as one of the good guys. As he got older and the adults started to pay more attention to him, he did favors for whoever needed them and ran errands for the older people who frequented the market. His face was recognized by more people than Shuu could store in his memory, but he always made a point of waving back to each one.

Shuu smiled at the thought. He did not have such a glowing reputation in school. It had taken his teachers a long time to figure out that he only fought when someone else was being picked on.

"Oi! Shuu-san!"

He turned his head to find an elderly man huffing as he tried to catch up to him. Obliging, Shuu backtracked and met him halfway.

"Aa?" he asked. (Yeah?)

"You walk fast," the old man puffed, breathing heavily.

"You should see me when I'm in a hurry," Shuu joked. "What's up?"

"A moment," the old man wheezed. After finally catching his breath, he looked up to Shuu, saying, "Grandfather wanted to see you. It wasn't serious; he said you could take your time, but today would be nice."

"That'll be fine," Shuu answered. "I've been meaning to stop by for a while, but I've been so busy with the family."

"Shuu-san," the old man said. "With you everything is busy. I've never seen a boy who does so much in one day."

"No kidding!" Shuu said laughing. "Maybe someday I'll get a day off."

"If that ever happens, boy, make sure I'm nowhere near you. I think my old heart would stop."

"I'll keep that in mind, Jii-san." (Old man)

"Well, I'm off," the old man replied. "You're not the only one with things to do."

"Sore ja!" Shuu called off as the old man disappeared into the crowds of the market. (Well see ya!)

Grandfather wanted to see him? Now what did he want? One never knew with Grandfather. Reasons to see someone ranged from the very serious to the very ridiculous. More often than not it was the latter. It didn't stop Shuu from wondering though.

Finally exiting the market area, Shuu hastened his pace slightly. Twenty of his supposed thirty minute walk was spent navigating the market. The last ten went without incident.

The gaming center wasn't all that big, certainly not in comparison to some of the places in Tokyo. But it was enough for Shuu, and he often dropped by after school or work. He liked the 1st person shooters and tournament games. Stepping in, Shuu navigated his way with practiced ease through the crowds until he made his way to another favorite game of his, Dance Dance Revolution. He had managed to get all the Troopers, even the ever-reserved Seiji, addicted to the game. Waiting there were a few people he already knew.

"Hey! Shuu-kun!" Not missing a beat to the music, Gao Sheng waved to him. She was the one who had introduced him to the game and had won several championships. Sheng continued to stomp on the dance pad in accordance to the patterns that were on the game screen. Shuu didn't recognize the song, but nodded as she expertly danced the finishing patterns. She won a high score and a high combo, earning an A for the game.

"Nice!" Shuu said as she slipped off the pad, only slightly winded.

"Naturally," Sheng said smoothly. She wrapped her thing harms around Shuu's thick torso and hugged him tightly. "Do you think I would mess up when my koibito was watching?" (Boyfriend)

"Probably not," Shuu supplied. "What brings a temple maiden out here?"

Sheng laughed. "I'm hardly a temple maiden."

"No," Shuu said. "But that kimono you have to wear on New Year's makes you look damn sexy."

"You shut up," Sheng said lightly. She playfully hit Shuu's arm and went back to the dance pad. "Just for that, I challenge you! I pick the game."

"Uh-oh," Shuu replied as he stepped onto the second dance pad. Watching her cycle through the different mixes, Shuu started to wince as she selected what was probably the hardest song and set it to the hardest level of difficulty. Shaking his legs to loosen them, he prepared himself to be beaten soundly.

Shuu's prophecy came true. He failed the song before the intro even finished, and Sheng made her way through to the finish.

"Didn't take you long, did it?" she asked, a smile on her face.

"Ha!" Shuu said. "You're a fine one to talk. You got a C."

"That's only because you were too busy jeering and distracting me."

"I'm soooo sure."

"Care to try again?"

"You're on!"

"Hey guys," said another voice. Both looked around to see the brothers Kong Fu Shen and Kong Tan Rui had finally noticed Shuu's arrival. Fu stepped up, adding, "I want to challenge the Jyou-san. If she wants to be beaten so badly, the least I can do is oblige her." (lady)

"Be my guest!" Shuu said, stepping aside.

Fu smiled and stepped up to the dance pad as Sheng continued to cycle through the mixes to find an appropriate song. Tan, only fourteen, stood next to Shuu as he watched his older brother start the song.

"So how are you doing?" Shuu asked the small boy.

"I'm fine," Tan replied, his eyes still on his older brother. "Nii-san got the day off from working at Nogeyama. He thought he should treat me here before the day was wasted."

"Funny," Shuu said lightly. "I was having similar feelings about wasting the day."

"Really?"

"Yeah," the young man replied. "I've spend the last few days cooped up in my restaurant, so I figured I'd earned some time off for good behavior."

"You're weird," Tan said, running a hand through his red brown hair. "I thought you liked working at the restaurant."

"I do. Right up until I don't."

"Hen no yatsu," Tan scoffed. (Weirdo.)

"I bet Fu likes working at the park right up until he gets tired of it."

"That's never happened."

"If you say so."

"I do say so."

"Do you think you can back it up?"

"Name the game."

Shuu smirked. "Well, I could challenge you to DDR, but then Sheng-chan would have to challenge the winner, and I never like losing to her."

"That's assuming you'd beat me, of course," Tan said, grinning evilly. Tan was known throughout his school as an ardent gamer, from dating sims to first person shooters to RPGs. Very few people challenged him and won.

Shuu was one of them.

They played through three different tournament games and two shooters before Tan threw his hands up.

"I can't believe you beat me!" Cocking his head, he studied Shuu. "You don't look like a gamer."

"Ha! Why?" Shuu asked. "Because I don't wear glasses or live like some otaku? Do you look like a gamer?" (otaku, unlike here in America, is a derogatory term for someone who has no life aside from anime or games)

"I guess not."

"Besides," Shuu said. "I've already saved the world a couple of times. So fighter tournaments like these are cake walks."

"Oh, please, not that dumb old story!" Tan rolled his eyes and eyed a dating simulation that was free.

"It's not a story!" Shuu said. "I really did save the world."

"In a magical armor that conveniently doesn't exist anymore with four other people from all over Japan who have nothing in common in an epic battle that no one can remember because the media conveniently covered it up for fear of starting an international panic that could cause more destruction than that otherworldly ghost floating head thing that wanted to take over the world? Please. You could at least try to be original when you try to come up with something so stupid."

Shuu made a face but said nothing. He couldn't expect everyone to believe him. But he couldn't lie about it either.

"Oh, the 'story' again?" Sheng slid up to the pair. "I thought you'd two had disappeared. Another challenge?"

"I'm still the unbeaten champ," Shuu said confidently. He brusquely slapped his hand on the fourteen-year-old's back, not-so-accidentally sending the boy flying forward. Fu caught his little brother deftly.

"Does anybody want some soda?" the older brother asked. "I'm buying."

"An offer you will regret," Sheng said. "You might as well give Shuu you're wallet."

"Oi! I'm a growing boy."

Sheng smiled. "So desu. But in the wrong direction!" (That's right.)

Laughing, the four left the gaming center in search for vending machines.

Shuu had known Fu and his little brother Tan since high school. Fu knew about and believed in the armor story, as did Quan and a few others. Tan, however, was only eight at the time everything had started. Fu has apparently decided to keep the boy out of it. Fu worked at the Nogeyama Park. Mostly he welcomed people and was the one that people came to if there was a problem. Much like Shuu himself, Fu was a people person and always preferred large groups. In school, Fu's friends were always diverse and sometimes ever changing. Tan, his little brother, was quite the opposite. A solid gamer, Tan preferred living in his room with his eyes locked on a screen. Tan was enamored to his brother and visa versa, but beyond that the boy had trouble dealing with people.

Kind of like Ryo, now that Shuu thought about it. At fourteen, Ryo had no comprehension whatsoever on how to handle his huge heart. Some of the trouble that it got him in; it brought a smile to Shuu's face. He remembered one time when Ryo was told that he couldn't pick up a girl even if he wanted to. Determined to prove everyone wrong, he deliberately went up to a known flirt and tried to make a date with her. It was a disaster in the making, but Ryo didn't know it until it hit him. The look on his face when she was through with him was priceless.

Sheng meanwhile was a priestess. She worked at the Iseyama Kotai Shrine where the two had met a year ago. Shuu's family had wanted to spend New Year's Day there and had managed to drag everyone and their brother over. Sheng was part of the festivities, wearing a beautiful blue and white silk kimono and attending to people. Shuu, despite his best intentions, had managed to spill his plate all over it. Granted, he had offered to help her change into something else, but that was rather steadfastly refused. Shuu and Sheng laughed about it now, an auspisious meeting for a mismatched pair.

"Ja, miko-sama," Shuu said. "Has Oise-san found out about me yet?" (So, priestess… the goddess worshiped at Iseyama Kotai Shrine)

Sheng laughed at the ongoing joke. "No, Shuu-kun. _Amaterasu_-sama hasn't noticed you yet. Although she is asking questions about me." (Amaterasu is the formal name of the goddess; Oise-san is the short form.)

Fu blinked. "Eh?"

"Running gag," Shuu replied.

"This faithless lecher keeps asking if the mighty Amaterasu-sama has noticed that my heart doesn't belong entirely to her. I have tried to tell him that my heart has never been entirely devoted to anyone, but he doesn't seem to believe it." Sheng jabbed a small elbow into Shuu's ribs to emphasize the point.

"When I first met you I didn't think you heart belonged to anything," replied Fu. "But then, I guess Shuu can worm his way into anything, if you catch my drift."

"Just what do you mean by that?" Shuu demanded.

"Oh, nothing!" Fu said as he looked away, trying to look innocent.

"Are you making another dirty joke, Nii-san?" Tan asked, entering the conversation. His face was skeptical.

"Ano, na!" Fu replied, sending his fist lightly into his little brothers head. "Mataku. I thought we were getting drinks." (Hey! … Really.)

"Well," Sheng replied. "I would suggest there." She pointed lazily across the street to where a small Western café sat.

Nodding, Fu lead the way over and the four sat down at an empty table. It was not long before a waiter came over to them, dressed in a white collared shirt under a black vest and black slacks.

"Hello, I'm Hui Shi Zhi, your waitor for the evening."

"Hi, Shi Zhi-san!" Shuu said brightly. "What kind of drinks do you serve?"

"We have water, sake, beer, tea, western tea, soda, and coffee."

"I'll have tea," Shen replied.

"Beer," ordered Fu.

"Me, too," Tan said.

"No, he won't," Fu replied over his little brother. He gave a narrow "do-and-you're-dead" glance before looking back to the waitor. "Tan will have soda."

"And I'll have tea," finished Shuu.

The waiter nodded and left before Fu promptly started ringing his brother's neck. "Are you nuts? You're fourteen!"

"So?"

"Your body can't handle the stuff yet."

"Nii-san, you're always telling me how you started when you were thirteen."

Fu turned bright red.

"The boy has you licked," Sheng said as she moved her chair closer to Shuu's. "It's chilly today."

"I can always keep you warm," Shuu offered.

"The same way you offered to help me change kimonos?"

Everyone laughed. The drinks arrived and the conversation continued as they started to drink.

"You know," Shuu said. "We had a drunk in our restaurant today. Some Jii-san lost his job and thought he'd take it out on the guy serving him sake." (Old man)

Fu shook his head. "Some people just can't handle the stuff. Hahaue was like that before. She'd go out on weekends and not come back for days. That stopped very quickly when she lost her job." (Mother)

Shuu nodded. He remembered how Fu used to be before his mother gave up the sakezawa. "How is she now?" (A sakezawa is the cup used to drink sake from.)

"Still goes out on weekends, but she's much better off. Chichiue's back in the picture too. When he found out what happened, he crawled back and made the first honest attempt in his life to be there for us. Things have been really good the last year or so."

Tan didn't say anything but kept staring at his soda.

"And you, Sheng-chan?" Shuu asked. "How's life at the temple?"

"I hardly live there, I'm hardly a miko, and I hardly think anything I say will change what you say."

"You got that right."

"Well, Baa-san and Jii-san are still healthy as oxen. They say it's because I work at Oise-san. I doubt that has anything to do with it, but it keeps them happy. Of course I'm still flooded with guys trying to capture my heart." (Grandma and Grandpa)

"Except they don't realize how cold it is," Fu replied. "If it weren't for Shuu, I think you'd still be scaring away your customers on New Years."

The comment earned the fabled cold stare from Sheng, and the red headed boy shied away, suddenly becoming very interested in his beer.

"You haven't stopped by," Shuu said, changing subject quickly. "I haven't seen you around the restaurant all that much."

"I haven't had the time," Sheng replied, shivering with a sudden breeze. "Between cram school and Oise-san and people coming to pray I've barely had two minutes to myself. This was the first day in almost two weeks that I was able to get out on my own."

Shuu nodded. "I know the feeling. I've been feeling a little cramped in my quarters too. I was hoping to get out early today, but the rice truck went MIA and I was left looking after the kids while Mama and Papa turned Yokohama upside down trying to find the damn truck."

"One of those days?"

"You said it."

"Well," Fu replied. "At least you're out now."

"Yeah," Shuu said. "I'm hardly one to complain."

"You never complain," said Sheng.

"Don't need to, most of the time. I'm complaining now, though, aren't I?"

"I suppose," Sheng replied as she moved her chair even closer to Shuu. She drew up close and whispered, "You can talk to me anytime, you know that, right?"

Shuu smiled and whispered back, "I do. Do you?"

Sheng blushed suddenly despite the cool day and leaned back into her chair.

"Sweet nothings?" Tan asked.

Sheng soundly smack the young boy.

Their drinks finished, Shuu said, "I've got to meet Grandfather. I'll check back with you guys later."

"Alright," Fu said. "Thanks for putting up with my otaku of a brother."

"I'm not that bad!"

"It was nothing," Sheng said lightly. The four separated as Fu and Tan went in one direction and Shuu and Sheng in another.

They walked for several minutes in silence. Shuu watched, as the sun was low in the sky. He would make it to Grandfather's just before sunset. Despite the first two thirds of the day, Shuu was in a good mood. Smiling, he took Sheng's hand and walked that way for a while. The city was even busier than normal as the rush hour hit and the streets quite literally flooded with people. The thick crowds were nothing for Shuu, however, as he nimbly navigated the terrain, still hand-in-hand with Sheng.

Shuu liked these types of days. Full days like this were common, and Shuu found a certain appeal to them. Moving from one opportunity to another to another, managing your time and trying to get even one thing accomplished, and yet still being able to find a quiet moment like now, walking through the crowds of Yokohama with his koibito. Ryo and Seiji didn't quite get it. Neither did Touma. Shin sometimes understood, and sometimes didn't. As much as the Troopers had shared a lot together, they were still very much their own people, and that was something Shuu loved the most. The five of them understood that they were individuals and respected each other for it. They even tried to accommodate one another when the situation called for it. It caused for some very amusing times when they were all so busy trying to be there for the others that they didn't realize they also had to be there for themselves.

Shuu laughed at the thought.

"What's so funny?"

"Betsu ni," Shuu replied. He couldn't really explain it to Sheng. He had tried on several occasions. While skeptical about the armor, Sheng did accept the fact that Shuu had been through something life altering when he was a teen, and that the other four had shared the experience with him. Shuu had once explained that it was like having a separate family, one that didn't have all the sibling rivalry or seeing the same faces for twenty-four hours. The closeness was there, no matter where they were. Shuu felt the same way with Mama and Papa Fuan and all his siblings. Wherever he went, there were a people who would always be close to them. He hoped one day that Sheng would be one of them. (Nothing really.)

"What are you thinking about?" Sheng asked.

"… Life, I guess," Shuu said.

"That's unlike you."

"You hurt me!" Shuu said. "I'm not the ox that charges at the first sniff of a red cape, you know."

"Really?" Sheng said. "I would never have guessed."

They continued to walk for a short time before Sheng spoke again. "Ne, Shuu-kun. What did you mean earlier? About talking to you anytime?"

"Just that you don't seem to," Shuu replied. "Fu was right. Sometimes you can be downright cold. You're so concerned about not being emotional that you become emotionless sometimes."

Sheng didn't say anything for a while. Shuu satisfied himself with just walking with her. Quan was like that too. He wasn't emotionless, but he made damn sure no one knew about his problems. For Quan, it was a matter of pride and hating charity. Rinfi secured herself with biting remarks and a thick sense of sarcasm. But there were times, like just a few hours ago, that she let everything out. Even Fu was guarded to a point. It was not common knowledge about what his family had gone through immediately after the divorce. Even Shuu, himself, he supposed, was guarded in some way. But Sheng took the trait to the nth degree.

"I suppose," she started.

Shuu looked to her.

"I suppose it's because I have to deal with people. At the Shrine, I can't let any of my personal problems show through. If I'm having a bad day, then I can't show it to anyone who's coming to me for advice. At school, if I didn't look like the perfect student, then I would become the laughing stock of the entire class. It's kind of like the moral in Kareshi Kanojo no Jyou. I've never learned really to be myself. I'm starting to, though." (His and Her Circumstances)

"I can live with that," Shuu said. "I like what I've seen so far."

"So desu ka?" (Is that so?)

"Sure. You've shown me a lot on that DDR machine. You're competitive, and you like to be the best at everything you do. You strive for perfection. Those aren't bad qualities. They'll get you pretty far in life."

"… Thank you," Sheng finally replied. "I needed to hear that."

"No problem! Do I get a kiss now?" Shuu grinned.

Sheng replied by throwing a fist at him.

"You also have a lousy right," Shuu added.

"Anata ne!" (You!)

The rest of the walk passed by very quietly. The two continued to hold hands, and Shuu enjoyed the silence in the noise of the city of Yokohama. Shuu was having a really good day.

"So," Shuu said as he stopped off. "Any tearful goodbyes before I go off to face whatever Grandfather has in store for me?"

"You wish," Sheng said lightly. She gave a soft smile and hugged Shuu before heading off to her home.

Shuu nodded to himself as he walked the last few blocks to Grandfather's. Sheng really was starting to open up, and like he had said earlier, he liked what he saw. He was really starting to fall for that girl.

Grandfather was, obviously, an old man. He was short, almost squat, with solid white hair pulled into the traditional Chinese queue. His mustache was thin, almost imperceptible. He still had the vigor of youth, and his eyes were as sharp as his mind.

If slightly insane.

"Ah! Shuu!" Grandfather looked up from where he was having his meal. Shuu's stomach rumbled as he remembered that he had not eaten anything since lunch; which was several hours ago. Grandfather remained seated and offered Shuu a seat. "Did you want any rice balls?"

Shuu's stomach growled again. "I guess that means yes." Shuu sat down on a tatami by Grandfather and kept his mouth-watering minimal as a plate was set before him.

"Well? Go ahead, Shuu. Don't wait on ceremony."

Grinning, Shuu said, "In that case, itadakimasu!" He then promptly dug in. (Literally, thanks for the food. Like a Bon Appetite)

"Well, now. You look fine this evening," Grandfather said as he continued to eat his meal. "Yes, you look positively vibrant. You must have had a good day."

"I wouldn't've said that earlier today, but yeah, it's been good."

"Making any progress with Sheng-chan?"

"Grandfather!"

"Ah, gomen, gomen. Just an old man wanting a little excitement in his life." (Sorry, sorry)

"Yeah, sure."

"So what's new in your life?"

"You asked me all the way over here to find out how I'm doing?"

"Hai." Yes

Shuu rolled his eyes but said nothing. Grandfather never called anyone over for something that simple. Or that reasonable for that matter. Shuu continued to eat his rice balls, swallowing some tea that had also been set before him. When he finished, he sighed happily. "That was a good snack."

"You think that was a mere snack?" Grandfather asked, gaping at the three empty bowls. "That was a full course meal for me!"

"Hey, I'm a growing boy!" Shuu protested.

"If you're growing so much, then show me what you've learned!" Grandfather shouted. He tried to maintain a serious statute of a respected old man, but the lop sided grin on his face didn't quite make the image.

"Name the game, Granpa!" Shuu said, equally non-serious.

"Tai Chi!"

Shuu blinked.

"Tai Chi?"

Grandfather nodded stoutly, his queue bouncing with his head. "So desu. Tai Chi. We'll both go through it, and whoever did better gets the desert."

"Desert? You're on!"

Shuu stood up, towering over the old man. The moved to an open area of the room and faced each other. Both had determination in their eyes.

"Do you think you can beat an old master like myself?"

"There is a reason why you trained me personally to save the world."

"Ungrateful pupil!"

"Hurry up, old man!" Shuu retorted. "Or I'll beat you to the punch."

"I'll bet!" Grandfather replied.

The jeering and taunting done, the young man and the old man entered the qi shi, the commencing form of Tai Chi.

Shuu knew several styles of Tai Chi, and that evening he did Yang style. He parted the horse's mane with his hands, breathing in deeply, and then took the stance of a white crane spreading its wings. Shuu started to become aware of the chi around him, a powerful aura ordinarily, were it not for the old man whom he was competing with. Grandfather's chi was at least twice as large as Shuu's. It was an aura that Shuu strived for constantly.

Shuu stepped gracefully forward, starting the zuo you lou xi ao bu, the brush knee and twist step. Shuu would hold his hands as if he were holding a large ball, and then step out, placing one hand in front of him as a guard and another at his side. He repeated this three times. The next form was strumming the lute, and then he entered yet another form of the Yang style, stepping back and whirling arms. Shuu had found this part very hard when he was a child. It required stepping backward while holding your arms out, one in front and the other in back. When Shuu was smaller, he always lost his balance.

After that was the lan que wei, lefth and fight version. For Shuu, this was the part he felt his chi the most keenly. It was a series of graceful moments of the hands, and during them Shuu felt his chi nearly double. It felt as though his entire body was made of sand, moving and drifting to his movements. His sore feet from earlier in the day were forgotten, and the tight muscles he was not even aware of were slowly kneaded away. The center of his chi calmed, and all feelings of wanting to get away from his family completely dissolved as he went through the stance.

Shuu proceeded to the dan bian, hooking his hand and stepping almost immediately into the yun shou--moving his hands like clouds. Shuu realized something as he did so. As he was walking with Sheng, he was thinking about how he loved busy days because it despite running around from one place to another, one was still able to find a quiet moment to just be.

Shuu performed a high pat on the horse and moved fluidly into a right heel kick, followed by a strike to the ears of his imaginary opponent. A small step and he repeated the process with his left heel.

Quiet moments were found all the time. Shuu could be around his family all he wanted and still be able to get a quiet moment to himself. Now that he thought about it, he had hardly been with his family at all today. He spent more time with Quan or the delivery people then he did with his family. He had plenty of moments to himself. What was he complaining about?

Shuu shifted his weight to his right leg and slid the other out. He pushed off and switched where his weight was, lifting his right leg into the air and holding it. It was a perfect xia shi du li. He performed the maneuver again, and then took the form of a jade girl, the zuo you yu ny chuan suo stance. He slid easily from that to the needle at the sea bottom, the hai di zhen stance.

Shuu's chi was radiating off of him as he entered the final section of the Yang style. Entering the closing stances, Shuu's breathing continued to be slow and deep, his heart was beating in his head, and he found himself glad that Grandfather had challenged him to Tai Chi. The old man, no matter how crazy, always did things for a reason. Today, he made Shuu perform the Tai Chi so that he could calm down. Shuu had not even been aware that was behaving poorly during the last few days.

The image of his friends flashed in his head as he entered shou shi, the closing for of Yang style Tai Chi. He would have to let the fellow Troopers know about this. That a person could find a quiet moment whenever they wanted. That they only needed to look for it. It was something that Shuu had known for a long time, but had never really acknowledged it. Now, the lesson was re-taught, and Shuu wanted to show it to others.

"Well done, Shuu! Well, done!"

Shuu looked over to see Grandfather was helping himself to the desert he had promised as reward.

"Hey!" Shuu ran over to the old man, grabbing the sweet cakes out of his wrinkled hand. "You never intended to share, did you? You just let loose you chi to make me think you were going along with me.

"Oh?" Grandfather asked, trying to look innocent. "I just thought you were superior to anything I could produce, so I simply sat down to watch. You too so long, though, and I got hungry again."

Shuu glanced at a nearby clock. It had taken him that long to do the Tai Chi? His eyes widened.

"I was supposed to be home fifteen minutes ago! I'm late." Shuu glared at Grandfather. "Thanks a bunch, old man!"

"Any time, Shuu! Let me know when you get somewhere with that little miko!"

"Hentai no jiji!" Shuu called back as he ran out to the street. (Perverted old man!)

Shuu took off at full tilt. He was between subway trains, he would have to risk running all the way home. It wasn't like he didn't know the way. Shuu took every shortcut he could remember from all the OTHER times he was late from a meeting with Grandfather.

Panting only slightly, Shuu made home in record time. He took a deep breath before entering the restaurant. There were only three tables still occupied at this late hour, and Shuu could see two of them already getting ready to leave. Papa Fuan was already clearing and cleaning the empty tables, with the help of Rinfi. Peaking into the kitchen, he saw only Mama Fuan left, and she was putting dishes and ingredients away. Chun Fa and Yin came up from the basement, apparently finished moving the food. Mei Ryu was nowhere to be found. Neither was Quan.

"Tadaima!" I'm home!

"Oh! Shuu, hon!" Mama Fuan converged upon the young man. "Where have you been?"

Shuu flushed. "Grandfather wanted to see me. I got late. I didn't even realize it until I left."

Mama Fuan made a face. "He does that every time. I don't think he let loose a single guest on time. What did he want?"

"Just checking up on me," Shuu replied.

"He probably wanted to see how far Shuu got with Sheng," Yin supplied.

"Yeah, that too." Shuu looked around. "Where's Quan? He said he'd be here until closing."

Mama Fuan's face changed. "He got a call about an hour ago. His father's sick."

Shuu nodded. "Yeah, he was telling me about it this morning."

"Well, it would appear that he's gotten worse."

Shuu's eyes widened. "That bad?"

"Quan rushed home right afterward. His face was white as a sheet."

"Dammit!" Shuu cursed. "Dammit! I wish he would let me help him!"

Shuu's mother put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Shuu, hon. I'm sure everything's fine. And if it isn't, then it will all work out in the end. Now, why don't you help me finish making supper?"

"Sure," Shuu replied, his mind far away. The image of an old, small sick man passed across his mind, and Shuu send up prayers to whoever was listening that the old man would be alright. For his children's sake, if not for his own. Shuu wanted to call Quan immediately, but he knew that was an intrusion. The last thing Shuu wanted was to make it seem as though he was forcing his caring onto the headwaiter. If he did not leave any kind of word by tomorrow, Shuu resolved to go to Quan's home to see what was up. That way at least, he would have the excuse that he was there and might as well help out. If Quan still didn't accept the help, well, Shuu would have to teach the headwaiter a lesson about friendship.

Setting the kitchen counter for the seven people having dinner in the same manner as it had been set up that morning, Shuu stepped into the restaurant and pulled over some extra chairs so that everyone could sit down. Mama Fuan was dishing out, Mei Ryu and Chun Fa looking on with watering mouths. The customers had finally left, and Rinfi and Papa Fuan finished replacing the tablecloths and putting the chairs on the tables. Yin wandered in from somewhere and took his place at the table, the two youngest joining him. Shuu followed their lead and it was not long before everyone was sitting at the table.

Mama and Papa Fuan lifted their chopsticks, signaling it was alright for everyone to start eating. True to Fuan tradition, everybody dug in. In Mei Ryu's case, literally.

"So," Papa Fuan said expansively. "I hope that everyone had a good day."

Various replies came from the children.

"I see." Papa Fuan went back to eating.

Yin cocked his head from side to side, eliciting several cracks. "I'm never, ever, working in the basement again for as long as I live."

"I've heard that before," Rinfi said sarcastically. She pulled on her pigtails as she continued to eat. Shuu noticed that she looked much more relaxed, while Mei Ryu looked even more despondent.

"Well, _I_ had a good day," Chun Fa said. "I saw the old steam trains that they used to use. We even took a ride on one that went all the way to the ocean!"

"No train goes to the ocean," Rinfi admonished. "Although watching you try to swim ashore if it sank would be interesting. I wonder if you'd even notice that you were drowning."

Chun Fa made a face. "That's not nice, Da Jie!" (Chinese for eldest sister.)

Shuu suddenly grinned. "Cut Rinfi some slack, Chun Fa. After all, she was having boy problems today."

Rinfi started, shocked stupid. "Sh… Shu… Da Ge!" (Chinese for oldest brother.)

Yin looked up, gaping at his source of torture. "You? The mighty Da Jie, the terror of all younger siblings? You might be imperfect? You might, gasp, have boy problems?" A wicked grin passed across his cut face. The look didn't suit him at all. "What happened?" he asked in a low voice. "Dare I suggest, you made a mistake?"

"Da Ge, I'm going to kill you!"

Shuu tsked her, replying, "Like you didn't do the same thing to me any number of times."

"That was for your own good!"

"The hell it was!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Name the price!"

Mama Fuan cleared her throat, silencing the table. "That's better," she said as she continued eating.

Yin, however, would not drop the subject. "Tell, me, Da Jie, have you ever heard of karma? Of how whatever you do comes back to you? I am suddenly left thinking to all the times you deliberately set the girls on me, just to watch me squirm." Yins face suddenly turned sour as a memory hit him. "I can't believe they thought I was even cuter disfigured! The very thing I was hoping would drive them away instead drives them TO me! It's so unfair."

"I was wondering why the band aid had come off," Shuu said as he reached out to have another helping of rice. "They tackled you, I take it?"

"Worse," Yin replied glumly. "When they demanded to know who was so evil as to cut my face, my stupidly honest answer sent them in squealing fits. Even my logic is cute! Do you have any idea how damaging that is? I want a normal life!"

Shuu and his parents merely grinned. "You'll live through it somehow," Mama Fuan supplied. "High school is never as bad as it seems when one looks back on it."

"That's easy for you to say!" Yin protested. "You're not living it!"

Mama's grin only widened. "My point exactly."

"Huh?"

The adults laughed as Yin, Mei Ryu, and Chun Fa looked on, confused. Well, Yin and Chun Fa did. Mei Ryu just continued eating.

"And what about you, Mei Ryu?" Mama Fuan asked.

"Hmmph mmm a mmnn," he replied, his mouth full of rice and sauce.

Mama's Fuan's face took an overtly motherly look. "Would you like to try hat again? This time without food in your mouth?"

"Ah sed giff me a minut," he said again.

"One more time, Mei Ryu," Mama said.

"I SAID" the boy drawed out. "Give me a minute! Geez, do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Mei Ryu," Mama Fuan said in a stern tone. "There is a reason why it's bad manners to talk when your mouth is full. There is a practical side as well, one that you have yet to notice."

"Whatever," the boy said as he continued to eat.

"Mei Ryu's attention cannot be held long," Rinfi said conversationally, "if there is food present. Worse yet, if the food is ready to be eaten, then the chances of holding polite conversation drop down to nil."

"Da Jie!"

"What?" she asked. "I've known that for a long time, now. Why do you think I never talk to you at mealtime."

"You're talking to me now."

"That's because you're not eating. Miraculously, when that happens, I can keep your attention. You haven't even noticed that Chun Fa is stealing your food."

The nine year old, her hand in to cookie jar, or rather her chopstick on the plate, froze as the family saw what she was doing.

"That's mine!" Mei Ryu cried out.

"We have another empty pit in the family," Mama said with a resigned tone. "That makes all five children. I suppose that means it's normal."

"Daijobou," Papa Fuan said in a comforting, if light voice. "You can always send them the bill." (It's okay.)

Mama Fuan's eyes lit up. "Yes, I think I can. I think I can." Her smile returned as she considered the possibilities.

"Meanwhile," Rinfi said, taking advantage of the fact that Mei Ryu was distracted with his little sister. "Poor, poor Mei Ryu is determined to suffer over his own mistakes. He thinks if it looks like he's sorry he won't have to put up with not only working in the kitchen with the food without eating it, but with the added chore of helping you out in the basement every morning before school."

Shuu winced. "Mama must have been even madder than me!"

"That I was, Shuu, hon," Mama supplied. "Our next inspection is two weeks from now, that last thing I want is it getting out that my son, my SON! was eating food that I served. The entire chain would be shut down solely on the count that Mei Ryu was irresponsible. So every morning before school, you will supervise him in the basement. He will go to school, come home immediately after, and Papa will oversee him as he acts as a runner up to and through the dinner rush. Then, he will help Papa and Rinfi clean up and maybe, MAYBE, after a month or so of this, he will understand how a restaurant works and how to respect it."

Mei Ryu made a face, wanting to say something but at the same time not wanting to dig himself any deeper than he already was.

"Anyway," Chun Fa said in an attempt to change the subject. "I still rule at cards. I beat everybody this afternoon."

"That's only because I wasn't playing!" Mei Ryu cried out in his defense.

"And Shuu-nii still cheats at hide and seek!" Chun Fa continued, oblivious to her older brother.

Mei Ryu muttered something about monkey kings and suffering under his breath and took another serving of rice. Shuu helped himself to what was left and refilled his tea.

"I'm sure we're all sympathetic towards you, Mei Ryu," Rinfi said. "Right up until we remember that you put this on yourself. You've only yourself to blame." The twelve year old opened his mouth to say something, but Rinfi interjected, "And don't even think of trying to pin this on circumstances, or family tradition, or forgetting, or any other excuse you're about to use. Us adults know better than to listen to you."

Yin looked up. "Who ever said anyone in this family was an adult?"

The family paused for a minute, and then everyone went into peals of laughter.

After dinner, Shuu watched the two smallest get ready for bed as Rinfi and Yin set down to do their homework. Mama and Papa stayed downstairs in the restaurant to take care of some last details, and Shuu let them have the time to themselves. Entering his small room, Shuu sat at his desk, listening to the surprisingly loud silence of his home. He remembered his tai chi, and the lesson he had realized while doing so reasserted itself. There was quiet whenever you needed it. Indeed, it was everywhere.

On his desk was the day's mail. There were letters from Seiji and Touma. He would read them tomorrow, or the weekend if he got around to it. He wanted to tell them about what he had learned.

There was always tomorrow. Shuu looked forward to it as he changed and slid into his futon. He would have to get up early again; Mei Ryu would most likely try to pounce him again. If the boy didn't, Shuu would still have to get up and get the basement ready for the twelve year old.

Shuu looked forward to it.

**End of the Fourth Day**


	5. Ryo

**Day in the Life  
Ryo**

Mirror and Image

Sleep was waning for Ryo, especially when he heard a low rumble of a purr next to him. He didn't want to wake up. He had gotten to bed late last night. Ryo turned in his sleep and reached out. He found the rumbling head with no problem and scratched behind the ears. The purring continued, at a more sedate pace, and he got comfortable and started to fall asleep again.

The purring was actually quite relaxing, and Ryo had no problem falling asleep to it. The gentle rumble was almost like a baritone, and it could change pitch like a song or harmony. Yes, a sort of baritone choir boy purr. In a way, it was his lullaby, a way of keeping him contented when his father was away.

Ryo buried his head into his pillow. That's right. His father was leaving this morning. He had to wake up. That's what Byakuen was doing. Of course Byakuen was purring to wake him up, but instead it was helping him get back to sleep. Then again, Byakuen could always jump onto Ryo's bed. If Ryo was ever stubborn about waking up, the oversized white tiger would treat Ryo like his prey and pounce. After doing that once and breaking Ryo's bed in half, the tiger-eyed young man had learned his lesson and woke up to purring instead of letting it go to sleep. That didn't change the fact that it was still unbearably difficult to get up this early after getting to sleep so late.

Whenever his father had to go away, they always spent the previous night rummaging around the house to make sure he had packed everything he would need and that Ryo had what he needed while his father was away. It tended to make waking up the next morning rather difficult. Ryo would never understand how Touma could do this regularly.

_Okay, this is me getting up._ Ryo stretched like a cat under his sheets, enjoying their warm nestling environment for the moment. It felt like he was cuddled up to Byakuen on a cool night of camping. He relished the feeling and didn't want to change it. Unfortunately, he would undoubtedly have to help his father find the last minute things that everyone seemed to misplace when leaving in a hurry. Finally he sat up. Rubbing his eyes, he yawned and stretched again.

"Ohayo, Byakuen," he mumbled, his voice thick with sleep, still rubbing the sand from his eyes. "How's Tou-san doing?" (Morning … Dad)

There was a low grumble from deep in the tiger's throat, and Ryo quieted down and listened. He could hear his father running around, trying to get a million and one things done before he left for the airport. Just as Ryo had predicted. Why was it whenever someone left in a hurry, there were a lot of things that suddenly needed to be checked before they left? Ryo had thought that they had taken care of everything the previous night, but no, his father was still running around trying to find some last minute thing he had to have.

"Hai. Wakatta. Let's go help Tou-san get his feet on the ground." (Right. I understand. … Dad)

Ryo got out of bed and quickly made it. He dressed in a rush, opting for a light sweater since things had been cooling down lately and the leaves were starting to change. Byakuen left in the meantime, undoubtedly to see how his father was doing. Ryo smiled. His tiger was always doing that, checking up on one person or another to make sure that they were doing well. Well, Ryo couldn't really call Byakuen _his_ tiger. Byakuen only really belonged to Kaosu. In that respect, Ryo guessed that he could probably say that he inherited Byakuen, but he preferred to think that the large tiger simply _wanted_ to stay with Ryo. If one brought in the subject of ownership, Ryo tended to scoff because Byakuen was smart enough to make his own decisions. Of that there was no doubt.

Ryo ran a quick comb through his unruly raven hair and went to see how his father was doing.

As it turned out, his father was gulping down some food, and trying to get his coat on at the same time. He was running late. Again. It was a wonder that Ryo hadn't picked up on that rather bad habit. When fighting Arago, Shikaisen, Mukara, and Suzunagi, one learned rather quickly that rushing lead to mistakes and those mistakes were deadly. Planning ahead of time tended to be a life-saver. Yet most of the people that Ryo knew at college tended to do everything last minute. Didn't anyone ever think ahead?

"Ohayo, Tou-san." (Morning, Dad.)

"Yo. Ryo-kun, have you seen my passport? I know I left it around here somewhere." His father gulped down a slice of toast and breathed in some juice. "I'm supposed to be leaving right now, so I need to hurry." (Hi.)

"Why not just have Byakuen find it?" Ryo asked, going into the living room and looking around.

"Because I need a presentable passport, not one that's been in a tiger's mouth!" His father finished putting on his coat, grabbed his wallet and keys and ran a hand through his graying and disappearing hair. He glanced at the clock and said, "Please, son. Do you have any idea where it might be? I need to leave now!"

Ryo knelt down under to coffee table then looked to the end tables. Once those yielded nothing, he went over to where the remote was usually put away. Sure enough, one Japanese passport was found. Not only had they been running around last night to get everything ready for this morning, they had also spent some time together watching a movie. Sure enough, when they were going to bed, Ryo's father had put his passport down when they had turned off the television. His father often placed things down when doing something else, which led to his sometimes frantic searches.

"Got it!" He jogged back to the kitchen and handed it to his father. "You finally all set now?"

"Yes," his father put the passport into his coat pocket and glanced around. "I have everything." The house was quite for a moment. The sort of quiet and stillness that was usually right before some heartfelt moment, Ryo found. Of course, this happened whenever his father had to leave. They would stay silent like this for a moment, feeling each other's presence so that they'd remember it when Ryo's father left. Still, Ryo was in a very good mood. His father had made a point of talking to him, so that Ryo always knew that his father loved him and didn't travel unless they were getting short on money.

"I'll miss you, Ryo-kun." His father looked at him with warm eyes, clearly wishing he didn't have to depart again. Ryo understood that better than anyone.

"I'll miss you too, Tou-san." They both embraced in a warm hug sharing the closeness that they had. "Have fun in Kenya." (Dad)

"Now, now, son," his father said behind Ryo. "Kenya was last time. Today is Australia."

"At least you made it back from Kenya safely," answered Ryo. His own experiences in Kenya with Mukara had made him worry quite a bit while his father was gone last time. "There shouldn't be anything dangerous in the land down-under."

"Still worry about me?"

"Of course," Ryo patted his father on the back pulled out of the hug. "You won't have Byakuen to protect you."

His father looked wearily at the tiger who had sat down in the corner of the kitchen to watch the hunt for the passport with an almost knowing grin. Ryo smiled inwardly. His father still wasn't used to Byakuen, even after all this time. But then, it wasn't everyone who had a tiger as an everyday companion. And a magical tiger at that, though his father didn't exactly believe that.

"Don't you think that I should be more worried about you and leave Byakuen here to protect you?"

Ryo chuckled. "Whatever you say, Tou-san." (Dad)

"Alright then! I'm off to the airport. You don't want to accompany me?"

"Now, Tou-san. If I were to come with you to the airport, then Byakuen couldn't come. If Byakuen couldn't come, he couldn't protect me, now could he?"

"Sumari," his father smiled, "is that you don't want to leave Byakuen." (In short,)

"Why Otou-sama, however could you guess?" (Father)

"There is no separating you and that cat!"

"Why should there be?"

"Hai, hai. I'm already running late. Itekimasu." (Yes, yes. … I'm leaving now.)

Ryo looked at his father seriously. "Be safe," he quietly murmured. "I don't want anything to happen to you." His father was the only close family he had left. Ryo hadn't known the majority of the Sanadas, since his father didn't want anything to do with that part of the family. True, Ryo had a large family when he included all his friends, but his father was different. So Ryo sometimes worried. He didn't want to loose him.

"You should know me well enough by now," his father replied, opening the door. "I'll see you in a few weeks. I'll drop by your apartment in Tokyo when I return." Ryo smiled a gentle smile. His father was always being cautions on his trips. He would also often come to visit him in Tokyo. His college friends, particularly Tsubasa, often commented on how unusually close Ryo was with his father. Ryo, however, just saw it as a normal healthy relationship and questioned why his friends didn't have it.

"Dewa!" Ryo answered. (See ya!)

His father got into the car and started to drive down the hill. Ryo smiled and waved. Not long afterward, Ryo went to the back of the house were their vegetable garden was in order to quite his growling stomach. Byakuen wasn't interested in food that wasn't meat, so he went off on his own into the woods. That was fine with Ryo. That tiger was often going off to be by himself. But then, given how beautiful everything was, Ryo sometimes wanted to join him out in the forest, enjoying all the colors, smells, and sounds. Come to think of it, he was going back to school soon. That meant he'd get to see some of his friends back in Tokyo. Maybe he could drop by Toudai and see Shin. (Tokyo University)

Actually it had been a while since he'd seen all the Troopers. He should probably invite them all to his cabin before college started again and they all got too busy. Perhaps he should show them his apartment in Tokyo, since very often; it was him being invited to the other's homes or to his cabin. Only his college friends had been to his apartment. He had moved there for high school, but the cabin was his home, which was why the Troopers came there when they visited him. Tokyo was nice and had a lot of things to do, but Ryo would always be a country boy because of his love of nature.

With some fresh vegetables gathered, Ryo went back into the cabin. It didn't take too long to make breakfast, since he found soup and rice easier too cook than anything else. However, as he made his breakfast, he realized that he was working on a fairly empty refrigerator. Evidently in his father's rush to make sure everything was set, he forgot to restock food. That was fine though. He always left money in the bank for Ryo to use in such situations. However, Ryo was finding that he was doing a fairly good job of earning his own spending money when he was at college where he worked part time as an office assistant. Granted, he hardly considered being an office assistant full-time, but it was a simple way to bring in money for expenses. And Tokyo had a _lot_ of expenses.

Ryo sat down for his breakfast outside by the lake, as he often did when he was home. The morning sun was rising behind him slowly erasing the chill in the air, but the lake still shined and reflected the beautiful scenery around him. Most of the land that surrounded Ryo was protected, so he thanked the gods that this view had never changed as he grew up. In Tokyo and other cities, there was always some sort of construction going on, but the thought of something being built on the lands around him seemed almost sinful to Ryo.

His breakfast tasted very good and the morning's chill was finally dissipating. Ryo lay back on the ground, admiring the clouds passing through the sky. The Troopers had sometimes mentioned that they felt bad that Ryo couldn't be in his element the way they could. But they were so wrong. While fire is what fueled his armor, it was nature that fueled his heart and soul. In that sense, he was living with his element every hour of every day by admiring the sky, the forest, the mountains, the lakes and ocean. Nothing could be more fulfilling for him than letting nature surround him.

Perhaps that was why Byakuen had visited a couple of times before leading Kaosu to him. Byakuen had probably sensed his vast and undying love of the environment around him. That white tiger always did have a good sense of things. Perhaps it was Kaosu-inspired, but Ryo sometimes had suspicions. Byakuen sometimes seemed too understanding to be just an animal. Ryo suspected that perhaps his companion had been human once and simply preferred to be a tiger now. There was also the fact that Byakuen had brown eyes.

Ryo was brought out of his musings by a low purring rumble beside him. Byakuen had silently padded up to him. "Yo." Ryo sat up and rubbed under Byakuen's chin, and Byakuen purred all the louder, lying down and offering his furry tummy. "You asked for it," Ryo replied. Ryo used both hands to scratch the large tiger, and he was given a very satisfying rumble in return. However, Ryo wasn't finished yet. (Hi.)

Smiling, he started to rub Byakuen's fur in the wrong direction. However, his friend would have none of that, and a tousle started between them. Byakuen tried to stay on top of Ryo to lick his face, and Ryo wiggled out from underneath to continue to rub Byakuen's fur wrong. They rolled around in the grass and dirt for a while before they calmed down, both laughing in their own way.

"Okay, Byakuen," Ryo chuckled and picked up his dishes. "Come inside and I'll give you a good brush down."

The tiger offered a happy little purr and followed him inside. Back in the cabin, Ryo put the dishes in the sink and pulled out his friend's brush, which needed to be replaced. He found that his cat loved to be scratched and brushed. However, the brush had to be just right, usually with very stiff bristles. Strong, stiff bristles usually lasted longer and made Byakuen more contented. Trying to explain that to his father had proved quite difficult though. His father simply was not prepared to take care of a growing boy _and_ a wild animal.

However, Byakuen had proved very quickly that he was anything but wild. The result was Ryo's father leaving Byakuen entirely in his son's care. Evidently a ten-year-old bringing home a tiger as a pet hadn't gone over too well, so the son could look after the tiger and learn the consequences. The father was just too petrified. Looking back, Ryo understood why, but at the time he couldn't believe his father wouldn't let him stay friends with a Siberian tiger.

Still, it was Byakuen who had chosen to be with Ryo. In fact, Ryo started his training with Kaosu when Byakuen came home. His father hadn't understood the meaning of an old man with a shakujo coming to take care of Ryo whenever he went away. It was probably better for his father that way. Ryo cherished that time, though he didn't like the idea of his father not understanding what he was doing, nor training to fight, though he had understood he needed to. For those times alone, Ryo was grateful to Byakuen for choosing him. But then, Ryo was grateful to Byakuen for a great many reasons.

He continued to give his feline companion a good brushing, and Byakuen loved every moment of it, purring almost continuously. Ryo smiled in response. When they were in battle, Byakuen seemed to become such a different tiger. But in these quiet moments, he was a simple cat, who loved his rubs and scratches as much as the next cat.

"You know," Ryo chided, "you can breathe while purring. Otherwise you'll suffocate yourself."

His response was a tail in his face.

No one could interrupt Byakuen and his purring for any reason. Ryo chuckled and continued brushing. His overgrown cat had proved to be a remarkable friend when he needed one. Ryo had never been very comfortable in public situations, mainly because he ended up in very few of them during his childhood. A nine-mile walk kind of discouraged bringing friends to his home for social gatherings. But with Byakuen, Ryo could be totally open and comfortable in his relationship. The same was true with the other Troopers. Go beyond that and Ryo tended to get very nervous. Of course, his stubborn streak didn't help matters very much.

Ryo had been working on that though, at college. By participating in study groups and making friends, he found that he wasn't quite as socially inept as he had been. But he still needed a lot of work. His closest college friends had seen the most change in him. His senpai Yamato had once commented on it, saying that Ryo had started college as a-heart-on-his-sleeve naïve boy and become a functional college student. That was probably a very true statement. Ryo tended to take what people said at face-value, especially when he didn't know the person very well. Unfortunately, people weren't as honest as he or the other Troopers were with each other, which tended to sometimes put him at a disadvantage. But then, he tended to be very virtuous.

"Okay, Byakuen," Ryo started, putting the brush away, "now that you look presentable, why don't we go to town? We could use some food in the house, and I think I'll get you a new brush."

The large tiger gave a somewhat helpless growl, as if to say, "If I must." Ryo chuckled and tried to brush some of the dirt and grass off his clothes from earlier.

"Yes you must."

Byakuen raised his nose and tail in the air and turned away from his human partner.

"Don't get smug with me," Ryo smiled, "you need the exercise. You've been gaining weight."

_That_ got Byakuen's attention, and the large tiger turned and glared at Ryo, growling menacingly. Ryo hadn't meant it of course. It seemed no matter what happened, whether Ryo fed his tiger or not, took him out for exercise or not, Byakuen remained fit and strong. However, it never stopped Byakuen from examining himself to make sure he was still in good physical condition. By this point, the feline knew that Ryo was joking, but it was certainly a good way to get Byakuen off his high horse, or rather tiger, that he sometimes mounted.

"So," Ryo continued as if nothing had happened. He grabbed his wallet and headed for the door. "Shall we go?"

A low grumble of a rumble was his response.

"I thought so."

They started down the path to town together, and Ryo took time to admire the scenery around him. Though it was hardly the first time he had done so, he doubted it would be the last. This was what filled his soul with power and hope. This was what gave him strength and courage. Knowing that he was defending not only the world, but the beauty of it as well. Fighting in the city sometimes had him forget that he was also fighting for the environment that fed him. Sure, city architecture was impressive to look at and all, but it was the mother earth that had created human beings and it was mother earth that human beings owed a great debt to.

Byakuen turned his head towards Ryo and gave a questioning growl.

"Sumanai," he apologized. "It's been a while since I've been home like this." (Sorry,)

They passed by the two mile mark, a large ginkyo, larger than any of the surrounding trees, that was probably several hundred years old. Ryo paused, looking up to its branches.

"You know, Byakuen," he commented, touching the massive trunk. "It's been a quite a few years since I climbed this tree." He gave a feral catlike grin and he could almost hear the surprise in the tiger's face. "I wonder if the view is the same." Byakuen moved as quickly as he could to stop him, but Ryo was in the branches in no time. "Oi, Byakuen, it's been over ten years. I won't fall again." (Hey,)

The last time Ryo had climbed this tree he had fallen and broken a leg. In fact, that was the second time he had met Byakuen. The broken leg came from falling through the branches, but avoiding _dying_ from that fall came from Byakuen. The large white tiger had also been nice enough to escort the crying seven-year-old to the edge of town where he was taken to a nearby doctor. Ryo ended up staying in town with a senpai until his father could come home because he couldn't manage the walk to and from school with a cast and crutches.

Ryo climbed higher into the tree, admiring the vast forestry that surrounded him and ignoring Byakuen's worried roars to come back down. He sat down, not even a quarter of the way up and admired the yellowing leaves of the old tree. Off in the distance, he could see the mighty Fuji-san, majestically defying time and ages. Unsurprisingly, given his height, Ryo felt a stiff wind, and let it engulf him. He could almost feel Touma in it, offering his friendship and wisdom. It was fascinating. Since loosing the original armors and gaining Suzunagi's, Ryo could sometimes feel his friends if he was immersed in their elements in some way.(Mount Fuji)

Those bonds would never be broken.

Byakuen roared again, and Ryo chuckled. "Alright! Alright! I'll come down now." He started to make his way down the tree. In that way, Byakuen sometimes reminded him of Kyoko, a friend he had in college and was interested in. Even though Byakuen was a male tiger, he often acted motherly towards Ryo and others. Kyoko was the same way, always mothering those around her.

For now, Ryo was content to just be friends with Kyoko, but someday, maybe they could be something a little more. Shin had already sent a letter mentioning a girl named Hisa that he was looking at, and Shuu had recently sent yet another letter about Sheng, whom he'd been going with for almost a year now.

Come to think of it, it seemed that his friends' latest letters seemed a little more mature. Touma's latest letter seemed like he'd come to some sort of realization. Ryo wasn't sure what that was. Touma had tried to explain it, something about his mother and father, but Ryo couldn't quite make heads or tails of it. Touma had ended the letter apologizing for the poor wording.

Seiji had also accepted inheriting the dojo, which Ryo had a feeling would happen despite Seiji's protests. He had great hopes for improvements to the dojo, like actually getting a computer. He had also written that he was worried about his grandfather aging.

All of his friends were growing in front of him. He wondered if he was growing up in front of them as well. It was an indescribable experience watching people you love mature as you grow with them. If Ryo ever had children, he imagined it would be similar.

Byakuen gave another worried growl.

Ryo hopped off the last branch beside Byakuen. "See? I'm fine. No broken bones."

The large tiger grumbled, but continued walking.

"Quit complaining. I'm fine. You've seen me do far more dangerous stunts and not got all worked up over it."

Byakuen's tail ended up in his face again.

Ryo rubbed his cheek, and chuckled at the oversized cat and went back to his thoughts. It was amazing to watch all of his friends grow and learn. In so many ways they were all so different from when he had first met them, all those years ago. Not only did each battle make them grow but also each experience they had. Life was always about moving forward, as nature did, despite everything that man sometimes did to it.

Ryo and Byakuen continued down the road, and Ryo admired the forest around him. The leaves were only starting to change color, so it still held the full feeling of summer trying to retard the progress of autumn. In some places, the early morning mist still clung to the trees and bushes, resisting the suns gentle attempts to wipe them away. The small pockets of mist gave a whimsical, almost magical feel to the trees. It was one of the reasons why Ryo loved to be home.

For Ryo, the environment surrounding his home had always been mystical. That was probably because he eventually got his armor there, but it was something more than that. The forest had an ancient majestic feel that it surpassed time. If Ryo was out in the woods around his cabin, where one could just be surrounded by a silence unlike what people normally thought of, he could almost feel energy seep into him, filling his heart and soul. _That_ is what made this home even more than Tokyo. It was probably why he'd never give up the cabin, no matter where he might move to in the future.

Byakuen rumbled, bringing Ryo out of his rather philosophical thoughts. He looked out to see the halfway mark to town. The end of the forest and the start of vast fields that some of the townsfolk farmed. Ryo paused and let the sunshine warm him. It was something Seiji had a habit of doing when he thought no one was looking, but Ryo thought it was good habit. Seiji tended to be almost shy about immersing himself in his element. Like it was something that was very private and personal. However, Ryo and the other Troopers tended to tease Seiji, telling him how much he glowed when he stood in the sunlight, giving him an angel-like appearance. Seiji wasn't fond of the teasing, but took it in stride, teasing right back.

"Okay, Byakuen," Ryo murmured. "I've been dazed all day. Tell you what; I'll race you to the first house."

The large white tiger promptly sat down, offering Ryo a head start, something that he would desperately need in any hopes of winning. Ryo offered his tiger companion a feral grin and casually continued to stroll down the road. Byakuen would have none of that, however, and just as casually, walked over and butted Ryo's back in an effort to get him going faster.

"Why Byakuen, are you offering me a ride?"

Byakuen's tail found Ryo's face.

"Are you sure you're not?"

Byakuen's tail found Ryo's face again.

"But do you think you can keep up with me?"

Byakuen turned, giving a questioning growl.

Ryo kneeled down. "Byakuen, you know that you're a very lovely tiger, right?" Byakuen raised a striped eyebrow and looked to Ryo. "You know that I know that you're looks are very important to you." At this point, the white tiger started to back away. "So I thank you for the head start, and hope you look beautiful again." Ryo tossed a handful of dirt into Byakuen's stripes and started to run toward town.

Not liking this one bit, Byakuen offered a long and extended opinion of Ryo that echoed off the mountains and trees, letting his roar chase after Ryo while he stayed behind to clean his fur.

The first house Ryo would see on his way was about three miles from town, only a mile and half from where he currently was. Given how often he ran around when in battle, Ryo was superb physical condition, despite his thin appearance. Granted, he wasn't as fast or as powerful as back when he was fighting regularly, but he was still in good form. When he had appeared in college, all the sports teams started to hound him to join.

Naturally, the only team he joined was the soccer team. In fact, that was how he had met his closest friends, Yamato-senpai, Kyoko and Tsubasa. Yamato was the center forward and captain, Tsubasa, Yamato's replacement, and Kyoko was a cheerleader and dating one of Ryo's teammates. She still was, so Ryo wasn't sure whether or not he should hold out much hope of getting together with her, but she was happy nonetheless, so it was alright. Kyoko had a hint that Ryo liked her as a little more than a friend, but they had had a long talk and agreed that friendship was the only way to go. It was awkward for a while, but Ryo got a good sense of when to leave very quickly.

Ryo rounded the corner of the path and slid to a halt, trying to catch his breath. There was the house, so either he had actually _beaten_ Byakuen for a change, or the tiger was lying in wait. Most likely, he was lying in wait in the fields and bushes. Ryo slowly walked around, trying to get his breath back, sweating in his light sweater.

"Okay, Byakuen," Ryo whispered to himself. "Where are you?" He let his senses out. It wasn't to say that Ryo had some sort of extra sense. That only came when he felt the other Troopers near him or the Youjakai. For Byakuen, he sort of had a different sense, but not in the same way. When it came to the large cat, Ryo had something closer to heightened senses. For Byakuen, Ryo's hearing became sharper, his vision clearer, and his sense of smell slightly more sensitive.

There, in the shrubs! There was some sort of movement. Before Ryo was could react, Byakuen was on top of him, roughly washing Ryo's face of his sweat and perspiration. Ryo made several attempts to get Byakuen off of him in vain. The tiger's weight was the deciding factor. He didn't have a chance of escaping the tiger's rough cleansing tongue.

"Byakuen! Okay, okay! You can stop now!" Ryo slid out from under the large tiger. "I have to look decent when I get to town as well, you know!" The large tiger backed a way, a feral grin on his face.

"Okay," Ryo replied quietly, smiling. "You're still the champ. Shall we proceed again?"

Byakuen nodded, but went off the road. Something about large tigers coming down the street tended to frighten people. Ryo was pretty sure that if he ever invited his college friends to his cabin, he'd have to be careful about hiding Byakuen. He had told them that he had a tiger as a pet, but they didn't believe him. Yamato-senpai also didn't believe what Ryo had to say about the wars he had fought over the years when questioned about the gaps in his attendance in the past. Ryo couldn't really lie about, and neither could the other Troopers really.

The only reason that Yamato had even asked about it was because he was a very strict captain, requiring the best of all the players. When the subject was brought up, it was because Yamato was concerned that Ryo might take another extended leave of absence again. Ryo had the feeling that his senpai just considered his frequent absences back then a byproduct of some sort of trouble in Ryo's personal life that he didn't want to talk about. In a sense, that was true, but Ryo was still grateful when Yamato let the subject drop.

The next two miles to town were boring for Ryo. The road became more and more cluttered with houses and people. In a way, the homes had a certain charm, but not for Ryo. They weren't the forest or the mountains, so they couldn't really compare. Homes were nice places to be, but the forest was a place to live, surrounded with animals, trees, streams, mountains. Making friends with a herd of deer that passed through, returning a fallen chick to its nest, laughing with a brook as it trips down a hillside, listening to the wind whistle in the trees. Homes bunched together couldn't get that feeling.

Ryo was cut short of his musings as his instincts told him to turn and raise his arms. Sure enough, a soccer ball hit his block and bounced up into the air. He caught it easily.

"Onii-san! Can you toss us back our ball?" (Literally, big brother. In more practical terms, mister.)

Ryo looked over to handful of children who were waving to him from the field below the road. He smiled and let the ball fall to the ground. "Only if I can join you for a game."

"Eh?"

"One game. Try to take the ball from me."

"Onii-san! That's not fair!" (Mister!)

Ryo expertly bunted the ball to the children. "I promise. It'll be fun."

Fun it certainly was, since Ryo altered the rules of soccer so that the kids could get away with murder to take the ball from him. Though they initially didn't like the game, as they realized that it wasn't soccer they were playing, they started to have more fun. The soccer ball became "it" in a game of tag, and Ryo was the one keeping "it" from being tagged. Ryo enjoyed the little distraction. He had always loved children, and hoped he could have some of his own one day. One of his classes at the university had required him to work at a children's hospital for a semester and the children all seemed to look forward to when Ryo-nii-san came by with stories of armor and saving the world or a simple small soccer ball that could be used inside. (Uncle Ryo)

After an hour of hard play, the kids finally called for a break. They started to happily chatter amongst themselves.

"Hey, Nii-san!" one of the children piped up. "Are you that hermit from the woods?" (Mister!)

Ryo almost fell to the ground. "Hermit?"

"Yeah!" another one answered. "They say that there's a ghost in the woods near the town. They say you can hear its roar sometimes."

Yet another child spoke, saying, "We all think it's a hermit who wants to be left alone. We've heard that there's a cabin up there and we think that the hermit lives there."

A fourth boy entered to conversation. "Since you were walking into town from the woods, we thought you might be the hermit."

Ryo roared in laughter and sat down with the children. "Yes, I live in that cabin, but not year round. I go to school in Tokyo. If I go to school, I'm hardly a hermit."

"Then what's the roar that comes down from the woods like earlier today?"

"That's my cat."

The children stared at him. "What kind of cat makes a sound like _that_?"

Ryo looked blankly to them. "Several. Lions, tigers, jaguars, cheetahs, leopards. My father, a wildlife photographer, says that all big cats make a similar roar."

The children awed at him.

"You have a large cat?"

"What kind?"

"Can he eat my teacher?"

"Does he attack when you tell him to?"

"How'd you get him?"

Ryo realized, belatedly, he probably shouldn't have said anything. He was just too honest sometimes. A rather interesting, and sometimes unfortunate, side effect of his virtue Jin. (Perfect virtue)

"Ano," he paused, trying to think of something to say. Unfortunately his mouth was already moving. "Byakuen doesn't really eat people at all. He doesn't even listen to me all that much. He's a good friend, and I didn't get him. He chose me to be his master. Except I'm not really a master, more like a partner." (Uh)

"_Sugoi_!" all the children shouted. (Awesome!)

One of the children paused, and then looked to Ryo. "Wait, does that mean you can't command him?"

"Oh I can command him all I want, it's just a matter of if he listens or not."

The boy scoffed. "Then you don't control him do you? What good is that?"

"Come on, Taro! He actually has a _large_ cat! Even you don't have that for all your wealth!"

"Says who!"

"Please, like you have a lion or tiger in your home!"

"But we have a fancy American sports car!"

"But not a panther or jaguar!"

"I have a cat," offered one of the other boys.

"What kind? Something big?"

"He's almost twenty pounds."

"That's not big!"

"Okaa-san says she's never seen such a large cat in her life."

"That's not the point!"

"Ano…" That was Ryo, trying to calm the children down. (Um…)

Byakuen however, did it for them. The large tiger casually walked over, stunning the children into silence.

Ryo took the opportunity to put on a little show for he children. "Now Byakuen," he said in a scolding tone, "don't go around scaring children like that. You know that most people don't like to see cats your size around their children."

Byakuen gave a long suffering rumble and grabbed Ryo's sweater and started to pull him along.

"Oi, oi! I was just playing with the children. You'd do the same! In fact you have. You'd normally have a fine time playing with Jun-kun!" (Hey, hey!)

Byakuen's tail hit Ryo's face.

"That's no fun! The tiger controls him!"

"But look at that tiger!"

"Have you ever heard of a white tiger with brown eyes?"

The children continued to chatter behind Ryo and Byakuen as they left. Towards the end of the field, Ryo silently headed back toward the road and Byakuen headed back to the woods. It was the comfortable silence of friendship that didn't need to fill up the space with words. Just being together and knowing the other was near was enough.

Once back on the road, Ryo decided not to make any more stops. It was already starting to turn into the late morning and he had quite a few things he needed to do in town. The last mile into the center of town proved quiet, which Ryo was grateful for.

The center of town was busy, as it usually was. Since it was around just before noon, people were crowing into the market to get food for their lunches or dinners. Ryo would soon be one of them, but at the moment he needed to make a few stops before he could do some food shopping. The first would have to be the bank.

Ryo navigated his way through the market, waving to people he knew and smiling all the way. The day was proving to be very good. He couldn't ask to be happier. This was what was so rewarding about defeating Arago and everyone else who wanted to destroy them. This peace and tranquility that could just fill the heart until it was overflowing was wonderful. It didn't have to be caused by something specific to make someone happy, but the simple joy of living life. The wonders of waking up every morning or simply breathing air. One could easily be infatuated with all life had to offer.

Looking up to the partly cloudy sky that let the sun sprinkle through, Ryo cherished the life he had. Though he and the other Troopers had gone through hell, this was what made it worth it. Living each day without having to worry about any other enemies lurking in the shadows. Ryo smiled; his contentment and joy overflowing within him.

Making his way through the market didn't take him very long, and he was at the bank in no time. He waited patiently in line, noting that the clock said it was almost twelve o'clock in the afternoon.

"Ryo-san, konnichi wa," offered a teller as he walked up. Given how often his father went on expeditions, Ryo was a familiar face around the bank for when he needed money for expenses. (good afternoon)

"Miho-san, yo. Genki ka?" He noted that she was older than what he remembered as a child. She had more lines in her dark skin and her once midnight hair was now silver. (hey. How are you?)

"Genki desu," she replied, a bright smile on her face. "I believe your father went on a trip today, am I right?" (I'm well.)

"Aa. Only he forgot to stock the refrigerator." (Yup.)

"Sumari, you need to make a withdrawal." (In short,)

"Bingo."

"The usual amount?"

"Yup. That should cover it. I have some pocket money for some extra stuff I need to get today, so things will be fine."

"Wakarimasu. Wait one moment please." (I understand.)

Ryo waited by the counter while Miho-san went in back to get the money he would need for the day. Since his father was often going away, Ryo learned at a very young age how to work with banks. Because he had been working with money from such a young age that was probably why he had such a nice bank account, though Tokyo kept draining it on regular intervals. Touma, by comparison, was good with savings because he was often left on his own as well, albeit, for different reasons. Shin, Shuu, and Seiji helped run family businesses. In fact, all of them seemed to do fairly well in their money management. Some of Ryo's college buddies, however, always seemed to be short on cash, explaining how much they spent on such and such item that they had to have.

"Here you are." Miho returned with some yen and Ryo placed it into his wallet.

"Arigatoo." (Thanks)

"Take care of that wayward father of yours," Miho said almost lovingly.

Ryo smiled and left. When he was younger, before the mess with Arago started, Ryo had thought that perhaps Miho and his father had a chance together. They certainly got along well and complimented each other very well. She could easily keep track of his father's tendency to misplace things while he could bring a smile out on her face. However, it was probably for the best that things kept being just friends. Ryo wasn't sure if his father would ever get over his mother's death.

Ryo exited the bank and glanced around sheepishly as his stomach growled very loudly. Time for lunch. There was a nice Western styled café nearby that he could grab a snack at. And it wouldn't be too expensive either. He'd often have a bite to eat when he got there since the long walk to town usually made him hungry. He knew every waiter there as well as most of the staff.

The café wasn't a long walk and once he was there, one of the waiters pulled him to a table.

"Oi, Ryo, long time no see," he said, pulling out his paper and pen.

"Good to see you two, Oda. How's you're girlfriend?"

The well-built waiter blushed brightly. "She's not a girlfriend anymore. She's a fiancée."

Ryo almost fell out of his chair. "You've proposed? Good for you!"

"Yeah. I'll be taking her name in a few months." Oda's cheeks finally paled to a more normal color. "I'm also looking for a better job so that I can support her more. How about you? I haven't seen you all summer. Why haven't you come down off that mountain of yours?"

Ryo laughed. "It's hardly my mountain. My cabin is only at the base." He leaned back in his chair and smiled. "I've been nature walking again. I've been doing that ever since I came home." He was going to ask further about Oda's engagement when he interrupted.

"But you know every inch of that mountain!"

"And it's different every time I see it." Ryo's stomach growled very loudly and he blushed.

"I see why you dropped by. One large plate of flavored ice?"

Ryo shuddered. "Not that awful stuff. No, I think some cake will do just fine."

"Just cake?"

"Yup. I still have a lot of stuff to do today before I can head home and I want to make it back before nightfall."

"You can never spend much time in town can you?"

"I can as long as I don't mind making my way home in the dark. I don't mind doing that normally, but I usually have to get up early in the morning."

"Your garden right?"

"Yeah." Ryo smiled. "Now can I have my order?"

Oda chuckled and headed back for the kitchen. Ryo laughed softly. Oda was getting married. He was only, what, five years older than Ryo? And he was getting married? Amazing. Unfortunately, the waiter never talked about himself, so Ryo was unable to get any more information about the subject. Now he'd have to go searching for a wedding gift. Not right away thankfully.

This was being a remarkable day.

Oda quietly gave Ryo his cake, as well as a glass of soda, and was quickly called away as a large influx of people started to come. He finished his snack in no time, quieting his loud stomach, and headed back to the shopping district. As he walked down the streets, a new pet shop caught his eye. It hadn't been there when he was last home, so he decided to drop in to see if there would be anything good for Byakuen. It was a small shop and it didn't take him long to find the animal care section. However, the brushes there were awful. They were hardly stiff enough for Byakuen's taste and those that were didn't have bristles long enough. Oh well. Department stores usually had what Byakuen needed.

Ryo left the pet shop and headed toward the department store he was going to before he entered the shop. It wasn't all that far. Before long, Ryo was in the store and in the women's section, looking for hair care. He received the occasional strange looks from the women around, but Ryo didn't mind. He was used to it whenever he went looking for a good brush for Byakuen. He knew that he wasn't doing anything wrong, so he didn't let the stares bother him.

Sure enough, under the hair care section, he found the exact type of brush that Byakuen liked. The bristles were long and stiff, perfect for the oversized tiger. Now he had to do some food shopping. Ryo glanced at his watch. He should probably stop by the post office first to see if there was any mail for him. See if any of the guys had written him, though they were probably getting ready for college again, just as he was.

The post office was at the other end of the district, but Ryo liked just walking around. He'd had to walk eighteen miles almost daily when he was in school here. That was probably why he was so fast. Tsubasa had once commented that Ryo had speed unlike anything he had ever seen and perhaps Ryo should be on the track team instead.

Ryo chuckled to himself. Speed wasn't everything. Tsubasa tended to rely a little too much on outrunning a team in soccer instead of strategizing how to steal the ball away. Tsubasa sometimes seemed to think the ball would just drop to their feet and with speed they'd make a goal. He tended to forget that the other team could have the ball drop at their feet as well. But then, Tsubasa often needed help to pass his classes. Speed didn't help him much when it came to exams.

Ryo smiled. He was looking forward to going back to school. Granted, he'd miss all the nature that surrounded him now, but he'd get to see his new friends again. Maybe when he was backing Tokyo he'd drop by Shin as well. If only some of the other Troopers when to school in Tokyo. Ah well. Such was the way of things, but he stayed in close contact with them already. He wouldn't miss any part of their lives. They would always be with him, and he with them.

Ryo was pulled out of his thoughts as he noticed he was about to walk right past the post office. He shook his head and went inside. There was a new face at the office, a few years younger than him.

"Hello," he said to her. "You must be new here."

"Eh? Hai. Watashi wa Toshie. Fujigara Toshie desu." She blushed briefly but put on a smile. "What can I do for you?" (Eh? Yes. I'm Toshie. Fujigara Toshie.)

"Ore wa Sanada Ryo." He offered a bright smile, trying to ease her nerves. "I'd like to see if I have any mail." (I'm Sanada Ryo.)

"Hai. One moment please, Ryo-san." (Yes.)

"Ryo? Oi, where've you been? Haven't seen you for a few weeks since you last picked up your mail." Ryo turned to see a friend he'd gone to school with, Kado. (Hey,)

"Kado! Still working here? No thoughts of college at all?"

"Yep. I never had the brains for that stuff. How about you? Any letters from any girls?"

"Yeah right, Kado. I told you last time that the girl I'm interested in is taken."

Kado ran a hand through his extremely short hair. "You know how to pick 'em. The one's who like you you're clueless to and the ones you like are always taken. You're gonna end up being a bachelor all your life."

"I'll get it right eventually."

"Excuse me," that was Toshie. She had a small bundle of mail in her hands. "Here is your mail, Sanada-san."

"Arigatoo. I really appreciate it." (Thank you.)

"Is there anything else I can do?" Toshie asked.

"No, thanks. I better get going."

"So soon?"

"Yes, Kado. I still have a few things to do before I go home. That includes getting food."

"And you got the long trek back home afterwards." Kado gave a small soft smile. "You ever consider getting a bicycle or a moped?"

Ryo chuckled in response. "And skip half the nature around me while speeding down the mountain? Please. You know me better than that."

"You're the only nature boy who could outdo the rest of the nature boys at school." Kado patted him on the back. "You really shouldn't be a stranger around here."

"Don't worry," Ryo smiled. "I never will be. This is my home more than Tokyo ever will be."

"You got a point there," Kado replied, walking with Ryo to the door. "These mountains always seem to call me back when I'm gone."

"I'll see you around."

"Don't be a stranger."

"Hai. Ja." (Yeah. See ya.)

Ryo left the post office smiling. It was a very good day, even though his father had left that morning. The sun shined brightly as he made his way to the market to pick up the food he needed. To get to the market, Ryo passed through the park, not that his town needed a park with all of the nature surrounding it. In the park, however, Ryo paused for a moment and sat on the ground, letting the power of the earth seep into him. Shuu was right. It didn't matter how busy or distracted life was. Quiet moments like these could be found and treasured. Even though the sun was showing that the early afternoon was slowly passing Ryo by to mid afternoon, Ryo let himself feel the earth in a quiet moment of relaxation.

"Okay, quiet time is good, but I need to get food." Ryo quickly stood up and jogged to the market. He didn't really want to walk home in the dark, though it was a pretty time, especially with the moon and stars overhead.

Once in the market, Ryo found he wished either Shin or Tsubasa were there. Those two were very good at finding good food at a good price. That was good for Ryo since he wasn't that fond of packaged food. He liked things fresh. Food in a carton just couldn't cut it. It wasn't natural.

Ryo chuckled to himself. He certainly liked things that were natural. Nature in particular. But he had already thought about that a lot today.

He browsed through the meat market, looking for larger pieces of meat that he could save and reuse or keep in his freezer for a while. He found some chicken and seafood that would probably last him till he went back to college and shelled out the yen, enjoying the fact that it was cheaper than it would be back in Tokyo.

Yes indeed, today was proving to be a very good day. He'd had fun playing with Byakuen that morning, and later the children. It was good to see some of his hometown friends, since college tended to take up a lot of his time. He'd found out that Oda was getting married, and Ryo just couldn't be happier. Life was good. He was content. He had everything he'd ever need. Friends that he could call family, college was going well, and the sun just seemed to shine brighter with a smile in his heart.

Ryo went to a vegetable store where he normally got the vegetables he couldn't grow in his garden.

"Yo! Omitsu-san!" he called out. (Hi!)

"Ryo-san, kimi ka?" (Ryo, is that you?)

Omitsu-san, wife of the owner, and usually the one who worked with the customers, stepped out from the back room. Ryo gave one of his lopsided grins.

"Konnichi wa, Ryo-san. Buying more vegetables?" (Good afternoon.)

"You bet. I have a rather empty fridge at the moment and would like to fill it. Any suggestions?"

Omitsu smiled, laughter playing behind her eyes. "You mean your father up and left you to starve? Why! How could he?"

Ryo smiled in return. She still treated him like the little ten-year old that started to become a regular customer at her shop whenever he ran out of food at home. She had been impressed at how much he could do on his own at such a young age. She usually played around with him when she had the opportunity, letting Ryo continue to be a little boy, despite having more responsibility than the average kid his age.

"Hello? Ryo-san? Doko desu ka?" (Where are you?)

"Gomen," Ryo apologized, walking over to the counter. "I've been stuck rather deep in my head today." (Sorry.)

"Ah." Omitsu nodded and started to pick out more Western vegetables like corn and carrots. "So what were you thinking about?"

He couldn't help but chuckle. "Something most people would say would be too deep for me."

"Nonsense. You've always been a bright lad with a good head on your shoulders. You could do anything you put your mind to."

Now Omitsu was starting to sound like a grandmother, which she certainly was many times over.

"I was thinking about what made me so responsible."

"Oh?"

Ryo smiled. "Yeah. When I was a kid, even though I had a baby-sitter up until I was around ten, I always wanted to make my father proud, so I did things for him without him asking to." Ryo shook his head. "I became responsible not because my father had to leave, but because I choose to make him happy." He added to himself, that it was that responsibility that saved him from not only Arago, but all subsequent threats, and kept him in a close relationship with his friends.

Omitsu looked at Ryo, her eyes wide. "That's not the usual cheerful banter I hear from you."

He chuckled in reply. "That's why most people would say that it's too deep for me."

Omitsu immediately waved her hand in defense. "Ryo-san! It's not that it's too deep for you! It's just that--well, you are normally very cheerful and bright. That was more serious than you usually are--I'm making no sense am I?"

"You are," he answered. "Just don't forget that I can have meaningful thoughts as well, and often do. Today just seems to be bringing them out more than usual." Ryo offered one of his brighter smiles. "Everyone has thoughts of philosophy, nature or meaning at some point in their life. Usually, it comes when a person is older and wiser. For me, it came when I was about fourteen. Every so often since then, my mind likes diving back down into what the purpose of things are so I can remind myself how lucky I've been through my life. I've been given quite a few curves in my short time on earth, and I treasure what I have." Ryo's smile turned embarrassed and he put a hand behind his head. "I went too deep again didn't I? Sumanai deshita." (Sorry about that.)

Omitsu continued to look wide eyed at him and Ryo felt his cheeks grow quite warm. He hadn't meant to rattle on like that. Him and his big mouth. He usually only talked to Byakuen and the other Troopers like that. Great.

Finally, the old grandmother smiled, put down the vegetables she had been gathering, and hugged Ryo close to her. "Don't let anyone tell you that saying such things isn't normal in any circumstance. You are a remarkable young man. I've known that since you were a little child when you came in here with your father. You're like a son to me sometimes. You are obviously destined for great things, and those great things can change the world."

He smiled. She didn't know just _how_ right she was.

"Now," she said, pulling out of her impromptu and improper display of affection. "You need vegetables to last you for a few days, don't you?" She smiled at him. "I wish some of my children could take a hint from you and be grateful for what they've got."

Ryo tried to reply, but Omitsu was already back at picking up vegetables and bringing them to the counter to tally up.

"If you think I'm deep," Ryo commented, pulling the money he got from the bank out of his wallet, "you should meet Yamato-senpai. It makes what I think about seem light."

"Somehow," Omitsu smiled, "I doubt that. Have a good day, Ryo-san."

Ryo left the store, cheeks still red from talking too much, and looked up to the sky. It had clouded over since he came to town. Considerably. He had better hurry and get the rest of the food he'd need before it started to rain. Thankfully there wasn't much left. It was times like this that Kado's suggestion of a bike or a moped would help, especially since Ryo didn't have his umbrella with him and no jacket to keep the rain off. Ryo hurried with his bags to buy fruit and seasonings as the clouds continued to darken.

Considering his relatively light lunch, Ryo's stomach growled as he finished buy the food he would need over the next week or so. Deciding not to make his stomach angry with him, Ryo pulled out an apple and ate it quickly, despite being weighed down by his various bags of food.

Great. It was starting to rain. Normally, Ryo wouldn't mind walking in the rain, something Shin liked to do, but he didn't want his food to go bad early because it got drenched. And he still had a few miles to walk before Byakuen would pick him up. Already the streets were deserting quickly. Yes, Kado had a point. Bikes and mopeds definitely had their advantages at times like this.

Ryo half jogged half ran down the streets with his groceries in his arms, knowing that he was going to get utterly drenched before he could meet up with his furry friend and get home quickly. As much as he disliked plastic bags, it was a good thing that the food was in it. It would keep it dry for at least a little while.

Turning the corner, he ran further down the streets, slowly heading toward the edge of town. By now, Ryo's sweater was starting to get soaked and his hair was matting into his eyes. When he finally came to a crosswalk, he slowed down to wipe his raven main from his eyes.

"Ryo-kun? That soggy excuse of a man you?" someone called out.

Ryo looked around, not knowing were the voice originated in the light, but steady rain that continued to pour on him.

"It is! Long to no see, kohai-kun!" (kohai is the opposite of senpai)

Ryo smiled. Only one person called him "kohai". He looked around, trying to find the person. "Mifune-senpai, where are you?"

"Look in the police car."

His eyebrows rising, Ryo looked to the police car down the street. "Senpai? You're a police officer now?" Mifune Shoji was four years Ryo's senior in school and was part of the family that took care of him when he had broken his leg almost ten years ago. Once he had graduated, Ryo had lost track of him. Mifune-senpai was also one of the few people in town that knew about Byakuen.

"Yup," the young policeman answered as Ryo approached. "Hop in, you look pathetic."

Ryo laughed, gratefully putting his groceries in the back of Mifune's car. He plopped down in the front seat and tried to squeeze some of the water out of his shirt. The car was a good warm change of pace, considering the rain was reminding him that the weather was indeed changing. There weren't going to be many more summery days.

"Senpai, it's good to see you again," Ryo looked over to his friend. "How're your sisters?"

"They're all doing well. The oldest just gave birth to another kid. The next oldest just got married and my little sister just entered college."

"Cool." Ryo tried to get his wet hair out of his eyes to almost no avail. "I'd heard you'd gone to college, but I didn't know you'd become a policeman."

Mifune smiled. "I just can't leave this town. It's almost in my blood. When I came here for break a few years ago I realized that. So I went about looking for what might be a good and steady job here in town. They needed new policeman, so I joined up, took the classes I needed, and started duty."

"So aren't you supposed to have a partner?"

"Yup. I'm technically off duty, but the guys at the office asked me to get some coffee and tea on the express orders that I'm not to investigate anything."

"Oh? Let me guess. You're some sort of American cowboy, aren't you senpai? Always going out to right wrongs and fight evil?"

"What can I say, kohai-kun? You were a pretty impressive example. For a kohai."

Ryo offered an embarrassed smile. Years ago, after Saranbo's attack, Mifune was in the area and came across a large patch of black ice and a large white tiger carrying a red-armored Ryo next to a red jeep heading back towards Ryo's cabin. When Ryo had returned home after the fight with Arago, he had a lot of explaining to do to his senpai.

"I wasn't that impressive," Ryo said.

"I think otherwise, kohai-kun, and no kohai can ever hope to change a senpai's mind." Mifune winked and started the patrol car. "Let me guess, you're trying to get to your overgrown cat when the rain hit."

"Yup."

Mifune smiled a flashy smile. "I'll give you a lift. How is that tiger of yours?"

"Byakuen is well. He's probably found somewhere nice and dry and will take great pains in order to come out and get me home," Ryo chuckled.

"You are such a cat person. Even when you were seven, balling like a baby about that leg, you could talk to that tiger." Mifune turned the car to the road that lead out of town. "You know that you ruined my little sister? Ever since then, she asked if she could have a tiger as a pet."

"Remember," Ryo replied. "Byakuen didn't stay with me after he made sure I was alright back then. He only started to live with me when I was ten."

"When your training started," Mifune agreed. "Of course, you didn't tell me about that training until _after_ all the good stuff happened."

"Yeah, well," Ryo looked down to his hands. It wasn't like he wanted to keep his fight a secret, but very few people would understand, let alone believe him. The only reason why Mifune did was because he had seen Ryo in armor, and even then, he didn't recognize Ryo but Byakuen, which meant that Ryo was involved, hence the inquisition that Ryo got after Arago's war.

"Don't go soft on me now," Mifune scolded. "I meant that as a joke. You always seem to take things to seriously."

"Considering my life, can you blame me?"

"No, probably not."

Ryo smirked.

"By the way, you've mentioned to me that you'd met your tiger before the time I saw him. How did that happen? I don't think you've ever told me."

"I haven't?" Ryo crossed his arms. "That's unlike me."

"I was probably to busy grilling you on that whole war you had to fight. That's still hard to believe sometimes."

"I could comment on that, but I won't."

"Wise choice. The story?"

Ryo looked out at the diminishing houses and the dissipating rain. "I was four and playing in the forest. I cam across some tracks that looked like a large animal and decided to follow them."

"Hardly a bright move."

"I was four."

"And still acting like a kohai."

"May I finish the story?"

"Please, go on." Mifune gave a lopsided grin.

"Well, I wasn't very good at following tracks back then, and I was rather noisy about it. But I kept at it and did what I thought back then was a very good job. Little did I know that I was probably just amusing Byakuen. When he finally tired of the game, he scared me by coming out of the bushes behind me."

"That might be a good time to run for your life," Mifune offered.

"Now Shoji-senpai," Ryo returned, using Mifune's given name, which he knew irritated his senpai to no end. "Why would I do that? My father had told me enough times at that point that running makes you a target." Ryo laughed. "I was only four, so I'm a little fuzzy on what happened next, since it happened so fast, but I think I just stood wide eyed until Byakuen smiled and started to lick me. I remember that I got quite a bath from his tongue. After that, he left."

"Sounds like fun."

"Not if you're trying to take a bath after tiger drool. I think it took me about three baths before I was convinced I was clean."

The two of the laughed as the houses gave way to fields. Mifune pulled over.

"Good thing for you the rain has more or less stopped. You'll have a dry walk home."

Ryo got out of the car with Mifune and started to pull out his groceries. "Who said anything about walking home?"

"That's right. You like to ride."

"Especially when I have food to keep fresh." Ryo turned to the fields and whistled. Turning back to his senpai, he said, "I hope I didn't make you too late for the squad room."

"Nah, they'll understand that I wanted to give you a lift. Of course, I won't exactly mention about your tiger."

"Senpai, he's not _my_ tiger. He _chose_ me. Not the other way around."

"Then should I call him your master, kohai-kun?"

Ryo lightly punched the policeman's arm before turning to the bushes across the road. "You can come out now Byakuen. You should remember Mifune-senpai here."

Sure enough, Byakuen was in the underbrush and walked out with an annoyed look on his face.

"I'll never know how you know where that tiger is all the time. Have a good day, Ryo. Good luck in college."

Ryo smiled and mounted Byakuen, his arms laden in groceries. "I'll see you around."

Ryo and Byakuen watched Mifune's car disappear down the road before starting back down the road towards Ryo's cabin. Byakuen had a musty smell to his fur that he didn't have that morning, meaning that he probably found some sort of cave to wait the rain out and maybe take a nap. Ryo swore that he'd never seen a cat sleep so much. But then, after finally defending the human world from the Youjakai, the tiger was entitled to the right to sleep the rest of his days off if he wanted to.

The ride was at a good speed, though hardly Byakuen's fastest. Ryo simply held his groceries tightly and relished the wind in his face. That was something that his armor sometimes withheld, the feel of nature around him. When in armor, he couldn't feel the wind, or hear the animals. Instead his senses were extended, which was beneficial in their own right, but just not the same. It was one of the things that made Suzunagi's armor more suited for him.

In that sense, Suzunagi was very helpful to all the Troopers. The new armor they had was designed specifically for each one of them. For Ryo, he the armor held the same magic and power as the previous, but it added the sense of things that was muffled by his original armor. Ryo was sure the others felt the same way. Seiji probably felt the light more in his new armor, Shuu the earth, Shin the oceans, and Touma the air. Since Ryo was fueled by not only fire, but also nature, he could feel the nature around him like he couldn't before, and it was certainly a wonderful feeling.

As they passed the large ginkyo tree that Ryo had fell from all those years ago, Byakuen suddenly went from a gentle jogging pace to a flat out run, shocking Ryo, almost sending him tumbling back. He was grateful he had such a tight grip on the food, or else he'd have to convince Byakuen to take him back to town to by more.

"Na! Byakuen! What's the rush?" (Hey!)

His response was a deep rumbling chuckle.

"Nani? Revenge? What for?" (What?)

The purr-like chuckling continued and increased in volume.

"For climbing that tree this morning!" Oh Ryo was going to get Byakuen good for this. He'd have his own sweet revenge. That tiger would _definitely_ not get away with this. Ryo's face produced a cat-like grin as he plotted. What would be best? Tigers loved to swim, so water was out of the question, but what about--Perfect! That always got under Byakuen's fur, and if Ryo could time it just right . . . plotting was such a good thing.

They made it home in a matter of minutes after that, and it looked like the rain was getting ready to fall again. Ryo let out a sigh. It looked like he wouldn't be able to change out of his damp clothes yet. He still needed to pick some vegetables from his garden for his dinner. Ah, forget it. He was cold, and he wanted to change. After he put the food away, that is.

Byakuen followed Ryo into their cabin, wiping his paws off on a foot-brush his had bought when he had seen just how smart Byakuen really was. Ryo pulled off his muddy shoes and brought the groceries into the kitchen and placed them on the counter.

It didn't take long to put all the food away in the freezer or fridge, so Ryo pulled off his wet sweater and damp jeans, tossing them into the laundry basket. What he needed was a hot bath. The water should still be in the tub from when his father took one that morning before rushing around the house to leave. Sure enough, the cover was over the tub, so Ryo went to his room and grabbed some fresh underwear and a warm yukata. While in his room, he also got something for Byakuen. Yukata is sort of like a robe, but you wear it to bed, so it's closer to pajamas

Ryo grinned evilly.

As Ryo headed down the hall towards the furo, he noted that Byakuen was curled up by the fireplace, purring contentedly. Literally a "bath" room, no toilets, just a tub.

"Ne, would you like a fire?"

Byakuen rumbled a half yes, stretching briefly before going back to his nap. Ryo happily got out a match and lit the logs, adding one to the fire.

"You should be fine now," he said, rubbing Byakuen behind the ears. As Ryo predicted, the white tiger lifted his head, wanting Ryo to scratch under his chin. So Ryo did so. And attached a collar. Byakuen roared, but it was too late. Ryo was safely in the furo, the door locked, and sliding into the tub, enjoying the hot water and Byakuen's grumbling outside the door. (bath room)

Byakuen was, like any other cat, a vain creature. He hated jewelry, so he hated to wear collars. However, what Byakuen hated even more, was flea collars, which was what Ryo had but around his friend's neck. Byakuen considered himself too cleanly to need a flea collar, so Ryo had bought one as a back-up to use in one of his tease-wars with his tiger.

Ryo sat back in the tub, looking up to the ceiling. It had been a wonderful day. His father had left safely, albeit late, he had met some of his friends in town, found out one of them was to be married, oh life was good. Ryo couldn't ask for anything more. He was so happy he could burst. He wanted to share all this joy with everyone alive, let them see that there were still treasures in life and that they were simple everyday things that anyone could enjoy.

Ryo was in such a good mood he wanted to share it with the world. To shout to the highest mountaintops of how happy he was and how excellent that life could be. It didn't matter if it was raining out or the moon was shining instead. In all cases, someone could be happy and enjoy what life had to offer. One person could like walking in fog, feeling like they were being hugged by nature or another person could take pleasure in the thrill of a thunderstorm, or yet another can simply love all that was around him like Ryo, and want to treasure and protect it for as long as he lived. Nothing spectacular had to happen in order to feel ecstatic and over the moon. One could easily do so from anything around.

Letting out a long and contented sigh, Ryo got out of the tub, feeling exuberant and joyful. He changed into his yukata, drying and brushing out his mane of hair. He supposed it was about time to let Byakuen out of that confining collar. Ryo smirked. Undoubtedly, the prank war between them would continue, not that it had ever stopped before. But then, what friends ever stopped teasing each other. Ryo would forever play with Byakuen, tease the other Troopers, harass Tsubasa abut his love of speed, chuckle at Yamato-senpai's rigidity. It would never end, nor should it. Life was just too fun.

He entered into the living room, wary of what Byakuen might do to him. However, Ryo saw that he didn't need to worry. Byakuen had managed to get the collar off, though certainly with difficulty, and was curled up by the fire once more, fast asleep.

Ryo couldn't help but chuckle. The scene was so serene, he couldn't interrupt it. So he quietly padded down to the kitchen and pulled out some instant ramen. Hardly his favorite type of meal, but it would do for the evening. While it was in the microwave, he poured himself some milk and pulled out some of the vegetables that he had bought earlier. Just because he had to put up with instant instead of real natural food didn't mean he couldn't add a few things to it.

Once the microwave went off, Ryo sat down in the kitchen and ate his dinner. Glancing at the clock, he noted that it was almost nine in the evening. Wow, the day had flown by. In fact, the phone would probably be ringing right about . . .

BRING, BRING!

Now. Ryo smoothly picked up the phone, put it to his shoulder, and quickly swallowed what he had been chewing.

"Konban wa, Otou-sama," he said into the phone, almost choking on the formality. (Good evening, Father (very respectful))

"Am I really that predictable, son?"

"Yup. You always wait until you know I'm home so you can call and say you got there safely."

"I need to work on that. Maybe if I fight a war to save humanity I'll lose my drab consistency. How was your day?"

"A war doesn't make you unpredictable; it makes you predict the unpredictable. I'm fine. I had to go to town today, since I didn't have any food left."

"Oops."

"Don't worry about it," Ryo answered, downing the last of his milk. "It gave me a chance to catch up. I haven't seen some of my friends from around here in a few years. Did you know Oda is getting married? Or that Mifune-senpai is a police officer now?" Ryo went on to tell his father about his day, a time honored tradition for whenever his father left and called to say he arrived safely.

"Sounds like you've had a busy day," his father finally stated. "Anything else you'd like to add?"

"Not really," Ryo replied. "It's good to hear your voice. I'm glad you made it safely."

"Ah." (Yes.)

"So, any wild kangaroos chase you down? Or maybe some wayward wallabies? How about a down-on-his-luck duckbill platypus?"

His father laughed over the phone and Ryo could almost hear tears in his father's eyes, he was laughing so hard. Ryo smiled. His father often ended up crying while he was laughing. Ryo was often sent into hysterics himself while he watched his father do everything he could to prevent himself from crying. It was very entertaining.

"No I haven't had anything like that occur," his father laughed in return. "Instead, I've been told we lost our guide and are currently scrambling to get a new one. So much for a smooth ride once I got here."

Ryo chuckled. "Have you ever even had a trip go without a hitch?"

"Good point."

"Told you, Tou-san." Ryo heard someone knock in his father's room. There was some muffled talking, his father's hand undoubtedly covering the receiver.

His father's voice came back on the phone. "Well, it seems we need to have a meeting on what to do about this missing guide. Don't know why they need the cameraman's opinion."

"Because you're the key," Ryo answered. "They need your pictures in order to even write the story."

"Well, in any case, I'm about to be pulled away, kicking and screaming, from our conversation. I love you, son."

"I love you too, Tou-san. Take care."

"You too, Ryo-kun."

"Ja." (Bye.)

"Ja." (Bye.)

The phone offered a cold almost offending click. Ryo slowly put the phone down and finished his dinner in silence. Was it him, or was the cabin a little chilly this evening? He shivered in his yukata and scratched the back of his neck. This was ridiculous. He had been in a good mood earlier, just before dinner. Why did a simple phone call drag him down? Ryo cleaned the table, putting his dishes in the sink for tomorrow and sighed. He was being foolish. He shouldn't let one thing get him down. It wasn't the end of the world that his father's conversation with him was cut short. At least he was able to have a conversation.

Ryo chuckled. He could just hear his friends now, telling him that this was no big deal and to be his cheerful self again. Ryo walked back into the living room, admiring Byakuen's ability to just catnap and ignore the rest of the world. Well, maybe, for once, Ryo could act like the cat person he was and do the same. He went over to the couch and pulled off a warm comforter from the back of it, quietly padded over to the large sleeping tiger, and sat down in front of the fire, leaning against his feline friend and wrapping the blanket around himself.

Byakuen stirred momentarily, giving a questioning sound that was a cross of a growl, purr, and yawn.

Ryo turned and smiled, snuggling into Byakuen's fur. "I feel rather good today," he answered softly. "I think that our world is brimming with hope and a bright future. There will always be problems with the world, we can't change that. People will still be selfish, and greedy, but not the majority. Humans were able to produce us, after all. Simple children who, like everyone else, wanted to make the world a better place. As long as humanity continues in that direction and I think it will, we won't have to worry about evil creatures taking over our home. We'll always be safe if people like Arago had to force people into despair in order to create the energy he needed.

Byakuen purred and wrapped his tail around his human companion, snuggling closer. Ryo put his arm on the tiger's neck, rubbing the stripped head with his hand. "It doesn't matter if people part company for a while and miss each other. The fact that they miss each other means that they care and will continue to be good people. It's caring that was able to help us beat all the odds were had to face over the years. Heh, it's caring that puts people through their everyday lives. Without caring we'd just be moving objects that did things. Yes, people care at different levels about different people and things, but they do care. It's what gives us hope."

Byakuen's tail hit his face.

"Oi! Oi!" (Hey! Hey!)

Byakuen went back to napping, obviously wanting to be uninterrupted, and purred. Fine. Ryo could do that. He nestled himself deeper into Byakuen's warm fur, knowing that he'd probably regret this in the morning with a sore back but for now it was perfect. The blanket kept him enveloped in a warm cocoon, along with his large white tiger. The fire danced in front of them, like some sort of musical play. If he was able to invite the guys over, that's probably what he should do with them. It would certainly surprise them.

Ryo smiled as he continued to watch the flames jump and crackle. He always did like to surprise his friends when they came over. Shin did the same thing sometimes. To do something that was so totally not themselves and insist it was perfectly normal was a good way to ensure good times. That was why the future was so hopeful. People could do things like that and bring joy to other people.

The fire crackled, bringing Ryo out of his thoughts. He smiled again. Yep, he was getting back to his normal cheerful self, even if he was rather tired.

Byakuen rubbed his head against Ryo's leg and continued purred contentedly. That baritone purr was like a choir lulling him to sleep. It had been a long and full day. A very good day.

"I agree, boy. I agree. It was a very, very good day."

** End of the Last Day**


End file.
